Saiyan in Devil Dimension
by vastolorde264
Summary: As Gohan destroys Cell he falls through a hole in Space and Time and somehow finds himself in Hell. As Sirzechs tries to find a way home for the young Saiyan he is sent to Kuoh Academy to be a part of Rias's peerage. What will happen to our young Super Saiyan as he fights against the unknowns of Heaven and Hell all while trying to work out his emotions for a Crimson-Haired Girl?
1. My name is Gohan

**Hi people,**

 **This is my first story I hope you guys like it obviously it is a DBZ and DXD crossover I do have more chapters ready for release but just want to see how you guys like it and will go from there :) so yeah hope you enjoy and feedback much appreciated. Try not to be too hard on me please haha.**

 **Vasto.**

 **I don't own Dragonball Z or Highschool DXD they belong to Akira Toriyama and Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Saiyan in Devil Dimension**

Chapter 1 – My name's Gohan

"NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!" his father's words shouting through Gohan's mind.

"HAAAAAA!" Gohan released every last bit of energy he had left into his Kamehameha wave to finally destroy the android known as Cell.

With Cell not realising Gohan's power increase into the wave thanks to Vegeta, Cell loses his balance to the overwhelming energy and eventually is destroyed by Gohan, however not without one final message, "I'll beeee baaacckkk..."

During both Cell's and Gohan's Kamehameha a small hole had appeared due to the amount of energy being thrown back and forth. Once the destruction of Cell had finished Gohan muttered "Finally it's over..." Gohan dropped out of his Super Saiyan two form and was now free falling right towards the hole that had been made. At this point Piccolo had a face filled with worry for the young Saiyan as he realised that Gohan was going to end up going through the hole that had been created, with every ounce of energy he had left Piccolo rushed to catch Gohan before it was too late, "GOHAN!" Piccolo screamed, however, it fell on deaf ears as Gohan fell into the hole and as he did the hole simply vanished along with the young Saiyan.

Piccolo was now on his knee's just staring at where the hole was just moments ago. _I failed you Gohan, I failed you…_ Piccolo's first friend that he had made on this dirtball of a planet had gone…

A small bald man wearing a tattered orange gi slowly stumbled over with his beaten and battered body towards the now very emotional Namekian, he had seen everything that had just happened and was also shocked and hurting at what had just happened.

"Come on Piccolo, maybe we can wish him back with the dragon balls. There may still be hope..." _I just hope I'm right…_.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Gremory household in the gardens, a man with crimson red hair known as Sirzechs Lucifer formerly Gremory is having a discussion with his wife the very beautiful Grayfia Lucifuge, his best and longtime friend Ajuka Beelzebub about the evil pieces that the Technology department had just invented which are supposed to be a lot more powerful than the regular evil pieces that the devils had been using up until now.

"These are great Ajuka I'm sure many devils will be as pleased as I am with them" Sirzechs expressed with a big smile towards his friend.

"Thank you" Ajuka replied, happy that his friend was pleased with his work.

"So in theory when we use these pieces to say resurrect a human, for example, their power could double because of the inner workings of these pieces?" Ajuka simply nodded making the Lucifer look back at the pieces in front of him, _That should please other high-class devils for now..._

A few minutes later all three devils felt a very heavy pressure of energy upon themselves and were struggling to regain their composure due to it.

"What is this… I can barely move" Ajuka said gasping for air as he was trying to talk.

"I don't know but it has a tremendous power to be able to make us feel this way" Sirzechs was the only one of the three who had managed to stay on his feet although Ajuka was down on one knee, his queen Grayfia was struggling, as Sirzechs turned to look at her when he saw that she was literally being pinned down with a look of pain on her face.

Thankfully the pressure slowly started to lessen on the three high-class devils, Sirzechs looked up to see a small hole appear in the sky, _What is that…_ He had a sudden feeling from all the different types of energy that he could sense from within the hole. Just as he came out of his inner thoughts he saw someone falling out of the hole and as the body made its way through, the hole just simply vanished. The body that had come through must have suddenly felt the change in the gravity as it was now plummeting to the ground and made an almighty boom as it hit the ground.

"What… was... that?" a coughing Grayfia asked trying to see what had hit the ground with such an impact.

"Grayfia, Ajuka be on your guard it could be an enemy!" Sirzechs urged with a hint of worry in his voice to which both his friend and wife heard in his voice while silently complying with his orders.

Once the dust cloud had finally gone and everyone had their vision back they walked towards the now giant crater that had destroyed many of the flowers and tree's in the vast Gremory gardens only to come across a very strange sight which none of them were expecting to see. They could see a young boy in the crater but what shocked them all most was the condition of said boy, his left shoulder was dislocated and bleeding heavily, he had multiple lacerations all over his body including one that was in the middle of his forehead and just severe bruising in most places all over him.

"What on earth has happened to this young man!? Sirzechs said stunned by what he was seeing in front of his eyes. Sirzechs had seen some horrible looking injuries to a lot of people during the war but they were all to people that were a lot older than this boy.

"Grayfia quick check his vitals!"

As Grayfia was checking the young boy's vitals, Ajuka's new evil pieces that he had brought with him were now all glowing yellow in color and it seemed to be getting brighter. Ajuka turned to see what the glow was only to have to suddenly move as the pieces were moving by themselves as if they had a mind of their own. Sirzechs saw this and quickly pulled Grayfia away from the boy as each piece from King to all of the pawns then entered the boy's body one by one.

"Ajuka… what is going on?" Sirzechs looked at Ajuka but realized that he was just as confused as he was but could also see a very interesting look seem to appear on his friends face. As Sirzechs turned his attention back to the boy the last evil piece which was the king piece was now entering his body. A bright glow was what followed from the young boy's body which blinded Sirzechs, Grayfia, and Ajuka. Once they had regained their vision they could see that all the bruises, lacerations and the large gash on the boy's left shoulder had all healed, however, there was now a large and somewhat deep scar on his left shoulder.

Sirzechs then checked the boy's vitals and found that he was now stable and just sleeping.

"Well this has been an interesting day, to say the least, Grayfia will you take the young man inside and into a spare room please," Sirzechs asked curious to find out just who this boy was once he had awoken.

"Yes my Lord" Grayfia replied as she then picked up the boy and went off inside the house.

"I'm just glad my parents and Millicas are away right now so they don't see what has become of the garden" Sirzechs nonchalantly said as he looked at the devastation that had occurred on the grounds.

* * *

Grayfia had just laid the young boy down on the bed in a spare room and took off the bloody top half of his gi only to feel a slight blush upon her face which was odd for the silver-haired queen of annihilation, _I'm glad nobody else was here to see that especially Sirzechs, he would never let it go if he did…_ She was just somewhat taken back by the physique of someone so young, every muscle was just so defined and looked like it was in top condition.

"Wheerrre amm I," the young boy asked nobody.

As his eyes got accustomed to his surroundings he saw a silver-haired woman wearing what seemed to be some type of maid outfit next to his bed looking at him intently which in all honesty kind of made him uncomfortable.

"Whooo are youuu?" he groggily asks.

Just as Grayfia was about to reply Sirzechs and Ajuka walk in hearing what the boy had said, "Well that's what we'd like to know of you young man, you made quite the entrance" Sirzechs said with a smile on his face but also eyeing the boy in front of him for any evil intent.

The boy then sat up as he eyed the two newcomers, the one who had spoke to him looked very laid back in some way, he had shoulder length hair which was very similar to the colour of blood but the boy could feel that the crimson-haired man was on edge ready just in case he did anything that would warrant an attack. The second man to walk in had a very mysterious aura about him which just seemed to warn the boy _do not trying stupid…_ both men were eyeing him with curiosity and safety.

"My name is Gohan sir" after feeling the energy of all three in the room with him he thought it would be best just to be safe and be polite seeing as from what he could tell they had healed him of his injuries.

"Well Gohan, the lady next to you is Grayfia Lucifuge my wife, this is my good friend Ajuka Beelzebub and I am Sirzechs Lucifer and for where you are well you are in Hell." the crimson-haired devil somewhat plainly said with a smile plastered on his face not thinking off the repercussions.

Gohan's mouth just dropped and his eyes were now bulging, "Wait…. WHAT!"….


	2. A New Start

**Chapter 2 – A New Start**

After explaining to Gohan just where exactly he was, Sirzechs along with Grayfia and Ajuka had started explaining to Gohan the events that had happened from when he first came through the hole in the sky.

"So what you're saying is that I just fell out of this hole that suddenly appeared in the sky here?" Gohan was amazed and shocked at what he was hearing from these three people. _I wonder what must have happened when I went unconscious, I hope everyone is okay…_

"Believe us Gohan, we are just as dumbfounded by all of this as you are" Ajuka stated with a look of curiosity on his face.

"Gohan, seeing as we've told you what we know can you tell us your events leading up to somehow arriving here?" Sirzechs asked, wanting to know more about this boy.

"Well, I guess it's only fair..." Gohan then proceeded to tell the three devils about his fight with Cell and how after he had destroyed him he had lost consciousness and had no idea what had happened afterward.

While Gohan had been talking about his events, Sirzechs was trying to hypothesize just how Gohan had gotten here until he finally came to a conclusion all be a very far off one, "From what you have told us Gohan I believe that yours and this Cell's powers somehow warped time and space to create the hole in your dimension which you must have fell into after losing consciousness" Sirzechs pondered just how someone so young could create that amount of energy and power to cause such a phenomenon.

"Do you think there is any way for me to get home at all?" Gohan asked with a look of worry on his face and tensed up hoping that there was some way to just let them know he was okay at least.

"I'm not sure, to me it sounds like you've come from a distant place that's within the void of dimension travelling and trying to find the place you call home would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack I'm afraid" Sirzechs said answering the young boy's question, however when he looked at the boy he saw his face drop at the news and felt somewhat bad for him. _Maybe I could play this to my advantage in some way…_ A sudden devilish thought came into the crimson-haired Lucifer.

"Gohan I will try and help you find a way home and I'm sure Ajuka here will help me too." Sirzechs confidently said with a smile on his face, trying to reassure the young boy while hiding his true intentions.

"If what Sirzechs said is true Gohan it could take some time to find you a way home if there even is way to find your home in particular, although right now I am very curious to know how someone as young as yourself managed to create enough power to cause such a phenomenon" Ajuka curiously asked as if picking up on Sirzechs earlier thoughts.

"Well…." Gohan then started to explain all about his past starting from his father being from a different planet known as planet Vegeta then telling them about Frieza and his time on Namek. Gohan then told the three Devils about Cell and what had transpired leading up to the events of their epic battle.

While Sirzechs, Ajuka, and Grayfia listened to the young boy's tales of his past they were beyond astounded at what he was telling them and just how calm he was while explaining how multiple times he had come close to death.

"Gohan can you demonstrate the power that you used to defeat this Cell you spoke of?" Ajuka asked while both Sirzechs and Grayfia nodded at Gohan wanting to see just what he was capable of.

"Well, I don't see why not sir" Gohan replied politely not wanting to be rude to the people that had saved his life.

"Please Gohan no need for formalities with us, you are a special guest and will be treated like family in this house" Sirzechs warmly said with a smile on his face.

"I think it would be best if we went outside somewhere for this I'd rather not destroy your house by accident" Gohan laughed while pulling the famous Son grin.

* * *

With that Sirzechs lead everyone outside again, however, this time to some open fields far enough away from anything that could potentially be damaged beyond repair.

Gohan stood away from the tree devils just to make sure no harm came to them while showing them his hidden power. "Okay well to begin this is my normal state." All three nodded towards Gohan, as Gohan began to make his power level rise a few storm clouds could be seen hovering above all of them especially Gohan. As if an explosion had occurred around Gohan, all three devils had to shield their eyes due to a bright golden light surrounding the young Saiyan, as their vision began to come back they all looked at Gohan and couldn't believe the change that occurred to him.

"This is what we call a Super Saiyan transformation, I'm the youngest of what remains that can pull off this legendary form" Gohan boasted. He was proud of his accomplishment when he finally pulled off the transformation the very first time with his Dad in the hyperbolic time chamber.

"This is incredible Gohan, I can literally feel the power that radiates from the aura surrounding you" Sirzechs in shock at what he was feeling.

"What a transformation in both power and appearance" Ajuka stunned at what he was feeling and seeing.

"So this is the power you used to defeat Cell then Gohan?" Sirzechs asked not knowing that Gohan was about to stun them even more.

Gohan laughed while smirking when hearing what Sirzechs had said, "Sorry Sirzechs but this power I'm showing you now was nowhere near enough to defeat Cell..."

"Wait, you mean…." just as Sirzechs was about to finish what he was saying he looked up at the storm clouds that had already begun to get thicker above Gohan started to get darker and then….

BOOM… this is what the three devils could hear and see as wild lightening strikes began to create craters on the ground in random places all around them and the wind picked up all around them too. All three then looked at Gohan…

"HAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan shouted with a look of deep concentration as he was trying to push the energy that was hidden deep within him out to complete the transformation. Again the three devils were blinded by a golden light and had to regain their vision only this time knew something had just happened with Gohan.

As all three devils looked at Gohan they were just astonished by his change in appearance, mostly with his hair now standing completely up except one strand hanging down the front of his forehead along with his muscles now bigger but also leaner as if someone had carved his body out of stone. Grayfia had to hide a blush for the second time today thanks to the boy in front of her, due to the site of the young boy who was still in the clothes he had arrived in however missing the bloody top she had taken off him and now getting full view of his incredible body and overwhelming power.

"And this is what I call Super Saiyan two, I am the only Saiyan as far as I know to ever get to this form." For some strange reason though Gohan felt something within him that was telling him that there is a higher level he can achieve… _hmm, will have to pick up my training now I'm stuck here for a while._

"Thank you, Gohan for showing us this" Sirzechs said grateful to Gohan for showing them his power and also trusting in them somewhat too as Gohan could of quite easily said no about showing them anything. Sirzechs then came back around to his earlier thought of how Gohan being here could help him for events that would occur in the not too distant future. _You could be a big help to me Gohan and my sister..._

* * *

After Gohan had powered down to his normal state and the three devils regained their composure of what had just transpired they started to walk back towards the Gremory house and once inside, sat down in the main hall to talk some more until….

"GRRRRRRRGRRRR..." the noise echoed throughout the whole room.

"What was that!?" Ajuka shouted while on edge thinking something was about to attack them.

Gohan blushed and slowly raised his hand "Sorry about that it was my stomach I haven't eaten in what feels like years." Gohan blushed while pulling the famous Son grin as Sirzechs and Ajuka laughed and Grayfia just chuckled inwardly trying not to laugh out loud.

With that Grayfia went off to make some dinner for the three of them, meanwhile Ajuka had explained to Gohan about the evil piece system that he created and how his new set that he had only just finished had for some reason decided to gain a will of their own and enter Gohan's body which ultimately saved his life.

"So would does this mean Ajuka?" Gohan inquired wanting to know more about what these "evil pieces" had done to him.

"Well, physically I can't say because of your already very big build of muscle it's hard to say, I should imagine it may have boosted your power somewhat". Ajuka really was unsure what those pieces had done to him as he had never had anything like this happened before. "Gohan I want you to try and will a pair of wings on your back" Ajuka was curious to know if Gohan had actually turned into a devil at all.

"Okay, I will try and give it a go" Gohan stood up from the table, closed his eyes to concentrate and with just will alone try and manifest some wings… However after several attempts with nothing to show for it he gave up trying.

"Hmm, that's strange, usually once you've been reincarnated as a devil you're able to call upon your wings with ease" Sirzechs was surprised that Gohan couldn't do it but was also now wondering the same thing as Ajuka, _Just what have those pieces done to him..._

A little time later Grayfia returned with plenty of food for all three people or so she thought. Gohan in true Saiyan fashion had devoured all the food put in front of him while Sirzechs, Ajuka, and Grayfia looked on in slight disgust and mostly amazement that he could eat so much and not gain weight what so ever.

* * *

A few hours later, Ajuka decided it was time to leave. As he said his goodbye's he told Gohan that he would have the technology department have a look at how he got here and if there was a way to get him home but also warned him that it could take a long time. Gohan thanked the High-Class Devil and with that Ajuka teleported away.

"Gohan can I speak to you about something please?" Sirzechs politely asked the young Saiyan.

"Of course!"

"While I am trying to find a way for you to get home, would you help me by joining my sister's peerage and protect her from what could happen in the future?" Sirzechs asked sheepishly, hoping that Gohan would say yes.

"Well, I don't see why not as I'm probably going to be here for a while and plus you guys have done so much for me already, it would be the least I could do to show my appreciation" Gohan happily replied smiling at Sirzechs.

"Ohhhh thank you Gohan, I promise I will do everything in my power to find you a way home!" Ecstatic that Gohan said yes Sirzechs ran up to him and hugged Gohan much to his surprise.

"Is there anything in the meantime that I can provide you with to make your stay a bit easier?" Sirzechs asked.

"Now that you mention it there are two things I would like very much. First, if I draw a picture of my father's gi that he always wore would you be able to have a few made for me, seeing as I have no clothes right now. Second, is there any place I could train without destroying Hell itself?" Gohan asked hoping that his requests would be easy to fulfill.

"As for the first request, Grayfia will be able to help you with that as she is very good at creating clothing and such. As for a training area, I will have a special room built onto your apartment that you will be staying at while in the human town where my little sister currently presides. I will make the room indestructible for you too, is there anything you would like the room to have in particular to help with your training?"

"Yes actually, could you have a gravity manipulator installed so that I can change it as I see fit to?" Gohan asked

"Yes, that can be done easy enough" Sirzechs replied, happy that all was going well.

Three days later everything was ready, Gohan had his father's gi on thanks to Grayfia making a few perfect replica's of it which made Gohan very happy indeed. Sirzechs had been good to his word and made the indestructible gravity room that would make even Vegeta jealous thanks to the sheer size of the room and all the equipment that was inside it too. So as Gohan made his way towards Sirzechs and Grayfia by the front door he wondered about what life was going to bring him next, more strong opponents? Maybe, new friends but his own age? He hoped so, love? He doubted it very highly, however, Gohan would soon come to realize that love was what was going to cause him to become the strongest Saiyan to ever live…

"Are you ready Gohan?" asks the calm and collected Sirzechs Lucifer with his queen stood next to him.

"ALL SET" Gohan excitedly replied with the famous Son grin on his face.

"Well then LET'S GO…!"


	3. The Crimson Beauty

**Just a quick author note:**

 **This will not be a harem story pairs will be Gohan/Rias maybe Akeno too further into the story and Issei/Asia only. Also regarding ages, Gohan will be 15 for this story. I will be writing more rough drafts for the next few chapters over this weekend and then type them up as soon as I can too.**

 **Anyway, on to chapter 3 enjoy people!**

 **Chapter 3 – The Crimson Beauty**

Once Sirzechs, Gohan, and Grayfia had arrived in Kuoh Town, Sirzechs took Gohan to the apartment that he would be staying at while he was going to Kuoh Academy. It wasn't anything special and Gohan was happy in a way as it reminded him of home, although there was a room Gohan was desperate to see and that was the training room he had asked for. Gohan was in awe at what Sirzechs had created for him, the room just seemed to never end as far as he could see which reminded him of the hyperbolic time chamber. Sirzechs pointed out that the gravity controls were controlled by voice, specifically Gohan's voice only unless he decided others could use it in which he would have their voices be integrated into the system. Sirzechs then explained that the room is not actually a part of the apartment and was just a door that leads to a secluded part of the Gremory house back in Hell where nobody would interrupt his training. As they showed the rest of the apartment to Gohan, Grayfia had given Gohan his school uniforms along with the necessities that he would need for school in which Gohan thanked Grayfia for all she had helped with.

Sirzechs and Grayfia then left Gohan to get accustomed to his new home as they had another reason to be in Kuoh Town which was to see Sirzechs little sister and the now heir to the Gremory house, Rias Gremory.

* * *

"and that's checkmate" the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess known as Rias Gremory said rather bored at how easy she beat her friend.

"Ohhhh, sorry Rias I did try to make it harder for you but you are just too good" replied the black haired girl known as Akeno Himejima that was known as one of the two great ladies of Kuoh Academy, the other great lady, of course, being Rias.

"Would you like som….." as Akeno was about to ask her long time friend if she would like some tea a light illuminated the room causing both girls to see the Gremory house crest for transportation appear on the ground near the entrance to their clubroom only to see Sirzechs and Grayfia appear from it surprising both Rias and Akeno to their sudden and random appearance.

"BROTHER" Rias shouted in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"What can't an older brother come and see how his little sister is doing from time to time" Sirzechs teased his little sister.

"Well of course but it's just so sudden and you didn't let me know that you would be coming!" Rias was being cautious of her brother, getting the feeling he wasn't here just for a social visit.

"Hello my Lord and my Queen" Akeno politely said.

"Hello to you too Akeno, I hope my little sister has been taking good care of you and the rest of her peerage." Sirzechs smiled while looking at Rias's long time friend. "Also what have I told you Akeno, you have no need to be so formal with us because as far as I'm concerned you are apart of the family and always will be." Sirzechs knew just how much the young devil had been through in her life and always saw her as another little sister.

Akeno just smiled and thanked them both as she could see that Rias was getting impatient about not getting a reply to her earlier question.

"Okay, brother tell me what are you doing here because I don't believe you would come yourself if this wasn't important?" Rias demanded.

"Well someone will be starting at your school tomorrow and he will also be a new member of your peerage as of now" Sirzechs announced to the two girls.

"But why now and why me?" Rias asked.

"Well he has some special circumstances right now and I thought it would deem fit to have attended school and be around people of his own age too as he is foreign to this world." Sirzechs didn't want to reveal too much to his little sister due to wanting their meeting to be natural.

"Can we at least know who this person is so we know who to look out for tomorrow?" Rias asked annoyed that her brother was not telling the full story she believed.

"I will only tell you his name which is Gohan if you want to know about him and his circumstances then you will just have to ask him yourself" Sirzechs then winked at Rias.

Now Rias was deep in thought, she didn't like the fact that she didn't know much about this person and was just hoping that they would get along with her and the rest of her peerage.

"I'll believe in your judgment then brother and see this person for myself tomorrow."

For the next hour or so Sirzechs and Rias along with Akeno and Grayfia then sat down with some tea and spoke about how Rias's peerage was doing with devil contracts and school work amongst other things. Rias kept trying to get more information about the boy she would be meeting tomorrow, however, Sirzechs would just brush it off or change the subject much to her annoyance.

"Well I suppose we best be getting back Grayfia, Mother and Father should be returning soon with Millicas too and I would hate for them to see what happened to Mothers precious garden" Sirzechs chuckled while thinking of what a crazy few days it had been.

"Yes my Lord" Grayfia replied.

"Oh before we go Rias, Akeno there is something you both need to know about the boy that you will be meeting tomorrow" as Sirzechs turned and looked at both girls he said "when the storms surround him and thunder starts to boom against the ground around him, make sure you are a safe distance away. You will know what I mean when you see THAT form for the first time."

With that said Sirzechs and Grayfia disappeared instantly and left Rias and Akeno to their thoughts about what he could have been talking about…

* * *

The next morning came and Gohan had just finished his mountain of food he called breakfast and got dressed into the school uniform Grayfia had given him. He was excited as well as nervous as it would be the first time he had ever been to a school however his excitement outweighed his nerves. Gohan soon realized how lucky he had been not to have to wear a school uniform because the one he was wearing was so uncomfortable for him.

 _How do people wear this…_ Gohan thought. Gohan decided to put his gi in his bag so that he could change once school was over. Gohan then left his apartment and headed for school.

Just as Gohan was nearing the school he couldn't help but notice the girl to boy ratio that was going to the same school, there were a lot more girls and thanks to his overcharged senses, in particular, his hearing he heard what a few girls were saying about him.

"Hey who's the new kid he looks cute, especially with that bedhead looking hairstyle" he heard one girl say. Then as if they knew he could hear him the blonde girl that was walking next to the one who called him cute said: "I'd love to rock his world." After hearing that Gohan was blushing heavily and tried to quicken his pace to get to school.

 _Well, that was...different_ Gohan thought while still blushing.

* * *

Gohan got to Kuoh Academy and following Grayfia's instructions went straight to the main reception to find out what class he would be in and where he needed to go.

Rias along with Akeno made their way to their classroom while blowing off boys stares and shouts and just waving at girls who would say hello to them. To Rias, she didn't enjoy the boys looking at her like a piece of meat as it reminded her of a certain chicken or phoenix that she very much hated with a passion.

They walked into their classroom and proceeded to sit in their seats ready for another school day while also pondering about the boy they would meet today known as Gohan. _I wonder what class he will be in…_ Rias was then soon interrupted from her thoughts as the teacher walked in.

"Alright class we will be having a new student joining us today so please make him feel welcome." The teacher announced. "Come on in."

Rias was too busy in thought while looking out the window and not hearing Akeno's voice trying to get her attention.

The boy walked in and wrote his name on the board then turned to the class. "Hello I'm Gohan, it's nice to meet you all….." When Gohan finished his introduction he then noticed a pair of bright blue-green colored eyes staring at him along with the crimson blood colored hair that was swaying thanks to opened window she was sat next to, he instantly knew who this girl was thanks to seeing the same colored hair on a certain devil. _Wow, she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen…_ As if time stood still for the pair of them they both looked into each other's eyes from across the room and were hypnotized with each other. Akeno noticed the slight blush on Rias's face and the stare that was happening between them both, _oh this could be fun…_ Akeno chuckled inwardly thinking of all the ways to tease her best friend and maybe her new peerage teammate.

Gohan was then brought back to reality as the teacher told him to go take a seat at the back near the door to which he went and sat down at.

 _What was that just now!…_ Rias trying to contemplate just what exactly she felt while looking at the new member of her peerage. To Rias when she looked into Gohan's eyes, it didn't feel like how all the other boys would look at her it was more of a warm, protective look that would come from a parent although this was different it felt loving. Rias then realized when looking out the window in the reflection she was blushing while thinking about Gohan. _What is this feeling!_ Rias asked herself.

 _Just who and what are you Gohan…._


	4. Devil's and Human's

**Chapter 4 – Devil's & Human's**

Over the next several hours and a number of quick glances at each other between Rias and Gohan it was finally lunchtime. Before Rias and Akeno could go and have a chat with Gohan he was gone leaving the two girls to wonder where he had disappeared off to in such a hurry.

Gohan was famished and was making a beeline towards the cafeteria, however once he got there, there was a huge cue for food much to his annoyance but there was nothing he could do but wait. Half an hour later he finally got to the front of the cue and asked for his food. The poor chef was in shock at how much this kid was ordering as was the rest of the cafeteria, then they were in even more shock when they saw him eat all of it as quick as anything and ask for seconds.

As the bell rang to signal the end of lunch, Gohan made his way back to class quickly remembering that he still had to talk to Rias. When Gohan sat at his seat he saw a piece of paper hanging out of his bag, _what's this…_ Gohan wondered. _Gohan please come to the Occult Research Club near the old school building at the end of classes please. Rias G. X…_ Once Gohan had finished reading the note from Rias he looked over towards her seat and saw her looking at him and then winked at him and smiled which caused Gohan to blush. Not going unnoticed by a certain dominatrix devil in Akeno, _oh this is going to be to easy…_

The rest of the day was pretty boring for Gohan just because everything that they were covering he already knew by the time he was 7. Gohan thought it was strange how similar the work in this dimension was similar to the work he did at home but he wasn't complaining.

Eventually school had finished for the day and everyone was starting to leave, as Gohan was getting ready to leave he noticed that Rias and Akeno were not in the classroom, _huh when did they leave_ Gohan thought. The young Saiyan then left the classroom and went of to find the Occult Research Club. After getting lost and having to ask for directions from a teacher he eventually found the building where the club was meant to be. Gohan walked into the old building and made his way towards a door that he could hear voices on the other side.

Gohan knocked on the door twice then opened it, "excuse me is anyone here" he asked nobody in particular.

"Oh Gohan! Welcome, please come in and take a seat everyone will be here soon and Rias is just cleaning herself up." Akeno welcomed Gohan warmly into the clubroom with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Akeno."

Just as Gohan sat down the door opened to reveal two more people walk in. "Oh you must be our new student that everyone is talking about" said the blonde boy. "My names Kiba, it's nice to meet you".

"Like wise Kiba it's nice to meet you, I'm Gohan" Gohan eyed the young boy in front of him while replying to him politely.

"This is Koneko, she is a quite girl but onc…." Kiba was cut off as Koneko walked towards Gohan, looked him in the eyes and sniffed around him slightly then to the surprise of Kiba and Akeno sat on Gohan's lap as if it was second nature to do so.

"You smell like a monkey" Koneko plainly said showing no emotion.

Kiba and Akeno had a deadpan look on their face thanks to the strange comment made by Koneko however, Gohan was amazed in a way that she said Monkey of all things.

"I'm amazed you think that Koneko" Gohan laughed as he stroked the top of her head randomly which made Koneko have a look of happiness on her face surprising Akeno and Kiba as Koneko was never really the type of person to let anyone but Rias do that to her.

"Wait you mean Koneko is right about you being a Monkey?" Kiba said trying to understand what was happening in front of him.

"Well in a way yes but I will explain it all once Rias is here" Gohan smiled at Kiba.

A few minutes later Rias joined everyone else and sat down in her chair. She then noticed where Koneko was sat and was confused by that but Akeno just looked at her and said, "I'll tell you later".

"So I see you've all introduced yourselves then, good because I think it's about time we hear why my brother has had you join my peerage Gohan because my brother wouldn't tell me anything yesterday" Rias stated as she wanted to know just what was going on.

"It may take a while so get comfortable..." Gohan then began to tell them the story of how he wasn't from this dimension, how he got here while also telling them everything about himself as well as his family, friends and his past just like he told Sirzechs and co.

Once Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba had come out of their shock and awe at the information overload they had just endured from the young Saiyan. One thing stood in all of their minds and that was just how had this 15 year old boy gone through so much in his short life and managed to stay a sane, carefree, happy and gentle spirit. All four devils have had rough pasts but it was nothing compared to what Gohan had been through I mean saving the world from a power hungry android monster was just crazy talk for them.

"Can someone tell me where the bathroom is it's just I cannot stay in this uniform any more" Gohan desperate to get out of his uniform and into his gi.

"Second door on the left" Rias said

"Thanks."

While Gohan was in the bathroom getting changed, the others were all still amazed at what they had just been told.

"He really is something special" Rias said out loud not realising everyone heard her.

"Ohhhh does our King have a crush on our new team-mate?" Akeno teased Rias as she noticed the blush that was now forming on her best friend's face.

"NOOO I JUUSSTT…." Rias stuttered trying to regain her composure.

"I saw how you both looked at each other when Gohan introduced himself to our class Rias" Akeno stated trying to tease Rias even more. Kiba just chuckled listening to them both while Koneko was just eating a sweet and not paying attention, she just wanted Gohan to hurry up and come back so she could sit on his lap again.

"I'm back, sorry about that I'm just not familiar with these uniforms we have to wear they're so uncomfortable." Gohan said announcing himself making everyone turn to look at him.

As Rias looked at Gohan she just couldn't help but stare at all of Gohan's very defined muscles that were now on show. Gohan was now wearing his gi that Grayfia had made for him which was a replica of his Dad's. _Oh what I'd to be wrapped in them arms right now...WAIT WHAT!_ Rias shocked at her own sudden thoughts of Gohan. Luckily for Rias, Akeno was too busy staring at Gohan just as much as she was.

"What's wrong do I have something on me?" Gohan questioned being oblivious at the sort of looks that both girls were giving him. Both girls just shook there heads while keeping their eyes on his body as if he was prey they were about to pounce on.

After Rias and Akeno had finally stopped gawking at Gohan, Rias then started telling Gohan all about what they do as devils and how the club was just a front for them to complete their devil work in private. "I think that will do for today's activities" Rias stated, she was mentally tired from all the information that had been thrown back and forth.

"Gohan there is something I would like for you to do as your first assignment for me personally" Gohan perked up at this wondering what Rias was going to ask him to do.

"What would that be Rias?"

"There is a boy in the year below us that we believe may have a sacred gear, his name is Issei Hyoudou. We know that a fallen angel has made herself known to him as of today by pretending to be in love with him, however it is just a front and we think she will try and kill him this Saturday when they go on a date together." "I want you to keep an eye on him during that time to make sure she doesn't try and kill him and if she does I want you to stop her by ANY means necessary!" Rias said with a hint of venom in her voice.

"Okay Rias, I will not let you down" Gohan replied while pulling the Son grin causing Rias to blush again.

With that everyone decided it was time to head home, except Rias as she was still trying to process everything that she had learned about Gohan and also why she was having these random emotions when thinking about him. Rias then decided she would give Gohan a special welcome present that only he would ever receive and hopefully never forget either with a very alluring smile on her face she got ready to leave for a certain someone's bed….

While heading home with Kiba and Koneko walking beside Gohan suddenly felt a chill run up his spine which didn't go unnoticed by Kiba.

"What's wrong Gohan? Kiba asked.

"I don't know I just got a sudden chill that someone was thinking of doing something to me" Gohan replied wondering what the strange feeling was, not knowing of what he would soon be waking up to….


	5. The Difference in Power

**Hey guys,**

 **Just wanted to say thank you to those of you who have reviewed, favored and liked this story. I have taken into account some people's comments especially about the length of the chapters and also not being descriptive enough about characters so I've tried to make this chapter a lot better and well I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Another thing I wanted to clear up again is NO this story will not be a Harem for either Gohan or Issei and Issei will also be less perverted in this story too. The only addition I may make is Akeno to Gohan but I'm still not sure yet.**

 **Thanks again guys and please enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Chapter 5 – The Difference in Power**

After Gohan had left Kiba and Koneko and finally gotten home he thought it was about time he tested his new training room out. Once inside Gohan decided to just keep it to his base form and just get a feel for the different gravity settings that he could take in his normal state.

"GRAVITY CONTROL x10" Gohan shouted. Just as he had said that he felt the pressure of the gravity controls kick in but was not fazed by it due to his time in hyperbolic time chamber. _I should be okay in my normal form up to around x40._ Gohan pondered with a smirk on his face excited by starting his training again he balled his hands into fists, _Let's GO!…_

Gohan began by doing some casual warm up's for him at least which included around 300 laps around the room, 150 press up's, 150 sit up's and 30 Kamehameha waves, to begin with. Gohan had a sudden idea on what he could do to really push himself while in this room so transformed into his Super Saiyan 2 form and performed the Multi-Form Technique which made 3 copies of Gohan all while in Super Saiyan 2 form, Gohan then powered down back to his normal state. _I'm so glad Dad taught me this training exercise while in the chamber…_

* * *

 _Flashback_

"Gohan, come here a sec," Goku said, shouting Gohan over while he was in the midst of his training trying to get complete control of the newly acquired Super Saiyan transformation.

"What is it, Dad?" Gohan questioned his father.

"I've had an idea that could help you in your training, especially if you have nobody to train with" Goku stated with a smile on his face when he noticed the little glint in his son's eyes. Goku had come to realize that Gohan was so much more powerful than he let on especially with what he saw from Gohan's hidden potential should the right circumstances cause Gohan to awaken his inner power.

"You remember the Multi-Form Technique that Tien uses?" Goku asked as his son nodded in reply.

"Well, what I want you to do is power up to your maximum in Super Saiyan form then try doing that technique," Goku said folding his arms in the process, he also wanted Gohan to do this just to see how powerful Gohan was at his maximum.

"But won't that cause my power to split with each clone and make them weaker than me?" Gohan said with a confused look on his face.

"That's why I want you to power up first in your Super Saiyan form then once you've created the clones I want you to power down to your normal state. Hopefully, this should then make your clones considerably stronger than you, especially with you having to fight all 4 at once..." Goku smirked at that last part he said and seeing the look of shock that was now all over Gohan's face.

"Okay I will give it a try Dad" Gohan reluctantly agreed with his father's idea.

Gohan then powered up to his maximum while Goku watched on keeping a close eye on how much stronger his son had become, _if there is anyone who can defeat Cell, Gohan, it's you…_ Goku proudly stood and watched as his son then performed the Multi-Form Technique and drop back to his normal state and much to Goku's prediction the Gohan clones stayed at their maximum power. Goku seeing that it had worked decided to test his son by making 2 clones of himself and have them join in on training his son.

* * *

 _End Flashback_

Gohan flinched at the memory of that training session with his Dad, _that was one brutal experience I will never forget…_

After several hours of brutal fights which had left multiple rips and tears all over his gi along with bruises all over his body, Gohan decided that would do for today.

"GRAVITY CONTROLS DEACTIVATE" Gohan felt the strain on his body slightly lift as each and every muscle just seemed to pulsate and thank him for finally finishing for the day. Just as Gohan opened the door that leads back into his apartment he turned around and looked into the room again, _I'm so glad Sirzechs could make this room for me, even Vegeta would be jealous of this training room…_ Gohan laughed trying to imagine the stoic expression on Vegeta's face if he ever found out about it.

Gohan then shut the door and made his way towards the bathroom so he could get cleaned up and ready for bed. When he looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall in the hallway leading to the bathroom he was shocked to see that it was already midnight, _oh wow I have been in there longer than I thought…_ Gohan inwardly sighed as he had not even had anything to eat yet. With the motivation of food in his mind and a grin on his face at the thought, Gohan quickly jumped in the shower, washed away all the dirt, blood and sweat away and proceeded to get dry and change into a vest top and some shorts. He then went into the kitchen and made himself a large bowl or cereal and a plate full of toast only because he was just too tired to cook anything at this time of night. Once he had eaten it was time for bed…

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE… SMASH. "Damn it" Gohan had been woken up from a nice deep sleep to the blaring noise of his annoying alarm clock only to break it by smashing it into tiny pieces. Gohan tried to lift himself out of bed then realized that he felt somewhat extra heavy around his waist. Gohan lifted the covers only to see a certain naked crimson haired devil latching herself around his surprising naked body, _WHAT THE HELL! WHEN DID SHE GET HERE! WHY IS SHE NAKED! WAIT WHY AM I NAKED! WHAT IS GOING ON!_ Gohan blushing heavily, his whole face was near enough the same color as Rias's hair.

Rias had just started to awaken from her very comfortable slumber only to see a bright red looking face staring at her elegant body. Rias smirked, "Like what you see Gohan?" Rias teased her newest member to her peerage.

 _Don't get excited Gohan… Calm down Gohan…_ trying to will himself not to let his almost animal instincts take over and pounce on the elegant and beautiful girl that was naked in his bed.

"Rias, what are you doing here!" Gohan shrieked.

"Well, I was lonely and I thought I would like to get to know my new peerage member a bit better"

"By the way, I like what I see" a winking Rias declared making Gohan become even more flustered.

Gohan had to admit to himself that Rias was indeed the most beautiful girl he had ever met, before Rias had awoken Gohan did gaze upon her oh so smooth and clear skin, her luscious light pink coloured lips, the ever obvious yet amazing crimson coloured hair that just surrounded her naked body making her look somehow even more desirable, He also felt her large breasts pushing themselves against his abs which were making it even harder for him to stay sane.

"I think it's time we get up Gohan," Rias said trying to break Gohan out of his gaze.

Rias then disappeared into the bathroom leaving a still nonmoving, mouth wide open Gohan to try and realize what had just happened.

Once Gohan had come out of shock and Rias had finally put some clothes on they realized that they were going to be late to school and decided to quickly leave hoping to make it in time much to Gohan's grumbles about not having any breakfast yet.

"You can have something when we get to school Gohan, now come on we have to hurry" Rias decreed with a look to Gohan that basically said _hurry up or else no food!…_

* * *

Just in time before the school bell rang Gohan and Rias had arrived at Kuoh Academy. They then started to walk towards where their classroom was, as they both turned a corner leading down another hallway three boys ran past them while being chased by an angry mob of girls.

"Oh that reminds me Gohan, you remember what I asked of you last night at the clubroom don't you?" Rias turned to look at Gohan to which he nodded in reply. "Good, well you see the boy at the front running away from the group of angry girls" Rias pointed towards said boy who was currently running for his life. "That is Issei Hyoudou, he is the one I want you to keep an eye on tomorrow when he goes on a date with the fallen angel". Rias now looking directly at Gohan making sure he understood her orders.

"Okay, and if anything happens you want me to deal with her" Gohan rhetorically asked already knowing the answer.

"Here take this just in case" Rias handed a summons paper to him. "Just will me to be there beside you and I will teleport to you straight away".

Rias and Gohan then carried on towards their classroom and once there took their seats. A few minutes later Akeno had arrived to class and went straight over to Rias with a cheeky grin on her face thanks to hearing some students talking about how the new "hottie" of school, Gohan and one of the two great ladies Rias had arrived at school together.

"So Rias what's this I hear about you coming with Gohan to school today? Are you already trying to get in their before everyone else does"? Akeno almost harassing her best friend for the details.

"No, I just wanted to get to know my new peerage member a bit more" Rias nervously replied which Akeno could see on her face. _Rias you make this too easy…_

At both breaktime and lunchtime Gohan wanted to go and just keep an eye on Issei and see if anything suspicious would happen to the boy. Fortunately for Gohan, the only thing that seemed to occur was Issei and the two other boys being chased after trying to peep on girls. Gohan did have to laugh at the behavior of the three as it reminded him of Master Roshi although his mother had never really let Gohan be around the turtle hermit master as she was worried he would pick up his habits.

Eventually, the school day came to a close and instead of heading to the club room to see everyone else, Rias and Akeno informed Gohan that they had a meeting that they had to attend to so he could just go home today but Rias reminded Gohan about his assignment for tomorrow.

* * *

The next day Gohan set off to where Rias had told him Issei would be meeting the supposed fallen angel for their date.

To say Issei was happy was an understatement he was absolutely brimming with excitement along with some nervousness to go with it as it was finally time for his date with Yuuma, _I hope I look okay._ Issei thought. Issei was wearing a blueish-grey cardigan along with a black polo shirt underneath which had a red and white collar, some black jeans and a pair of black shoes to go with the rest of his outfit.

Issei arrived at the meeting spot which was underneath the clock outside the mall. "Man she should have been here by now, shouldn't she" Issei questioned with a slightly worried look on his face thinking that maybe it was a joke.

"Issei, Hey! Sorry to keep you waiting, I hope you've not waited for me for too long" Issei hearing the soft and gentle voice of Yuuma from behind, he spun round and saw Yuuma looking beautiful. She was wearing a pink frilly top that showed a little glimpse of cleavage, a black skirt which just showed off her long silky legs and a pair of shoes that wrapped around her ankle. Issei was in awe at what he was seeing.

"No I've only just got here really, I'm just glad you came! Issei inwardly cooing as he had always wanted to say that to a girl. Unbeknownst to the pair, Gohan was watching on from a safe distance so that they wouldn't know they were being tailed.

Over the next few hours Issei and Yuuma went to different places such as clothing stores and tried on some wacky t-shirts, mainly Issei much to the amusement and laughter of Yuuma, Issei even bought Yuuma a special bracelet to commemorate their first date. Issei was the happiest he could be and loved every minute he was spending with Yuuma. However…

"I had fun today Issei thank you!" Yuuma said grabbing Issei's hand and holding it much to the surprise and pleasure of Issei. As the sun set and they walked by the fountain in the middle of the park Yuuma stopped and turned towards Issei, _OH MY GOD! Are we gonna kiss now!?…_ Issei thought excited by the chance of finally kissing Yuuma.

"Issei there is something I want to ask you," Yuuma asks with a very soft and cute voice.

"Of course Yuuma, ask away!" Issei's face starting to fluster at the thought of finally kissing Yuuma.

"Would you _die_ for me?" Yuuma's voice suddenly changing from soft and cute to dark and menacing.

"Wait what'd you say? I didn't quite catch that" Issei then tried clearing his ear out to hear better.

Yuuma leaned in right next to Issei's ear and said "I want you to DIE for me" SQUELCH…

Issei suddenly feeling something literally go through his stomach he looked down as Yuuma backed away then noticed a very bright looking spear going right through his abdomen.

"AHHHHHHHH" Issei screamed at the blood that was flowing out then suddenly fell to the ground.

"HAHAHAHA" Yuuma laughed maniacally while transforming into her fallen angel get up with her wings now on full view. "Don't blame me Issei, blame the person who…" that was all she could say as a sudden fist smashed her in the face which sent her crashing into some trees.

As Issei slowly bled out and his vision became blurry he saw someone standing over him. "Is this how my miserable life ends, killed by some crazy bitch with wings". Just before Issei lost consciousness he could have sworn he heard someone say "not dying today Issei".

"Damn it, I didn't expect her to do that so quick" Gohan sighed annoyed with himself at being too slow to react. "Don't worry, you're not dying today Issei". Gohan out of instincts dodged an incoming spear similar to the one that was in Issei's stomach that had been thrown from the direction he had punched the fallen angel.

"JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Yuuma demanded from the young Saiyan.

"Just somebody who has come to stop you from killing his innocent underclass man" Gohan casually replied while also being wary of any sudden attacks aimed at Issei, _I need to summon Rias as quickly as possible…_ Gohan thought.

"So who are you anyway? You're obviously no devil and no human can punch like that either". The black haired fallen angel asked being cautious.

"My name is Gohan and you will not be touching this boy again" with that Gohan disappeared and then reappeared right in front of Yuuma and punched her in the stomach hard, knocking the wind out of her. "Leave now before I have to kill you" Gohan coldly said to Yuuma almost scaring the fallen angel into retreat.

"My name is Raynare, I will NOT be scared by some punk kid who thinks he can defeat me" Raynare venomously declared to herself as she flew at full speed straight towards Gohan only for him to disappear again. "WHERE DID YOU GO!?" Raynare shouted while looking around.

Gohan was stood by Issei and pulled out the summons, he then willed Rias to be next to him and with a quick flash she appeared as if out of thin air. "Quick Rias Issei needs help, I'll deal with the fallen angel" Rias quickly ran over to the now nearly dead Issei not complaining about Gohan's judgment.

Raynare had seen the light that had come from near Issei and saw Gohan and now Rias Gremory about to help the dying boy. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" she bellowed out from up in the air, she then started to fly at Rias and Issei not realizing that she had another obstacle in her way. "MOVE BOY"

"kaaaa…..meeeee…..haaaaa….meeeee" Gohan chanted with only Rias hearing what he was saying, he then cupped his hands together and put them to his side.

"NOW DIE YOU ANNOYING BRAT!" Raynare shouted getting closer to them.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Gohan released his energy as he brought his hands up facing the incoming Raynare.

Rias was just in awe at the power being shown by Gohan, _you really are amazing Gohan maybe you can really be the one to save me from my fate…_

After Gohan had powered down his Kamehameha, Rias then realized that Raynare was no more, not even a limb or a speck of dust was left. Gohan had well and truly obliterated the fallen angel.

"Is Issei going to be okay Rias?" Gohan worried about the boy's condition as he felt somewhat responsible for not being quick enough to save him.

Rias seeing this lifted her hand to Gohan's face and looked him in the eyes, she smiled and said "Thank you Gohan you are such a caring person and don't worry about Issei he will be fine. I will be turning him into a devil and have him join my peerage."

As Rias finished the ritual in which she had used 8 pawn pieces which she was surprised about and had Akeno come and take Issei home. She decided that she would go with Gohan back to his apartment which he agreed to hesitantly due to this morning's shenanigans so that she could talk to him some more about what had happened during Issei's date with Raynare. As they both talked into the night both Rias and Gohan were both having the same thoughts about one another… _I want to know more about him/her….._


	6. Issei's Beginning's

Chapter 6 – Issei's Beginning's

Issei shot up from his deep slumber panting heavily, looking at his surroundings he realized he was in his room at home which he found confusing. One minute he's on a date with Yuuma then… All of a sudden a river of emotions and memories suddenly came into his head as Issei remembered what had happened. Yuuma stabbed me didn't she didn't she with that weird looking spear… as soon as Issei remembered that he quickly lifted his t-shirt up to check for any scarring or just any sign that what he was remembering of Yuuma was real. Issei then checked his phone only to find that Yuuma's contact details had been erased or were never there, to begin with, he was just so confused right now about everything. Issei decided it was time to get up and see if his parents knew anything of what had happened.

Issei slowly made his way downstairs and into the kitchen to see three people in the dining area, his Mum, Dad and for some unknown reason the new "King" of Kuoh Academy known as Gohan. When Issei's mother turned around and saw her son walk into the kitchen she nearly burst into tears and hugged Issei which surprised and confused her son.

"Mum what's wrong!?". Issei worriedly asked as he grabbed her shoulders and looked at her face which was a mess thanks to the tears in her eyes.

"Oh my baby, let me get at look at you! Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?" his mother pushing and pulling all over her son trying to see if he was okay everywhere which ultimately made Issei snap.

"MUM WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Issei trying to get his Mum to stop poking and prodding his face, everything really didn't make sense to him now.

"Issei, you've been out cold for at least 36 hours now, Gohan here found you unconscious in the park". When Issei's Mum said that Gohan had found him in the park of all places unconscious no less he couldn't help but feel that it was too big a coincidence.

"Hey there Issei, it's nice to finally meet you, your parents have told me a lot about you" Gohan now introducing himself to the boy he felt like he had let down. "I wanted to have a quick word with you about something so can we go outside quick?" Gohan smiled asking the confused boy in front of him.

"Ermm yeah sure man, I won't be a minute Mum just going to talk to Gohan about something" Issei then followed Gohan outside the front door to speak in private.

"Right, well I'm sure you have lots of questions Issei but I'm not the one that can answer all those questions however I can answer any to do with how I found you at the park" Gohan reluctantly told Issei, truth is Gohan wanted nothing more than to tell him about everything that happened but under Rias's strict orders he was told not to as it was her duty to let her new pawn know.

"Ooookay…. Well first, do you remember a girl named Yuuma and if she was at the park when you found me?" Issei asked dying to know just what had happened that night.

"Well, I guess I can tell you that, she was not who she said she was Issei her real name was Raynare and she only got close to you so that she could kill you because of something you didn't have any information about," Gohan said while trying not to give too much away.

"Why was she trying to kill me" Issei looked genuinely sad about this and lowered his head so that Gohan wouldn't see the few tears escape his eyes.

"All will be revealed tomorrow when you come to school Issei I promise, I will come and collect you from your class at the end of the school day and take you to the person who will reveal everything to you". Gohan did, however, notice the tears coming down Issei's eyes, he reached out and put his hand on his shoulder trying to reassure the boy.

"I will see you tomorrow Issei, remember all will be explained tomorrow". Gohan then left the Hyoudou premises and then made his way home leaving a still confused Issei, I wonder who this person Gohan was referring to is…

Gohan was home quick enough due to not living to far away from Issei's house, as he made his way inside the very quite apartment he noticed a note on his kitchen worktop, Gohan opened it up to see it was from Rias, **Gohan, I will see you tomorrow at school as I have some work I have to do with my peerage tonight and thought you could do with a night off. Rias G x.**

Gohan decided to get a workout done in his training room which lasted for about 3 hours so when he came out it was now 9 pm. Gohan made his way into the kitchen and cooked up three steaks, five bowls of rice and two plates of vegetables which didn't last very long because of Gohan being starving from his training. He then had a quick shower and went straight to bed.

* * *

Issei had barely slept at all and looked very rundown, his eyes were puffy and had bags under them and he couldn't stop yawning. As usual, he would get glares from girls looking at him as if he was the plague walking the earth while getting to school, he had to admit after the whole Yuuma thing he was starting to feel somewhat withdrawn from peeking on girls mainly due to his feelings towards Yuuma that were still lingering.

Issei's thoughts were soon interrupted when he heard the familiar voices of his friends, Matsuda and Motohama as they were approaching him.

"Hey man, where have you been all weekend?, we tried calling you but there was no answer". Matsuda asked Issei, Matsuda was a strange guy he would go around self-proclaiming himself as a lolicon but Issei considered him a good friend just like he did with the "Three Sizes Scouter" known as Motohama, he was just as strange as Matsuda but all three had gone to the same middle school together and now were together in high school.

"YEAH! I bet you were jacking off watching porn all weekend weren't you". Motohama declared to nearly all those walking down the street. Issei was too tired for their crap today and could just tell that it was going to be a long ass day.

Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama walked into the main building of the school still arguing over why Issei had ignored them all weekend, however, he didn't see the three people stood on the upper floor looking down on them.

"So why this one Rias," asked a young woman in her late teens with short black hair and violet colored eyes also known as the Student Council President Sona Sitri. She is also Rias's long time childhood friend and rival.

"Well, the fallen angels were desperate to have him killed because of his sacred gear being so dangerous to them so that's something. Plus when I reincarnated him it took 8 pawns to do it so there must be more to him than we think". Rias pondered just what exactly was his sacred gear while cupping her cheek with her hand and she looked on at Issei without him knowing.

"Besides it feels like I've gained a little brother" she laughed while turning towards Sona and walking off to class with Akeno in tow.

Gohan was just sitting at his desk when he felt a set of hands rest upon shoulders, he turned to see Rias stood over him with Akeno next to her.

"Oh morning Rias and you too Akeno, everything okay? Gohan asked with a toothy smile on his face.

"Yes thank you Gohan, did you get my note last night then? I missed my personal body pillow last night to". Rias said with a very alluring look on her face while teasing Gohan as he began to blush a little.

"Yes I did, have you seen Issei yet?

"Yes we have Gohan, remember I want you to collect him and bring him over to the clubroom after school" Rias reminded Gohan as she removed her hands from his shoulders.

"I know, I've already told Issei that I will be collecting him after school today so that everything could be explained to him. He was still upset about the whole Yuuma thing that happened." Gohan sadly looked away from Rias and Akeno as he just couldn't help but feel like it was all his fault.

* * *

BRRRRRRRIIIIIIIING….. Their conversation was cut short as the bell rang and the teacher came into the class making everyone take their seats for another long school day.

Issei could barely pay attention to any of his classes thanks to feeling so tired and just being plain bored. He was also thinking about what was about to happen after what Gohan told him yesterday saying that everything about Yuuma and what had happened would be explained in detail to him.

Screams and shrieks of girls could be heard from outside the classroom then Issei recognized the reason why which was because Gohan had arrived to collect him unknown to everyone else in the room including a certain perverted duo. "Yo Issei, you ready?" Gohan asked while paying no mind to the looks people were giving him for being friendly with one of the perverted trio.

"Eww Gohan stay away from him he will infect you with his pervertedness" proclaimed one girl trying to ward of Gohan from going near Issei. Issei just ignored the comments that were being said and grabbed his bag, slung it over his shoulder and walked out the room with Gohan, leaving a shocked and confused classroom.

"So Gohan, where are we going?" Issei asked curious as to where he was going and what was going to happen.

"The Occult Research Club." Gohan plainly stated to Issei.

Once they made it to the doors Gohan opened it up for them to walk in and then lead Issei to the main clubroom they used. Gohan opened the door and let Issei walk in.

"Ahh hello there Issei, welcome!" Akeno politely said while motioning to the others to introduce themselves to the new member.

Issei was astounded by who was in this club, first there was one-half of the most sought after girls in the whole of school one Akeno Himejima, next was one of the "pretty boy's" as Motohama would call him which was Kiba Yuuto, then there was the school's mascot as people would call her, the cute Koneko Toujou and last but not least the most famous girl and the other most sought after girl throughout campus, Rias Gremory. Issei was shocked by the people that were here and wondered what they had to do with Yuuma and what had happened over the weekend.

"Welcome Issei, this is the Occult Research Club. Make yourself comfortable as we have a lot to go over" Rias said getting herself ready to explain everything that had changed in Issei's life in the past 48 hours.

Gohan had sat down at this point ready for any questions that would come his way and Koneko had soon taken up position on his lap, much to the jealousy of Rias as Akeno, Kiba and Issei saw with that scowl that was no on the President's face.

"First off Issei, you need to understand that everyone in this room except Gohan is a devil.." Rias announced to the boy.

"Devils that's what you expect me to believe that..." Issei chuckled off the comment not believing it for a minute.

After Issei's remark, Rias then stood up and sprouted out her long deep black leathery wings which caused Issei to soon shut up and have to pick up his jaw that had literally just hit the floor.

"Okay so devils…., but why isn't Gohan one?" Issei asked still trying come to terms with being surrounded by devils.

"Well I'm a special case Issei but we will get to that later just listen to what Rias has to say to you" Gohan replied with a smile while rubbing the top of Koneko's head.

Oh, I am definitely staying at your house tonight Gohan just so you can play with my hair… Rias thought while she looked on watching what they were doing.

Rias then turned her attention back to Issei, "That includes you Issei, you are now a devil too". Rias said to Issei.

"Wait….. you're kidding right?" Issei's face dropped hoping Rias or someone else in the room would just say it was a joke.

"I'm afraid not Issei"

"But why…?" Issei dropped to his knee's at this sudden revelation with a look of pure shock and hurt on his face.

Gohan felt sorry when looking at the depressed face of Issei, he didn't know what he was going through but to have a girl who you really liked suddenly take your life over something you had no control over and then be reincarnated as a devil was just something that Gohan couldn't imagine going through.

"Issei, I know this is a lot to take in right now, but you're not alone each person here has their own story of pain and regret I'm sure. Take me, for example, I gained this amazing power increase which ultimately made my ego too big and because I didn't end my opponent when my Dad told me too, I ended up losing him because of it..." Gohan reluctantly said with a deep pain in his chest. "But I vow to never let that ever happen again to anyone who is precious to me" as Gohan looked around the room at each individual his gaze stopped on Rias and he smiled at her as if to reassure her that nothing would ever happen to her.

He considers me as someone precious…. Rias was inwardly beaming at the thought as Gohan then turned back to look at Issei who picked himself off the floor at this point.

"Issei, that girl that you went on a date with yesterday is what we call a Fallen Angel. You see they are Angels that wish to serve God, however, cannot be normal Angels anymore because of their dark emotions and misguided thoughts." Rias explained to the new devil. Gohan was listening intently at this as he was still unsure about the whole politics side of things to do with Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils.

"But what is it that I have that would make these Fallen Angel guys kill me?"

"Sacred gears are very powerful Issei only a few people have them and most of them become very important people thanks to their sacred gears" Akeno declared to Issei.

"Issei hold up your left hand and then try and think of the strongest thought that comes to mind" Rias then stood up from her chair and walked round to the front of her desk and stood with her arms crossed looking more interested in what kind of sacred gear that Issei may posses. Issei lifted his left arm and tried as hard as he could to think of something strong however he just couldn't and nothing appeared on his left arm much to his disappointment.

"Don't worry about it Issei, I'm sure you will get it soon" Akeno said while reaching her hand out and patting him on the shoulder trying to console her underclassman.

"I'm so weak..." Issei muttered under his breath.

"You are far from weak Issei, the fact that you stand here now not going completely crazy at the information we have told you proves that. Plus the fact that a fallen angel deemed you dangerous enough to kill you also means that you have something very powerful inside you that they didn't want falling into devils hands." Rias asserted making Issei somewhat surprised by the shift in tone.

"Now it's time for some work" Rias made known to her other servants.

Koneko suddenly got up from her seat on Gohan's lap, "Rias I'm overbooked, I have to two people who want my services" she uttered to her King.

"Ah that is perfect, this will give you a chance to try out a pact Issei" Issei picked up at the word pact and wondered what it entailed.

"What do I have to do?" Issei inquired nervously thinking about what he might have to do now that he was a Devil.

"Usually the guy just wants me to dress in cosplay and act out his favorite manga scenes" Koneko openly said.

"There is NO WAY I am dressing up for some weird otaku..." Issei made clear with a frown on his face. He then wondered what Koneko would look like in cosplay, I wonder if she would look good in a cat outfit… Issei tried to picture it in his head but was so rudely interrupted by a knock on the head courtesy of Gohan.

"Pay attention Issei, you don't want to look bad on your first job do you?" Gohan asked with a sly grin on his face trying to get a rise out of Issei.

"Fine, I'll do it.." Not wanting to disappointment or anger his new friends and new King.

Once everyone had left on their jobs via the transportation except Issei as he couldn't make the jump yet thanks to his power being low as he was only just reincarnated. We find the club room down to 2 members left Rias and Gohan.

"So what do you want me to do tonight Rias" Gohan happily asked waiting for instructions.

"Gohan tonight you will be taking me to your house and we shall be having a little chat over dinner about what you meant earlier when you said to Issei about losing your father and blaming it on yourself!" Rias declared to Gohan who now had a big toothy grin on his face because he realized Rias had heard what he had said.

"Ah, you heard that then..." Gohan replied as his face slowly turned into a sad smile which Rias saw.

"Yes so come on let's go" Rias grabbed her bag and then Gohan's arm and pulled him out the club room door.

"Wait I really cannot be bothered to walk so we are going by different means..." Gohan then made Rias stop and picked her up bridal style with ease which surprised the crimson haired girl.

"WAIT! Gohan what are you doing!" Rias squealed at the sudden touch of Gohan's hands on her legs.

Gohan then started to hover in the air and shot off with Rias in his arms heading towards his home. Rias was amazed that he was flying without even having wings or anything, she had seen him do it in the fight if you could call it that against Raynare but even then she was surprised by this.

"How are you doing this Gohan!?" Rias quizzed the boy while brushing the hair away from her eyes no thanks to the wind.

"Just one of my many hidden talents" he winked at Rias as he said this and chuckled to himself. "We're here now anyway" Gohan then slowly and softly landed right outside his front door and let Rias get down much to her disappointment as she was enjoying being in his well defined and muscly arms.

The pair then went inside Gohan's apartment turning on the lights as they did. Rias noticed that the apartment was very clean for a teenage boy that was living alone. "Gohan have you always been such a clean person?".

Gohan laughed, "It's probably because my Mother was so strict about me keeping my room clean, I guess it just comes naturally because of it which I'm kinda glad she drilled into me so early on".

"Well, I'm sure she would be proud to see that you are staying so clean even with her not around..." Rias suddenly realizing what she just said looked at Gohan to see that he was in deep thought with a look of sadness on his face.

I wonder how everyone is doing without me, I hope they are okay especially Mum…. Gohan trying to keep his emotions in check while in the presence of Rias. Rias threw her bag by on the sofa and walked towards Gohan, "Oh Gohan I am so sorry, that was so insensitive of me" Rias reached out to Gohan and pulled him into a hug and buried her head into his chest with her arms wrapped around his body.

Gohan felt the sensation of Rias's hug and proceeded to return the hug. "It's fine Rias honestly, I know you didn't mean it to be". They both stayed holding each other for a good minute or two until Gohan's belly decided to remind him that it was feeding time. This seemed to turn the depressing mood around as both Rias and Gohan burst out laughing at the sudden noise.

"I think it's time for some dinner, don't you think?" Gohan asked with his usual happy go lucky grin now back on his face.

"Yes, I believe it is" Rias replied with her own alluring smile. She was just glad that Gohan was back to his normal self.

After Gohan had cooked up a feast for them both, knowing how much he now ate Rias wasn't surprised by the seemingly endless plates of food that Gohan just seemed to devour within seconds which she did find pretty funny. They moved to the sofa and started talking about how they thought Issei would do with his first assignment to which Gohan laughed and said, "I wonder if he has to dress up in whatever Koneko did".

* * *

Elsewhere, "AACHOOO, eurgh some hot girls must be talking about me" Issei speculated but was very wrong. "Ah well, time to head home..."

* * *

"Gohan, what did you mean earlier by what you said to Issei about your father?" Rias decided to ask now hoping that she wouldn't upset Gohan with her question.

"Well, it's just as I said earlier, I had just gained a new and hidden power that I had deep within and when I was fighting Cell I got carried away due to the difference in our power" Rias was listening intently to his story as she got slightly closer to him on the sofa. "The power had rushed to my head and when I had the chance to end it all after my Dad told me, I ignored his plea and just kept toying with Cell. Eventually just as I was about to really finish him off, he made himself into a giant bomb and said that he was going to destroy the planet".

At this point, Gohan had a few tears in his eyes while he was just staring intently at the floor as he was recollecting what happened that day. Rias seeing this grabbed his hand with both of hers and gently stroked them trying to comfort him while he was talking about the experience.

"Then in typical fashion, my Dad jumped in to save the day as always. He told me he was proud of me and that no matter what he always would be, with that he used a unique technique similar to your teleporting, however, he could cover great lengths of distance within just a few seconds. With that he… disappeared" Gohan then broke down in tears finally letting all the emotions that had built up ever since then just pour out. Rias pulled Gohan's head into her chest and told him to let it all out.

Oh Gohan you will never be alone again I promise… Rias declared to herself.

Once Gohan had calmed down a little he carried on, "I thought it was all over with Cell and that he was finally gone, yet it wasn't… Cell returned even stronger and then it really was up to me to destroy him. Dad had died for nothing and I blame myself for it." Gohan muttered beneath his sobs.

"Gohan, look at me..." Rias sternly said to him.

Gohan was nervous to look at Rias only due to thinking that she was ashamed of him. Rias reached out and clutched Gohan's face and pulled it up so that he was looking at her face to face. Gohan looked her only to see a happy and loving expression upon her face, he was surprised by this that he just couldn't look away from her beautiful blueish-green eyes.

"Gohan, it wasn't your fault..." Rias softly spoke with a smile on her face and her eyes slightly watery because of hearing Gohan's story.

There it was as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, the words that Gohan had been so desperate to hear for so long now had finally been said by someone who he was truly starting to care for more and more every day.

"Thank you..."

Rias and Gohan then realized the time, "Wow it's late, want me to walk you home Rias?" Gohan offered.

"No, I'm staying here tonight" Rias announced looking like a small child determined to get her way. "After your little stunt earlier with rubbing Koneko's head when we were in the clubroom, I'm not taking no for an answer!"

Rias then stood up and stormed off into Gohan's room leaving a stunned Gohan at the sudden turn of events, "What did I do wrong…?" poor Gohan just didn't understand the concept of women sometimes. Gohan then followed and went into his room only to see Rias was already in his bed wrapped up. Well, guess I don't get a choice in the matter… Gohan then went into the bathroom, got changed, then joined Rias in bed. Rias was still facing away from Gohan, she reached for Gohan's hand underneath the covers, once she found it she placed it on her head and waited to see if he would understand what she wanted him to do.

Gohan knew what she wanted now so he decided to just go along with it and started to stroke Rias's long silky smooth crimson hair… Soon enough both teens were asleep after such a long and emotional day for the pair…

* * *

Meanwhile, at the church at the top end of Kuoh town, a trio of Fallen Angels was waiting for Raynare to return.

"Where the hell is she, this is taking too long," said a petite young cynical blonde haired girl as she stood against one of the church walls while twirling her hair with her finger. She was wearing a black Lolita dress that had white frills, a large black bow at the front which also had a green jewel embedded onto the collar, some white thigh-high socks with black shoes.

"Mittelt shut up" replied a very buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that seemed to obscure her right eye that she brushed out of the way. The woman known as Kalawarner was wearing a deep red trench coat like top which she exposed showing off her rather large assets which would cause any man a rather heavy nosebleed if they dared to look, she also wore some black heeled shoes.

"Now now girls I'm sure she will be here soon enough" a very rough sounding voice then made himself known as he came wandering into the church, this man known as Dohnaseek was a middle-aged man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a pale violet-coloured trench coat, black pants and shoes along with a black fedora hat.

"Well she should have been here by now, she only had to take care of one lowly human boy!" Mittelt sharply pointed out.

Mittelt's right, Raynare should have been here by now… Dohnaseek being the more mature Fallen Angel couldn't help but agree with the annoying brat.

"SIRRR, SIRRR!" screamed a random servant who was panting heavily after running as fast as he could to return to tell his superiors from the middle of town.

"WHAT IS IT" replied a bitter Dohnaseek as he was in deep thought before being interrupted.

"Raynare has been killed by some boy sir"

"WHAT!" a now distraught Dohnaseek shouted while Mittelt and Kalawarner were shocked by the news.

"One of the other's said they saw Raynare being killed by some boy who was also seen with Rias Gremory" the random lowly servant nervously told them.

"This is troubling news, especially seeing as the nun will be arriving tomorrow and we need to get her sacred gear before she disappears off somewhere else!" Dohnaseek was now severally pissed at the plans derailment all because Raynare couldn't take care of one boy.

"We will continue as planned, and deal with the Gremory girl later" Dohnaseek asserted himself now as the leader of the group. Mittelt and Kalawarner not wanting to piss off the middle-aged man any more than he already was just nodded in agreement.

"Now you!" Dohnaseek pointed at the lowly servant that had broken the news of Raynare's demise to him, "tell me what did this boy look like..."


	7. Gohan's and Issei's Rage

**Chapter 7 – Gohan's and Issei's Rage**

The time was 3:00 am, Gohan couldn't sleep thanks to everything that had happened yesterday as it was still fresh in his mind, he had missed his training yesterday due to the incidents with Issei and then his conversation with Rias so decided that now was a good a time as any to do some training. Gohan slipped out of bed trying not to disturb the peaceful slumber that Rias was in, he then grabbed one of his many gi's and then left the room. Gohan walked into his training room and got changed quickly to try and get as much time in for training as he possibly could before he would have to go to school.

"GRAVITY CONTROL X80" Gohan bellowed out to the gravity control system. Gohan had really upped his training over the last few days he wanted to make sure that he was in top condition for anything that may happen in the future. The young Saiyan then powered to maximum Super Saiyan 2 form and created his clones using the multi-form technique and then returned to his normal state. It had been a lot harder on him doing this type of training due to the constant increase in gravity. He had something else he wanted to try today as well in his training just to see how far he had really come.

After a good 3 hours of fighting his copies to the point of near exhaustion again, he had the gravity return to normal which was a relief to his body if only for a moment as it was about to be increased by a lot.

Gohan planted his feet to the ground ready for what he was about to do and then transformed into Super Saiyan 2. _I feel I've definitely mastered this form now but I still have this strange sensation deep within my energy…_ Gohan had a hunch that there was a higher form than his Super Saiyan 2 form but was still not sure how to bring it out, he had been trying for days but I felt like something was missing. _Oh well, right now I wanna see how far I can go in this form with the gravity…_

"GRAVITY CONTROLS x100 INCREASE EVERY 10 SECONDS BY 10" Gohan bellowed out again. As soon as he said that he felt the pressure hit him, he could still move easy especially in this form as he kept disappearing and reappearing all over the room.

After about 5 minutes, Gohan could really feel the weight on his whole body, his face was all scrunched up because he was concentrating so much on not dropping to the floor due to the overwhelming weight that was pushing down on him. _I think that will do now, I'm beat…_

"GRAVITY CONTROLS RELEASE!". Gohan then dropped back down to his normal state and decided it was time he went for a shower and to wake up Rias so they could get ready for school.

* * *

Issei was walking on his way to school when hearing a shriek of a girl behind him, as he turns to see what the noise was all he sees is a bright white pair of pants. _Oh man, it must be my lucky day…_ Issei thought with blushing cheeks and a slight nosebleed to go with his perverted face while gazing at the girls bum.

"Hey, are you okay?" Issei asked as he held out his hand to help the poor girl up.

"Oh thank you" the girl then grabbed Issei's hand and pulled her self off the ground but as she did this her veil got blown off by the wind revealing her long blonde hair and beautiful green eyes to Issei.

 _Wow, she is… she's… just wow…_ Issei was felt absorbed when looking into her amazing green eyes. As Issei was doing this the wind picked up again and blew her veil away to which he ran after and grabbed just in time before it ended up in the mud. He then passed the veil back to the young nun and introduced himself, "Hi there, I'm Issei" he smiled and then held out his hand again ready to shake her hand he hoped.

"Hello my name is Asia" she bowed then shook Issei's hand while smiling back at him. _Maybe he can help, he seems nice enough…_ "I'm sorry to bother you Issei but I'm kind of lost could you maybe help me" she enquired with a smile hoping the boy would help her.

"I'm guessing from your attire, you are looking for the church" Issei stated as it painfully obvious that's where she would be heading.

"Yes, can you show me where it is please?"

"Well I can lead you near it but as I am on my to school I cant take you all the way, unfortunately, but you will be able to see it once from where I will have to leave you" Issei happy to help the beautiful girl that he was entranced by.

"Oh, that will be great thank you so much!" Asia was happy that she could spend a bit more time with the boy that had been so kind as to help her.

As they were walking along they both heard a crying child and as soon as Asia had seen the boy crying she quickly ran over to him to see if he was okay.

"Hey Asia, wait!" Issei followed her quickly.

"There there, you don't need to cry. Big boys don't cry now do they" Asia soft and gentle voice calmed the boy down from his crying as Issei was watching on smiling at the scene, he was then shocked by what he saw as Asia brought her hands up above the scrape on the boys legs and a soft green glow could be seen covering the area of the scrape on the boys knee.

 _What is that light and owww why is my arm suddenly burning…_ Issei clutched at his left wrist but just as Asia had finished treating the boy the pain in his wrist simply went away. _Hmm that was weird…_

"Now you be careful and try not to cry because you're a big boy aren't you" the kid then nodded his head and thanked Asia and was soon on his way again. Asia then turned to Issei, "sorry about that I just..." Issei then interrupted the nun, "don't worry its fine but hey that's quite the power you've got there" Issei noted wondering just what exactly was that power she used.

Asia picked up her bag and replied, "Yes I like to think that it's a gift, a truly wonderful gift..."

Issei noticed the long lost look in her eyes as she spoke about the powers she had shown, _Why that look, surely she's treated greatly especially having that power and being a nun… also what is going on with my body I feel like I'm burning all over…_ Issei was slightly worried by this feeling he was having.

"Ah, there it is!" Asia could finally see the church she was looking for.

"Yeah, it's the onl..." As Issei was talking his whole body started getting even more painful, it was as if his whole body was being burned by a raging inferno.

"Sorry Asia but I've got to go now or else I'll be late for school." Issei was trying not to let the pain in his body especially his left arm get to him as it was literally shaking while holding his briefcase.

"Oh okay" Asia looked down at having to split from Issei so soon, "well I guess it can't be helped. If you're ever in the neighborhood please stop by and say hello." Asia smiled softly to Issei. "I hope we meet again".

"Me too Asia, me too.." with that they both waved good-bye to each other and went their separate ways.

* * *

"Listen to me Issei, you must never go near the church let alone inside as it could be bad for both us and the Angels..." Rias sternly told her pawn. "You must have felt your Devil instincts telling you not to go anywhere near the church?".

"Oh, that's what that feeling was. I thought it was weird." Issei casually played off.

BOINNNK!… "OWWW what was that for Gohan!?" Gohan had been listening to the conversation when he could tell Issei was being to laid back about the situation so he hit Issei on the head.

"Take this seriously Issei, Rias is only looking out for you so you don't go and get yourself killed". Gohan was slightly annoyed at the fact he was being to laid back about what Rias was trying to tell Issei.

"I'm sorry" Issei mumbled out, he then walked off leaving Gohan and Rias alone.

"Was I too hard on him?" Rias asked feeling rather down about being so strict with her new servant.

"No you weren't Rias, Issei needs to know these types of things, heck I didn't even know about that either and I've flown past the church a couple of times but I never had the same sensation as Issei said he did" _Must be something to do with the pieces inside me that Ajuka mentioned about…_ While Gohan was too busy inwardly thinking he hadn't realized that Rias was chuckling at what he had said and was now brought out of her depressing mood thanks to Gohan.

"Thank you, Gohan"… Rias whispered while smiling and looking at Gohan, who was just in deep thought and didn't realize.

* * *

 _I guess I can't see you again Asia, I'm sorry…_ Issei was sad that he wasn't allowed to go see Asia again because she was at the church but suddenly had a thought, _well If I can't go and see her at the church then maybe I could see her in town instead…_ Issei inwardly beaming at his genius then came to him every now and then.

Later that day once school had finished, Issei made his way over to the clubroom to see everyone else, _I hope they're not still pissed at me, especially Gohan he sounded really annoyed with me…_ Issei made his way inside and opened the door to the clubroom only to find that nobody was here yet, "wonder where everyone is.." just as Issei asked himself, Akeno walked in and saw Issei now sitting on the sofa.

"Hello Issei, are you okay? I heard from Rias what happened earlier" Akeno asked as she put her bag down and went to sit next to Issei.

Issei's face dropped slightly as he wondered if he really did upset them all now because of his actions. "Oh, you heard that".

"Issei, Rias is just worried about you is all, seeing as you're new to all of this she has to be strict with you so you don't get yourself hurt again." Akeno could understand how Issei had felt due to her past experiences.

"I know, I'm sorry" Issei uttered silently.

"There is another reason why it's only us here, Rias has a meeting soon with some higher class devils which I'm just about to leave for too, Kiba and Koneko have contracts that they must do tonight and Gohan has gone to do some too. Rias wanted me to let you know that she wants you to hand out some flyers" Akeno then walked over to Rias's desk and seemed to pull out over a hundred flyers that help with making contracts with humans.

Issei grimaced at all the flyers he would have to hand out, _must be my punishment…_ he chuckled. "Okay well may as well get started as soon as seeing as there are so many" Issei then put the seemingly endless amount of flyers into his bag.

"Bye Akeno, see you later" with that Issei left and made his way into town.

* * *

 _Eurgh, nobody will take these flyers and if I don't hand all these out, Rias will probably be mad at me again…_ Issei sighed thinking about what more punishment he would have to go through. Just as Issei passed by the fountain in the middle of the town his eyes seem to catch something which looked very familiar to him, _wait is that…_ Issei picked up what looked to be a similar looking veil that Asia was wearing before.

"Ah excuse…" Issei hearing the now very familiar voice turned around to see the girl he was hoping he could see again.

"Issei! Fancy seeing you again" Asia chirped, happy that she was seeing Issei for the second time.

"It must have been fate that we would meet again, are you okay?"

"Asia! Nice to see you again and yes thank you" Issei was inwardly ecstatic at seeing the long blonde haired girl again.

"What are you doing here Asia, I thought you would be at the church doing work or something?" Issei questioned while smiling at the girl.

As Issei asked this question Asia looked away with a slightly sad look on her face, not really wanting to tell her friend what the people there were up to, "Well, I just wanted to get some fresh air seeing as the weather's so nice today."

"Oh okay well I'm finished with what I was doing" Issei blatantly lied, "Do you fancy spending the rest of the day together?" He nervously asked.

Asia blushed at the sudden question, "yeah, I would love to!".

Issei and Asia then set off on their way, they went to the arcade first to play on some of the games to which Asia had never played before so she was very clumsy with some of the games however she, much to Issei's surprise was very good at the dancing game. Afterwards they went to a picture booth and enjoyed some of the different pictures that would come out with their faces on. Asia was loving all the new experiences she was feeling and glad that she got to spend this time with Issei. Issei too was enjoying himself, it was the first time in a while, even before he was turned into a devil that he had managed to cut loose and just enjoy himself, Issei was also really glad that he could spend this time with Asia. With it starting to get a bit late and street lights now turning on, both Issei and Asia decided to sit down and chat near the pond in the middle of the park.

"I really enjoyed myself today so thank you Issei" Asia very quietly muttered under her breath.

"I enjoyed myself to Asia, it was nice to just to relax for the day" _She really is pretty…_ Issei thought when looking at her emerald green eyes.

"Asia how did you end up coming to Kuoh Town of all places," Issei asked curious to know more about Asia.

"When I was the baby I was left outside the front of a church in Europe by my parents, according to the nun's there who raised me I wouldn't stop crying, so they took me in and raised me" Asia explained while Issei was now listening intently to her story.

"When I was 8, there was a puppy that had been hurt in my village so I prayed as hard as I could and then a miracle happened, the puppy was healed instantly. Once the church heard about this they sent me to a larger church where thousands of people came after they heard that I could heal any injury or illness."

"However that all changed due to me healing a devil..."

"Wait! You know about devils!?" Issei abruptly said making Asia jump.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, the truth is Asia I too am a devil as I was recently reincarnated into one" Issei was worried now, _I hope this doesn't change her opinion of me…_ Issei inwardly prayed which ultimately led to him feeling a sharp pain in his head.

"I hope this doesn't change anything between us"

"Issei it doesn't matter to me, I see you as Issei Hyoudou, my first friend..."

"Well...well... isn't this sweet..." a very rough old man's voice said.

Asia and Issei then turned to see a seemingly middle-aged man land on the pond with his black feathery wings on show. _Dammit, why now of all times…_ Issei was genuinely worried at this point for both his and Asia's safety.

"You must be Asia Argento" the old man deduced.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with Asia!" Issei demanded of the winged creep.

"My name is Dohnaseek and I've come here to take Asia back with me to where she belongs, as one of my servants" Dohnaseek announced while licking his lips.

"Issei the reason why you saw me earlier was because I ran away from these people who wanted me to help them do some horrible things to humans and devils alike, I was going to leave town before I saw you" Asia was now tearful at the fact that she may have put her first friend in danger and wanted nothing to happen to Issei.

Issei at this point was pissed off to the max, "SACRED GEAR" Issei shouted hoping that this time it would work for him. With that, a green light shined from the back of Issei's hand and a gauntlet engulfed Issei's arm, "ALRIGHT it worked!" Issei happy that he had something to try and help defend himself and Asia with for the time being.

"So boy, you believe you can take me on" Dohnaseek laughed loudly at this.

Dohnaseek then noticed that this boy was one the one Raynare had gone after and failed to kill. "YOU BOY!" he yelled out to which Issei looked at him. "You were there when Raynare died weren't you!".

"Yeah so… good riddance to the bitch" Issei replied with a look of disgust at hearing that woman's name.

"What is the name of the boy who killed Raynare, if you tell me I may let you live, so long as Asia comes along quietly.

 _He must not know that it was Gohan…_ "What's it to you!"

"Wrong answer..."

SQUELLCHH… Issei looked down again only to see another spear of light sticking through him for the second time in the space of a week. _God dammit…_ Issei then fell to the floor in a puddle of his own blood.

Asia was horrified at what just happened to her friend and immediately started to heal his wound while Dohnaseek was just laughing at the worthless devil boy.

 _This is amazing, is this Asia's powers, I barely feel the sting from the spear…_ Issei was shocked at the sudden healing from Asia but grateful more than anything.

"Thank you, Asia"

"Issei I'll go with him, I can't watch you get hurt again so please just stop" Asia cried out with tears falling down her cheeks.

"NO I won't let them take you, Asia, you're too good for those bastards!" Issei then felt an immense power boost from his gauntlet and ran at Dohnaseek ready to inflict some payback on the rotten fallen angel.

"Pathetic..." Issei was then hit into the air by one of Dohnaseek's wings. Dohnaseek then jumped in behind Asia and grabbed her around the waist before the scared girl knew about it then flew away with her before Issei could get back to his feet.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Issei bellowed from the pit of his stomach as he started punching the ground in frustration. "Why am I so weak" Issei just wanted to be swallowed up by the ground. _NO I refuse to be weak and not be able to save those I care about!…_

* * *

SMACK… the sudden slap caused each person in the clubroom to be surprised by what their King just did, as each of them except Gohan had known Rias for longer and knew she would never hit any of them unless it was really needed as a last resort of misbehaviour or just plain disobedience.

"What did I tell you Issei!" a rather miffed crimson haired devil said with a look of annoyance towards her newest acquisition.

"You told me not to go near the church, you didn't say anything about meeting Asia away from the church and besides she saved my life! It's not like I'm that important anyway all I am is your simple foot soldier..."

SMACK… this time the slap had come from Akeno which really did shock everyone in the room. "Issei do you not remember what I told you earlier! Rias is only thinking of your well being, how about asking us for help." Akeno shrieked. "Pawns are one of the most powerful pieces on the board due to being able to get the powers of the other pieces once inside enemy territory". "Add to the fact that when Rias resurrected she had to put a block on your power due to it or else your new devil body wouldn't have been able to take all that power". Akeno had finished her rant and then stood by Rias, Akeno hated people judging her best friend as she had done so much for herself as well as Koneko and Kiba.

Issei was shocked at hearing this and in a way a bit happier to know he wasn't total useless devil, "So does mean if I went to the church I'd be able to get…." Issei was cut off by the look both Rias and Akeno were now giving him. "Look if you're not going to help me then just cut ties with me, I will not let Asia be those fallen angel bastards toy for whatever they have in mind!" Issei was trying to stand his ground against his King, however, a sudden knock at the door interrupted their argument.

Akeno went and answered the door to find a note that had been left, as she looked at, it she smiled somewhat glad that it had come just in time. Akeno looked back at Rias and gave her a nod as she also knew what it was about.

"Something has come which I and Akeno have to go and deal so we will be back soon" Rias then looked at Issei only to still see a rather annoyed look and just smiled, "Issei, I'm sorry but it's for the best..."

Rias and Akeno said goodbye and left to do what they needed to do. "I'm going.." Issei announced very calmly, he didn't care what they said he was saving Asia he felt he owed her that much.

Gohan who had just been stood by the window the whole time turned to look at Issei's back walking away from them. "It's suicide to go alone Issei and you know it".

"So... I don't care, I have to do this" Issei bit back at Gohan's remark still with his back turned to them.

Kiba then stood up facing towards Issei, "didn't you hear what Akeno said Issei why don't you try asking for help".

"FINE" Issei snapped, "Will you all please help me in saving my friend Asia" Issei turned to look at them all and bowed as he finished asking.

"Yes Issei, I will help you" Gohan casually replied. _Besides, it will be good to fight someone other than myself…_ Gohan's Saiyan genes kicking in at the possibility of a fight making him excited.

"As will I Issei, we are friends after all," Kiba said while pulling out a sword ready for some action.

All three boys then looked at Koneko and waited for her reply… "Someone has to keep you three out of trouble so I guess I'm coming along too" Koneko, as usual, sounding very bored at the idea, but Kiba and Gohan could tell that she wanted to help out her fellow peerage member even if she didn't want to admit it.

* * *

While Koneko, Kiba, Issei and Gohan were on their way to the church, Rias and Akeno had already arrived in the forest that was near the church. "Are they both around here Akeno" Rias asked her friend, however before Akeno could reply a spear of light was thrown at them both. Akeno quickly shot into action and deflected them easily much to the fallen angel's annoyance.

"I totally hate devils who just won't die" a small girl in a Lolita outfit squealed.

"My servant told me you were around here somewhere, so is the other one going to join us or just hide all night?" Rias said trying to antagonize the fallen angels.

"Well, it seems we have some devils who want to be turned into dust Mittelt" a rather buxom woman announced finally showing herself.

"Totally Kalawarner, shall we give them what they wish for!".

"Akeno will you please finish these off quickly I found them most unpleasant and annoying especially the blonde one" Rias ordered with a devilish smile appearing on her face.

"Of course Rias" Akeno then put her hand to the sky as a storm seemed to appear and a thunderbolt engulfed her, suddenly Akeno's clothes changed as she had gone from wearing her school uniform to now wearing a white and red miko outfit which seemed to hug her rather large bust and slender figure.

Mittelt and Kalawarner threw several light spears at the priestess of thunder which was just simply deflected. Neither fallen angels had very much in their arsenal other than flying and throwing light spears which were really boring for Akeno, "you too are so boring I'm not even the least bit wet by this fight" Akeno claimed with no look of shame as Rias just laughed at the comment. Rias had always known Akeno was a bit of a lover for S&M play, _I feel sorry for anyone who gets involved with Akeno when she's like this…_ Rias chuckled at this as she was not bothered by it anymore as it was just apart of Akeno.

"Akeno I think that's enough toying with them now, we need to go see how the others are doing" Rias was still worried about the others and how they would get on. _Be safe everyone we will be there soon…_

* * *

Issei and co had finally made it to the church and walked in slowly keeping their guard up just in case of ambushes. As they walked in Gohan sensed someone with malicious intent and saw a sword being thrown their way, "MOVE" Gohan shouted which made everyone dodge the incoming projectile.

"Well fuck, I was hoping to get one your scummy devil heads" a foul-mouthed boy not much older than themselves then came out of the shadows into the moonlight that was shining though the windows.

"Ahh, it would seem we have the company of a priest, "a priest?" Issei confused by this. "Yes Issei but never mind that now stay on guard this is one is a slippery one so I've been told" Issei realizing that Kiba was right stood ready to fight, "SACRED GEAR" again the green light engulfed Issei's hand and the gauntlet appeared on his arm.

"Where is Asia!"

"Oh, so you're here for the little devil loving wh…" BOOOOOM…. Issei had punched the priest with enough might to send him flying into the alter which revealed a flight of stairs. "Take that you bastard..." The other's were surprised by Issei's sudden boost of power and speed, "Issei, how did you..."

"I'll give you that one you shitty devil, that actually hurt. My name is Freed Sellzen remember it when I'm ripping the flesh of your body!" Freed charged at Issei first with his light sword and gun, he fired wildly at Issei while Issei just dodged them.

"PROMOTION KNIGHT" Issei's speed suddenly doubled thanks to the promotion and managed to gain some distance while Kiba had begun to trade blows with the crazed priest.

"Here catch" Koneko plainly muttered as she picked up objects around her and threw them at Freed.

Freed dodged all the incoming objects with ease only he didn't realize that there was one other person waiting for his moment. Gohan had appeared next to Freed with his fist cocked back and then smashed the foul-mouthed priest straight in the jaw sending him flying out the window with hopefully quite a few teeth missing.

"Quick we need to get downstairs and find Asia" Issei ushered his friends.

They quickly made their way downstairs only to see a horrible sight, Asia was pinned up to the wall on a cross by chains while Dohnaseek was standing next to her with Asia's ring now on his finger.

"ASIIIAAAA!" Issei screamed with a look of horror on his face, _I'm too late again…_

"You're too late boy, I have taken her sacred gear from her and now she will die" Dohnaseek laughed maniacally.

"SHUT UP! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

"EXPLOSION" everyone turned their attention to Issei's arm only to see the gauntlet had now covered most of his arm and was engulfing his body with a green light "BOOST" the voice echoed through out the room.

As this was happening nobody had realized that Gohan was getting just as angry as Issei, he had seen the horrors of fights that ended with losing loved ones on many occasions but the way Issei's friend Asia was hung up on that cross just seemed to really piss him off. Gohan's power level was rising but everyone was too busy looking at Issei, "PROMOTION QUEEN!" Issei shouted as he felt the rush of power course through out his body.

Issei rushed at Dohnaseek and punched him in the stomach causing him to be slightly winded by the attack, Issei followed up with multiple punches to Dohnaseek's stomach then with all the power he could must punched him as hard as he could in the face which sent the fallen angel into the group of fallen angel servants that were also in the room with them.

Issei quickly got Asia's unconscious body and ran back towards the entrance to which they came in from only to be blocked off by several lower class fallen angels…

"NOW I'M MAD!" a new voice made itself known to everyone in the room, Gohan had finally given in to his anger and engulfed the room with a bright golden aura as he had transformed into his Super Saiyan form.

While everyone was too busy looking at what just happened to the boy he suddenly disappeared and then reappeared in front of a very shocked looking Issei. "Issei take Asia and go and don't look back because believe me you won't like what you see, NOW GO!" "That goes for you to Koneko and Kiba!" All three devils just listened to what he said and simply took his advice, they figured it would be best not to piss him off even more than he already was so as Gohan sent the lower fallen angels flying with nothing but his energy the three devils back upstairs.

"So you're the one who killed Raynare" a now recovered Dohnaseek stated.

"Yes I did but don't worry, you'll be joining her soon!..."

* * *

Issei, Koneko, and Kiba had made it back upstairs only to see their King and Queen stood there waiting for them. Issei then laid Asia back down on one of the benches and looked up at Rias as she slowly walked over to him.

"Rias I'm so..." Issei was suddenly pulled into a hug by the crimson-haired girl, "No Issei I'm sorry I was so hard on you" Rias pulled back from the hug and just did a reassuring smile which helped put the boy at ease.

"Rias please save her" Issei started to cry as he looked at the immobilized blonde haired girl. "I will need her sacred gear returned to her first before I can do anything"...

A thunderous blast then came right through the floor to reveal Dohnaseek body looking a complete mess, his left wing had been severed by the looks of it, he had cuts all over his body, his arm was just loosing flopping beside him, it seemed to be dislocated and he was just a bloody mess all round really.

A golden aura could now be seen rising from where Dohnaseek had just been smashed through to reveal a somewhat calmer but still very pissed off Gohan. Rias and Akeno were in complete shock at the transformation that Gohan had gone through, with his hair now more spiky and blonde along with his teal colored eyes. Both Rias and Akeno had the same thought while looking at him… _Is it me or does he look even hotter than before…_

Issei ran over to the mangled mess of a fallen angel and ripped the finger off Dohnaseek's finger before he could try to use it while Gohan landed right in front of Dohnaseek's head.

"Here Rias, please save her I'm begging you!" Issei handed the ring over to Rias as the others were all still looking at the amazing sight of Gohan, "Well, I could really do with a healer on my team so I shall make her my bishop". As Rias began the ritual to reincarnate Asia into a devil, Gohan was just about ready to finish off the middle-aged man.

"Yoou'rrree aa monstterr" Dohnaseek spluttered out while coughing up blood from his severally damaged internal organs. "No you're the monsters.." with that Gohan lifted his hand and blasted Dohnaseek into nothing but dust, as the others looked on thankful it was finally over were all simply amazed by what they had seen from Gohan. They knew of his story but were just in utter disbelief at the power difference. _Just how powerful are you Gohan…_ Rias pondered while trying to finish the ritual.

Gohan powered back down to normal and went over to see how Issei and the others were doing. Rias had finally finished the ritual, "Issei she will be fine now she just needs some rest, we all do I think after tonight's unrelenting stress problems".

Issei was now sobbing while holding Asia's hand, "Thank you Rias, I promise I'll make up for this".

Issei picked up Asia bridal style and everybody walked out together happy that tonight had ended on a happy note.

"So Gohan gonna tell us about the sudden change you went through earlier" Koneko of all people asked still somewhat plainly….?" Everyone then looked at the young Saiyan and nodded in agreement also wanting to know.

"Wellll…..."

 **Wow, that was a long chapter, longest one yet. Well, you guys wanted longer chapters so I hope this pleases you! I have also edited chapters 1 and 2 today.**

 **That about finishes up the Raynare arc now so will probably do the next chapter ready for upload say Friday sometime if nothing else pops up :)**

 **Thanks guys for reading!**


	8. Contact

_**Hey Guys,**_

 _ **Just wanted to say thank you to one of the Guest reviewers along with victor0606 and VocaloidBrony for the get well soon comments, means a lot!**_

 _ **Well here is the next chapter in Saiyan in Devil Dimension, hope you guys enjoy!**_

 _ **Vastolorde264**_

Chapter 8 – Contact

After the fight with the fallen angels and having Asia being resurrected into a devil, Rias was now taking everyone back to the clubroom so that they could find out about Gohan's incredible transformation that he did during his utter domination of Dohnaseek. Rias noticed Akeno getting very worked up with her inner S&M side wanting to join in the fight while Gohan was utterly destroying Dohnaseek. I may need to keep an eye on her just in case she tries anything funny… Rias knew that Akeno had some sort of feeling for Gohan but thought it may just be more of a crush type of thing. Rias then had to ponder about her own feelings for the young Saiyan, since Gohan had arrived in Kuoh town he had been very helpful in her proceedings especially with Issei. Rias knew that there was something there for the boy but wouldn't call it love just yet more like a genuine interest and desire which is why she loved to tease him so much especially with his "cute" reactions.

As everyone made their way into the clubroom and began to get comfortable, knowing that they may be here a while, Issei gently put the resting Asia down on the sofa and took a seat next to her. Akeno went and made some tea for everyone and Koneko just seemed to magically as if out of nowhere have a piece of cake, everyone just seemed to pass it off as Koneko just always seemed to have something sweet to eat.

"So Gohan would you mind explaining to everyone why your hair was suddenly blonde along with your usual black eyes turning into an amazing teal color?" Rias plainly asked with a somewhat half smile and frown on her face. Rias was somewhat upset at not knowing about Gohan's incredible power and also felt somewhat stupid for not actually testing his abilities before.

"Well, I told you guys about my Dad being from another planet than the one I lived on that is very similar to this dimensions Earth" Gohan rhetorically asks. "The transformation that you saw is called Super Saiyan".

"Super Saiyan? so what does that mean exactly?" Akeno next to question Gohan about the power he showed, she still had the sensation in her from seeing Gohan in his fight earlier and had to hold herself back from jumping on him and make him use the transformation in the bedroom…

"As you saw, my appearance does change but my power and speed are increased substantially too. This transformation is legendary of the Saiyan race and had been for thousands of years". Everyone in the room was just concentrating on the story Gohan was telling them, their eyes just looking at him and their ears taking in and storing everything he was saying.

"My father was the first Saiyan since those thousands of years go that managed to perform the transformation, unfortunately it was only due to the tyrant Frieza killing my father's best friend Krillin that he managed to gain the power of Super Saiyan" Gohan had a somewhat sad expression on his face due to remembering the horrible moment of Krillin's death.

"So how did you gain this transformation Gohan?" Rias asked trying to move on the topic as she noticed the pained look on Gohan's face after talking about his father and friend.

"It was during my time in a room called the hyperbolic time chamber which basically is a room of spirit and time, 1 day passes on the outside while a year passes on the inside".

"Wait, so you mean that technically you're 14 but because you went in there you're 15?" Issei asks with a look of surprise similar to those around him.

"Actually my real age is 12..."

"WHAT!" Everyone even Koneko was just shocked at that announcement, until…

"I'm kidding guys chill out" Gohan laughed off while everyone tried to calm down at the sudden joke.

"Gohan I want you to tell me the truth, how powerful would you say you are truly…?" Rias questions, I may know now why my brother sent you to me… Everyone also wanting to know the same thing look at Gohan awaiting his reply.

Well I can tell them a little I suppose... "to put it in simple terms I could beat your brother in a straight up fight Rias" Gohan thought it wouldn't be the best idea to tell them he could easily blow up the planet if he so wished in just his base form.

"Is this another joke Gohan?" Rias was shocked at how easily Gohan had said that the reason why her brother was the Lucifer was due to the fact he was one of the strongest devils that were left without a doubt.

"I can estimate people's power levels and Sirzechs I admit push me while in my base state but if I went into Super Saiyan I would easily beat him, I'm sorry if I sound cocky or anything but that is the truth and I have a feeling Sirzechs knows that now too". Gohan didn't want to make it sound like he was the strongest thing on the planet because he knew that you just never know what could happen next…

Everyone in the room was just awestruck at Gohan, in general, he was amazing in their eyes and had without realizing lit a fire in each individual in the room except Asia as she was still asleep. Everyone had roughly the same thought running through their heads, I must get stronger!…

Issei had been listening very intently to what Gohan had said about being stronger than the Lucifer of Hell, he knew he wanted to get stronger so next time Asia or one of his friends was in danger he would easily be able to help them, no matter what.

"Gohan, I want to ask you something" Issei's eyes were shadowed by his hair as he sat hunched forward with his head near his knee's, looking like he was begging in some way. "Will you please train me to become stronger so that I can help everyone here the next time we are in trouble?" Issei sounded to Gohan as if he was pleading for him to yes.

He must really want this especially after what he went through with Asia… "do you promise not to complain about the training I'll put you through because believe me it will be strenuous?" Gohan asked with a very stern voice, he did this because he wanted to see some of Issei's resolve.

"I promise!" Issei declared making Rias and co happy to see that the new pawn was ready for anything that may come.

"If you can read people's power levels, can you read everyone's in this room" Kiba curiously asks Gohan. Kiba was fascinated by Gohan's whole being in general, he wanted to test his own strength against him and was also tempted to ask to join the training sessions.

"Yes, Rias is definitely the strongest one out of all of you as it should be" Everyone could guess that would be the case.. "However, Issei has a lot of hidden potential which I can sense deep within him and if he manages to control his power a lot better then he could easily be just as powerful as Rias, if not stronger than her..." Gohan then saw the different looks that were on each individual, Rias was somewhat happy to this information as if she knew something about Issei's power all along, Akeno and Kiba were both amazed that Issei could easily become stronger than them which made them also want to get stronger. Koneko was too busy with her sweet to care but she was listening carefully to anything about her that was said.

I can really be as strong as the prez… Issei was happy at hearing this, however, "Issei, don't let that piece of information get to your head, it takes a lot of training and hard work to get to that type of power. It doesn't just happen overnight!" Gohan didn't want Issei to end up making the same mistake that he had gone through and allow his power to get the better of him.

"I won't I just want to be able to get stronger and protect what matters most to me!" Issei stated with a big smile on his face.

Asia had suddenly begun to stir in her sleep and was gradually waking up to the sounds of Issei's voice, "where am I?" Asia was somewhat confused, the last thing she remembered was Issei screaming her name and then falling unconscious.

"Asia, you're finally awake! I'm so glad you're okay!" Issei heard Asia's soft and somewhat quiet voice and was ecstatic to see that she was now awake and gave her a big hug which made the small blonde girl blush heavily.

"What happened to me Issei, I thought I was gone" Asia then looked around at her new surroundings and realized that there were others in the room besides them two.

"Asia this may be tough to take but when Dohnaseek took your sacred gear out of your body, you were slowly dying and there wasn't much time so I had to ask my master Rias to resurrect you… as a devil". Issei was worried about how Asia might take the news that she was now a devil, especially due to the fact that she had spent nearly most of her life inside a church and praying to God.

Asia was feeling different emotions, she was happy that she was alive and that Issei had come to her rescue and managed to have her saved, however, she was slightly torn because of the fact she still believed in God and his teachings but she didn't want to upset Issei or her new master Rias Gremory.

At this point Rias decided to intervene in the conversation, "Hello Asia Argento, it's nice to finally meet you. Issei has told us a lot about you" Rias politely introduced herself, trying not to make the blonde feel a little more relaxed at her surroundings.

"Asia, we know of your powers and when I resurrected you into a devil I also had your sacred gear put back into you so you still have your powers of healing. I don't want you to think that we are going to do the same as what the church and the fallen angels have done to you because we won't."

Asia was still wary of the crimson haired devil in front of her but Asia felt somewhat happy when listening to those words, I think I should do this besides at least it will be a place to call home… Asia inwardly thought.

"Asia don't worry everyone here is very nice and will look after you". As Issei said this he turns to look at Asia and smiles.

"Asia, this will be your new family.." Rias spoke softly as she put her arms around Asia and let her escape some tears which had started to form from the word Family…

* * *

After Asia had been introduced to everyone, Rias decided that Asia would stay in the spare room at the clubroom just until she could get her sorted with somewhere to stay permanently and also get her transferred into school. Leaving Asia to get settled in and get some rest after a traumatic day for her, everyone began to make their way home.

"Oh that reminds me, Issei congrats on your sacred gear," Rias said alerting everyone making them suddenly remember what had happened with Issei's sacred gear earlier on when his anger was at his peak.

"What do you mean Rias?" a confused Issei wondering just what she meant.

"Issei, your sacred gear isn't any normal sacred gear, it happens to be one of the 13 Longinus tools that have the power to destroy Gods, which is probably why Gohan feels that you have very high potential".

"You're joking right…?" Issei's stopped walking and was just staring at the back of Rias as she continued to walk on with everyone else.

"I'm serious Issei, that is why Raynare and the fallen angels were so interested in you from the beginning" Rias informed her new pawn with a smirk now planted on her face, she was very happy with the way her peerage was turning out, mainly due to the fact she had the new Red Dragon-Emperor along with her now secret weapon in Gohan. HA let's see you beat me now Sona… Rias chuckled maniacally without realizing everyone had heard her. What is she thinking?…

That would explain this feeling I have… Gohan mentally thought.

"So you're saying that if I become strong enough I could even beat Gods?" Issei was amazed at this sudden news, they could all see just how excited and happy Issei was now. All Issei's doubts he was having about being too weak were slowly going but he now knew that if he stuck to Gohan's training then he really could be strong enough to protect those dear to him.

"Well, this is my street so I will see you guys tomorrow!, Issei I want you around my place at 5 am on the dot. If you're not there I will be coming to your house and dragging you there understood!" Gohan said channeling his inner Piccolo thanks to the way he was trained.

"5 AM!?"

"Yes Issei, if you want to be strong you will need to work harder than you ever have" Gohan then starts walking off towards his apartment as everyone else continues their way home.

* * *

The next morning around 4:45 am, Issei arrives at Gohan's apartment. THUD THUD THUD… Issei knocks on the door and waits for Gohan to answer.

"Hey, morning Issei, thought I would have had to come drag you from bed" Gohan chuckles.

"Well I did have to put 5 alarms on to make sure that I would be awake in time, so here I am".

Gohan then lead Issei inside his home, Issei had to admit this was a nice place it was just so large and spacious. "So Gohan what will we be doing exactly?" Issei was now wondering just what exactly could they do in Gohan's apartment until…

"Issei, I had this room specially made for me, it is very similar to the hyperbolic time chamber I mentioned before however, it doesn't have the time factor involved so a day in the room is still a day out here," Gohan explained while trying to mentally prepare Issei for what was about to come.

Gohan then opened the door and Issei was just dumbstruck at the size of the room and also how it was just pure white, he could see the tiles that were on the floor but as far as he could see it just never seemed to end, it was somewhat overwhelming to see.

"Issei, don't get freaked out by it okay? Because I have spent so much time in here I already know where the end is and where there are walls and stuff like that so as long as you're in here with me you will be fine." Gohan could see the look of disbelief upon Issei's face and to be honest he couldn't blame his reaction to seeing the room. Gohan remembered the first time he walked into the hyperbolic time chamber and he was just as overwhelmed by it.

"There is another feature to this room which can only be commanded by my voice at the minute, once I think you're ready I will have your voice integrated into the system so you can come here to train by yourself, but only once I feel you are ready!" Gohan sternly made clear, not wanting his friend to get hurt by the dangers of the training room. Issei just nodded in approval.

"So what's this other feature exactly?"

"GRAVITY CONTROL x10!" Gohan bellowed out surprising Issei to the sudden shout, however, Issei suddenly hit the floor with a bang.

"Ahhhh just… what is… this?" Issei was struggling, he felt his entire being just become twice as heavy and could barely move his muscles to try and stand back up.

"GRAVITY CONTROL RELEASE!" Gohan bellowed out again. "Issei this is the other feature, it is a gravity machine. It allows me to change the gravity settings in this room to whatever I feel like, what you felt just now was the first change as it climbs up by 10 whenever I say it too." Gohan then helped Issei by pulling him up off the floor.

"So what… is it you… can get.. it up too?" Issei was still trying to catch his breath after the sudden change in pressure.

"Well, in my normal state I can now get up to x100 and in Super Saiyan form I would say around x250 before I start breaking a heavy sweat". Gohan casually said while not noticing the look of horror on Issei's face. He really is a monster…

"Anyway enough about me, we will now begin your training..."

Over the next 3 hours, Gohan made Issei do lots of different exercises to train and build more muscle on his body, to begin with, he then decided to help Issei with his hand to hand combat, he would point out where his feet should be for his stance and also the direction his body should flow when trying to hit his opponent quickly and effectively. Gohan could see that a lot of work was needed to make Issei into a fighter but he could tell by the amount of effort Issei was putting into it that it shouldn't take him too long to make progress.

Issei was absolutely shattered from the training, ever fiber of his body was screaming at him to stop and when Gohan finally said that was enough for this morning he just collapsed to the floor in a heap puffing and panting. Although it was so hard, Issei was happy with himself for pushing through with it and not giving up like he probably would have done a few months ago.

"Well done Issei, even though it's your first time training with me I'm pleased with how well you got yourself into it and persevered through the pain, but don't forget it will get harder, I'm going to ask Rias to get me something for your next training session which will make your progress take a big leap". Gohan was proud of Issei for proving to him that he would do his best to get stronger.

"Well, it will be time for school soon so let's go get ready, you can have a shower and that here Issei" Gohan suggested so that they wouldn't be late for school.

"Okay, I will thanks, Gohan" Issei happily complied. Issei was really glad he had met Gohan he was different to Matsuda and Motohama, Gohan felt like that genuine friend he could always rely on and to him that meant a lot.

* * *

When the school bell rang after a long and uneventful day, Gohan made his way towards the clubroom with something playing on his mind, Wonder what's wrong with Rias she's not even surprised me by turning up in my bed in the mornings, hmm must be because of work… As Gohan opened the door to the clubroom he saw that nobody else was there yet until he heard a noise from one of the back rooms.

"Anyone here?" Gohan called out.

Rias had appeared from the back room with her hair covering her eyes and only wearing a school shirt, while Gohan was in a state of embarrassment from seeing the attractive devil wearing nearly nothing, Rias slowly made her way towards Gohan and as she got up close to him she looked straight into his eyes and asked "Gohan please take my virginity right now"…

"WOAHHH RIAS! Why now and why me?" Gohan was taken back by the sudden request and was still blushing heavily from Rias's appearance.

"I want to decide who will take my first time Gohan and I have thought long and hard about it, Kiba is just too much of a friend so he's a definite no, Issei wants Asia so you are the only one and besides I would rather it be you..." Rias was now blushing as she more or less told Gohan she wanted to be with him.

"Yeah but..." Just as Gohan was about to reply a light coming from a blue crest lit up the room.

"tsk.. we were too late" Rias mumbled as she gripped Gohan's blazer tighter not wanting to go which Gohan noticed. Just what is wrong with you Rias, wait that's….

"Grayfia!" Gohan blurted out at the sudden appearance of Sirzechs queen.

"Oh hello again Gohan, I hope you're doing well" Grayfia was happy to see the young Saiyan after so long, however, it was unfortunate it was under these conditions as she then turned her attention to Rias.

"I am thank you, I just wanted to say thank you again for the gi's you made me they really are perfect and they seem to be near indestructible in some cases" Gohan replied with a smile, he liked Grayfia in some strange way she reminded him of his mother just less of the shouting and deadly frying pan but they were both strict and strong people through and through.

"Lady Rias, we both know that even if you had gone through with this scheme with Gohan it wouldn't have made much difference," Grayfia stated to her Sister-In-Law abruptly.

"That may be true but I will not let him be my first" Gohan noticed the sudden venom she used when saying the word him, Who are they talking about…

"We must go now as you have a meeting to attend" Grayfia announced causing Rias to sigh at the thought.

Rias then turned back to look at Gohan, "Gohan I'm sorry, I'm not in the right state of mind. Can we just forget about tonight please" Gohan was confused about everything that was happening but decided to speak to Rias once she was feeling better.

"Okay, Rias but we will talk later about this" Gohan made clear to Rias in which she nodded understanding.

Just before Rias was about to leave with Grayfia she gives him a quick kiss on his cheek which Gohan was unprepared for and just sat there with a happy look on his face.

"Oh Gohan, Sirzechs has a message for you as does Ajuka" Grayfia then throws two letters to him. "We shall see you soon Gohan, bye for now" Grayfia bowed goodbye as she transported her and Grayfia away leaving a very confused Gohan to his thoughts.

"Well may as well read these now..." Gohan then opened up the one from Ajuka first. _**Gohan, I hope you are doing well in the human world. I just wanted to let you know that I have looked into the evil pieces that we used on you and it would seem that your Saiyan genes took control of the pieces when they entered your body. They have caused your life span to increase to around the same as a devil which is approximately 10,000 years, they also seemed to have made your power grow somewhat more stable especially when you transform, I should imagine you've realized that yourself. The possibilities are endless as to what they have done to your body but be careful as there are many unknowns to it that could cause anything to happen. Stay safe, see you soon I should imagine. Ajuka B.**_

"Wow, well that could be the reason why I was able to master Super Saiyan 2 in such a short amount of time and 10,000 YEAR'S! that really is crazy" Gohan was amazed by Ajuka's finding's and happy too that he now knew a little bit more about the evil pieces that were inside him.

Gohan then opened up Sirzechs letter. _**Hello Gohan, are you enjoying your time at school? I hope you've managed to get along well with my sister, I know she can be a handful but she's a good girl. I have something I need you to do for me unfortunately, I should imagine Rias has been acting somewhat strange lately and the reason is my fault. You see when the war was over there were not very many full blooded devils left so we had to have Rias put in an arranged marriage to someone by the name of Riser Phoenix, I was a young Lucifer at that time and had been influenced by the older generation of devils that were left so I agreed to it. Riser is in my opinion nowhere near worthy of my little sister so this is where I need you, my friend. Please save Rias from this fate that I sent her too, I would have canceled it by now but its now out of my hands. I know that Rias will try everything possible to not get married to him, so I'm going to have a Rating game made between both Rias's and Riser's Peerage. I believe with your power you can finally put an end to this so please end this for me and I will be forever in your debt. I will see you soon Gohan, I hope you will decide to help. Sirzechs Lucifer.**_

Gohan scrunched the letter up, he was pissed off that Rias was being made to go through with something she really didn't want to go through. I will do what you ask Sirzechs but we will be having words when this is all over…

* * *

Gohan had flown home as quick as he could as he needed to let off some steam in his training room as soon as he could. Once Gohan was inside the training room he really pushed himself by creating 6 Super Saiyan clones instead of the usual 4 using the Multi-Form Technique and also made the gravity as high as he could possibly take which ended up at x500.

"Ka….me….ha….me...HAAAA!" after several hours of severe beat downs by clones and gravity pressure, Gohan let rip his biggest Kamehameha blast destroying all the clones in the process.

"GRAVITY CONTROL RELEASE!" Gohan shouted out finally releasing the stress that was upon his body.

"...Gohan..."

Gohan was suddenly snapped out of his exhaustion to hearing a very familiar voice, "is that you… Dad?!"

"Hey son, boy am I glad I've finally found you and hear your voice!" Goku was relieved to finally find where his son was after his sudden disappearance when he destroyed Cell.

"Dad! How are you talking to me, I'm in a completely different dimension aren't I?" Gohan inwardly was beaming and felt like jumping for joy at hearing his Dad's voice but was still shocked at the fact he was hearing him for the first time in so long.

"Well, I'm still in otherworld so I'm talking to you through King Kai, he managed to pull some strings for me with the higher ups who can talk to others between dimensions so thanks to my previous actions saving Earth and also yours saving the universe from Cell as he would have gone on to other planets they allowed King Kai the power to talk between dimensions, only problem is it's very taxing on King Kai so I can't be too long" Goku was sad that he couldn't talk to his son much but knew there would be other opportunities.

"Okay Dad, but will we be able to talk again?"

"Yes son, but it can't be every day unfortunately but we have about 30 minutes before King Kai is too tired to continue so tell me what's been happening with you". Goku prepared himself to hear how Gohan had been doing excited to hear about his stories.

Gohan then began to tell his father about what had happened when he arrived and told him all about the devils, fallen angels, and angels. Of course, Goku being Goku wanted to know if they were strong opponents to which Gohan replied saying that there were a few. Gohan then proceeded to tell him everything else, from being reincarnated into a devil in which he asked not to tell his Mother for now which Goku was very surprised about but agreed too, all the way to what had just recently happened with being asked by Sirzechs to save Rias from her arranged marriage.

"Well, Gohan a lot seems to have happened to you. I'm sure you know what to do about your recent request though plus you might get to fight a strong opponent" Gohan laughed at his father's comment as he could just imagine he would have his big grin on his face.

"Well, Gohan it's about time now as King Kai is nearly out of energy so I will let everyone know about your story and let them know that you are okay. Just remember one thing Gohan, I will always be proud of the man you are becoming and will become. Stay safe son..." Goku did, in fact, have a big grin on his face but also shed a tear at the fact he wouldn't be able to speak to his son for a while.

"Thanks, Dad, tell Mum that I love her and I am keeping up with my studies, I'm sure she will be happy to hear that at least" Gohan stated causing both father and son to laugh. "I will continue to grow stronger Dad to protect this world until the day I can come back." Gohan was now crying but still had the famous son grin on his face while doing so.

"I know you will son, we will talk again soon..." With that everything went quiet, Gohan continued to cry for a little while until finally deciding to get himself cleaned and go to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Gohan made his way towards the clubroom to see if she could speak to Rias about last night's antics however as he got closer to the building he could feel that everyone was there including Grayfia, however he could feel several other power levels and one which was higher than everyone's in the room except Grayfia's. Gohan rushed in and opened the door to the clubroom and upon seeing the sight in front of him he felt a sudden rush of anger overwhelm him.

Issei was currently incapacitated on the floor being healed by Asia while Rias was being handled by a tall blonde haired man, this must be the guy Sirzechs told me about in his letter…

Rias and her peerage were glad to finally see Gohan appear and could already tell he was trying his best to control his anger. Gohan slowly walked into the room and every one of Riser's peerage just seems to freeze as if some sort of invisible force was blocking them from even moving a muscle. Gohan made his way towards Riser, "Who the hell are you, barging in here when wer…." SMASSHHHH… Before Riser could finish his sentence, Gohan had planted his fist into the man's face and sent him flying through the wall.

"Gohan I believe you went a bit overboard… I'm sure you read the letter from Sirzechs". Grayfia not really blaming Gohan for his reaction but was again amazed by the power he showed.

"Yes! I did read the letter from Sirzechs which kind of pissed me off even more than I already am!"

After being sent through the wall by Gohan, Sirzechs made his way back into the room, "HOW DARE YOU HIT ME, YOU LOW CLASS PIECE OF SCUM!" Riser had managed to regenerate his messed up face before he came back in and was just as angry with his peerage that they had not tried to attack the kid yet.

"Rias are you okay?" Gohan's anger seemingly dissipated once seeing Rias, Rias then hugged Gohan suddenly, "Thank you, Gohan" she quietly whispered in his ear.

"Better hang on while you can boy because soon she will be my toy…" Just as he finished his sentence, Gohan had disappeared from everyone's sight and smashed Riser again but this time in his stomach winding him which sent him flying into his peerage behind him.

Grayfia just looked at Gohan as he just simply shrugged his shoulders, "He obviously didn't learn the first time..." Gohan walked back towards Rias and the others as they were sniggering at how Gohan was acting.

"THAT'S IT EVERYONE DIES!" Riser shouted while having his Phoenix fire ready to incinerate everything in sight.

"NO!" Grayfia then flashed some of her power towards Riser which made him very quickly stop his fire.

"Sirzechs and the others were prepared for this and had come up with a solution for such a problem… You will have a rating game against each other, everyone in well, what's left of this room will compete" Grayfia announces surprising Rias's group except Gohan who already knew this was going to happen.

"HAHAHAHA, fine by me, I will crush your pathetic peerage Rias" Riser arrogantly said trying to rial up her peerage. "Are they all the pieces you have Rias? I have a full set how do you hope to win" Riser laughed manically.

"Oi chicken wings, I'm also a part of this peerage and if you think what I just did to you was painful, you're going to be in for a big surprise soon enough" Gohan smirked while everyone else kept sniggering to themselves about Gohan's remark calling him "chicken wings".

Before another beat down on Riser happened courtesy of Gohan, Grayfia quickly intervened, "The rating game will happen in two weeks from now so that Lady Rias and her peerage can prepare for their first rating game. However, Riser you get to decide where the game will happen".

"I'll let them have the advantage and we will have it here at this pathetic human school besides they will need all the help they can get". Riser, continued to be arrogant towards everyone thinking he had won it before it even began.

"Very well, I will have all the preparations ready and inform Sirzechs and the other Lords of the rating game." Grayfia declared to everyone.

"Let's go, I want to get out of this shitty human town, oh and you boy" Riser pointed to Gohan, "Make sure you stay alive in the game until I make you beg for mercy".

"You just don't know when to shut up do you chicken". Gohan responded while making his eyes quickly change to teal color making that be the last image Riser would see before he left.

Gohan then turned to everyone behind him, "So everyone okay?… Gohan asks with a big grin on his face.

"Gohan, I think you kinda messed up the club room" Issei stated while chuckling.

"Whoops, sorry Rias" Gohan was suddenly engulfed in a bear hug by Rias, "Thank you so much for stopping him Gohan" Rias had tears running down her face at the thought of Riser's hands all over her.

Gohan wrapped his arms around her and just let Rias stay like that for a few minutes.

"Guys, you need to train..." Gohan looked somewhat devilish as he said this making everyone including Rias gulp. Just what is he going to put us through...


	9. Training TimeGohan Style

**Chapter 9 – Training Time… Gohan Style**

After Riser and his peerage had left and everyone had finally calmed down, in particular, Gohan after his little show, Rias made quick work of fixing the holes in the walls thanks to Gohan and thought it would be best to tell everyone about the rating game.

"Everyone I want you to listen in, especially Issei, Asia and Gohan seeing as you don't know what rating games are" Rias stated as she sat down in her chair.

"Actually Rias, I already know the rules and everything courtesy of Grayfia. She told me about it before I came to Kuoh Town and now I know why" Gohan was still angry at Sirzechs for putting Rias in this predicament and not doing something about it himself.

"Okay well, I will still explain it so that Issei and Asia understand" Rias looked at Gohan suspiciously after he said that he knew why he had been told about the rating games.

"Thank you for what you did, Gohan" Koneko had sat down next to Gohan and surprised him by the thanks, Koneko really liked Gohan although she would never show it easily so that others knew. Koneko found Gohan to be someone she could feel no malice or hidden motive behind his actions which to her meant a lot due to her past and because of her sister…

Gohan just pulled his usual grin at Koneko and patted her head gently the way she liked it, "No need to thank me Koneko we are all a team and friends, I will do what I must to protect those precious to me".

"Right, Issei, Asia, the rating game is used to measure Devil's strengths which then reflect on your social standing in the underworld, however, some are used to settle disputes as well, like ours will be hopefully" Rias informed the newer Devil reincarnates.

"The rules are different for each game, however, this game will be based on who can outlast the other while trying to take each others base. It is a game of strategy more than anything else" Rias made clear while looking at Issei, she didn't want him losing his head and rushing off to fight whoever as she now knew that he could be just as key to her victory as Gohan could be.

"So basically, beat Riser's peerage then beat Riser" Issei casually said while looking somewhat confused, "I mean Gohan can easily defeat Riser, I mean we all saw what he did with just two punches and if he transforms into Super Saiyan then Riser's finished" Issei was about to slouch back in his chair when…

THUD… "OWWW" _dammit why is it always my head he hits…_ "Issei don't just expect me to do all this by myself, we don't know what could happen in this game and don't forget what will happen if we lose" Gohan smacked his "student" on the head while making himself clear of the repercussions of being cocky.

"Gohan's right Issei, besides I think everyone here would like their own shot at that "chicken" as Gohan named him. Kiba declared while trying to hold his laughter in at the insult Gohan called Riser at the time.

"Oh, yeah Gohan nice nickname by the way" Issei laughed while rubbing his head where he had been hit by Gohan.

Everyone shared a little chuckle at that which was nice as it broke the tension that had been built up.

"Now about training, seeing as you're are the training king Gohan, I will leave our training in your hands, however, I and Akeno will also help to, especially with Issei's magical power and getting more out of his sacred gear." Rias knew that Gohan would be the best to train them and would get the best out of all of them.

"That's fine, we will use my training room at my apartment as it will be best for everyone, but just a fair warning to all of you and that includes you Rias, I'm a strict teacher because of my old teacher" Gohan smirked while looking at everyone.

"Oh, I like the sound of that..." Akeno commented to the room which after hearing made her somewhat excited about being told what to do by Gohan and she couldn't stop fidgeting her hips after hearing that.

"Training Room?" Kiba asked somewhat curious as to how it would help. "What training room?" he asked while everyone but Issei waited for a reply.

"Oh that's right, only Issei knows of this room" Gohan chuckled forgetting something so important.

"Well, when I first came here I asked Rias's brother Sirzechs to have this room added to my apartment which I call The Gravity Room" Everyone looked somewhat confused by the name which Gohan noticed, "it is basically a room which I command with my voice to change the gravity which ultimately helps me get stronger".

"I will show you guys tomorrow, it will be easier to explain then" Gohan smiled, wondering how they would all take it.

"I want everyone at Gohan's apartment by 8:00 am" Rias made clear as she stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Yes, President!" Everyone shouted. "That will do for tonight so let's get some rest ready for tomorrow" Rias then began to gather things as did everyone to get ready to leave.

* * *

That night Issei was having a dream or nightmare as it seemed to anyone watching him sleep as he was mumbling, tossing and turning, "Nooo.. stay away….Asia"

Issei was trying to reach out and grab Asia's hand and pull her away from Riser's grip but just couldn't quite reach her hand until...

" **THIS IS WHERE THIS MEANINGLESS DREAM COMES TO AN END BOY** " a deep voice bellowed out from deep within Issei's mind.

Suddenly Issei's nightmare had gone and all he could now see was flames dancing around in front of him. "Who's there!? Issei was looking all around trying to find where the voice was coming from but couldn't see anything but fire.

" **You should know by now who I am, after all, I am what is inside you which provides you with your power**!"

"Wait are you…" Issei sudden realization to his words, remembering what Rias had told him before.

" **I am the Red Heavenly Dragon, Ddraig, and from this day onward I will be your partner, Issei Hyoudou,** " Ddraig announced to a still shocked Issei who's eyes were near enough popping out of his head at the appearance of a giant red Dragon.

" **Tell me Issei, what it is you want to use my power for?** " Ddraig asked while eyeing his human host.

"I want your power to protect those who are close to me" After finally coming out of his state of shock mumbled out which pissed off the giant red dragon, " **SHOUT IT OUT BOY, STAND PROUD AND DECLARE YOUR WISH OF ME!** "

"I WANT TO PROTECT!" Issei shouted out as loud as he could.

" **Very well partner, I shall help you with your wish so that you may stand high above all other Devils!** " Ddraig was now slowly disappearing from Issei's view. Just as Ddraig had gone Issei's hand started burning and his gauntlet could be seen but just it did he suddenly woke up from his dream.

Issei was panting at the sudden feeling he knew he felt in his arm, "Was that real…?" Issei asks himself not expecting a reply, however…

" **That was no dream partner, now get some sleep cause I feel you will need it** " Ddraig then went to sleep himself.

"Well, this should be fun… I hope..."

* * *

While Issei was having his dream, not too far away Gohan was about to have two unexpected visitors to his home. As Gohan had just finished late night training to let out some pent up energy that was leftover thanks to a certain chicken, Gohan left his training room only to see a transportation crest that looked all too familiar appear on his living room floor.

"Hello Gohan, I hope you've..." the happy voice had suddenly been silenced as he felt a sudden punch in the stomach to which had winded him and stopped him from talking suddenly.

"I tried to warn him Gohan, but did you have to hit him so hard" Grayfia muttered feeling that Sirzechs did somewhat deserve the punch.

"He had it coming..." Gohan was now angry at Sirzechs sudden appearance, "Besides, that was a love tap compared to what that chicken got earlier"

"I…guess I had… that coming" Sirzechs managed to mumble some words in between wheezing and trying to catch his breath.

Once Sirzechs had managed to recover from the punch and Gohan had somewhat calmed down as well, Gohan and Sirzechs sat down as Grayfia went to make some tea for them both for the discussion they were about to have.

"Gohan, I can understand why you're annoyed but there was nothing I could do at the time and I still can't just suddenly say that the wedding is off or else I will just be showing favouritism towards my sister and my family in general" Sirzechs tried to plead his case to the young Saiyan.

"Are you or are you not the Lucifer of the underworld? Gohan rhetorically asks with a frown on his face, screw what some elders say, at the end of the day you are the highest authority compared to them so you should have put your foot down!" Gohan was now getting angry again but was trying to control it as much as he could. "Do you realize just how sad Rias has been because her "big brother" wouldn't stand up for her? Instead, he just let things happen and hoped someone else would come along and make it all better..."

"Gohan calm down please.." Grayfia had come back with the tea and tried to calm down the young boy. "Sirzechs knows he did wrong and has dealt with that every day since this marriage was brought back up recently by the Phoenix family" Grayfia was trying to be the voice of reason while looking at Gohan's scowl towards Sirzechs.

"Gohan, I know I made a mistake however now this mistake can be rectified which is why I sent you to my sister" Sirzechs stated while looking at Gohan in his eyes, ready for whatever reply may come.

Gohan knew he was overreacting somewhat, however, it just annoyed him to see Rias so down and sad about the whole thing. He didn't want to see that Rias, he wanted to see the Rias that was always showing off that beautiful smile while being happy around her friends. Gohan had to think about his feelings for the crimson haired princess for a minute, She was on his mind a lot lately and after seeing what Riser was doing to her right in front of him, his Saiyan instincts took over immediately, _Am I falling for Rias…?_

"Fine, I will forgive you Sirzechs, however, you need to apologize to Rias. You really hurt her, she may not show it but I can tell whenever you are brought up in a conversation, her face shows hurt and sadness" Gohan sighed but he knew this would be for the best.

"I will, thank you Gohan" Sirzechs was just happy he didn't incur the wrath of Gohan any more than he already had while Grayfia had a small smile on her face at the conclusion of the argument.

"Oh that reminds me, Grayfia, is there any chance you could make some weighted gi's for me and the others?" Gohan perked up at his idea that he had when training Issei before. "If possible could you make the undershirt, boots, and sweatbands weighted?".

"Yes, I should be able to make them quite easily, when do you need them by Gohan?" Grayfia happily replied to Gohan's request while placing her cup of tea on the coffee table.

"Tomorrow morning if possible as I am having everyone train in my gravity room and will need them so that everyone can start to wear them as soon as possible," Gohan informed the strongest queen.

"Yes, that should be easy enough, any preference on colors or anything?" Grayfia query's with a smile.

"Can you make them so that they are Gremory colors and have your family crest on the back as well please"

"Okay I will leave now to start on them, I will bring them by early morning" Grayfia then disappears leaving Sirzechs and Gohan to chat.

"Sirzechs, I also need you to do something to the gravity room for me please" Sirzechs looks at Gohan questionably wondering what more could he want in that crazy room.

"What is it you want Gohan?"

"Well, I was thinking it could do with a safe area so if someone accidentally walks in while say I'm training at x100 gravity, they won't be instantly crushed by it. I was thinking would you be able to put it around the entrance in so that it's big enough for people to watch what's going on?" Gohan looked somewhat excited at the idea.

"Yes, that should be easy for me to do, I will do it now for you" Sirzechs happily replied knowing he could do such a thing easy enough.

Sirzechs and Gohan then made their way towards the gravity training room and once inside Sirzechs almost instantly had done what Gohan had asked. There was now a large area in front of the door to come into the gravity room that was covered and could not be affected by the gravity controls, there was another door which was leading into the giant room so people could go in and out of it as they pleased and also a giant window so that onlookers could see what was going on inside the room.

"This is perfect, thank you Sirzechs!" Gohan was ecstatic at the changes, it now meant that whenever he wanted to use the room the others could watch or rest from a safe area and not be affected by the gravity in which he would have it set too.

"Glad I could be of help Gohan" Sirzechs was just happy that Gohan seemed fine with him now. _I know I can believe in you to save my sister Gohan…_

"I'll be going now Gohan as I have some other important matters to attend to before your rating game, it would seem that some people don't want you involved in the upcoming rating game as they feel you are an outsider and feel that you are not apart off Rias's peerage because she didn't turn you into a devil herself" Gohan was shocked to hear this as he was suddenly worried he wouldn't be able to protect Rias.

"Wait, how do they even know about me? I thought the only one's who knew about me were you, Grayfia and Ajuka?"

"News had reached the underworld of a certain boy that was with the next heir to the Gremory house that had somehow destroyed fallen angels with interesting powers" Sirzechs informed Gohan, "Don't worry Gohan, you will be in that rating game if I have anything to say about it, besides, like you said I am the Lucifer of the underworld so my decision is final!" Sirzechs proudly stated while winking at Gohan which made the young Saiyan laugh.

"Well, I best be going Gohan. Make sure to train everyone to become stronger as this will also be Rias's showing of her peerage and there will be a number of devils watching on" Sirzechs began to get ready to transport back to Hell.

"I will don't worry! You will see just how strong they will all become in two weeks" Gohan smiled and waved goodbye to the man.

Sirzechs had disappeared and now Gohan decided it was time for bed…

* * *

The next morning, Rias and co had met and started to make their way towards Gohan's apartment, "So Issei you say you have been in this training room of Gohan's, is there anything you can tell us about it?" Kiba asks Issei while everyone else also listens in wanting to know just what they are in for.

Issei laughed at this, "You have no idea, believe me when I say this, it is like nothing you've ever seen and another thing. Gohan turns into this completely different person when it comes to training someone, his usual nice, happy and go lucky attitude tends to disappear and a somewhat sadistic streak comes in when he begins to train you" Issei shivered, thinking back on what he went through in his first and only training session so far with Gohan. Everyone else had a shiver run down their spines as well at the sudden thought of Gohan being the way Issei had described, although a certain black haired devil was excited. _Oh, I cannot wait to see what you will do to me Gohan mmm…_

Gohan had just finished his mountain of a breakfast and could sense his friends getting near to his home, he then went to his front door to welcome everyone in, "Hey everyone, come on in and make yourselves at home" Gohan was happy to have everyone here, it would be fun but he knew they all needed some serious training in order to be ready for the rating game.

Everyone had put their bags down and were just casually talking to each other when a blue light illuminated the floor only for Grayfia to appear which surprised Rias and the others.

"Ah Grayfia you're here, did you manage to do them?" Gohan quickly went over to the silver haired lady with a look of excitement.

"Yes, it did take me some time but I feel these should be good enough, the weights for the clothing can be changed if you want but I think what with you being in the training room most of the time, the weight the clothing is currently at should be fine as it is" Grayfia could see how happy Gohan was and then opened up a portal in which the clothes were then gently placed on the floor in front of Gohan.

"Gohan, what are these for…?" Rias questioned the young Saiyan while looking over his shoulder as was everyone else curious as to what Gohan had requested.

"These are the beginning of your training, they are all weighted gi's that I asked Grayfia to make for me and for you guys too. These will help you with your training, I want you all to wear them all the time and only take them off when you are going to sleep!" Gohan stated while having a look of authority making sure they all understood that it was not advice he was giving but more of an order.

Everyone then went to take the clothing for each of them only when they tried to pick them up, they realized just how heavy it all was, "Gohan, this is crazy! You want us to wear such heavy clothes even while we train!?" Issei blurted out what everyone else was also thinking with a pained face as he tried picking the boots up.

"Yes, these clothes will help build up your muscle and will also increase your speed tenfold, by the time you take these off you will feel as light as a feather but twice as fast and stronger than you are right now. This is one of the methods that I had to endure when training and I was only a small child at the time". Gohan then reminisced about his training with Piccolo and his Dad.

"Gohan, I want you to mainly focus on Issei, Koneko, and Kiba as they all need help with hand to hand combat. I also don't want Asia to wear this seeing as she is my bishop and the team's healer I am planning on having her stay with me during the rating game, so me and Akeno will be helping her build her magic power." Rias was adamant about this and Gohan just nodded in understanding.

"Right, well I shall be off, see you all before the start of the rating game. Rias I will be coming to collect you all from the clubroom just before midnight in 2 weeks from today, train well" Grayfia said while smiling at her Sister in Law.

"Thank you again, Grayfia!" Gohan shouted out as she was teleporting away.

"Now, before I show you all my training room, I want you to all go and get changed into these clothes" Gohan declared, Rias, Akeno, and Koneko then went into the spare room to get changed while Issei and Kiba went and got changed in the bathroom, Asia just stayed with Gohan and waited for everyone to come out.

Once everyone had managed to get the heavy clothes on and kinda fumbled there way out too Gohan and Asia, "Wow, you guys look really good!" Gohan stated while pulling a famous son grin.

Grayfia had done a perfect job on Gohan's description on how he wanted the gi's to look, they were all predominately red and then with the black undershirt as were the trousers and boots which had a tinge of black to them too. The girls gi's really hugged at their very slim figures, however, when it came to Rias and Akeno's rather large bust, they seem to cover them easily thanks to the somewhat bagginess just like on the boys gi's but their boobs did still easily stand out in them, much to the jealousy of Asia after seeing Issei look at them both in awe with slight drop of blood running down his nose. The boy's gi's were just the same as Gohan's only the same color's as the rest of them. They also all had the Gremory crest on the backs of the shirts which Rias did kind of like.

"Right, time to show you my training room and begin our training!" Gohan then leads the group towards the room and opened the door much to the anticipation of everyone but Issei following.

"This...is...unreal..." Kiba mumbled out while the others just looked on in shock.

"Gohan, this extra area wasn't here before. What is it here for?" Issei confused by the new area which Sirzechs had built the night before.

"This is a safe area from the actual room out there" Gohan pointed out the window, "It is so that when you need a rest, you can come in here and not be affected by the gravity controls out there" Gohan informed everyone somewhat plainly.

"Wait gravity controls? What do you mean?" Rias asked after coming out of her own shock at the strange room they were in.

Gohan then explained everything about the room which he had told Issei before and then decided to show them, so, as they all walked out of the safe area and made their way into the room, still feeling very heavy due to the weighted clothing that they were all wearing.

"GRAVITY CONTROL x10!" only Gohan, Rias and Akeno even though she was down to one knee had managed to stay up once the gravity controls had kicked in, everyone else was flat to the floor struggling to get back up. Issei did manage to get himself up on one knee which did surprise Gohan somewhat seeing as only yesterday, Issei couldn't stand even without the weighted clothing. Something feels different with Issei's energy, it feels more powerful and somewhat familiar…

"GRAVITY CONTROL RELEASE!" A sigh of relief could be heard from the group as they were all glad they could finally get back to their feet easy enough.

"This is what you will have to deal with so let's begin, Issei, Kiba, and Koneko you come with me. Rias I gather you and Akeno want to train Asia? You can either do it in the safe area or do it in here, however, I may be changing the gravity so I would rather you do it in the safe area first" Gohan declared to the three girls.

"Okay we will be in there then, I also want Issei later as he also needs to have a better grasp on his magic power" Rias was looking at Gohan, she couldn't believe in all her times here that she had never even bothered to check this room out. This is going to be a long two weeks…

For the next several hours, Gohan had made Issei, Koneko and Kiba run laps around the room, push ups and sit ups to begin with so that they could all try and get to grips with their weighted clothing. Koneko had been the first to come to terms with the clothes she was wearing, Issei and Kiba did eventually start to get a handle on them too so Gohan decided to up their training by having them fight a clone of him each. They were only allowed to use hand to hand combat and no sacred gears at all, Koneko again thanks to her strength already being very high had a tough time at first with the Gohan clone but made quick work of him in the end, she then went and had a rest next to Gohan as he looked on at Kiba and Issei's fights. Issei was struggling and had taken a good number of blows from Gohan's clone and the same could be said for Kiba, Gohan had realized that Kiba must rely on his swords too much and Issei was just lacking the proper training and experience.

Meanwhile, in the safe area, Rias and Akeno were showing Asia how to better control the amount of magic power to use for different circumstances. It didn't take Asia long to pick up on what Rias and Akeno were trying to show her which didn't really surprise them because of the fact she had already known how to control her magic for so long.

"Wow, Gohan is really putting them through their paces" Rias stated as she looked on through the window, Koneko was laying on the floor by Gohan puffing and panting, while Issei was just trying to block the incoming attacks from the Gohan clone. Kiba was being shown by Gohan was stances he should be using and how best to counter his opponents incoming assaults.

"I wonder what he will have us do to them clone's or better yet maybe the real Gohan" Akeno teased while trying to keep her S&M side under control.

* * *

The next few days that passed were pretty much the same, Gohan was trying to teach Issei and Kiba a more productive way of including their sacred gears into their hand to hand combat which would then make them very unpredictable when fighting, while Koneko was now fighting against two Gohan clones, she was struggling as she could never predict their movements.

Rias and Akeno had also joined in with the training Gohan was giving the others while Asia was practicing her magic control in the safe area. Rias and Akeno were having a fierce battle against one another which did cause the others to stop what they were doing and watch on for a little while, Issei was mesmerized by the magic attacks that were being thrown about by them both when a sudden idea popped into his head.

"Gohan, I want to test how much I can boost now and see how far my power has increased" Issei was almost demanding Gohan to let him test it out.

"Fine but first let's get everyone over here just in case of any mishaps" Gohan then shouted for Rias and Akeno to come over and just pay attention to just how much stronger Issei and the rest of them had become in a short amount of time thanks to their weighted clothing and also Gohan's methods.

"Go ahead Issei boost as much as you think you can now" Gohan stood opposite to Issei while the others were far away enough to not get hit by accident.

" **BOOST...BOOST...BOOST...BOOST** "

"Come on keep going boosted gear!" Issei shouted at his gauntlet.

" **BOOST...BOOST...BOOST...BOOST** "

"AGAIN!" Issei was sure he could take more.

" **BOOST...BOOST...EXPLOSION**!"

"Now Issei, believe in yourself and aim your power at me!" Gohan made clear to the boy, he's definitely different somehow.. wait I wonder if he…

Rias then realized just what Gohan was planning, "EVERYONE MOVE BACK!"

Issei's boosted power had gathered into his hand and then pointed it at Gohan, "AHHHHHHH" Issei then shot all of his power straight at Gohan and with a massive red beam now heading towards Gohan, everyone looked on in worry as Gohan was just standing there until…

"Masenko...HAAAAA" Gohan released his own energy which was just enough to cancel out Issei's however it created a massive explosion which engulfed Gohan.

"GOHAN!" Rias called out, worried about the well being of the young Saiyan, only then to see a bright white aura surround Gohan and seemingly made the cloud caused by the explosion disappear.

Gohan then powered down, "See Issei, that was amazing, now imagine what you will be able to do once these two weeks are up" Gohan shouted across to Issei, he then looked at the others who were looking on, "that goes for all of you too, I promise by the time all this training is done you will be considerably stronger!".

* * *

Everyone decided that enough was enough for today as they were all feeling the effects of Gohan's training and decided to head home, well everyone but Rias as she wanted to talk to Gohan tonight.

Rias had gotten changed and was now sat on the sofa looking at her book for her battle plan as Gohan had just come back from saying goodbye to everyone, "So still working on your battle plan?" Gohan asks intrigued to know what she had come up with.

"Yes, but it's not a very good one. We don't know what the enemy will do on the day and it could then throw my plan out the window" Rias shut her book and pulled her knee's into her chest, Gohan could tell she was worried about the upcoming fight.

Gohan decided to sit down next to her on the sofa, "Listen, all of us will fight to make set you free from chicken wings grasp" Rias chuckled at that comment, "Believe in us Rias and most of all believe in yourself, you are a strong person and I know that you can come through this" Gohan smiled at Rias as she just couldn't help but believe in the words Gohan spoke. _I will believe in all of us and I WILL be free of this torment once and for all…_

"He is also immortal Gohan, how do we deal with that?"

"When I fought Cell he had regenerative powers and yet I still destroyed every last bit off him, so don't worry, just leave him to me" Gohan smirked as his Saiyan blood was boiling and lusting for a fight.

"Thank you, Gohan. I don't know how I would manage without you..." Rias had slowly dropped her head onto Gohan's shoulder as the exhaustion of training and thinking had finally caught up to her.

"Time to put you to bed I think" Gohan then picked up Rias bridal style and took her to his room and laid her down in his bed. _Night Rias, I think it's time I get some training of my own in…_

Gohan then made his way into the training room and began his torturous training methods that he had come up with to push himself to the limit, _this is going to be a long night…_

* * *

Issei, Akeno, Kiba, Asia, and Koneko made their way towards yet another grueling day of training...Gohan style, only when they made it to Gohan's apartment, Gohan was nowhere to be found, neither was Rias as they presumed she was already here.

"Where are they both?" Issei questioned out loud confused by no sounds from anywhere in the apartment.

"Let's check the training room, they may be waiting for us in there" Akeno concluded to which the others agreed.

As they all walked into the safe area of the gravity room, they all saw Rias looking through the window into the rest of the room. "Hey Rias, what's going…." that was all that came out of Akeno's mouth as she looked through the window to see what had now put everyone else in the same kind of look that Rias was portraying before they had all walked in.

Meanwhile, Gohan was looking the worst he had ever been while inside the room, he was bleeding from gashes that were on his body and head, he had bruising which was starting to come up and turning purple on his forearms and also his body. In truth, Gohan was an absolute mess and everyone inside the safe area couldn't believe just what they were seeing as they looked at him.

"GRAVITY... CON..TROL RELEASE!" Gohan bellowed out while panting heavily.

I still feel that energy that's deep within me, guess now is as good a time as any to try and bring it out… Gohan then began to power up until he was at full power in base form only, once he had done that he then started to pull at the power that was hidden deep within him as much as he could.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Gohan was trying his hardest to pull on the power he could feel and had managed to feel it start to push through and felt a transformation was about to happen, at this point Gohan had gone into Super Saiyan 2 state and not realized it. The ground was starting to shake vigorously and the walls that were meant to be indestructible started to show cracks. _I can feel it coming through I'm so close…_

All the power Gohan had started to show suddenly disappeared because Gohan had reached his limit, exhaustion had finally caught up with him at the worst time and he dropped back into his normal form, Gohan then started to fall backwards as he slowly went unconscious with the last thing he heard being his name screamed by Rias…

"HOLY CRAP, WHAT WAS GOHAN DOING!" Issei shouted out amazed by what his friend was doing while they all had watched on in the safe area. Once they all saw Gohan began to fall backward, Rias was already inside the room and running towards Gohan. They all quickly followed due to being worried about what they had just seen their friend do.

"Was it just me or was Gohan changing while the ground was shaking and stuff?" Kiba plainly asked, trying to comprehend what he felt and what he saw.

Everyone just looked at the unconscious form of Gohan who's head was now laid on Rias's lap, they all had the same thought running through their heads which just seemed to always run through their minds when it came to Gohan, just how strong are you Gohan…

"Asia, will you please heal all of Gohan's injuries?" Rias mumbles quietly while trying to fathom what she saw. When she woke up that morning to find herself in Gohan's bed but with no Gohan to be found she got up and looked around the apartment for him and then checked the training room. Rias was shocked by the training Gohan had put himself through as she heard him up the gravity settings to x500 while he was in his Super Saiyan form fighting off 4 clones that looked somewhat different to Gohan. Why did those clones look so different?… Rias pondered while looking down on him while Asia had begun to heal all his wounds and bruises.

"Eurgh, I feel like I was hit by a train..." Gohan mutters, not realizing everyone else was there. Gohan then looks up to see Rias's face and everyone stood around him inside the gravity room.

"Oh, hey guys, what's going on?" Gohan asks with a smile on his face.

He is so goofy sometimes… Rias inwardly said to herself.

"Gohan, you were transforming and then collapsed all of a sudden it was so weird, you even started to make the floor shake like an earthquake and also look at the walls!" Issei informed his friend while still amazed and excited somewhat about what had occurred.

Gohan then looked at the walls of the room, and soon realized that they had cracks in them. _Oh wow, maybe I shouldn't practice trying to gain that power in here…_ After Gohan had regained his composure, everyone got ready for their training for the day.

* * *

The time was now just 11:45 and everyone was gathered inside the clubroom waiting for Grayfia to arrive when the door opened to reveal the student council president and vice president, Sona Sitri and Tsubaki Shinra which surprised Issei, Asia, and even Gohan.

"Hope we're not interrupting Rias"

"Of course not Sona, come in" Rias welcomes her long time friend in with a smile.

"Wait what's the student council president and the vice president doing here?" Issei exclaims.

"Sona and Tsubaki are also devils, Sona is also the heiress to the Sitri clan which is part of the 72 pillars" Akeno informs the group much to their surprise.

"Sona and Tsubaki will be helping with the rating game proceeding's because the game will be broadcast to family members so that they can watch" Rias announces to everyone which makes Issei somewhat nervous now knowing that a lot of people will be watching.

"So Rias, are you ready, after all this will be your first rating game, however it's unfortunate it isn't against me as we had hoped when we were younger" Sona was upset to hear that her best friend had been put in this predicament but she knew that there was only one way she could get out of it.

Just as Rias is about to reply, Grayfia arrives, "Are you ready my Lady, it's almost time".

"Yes, we are ready whenever you are Grayfia" Rias states to her sister in law.

"Where exactly is the battlefield by the way?" Gohan queries hoping that it would be somewhere where nothing or nobody would get destroyed.

"It will be in a neutral alternate space that has been created just for the game, so due to it not being real, Gohan you can make as much mess as you want" Akeno chuckles while replying to the question.

"There has been a stipulation added to this game, Gohan is not allowed to be used unless all other members of Rias's peerage have been evicted from the game" Grayfia announces, which shocks everyone including Sona and Tsubaki.

"Wait! But why!?" Issei shouts out annoyed by such a stipulation.

"It is because Lord Sirzechs and the others would like to see how Lady Rias's peerage will do by themselves, it was made clear by Sirzechs that Gohan will be allowed in this rating game and thanks to Lord Riser's cockiness at wanting to get back at Gohan in this game he was allowed in but only with this stipulation" When Grayfia had been at the meeting about this stipulation she saw just how assertive her husband had been especially when the elders were moaning about Gohan's inclusion in the game when he wasn't even resurrected by Rias.

"That's fine, it would be best if we didn't just let Gohan have all the fun now would it, especially after all our training under him" Kiba declared as he was desperate to try out his new found power and speed.

Everyone else agreed as did Gohan who smiled and nodded to Grayfia, "Then let's go shall we". Everyone made their way over to Grayfia as she got the magic circle ready to transport them all to the battlefield.

Gohan's last thought, while everyone in front of him was being transported, was, _**time to take this chicken down a peg or two...**_


	10. Plucking the Chicken

_**Hey Guys,**_

 _ **I'm sorry about the wait for this chapter. As you know, I'm currently in Hospital with a double break in my right leg and also have a shattered collarbone.**_

 _ **I have been in and out of surgery last few days and just not been feeling great because of it so just wanted to say sorry for the wait and sorry if the chapter is not great.**_

 _ **However, I hope it is and that everyone enjoys it, so, on with the chapter...**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - Plucking the Chicken**

Just as everyone was coming through to the battlefield from the transportation magic circle, Gohan suddenly found himself stood next to Sirzechs much to his confusion.

"What's going on!? Why am I not with everyone else?" Gohan asks while looking at his surroundings confused by what was happening.

"Hello everyone, my name is Grayfia, I am a servant to the Gremory House. I will be the referee for this rating game" Grayfia's voice could be heard throughout, from the devils that were watching the game, to the players involved in the game itself. Rias and co had heard Grayfia's voice and were now listening intently to important details and also hoping to know why Gohan had not been transported to the same place as them.

"This will be the battlefield for today's rating game between Lady Rias and Lord Riser. I have asked both competitors where they would have liked the battle to take place and Lord Riser agreed to let it be Lady Rias's decision, so the battlefield will be an exact replica of Kuoh academy, which is a human school that Lady Rias and her peerage goes to" Grayfia informed everyone who was watching making sure not to leave any important details out.

"There is also one stipulation that has been introduced to this rating game, one of Lady Rias's peerage members, Gohan, will not be allowed into the game until all of Lord Riser's pieces apart from his queen have been retired from the game. This is due to Gohan technically not being reincarnated into a devil by Lady Rias, however, if Lady Rias and her peerage are able to retire all of them then as the referee I will introduce Gohan to the game". Once they all heard Grayfia's announcement, Rias and co all knew what they needed to do in order for them to have the best possible chance at winning their first rating game, _we must get Gohan in this fight as soon as possible..._

Gohan was annoyed that he couldn't even be on the battlefield with his friends, "This sucks" a pouting Gohan exclaimed making Sirzechs chuckle at the boy's expression.

They all then heard Grayfia continue, "Lady Rias, your home base will be the occult research club room located in the old school building, while, Lord Riser's home base will be the principal's office located in the new school building. Once pawns get into these locations they are able to promote themselves freely". Issei listened very carefully at that point so that he would know where he could promote himself and try and get his own payback on Riser after making a fool of himself in their first encounter, _sorry Gohan but I'm beating bird brain before you get in here..._

* * *

"Right, everyone, listen in as we need to go over the plan" everyone turned their attention to Rias as she was now in full king mode.

Rias had a map of the school grounds and had opened it up on her desk so everyone could see, " First, we need to gain some kind of footing on the battlefield, I want Koneko and Kiba to have some traps set out around the club room just in case any one of Riser's peerage manages to get close to hear" Rias did not want to take any chances at the beginning, especially seeing as her not so secret weapon had been taken out of the game until later she hoped. Rias then turned to her best friend Akeno, "Akeno I want you to use your illusion magic as now is the best time to get it set up".

"Yes, of course, Rias" Akeno replied walking off to go get things prepared.

"I guess we will go set some traps then, come on Koneko, let's go" Koneko nodded and followed Kiba's lead.

"What about me Rias?" Issei asks, hoping to help out just as much as the others.

Rias then walks over to the sofa and sits down, she looks at Issei's confused face. "Issei I want you to come and lay your head here", Rias points to her lap. Issei blushes at the idea which Asia see's and starts pouting as she looks at him.

"erm... why do I have to put my head on your lap?"

"There is something I need to do for you Issei so please sit down and put your head on my lap" Rias knew that this needed to be done, she had seen just how hard Issei had been pushing himself, especially whenever he was with Gohan. Gohan had been the perfect teacher for Issei, he had listened to everything Gohan had told him and Issei had just taken it in his stride. Issei then sat down on the sofa next to Rias and laid down with his head now on Rias's legs, which he found so comfortable, _Oh my god this is amazing..._

As Issei lay there he pondered on what his king meant when she said "something I need to do for you", as if out of nowhere a sudden feeling hit Issei and he felt his arm where his sacred gear was, suddenly burn, it was a sudden influx of power. "What just happened...?"

"I just released some of your potential power Issei, when I reincarnated you, I had to seal away a lot of your power because your new body just wouldn't have been able to contain it and you would have been killed by it" Rias spoke softly to Issei while trying to not think about the game for a moment.

"But why now? why release some of this power now?" Issei sat up and looked at Rias, still somewhat confused by what just happened.

"That should be obvious Issei, thanks to Gohan's training which was pushing you to your limit and beyond, you have grown much stronger now." Rias smiled at her pawn, she was happy with his progress that he made with his sacred gear even if he still hadn't gotten very good at getting contracts with humans.

Koneko, Kiba, and Akeno had walked in to let everyone else know they had set their traps and illusions which Rias was happy to hear. They all made their way back to the map on the desk, "Right, now that the traps and such are ready, I want Koneko and Issei to head over to the gymnasium and take control of it. I should imagine that Riser will send some forces there so be on your guard you two." Rias then looked at Kiba, "Kiba I want you to hang around in the forest where Akeno has placed illusions if any of Riser's peerage should come that way... Eliminate them!" Rias spoke sternly the last part."It shall be done Rias!"

"It shall be done Rias!" once Kiba had confidently replied to his king's order's, himself, Koneko and Issei then left the building to take the fight to the immortal chicken and co.

* * *

Issei and Koneko had just gotten to the gym and were now stood on the stage area when... "Come out you Gremory filth, we can smell you from here!" a young well-endowed girl wearing a blue qipao, shouted in anger.

Issei and Koneko both walked out from behind the curtains to see twins and two taller girls, "I'll take the big boobed girl, she's a rook like me so I should be fine. You take the twins and the girl with the staff Issei, they should be easy enough for you now." Koneko said dryly, she then adjusted her gloves ready for battle.

"Let's make this quick Koneko! SACRED GEAR!" Issei shouted calling forth his powerful gauntlet.

"oh please like you could make this..." the girl with the wooden didn't have a chance to finish her taunt as she suddenly felt a fist in her stomach which brought her to her knees winded and knocked out.

A light engulfed the now unconscious girl as everyone in the battlefield suddenly heard a familiar voice, "one of Lord Riser's pawns has been retired".

The rook known as Xuelan was in a state of shock at what had just occurred with Mira, Xuelan didn't get to think about it much as she was then hit straight on the jaw and sent into the wall. "Damn it, I'm taking you down shrimp!" Xuelan screeched running at the culprit of being punched which was Koneko.

"Suck it" Koneko replied with still little to none expression showing.

While this was happening, Issei found himself dodging two small but crazy twins with a pair of chainsaws... "Why the hell do you have chainsaws!" Issei shrieked while running away... " **BOOST** "...

 _Good, we need to end this quick and help the others so no more running away._ Issei then jumped up dodging the incoming crazy twins, he then rushed at the two girls surprising them both and managed to kick them both further away from him to try and gain some distance for a moment.

" **BOOST** " _Good, just one more and that should be enough for these two weirdoes_... Issei looked over to Koneko and wasn't surprised to see her dominating her opponent in strength even though they were both rooks.

Koneko was just dodging each strike that was coming at her and then got some quick hits in, compared to the clones of Gohan she had been fighting daily who were so much faster, this was nothing to her. "You lose..." Koneko dodged an incoming right hook and quickly punched at Xuelan's open area's, this caused the girl to fall to her knees as she was suddenly unable to move, Koneko then did a quick chop at Xuelan's neck which caused her to be retired.

"Rook of Lord Riser, retired" Grayfia announced professionally.

"Stop dodging us and just let us chop you into tiny bits please!", "Yeah, yeah come on, chop chop time!" the green haired twins pleaded childishly to a running Issei.

"Sorry girls, not today!" Issei lifted his gauntlet arm up facing the girls, " **BOOST**... **EXPLOSION**!", "DRAGON SHOT!". Issei pushed some of his energy into his hand and fired a beam at the chainsaw wielding girl's which caused the girls to be immediately retired from the game but also caused a giant hole in the gymnasium.

Both Koneko and Issei then walked outside knowing their job was done, "Nice work Issei, you are starting to destroy more stuff than Gohan" Koneko plainly said while Issei had a deadpanned look at the damage he had caused.

"I only boosted three times..." The gymnasium was only half left and there was a giant crater where Issei's dragon shot had scorched the ground.

* * *

Everyone in the rating game and all those that were watching had seen the devastation that Issei had caused. Gohan was laughing while all the other devils that were in the same room as him were gobsmacked at how much power Issei had, _Issei only boosted three times, hmm, I guess my training with him really did pay off..._ Gohan was happy for Issei, he had worked so hard so that he could catch up to everyone else and he had managed to make a big jump thanks to all the training he had done in the last 2 weeks.

* * *

"Issei, come on we need to go and meet up with Kiba" Koneko had just started to walk away when, **BOOOOOM...** , a sudden explosion engulfed Koneko which sent her flying. Issei had been blown back by the sudden explosion, "What.. the...hell was that..?" Issei could feel his lungs burning due to breathing in the smoke from the explosion, he looked over to see Koneko was now flat out on the floor and was being engulfed in a white light.

"Lady Rias rook has been retired" Grayfia's voice bellowed throughout the battlefield. Riser was laughing while sat in the principal's chair with 2 girls holding onto his body, "Stupid girl should just give up and be with me already.."

"KONEKO!" Issei's shouting was not heard by the small girl as she had already been taken out of the game.

"You should feel lucky boy, I was aiming for both of you" Issei looked up to find the source of the vindictive voice, what he saw was someone he recognized from their past meeting in the clubroom.

"YOU! I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Issei managed to get himself up and was now in his stance ready to face... "You think you can beat me, Lord Riser's Queen" Yubelluna shrieked as she then started to descend quickly, closing the gap between them both, however, just as Yubelluna was getting closer she had not foreseen the large storm cloud right above her and was suddenly hit by a huge thunderbolt. "AHHHHHHH" She screamed in agony as every inch of her body was now in pain due to the powerful attack.

"Well, this looks like some fun, mind if I join in...?" Issei turned around to see Akeno arrive, "Akeno! boy am I glad to see you, let's take this trash down together!" Issei got ready to fight only for Akeno to dash his hopes of vengeance, "No Issei, I want you to go and help Kiba, don't worry I can deal with this piece of trash quickly and be with you soon" Akeno smiled to him trying to reassure herself just as much as him.

"Fine, but don't be long Akeno!" Issei smiled at her, turned and ran off to go and help Kiba.

At this point, Akeno then looked back at Yubelluna to see her finally able to move after her surprise attack, _Should have known that wouldn't be enough to take down the "bomb queen"..._

* * *

Rias was annoyed at the fact she had lost Koneko so early on especially with how good she was doing, _I think its time to make my own move..._

"Asia, let's go! It's time I face my problems" Rias was feeling confident that she could defeat Riser and that hopefully, she wouldn't need to call on Gohan to help her.

* * *

"Three of Lord Riser's Pawns have been retired" Grayfia voice echoed throughout the battlefield.

"Oh wow, was that... WOAH" Issei was suddenly pulled into an enclosure by none other than Kiba.

"KIBA!, are you okay? did you defeat those three pawns?" Issei queried the blonde, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Yeah, thanks to Akeno's illusions, I was able to take them out easy. Now come on we need to go and get to Riser and the rest of them!" Kiba was desperate to get a shot at Riser after seeing what he had caused with Rias, he had seen all the times she was upset and after everything Rias had done for himself, he felt it was time to help her for once.

* * *

Just as Issei and Kiba were running through the track field, they both had to come to a sudden stop as a girl in armor had appeared in their way, "My name is Karlamine, I am a Knight of Lord Riser and you will not pass me!" Karlamine declared with confidence, she then drew her sword ready for battle as she eyed the two boys in front of her, waiting for one of them to attack.

"Issei, you keep going. I'll take care of this!" Kiba walked forward and drew his sword, "I am a Knight also, for Rias Gremory" Kiba drew his sword ready to take on another knight.

"Kiba, make me an opening and I'll sneak past" Issei eyed both knights ready for any openings he could find where he could either get through or get a quick hit on Karlamine but just as Issei was about to make his move he sensed more people coming out of from behind the trees.

"Damn it, I don't have time for this! Ddraig, think you can give me some power quickly?" Issei was starting to get frustrated so he just hoped his "partner" could help out this once.

" **Partner, you're going to have to last for at least a minute to get the necessary power** " Ddraig who had been watching the battle from inside the boosted gear was rather impressed, to say the least of his new host, he had been a weakling in his view a couple of weeks ago but ever since he had been doing this training with this Gohan boy, he had become a lot stronger.

"oh you're that devil who got blown away by my brothers weakest pawn" a giggling small blonde girl suddenly made herself known to Issei as Kiba was now in a fight with Karlamine.

" **BOOST** "..."I'm not the same as I was back then" Issei rushed at the girl which surprised her, "ISABELA!" the girl screamed scared of what was about to happen to her.

Issei had to put his guard up quickly as a powerful punch came out of nowhere from a girl wearing half a mask on her face, who he could only presume was this Isabela the other girl had shouted for. _Damn, she must be a rook with that much power in her punches..._

" **BOOST...** ", " **Partner, I would recommend dodging her for the meantime until you get the necessary power, oh another thing there's two more hiding in the bush behind you** " Issei had to quickly dodge another set of twins that were throwing punches and kicks at him, unfortunately for the twins Issei had been fighting of clones of someone a lot stronger than these two and was accustomed to these types of fights. _Just got to hold on a bit longer..._ " **BOOST**..."

"Is that all you're going to do?" Isabella sarcastically said, trying to rile Issei up into a senseless attack.

"Well, you can't fix what's not broken" Issei smirked, he knew he was nearly at the amount of power he would need to quickly eliminate the girls in front of him. " **BOOST...** " _Just another twenty seconds..._

"NI, LI, ISABELA TAKE HIM OUT NOW!" The small girl shouted again, Issei was confused as to why she wasn't fighting, he didn't get to think for very long as again he had to dodge all three girls incoming relentless attacks.

" **BOOST**..." _Time to counter..._ Issei started to put his training with Gohan into action by blocking the next few kicks from the very agile twins, Issei did a quick roundhouse kick to one of the twins which sent her into the incoming one causing them to stumble back and fall but Isabela had managed to get in close to Issei and smashed him in the chin sending him crashing to the floor, however, " **BOOST**..." _Just in time..._

Issei quickly sprung back up "NOW DDRAIG DO IT" Issei lifted his gauntlet up ready to fire at his opponents, " **EXPLOSION!** " Issei felt the rush of power all throughout his body and then concentrated it into a single point in the palm of his hand, "TAKE THIS, DRAGON SHOT!" the beam ripped through the ground and hit its target which was the twins along with Isabela causing them to be retired as was suddenly confirmed by Grayfia's voice.

"Two of Lord Riser's Pawns and one Rook have been retired..."

"About time..." exhaustion had caught up with Issei finally as he fell to his knees breathing heavily, _I can't stop now, we need to get Gohan in the game..._

* * *

Sirzechs and the other high-class devils were all staring at Gohan as he was making the floor shake due to him exerting his power while watching the game in front of them all, Gohan had seen what happened to Koneko and was pissed, to say the least about that, but that now paled in comparison to what was just about to be announced by Grayfia which concerned Akeno and was going to turn the game in favour of chicken wings...

"Lady Rias's Queen has been retired..."

Riser's Queen had been overwhelmed by Akeno and was all but finished, however, Yubelluna had managed to get a few important hits in too but as Akeno was about to finish her off she used the phoenix tears all the peerage had been given by Riser's younger sister and fellow member, Ravel Phenex. With Akeno's guard lowered, Yubelluna had unleashed a barrage of very powerful and destructive bombs straight at the priestess of thunder which had caused her to end up being retired from the game.

Gohan was angry by the cowardice of Riser's Queen and was really starting to get angry for not being allowed in the game yet. _Don't worry Akeno, Koneko I will get some payback for you..._

* * *

"Ahh so you have finally come Rias, just give up your peerage cannot win and you will never beat me. I'm immortal, there is nothing you can do" Riser was now stood across from Rias and laughing loudly which was infuriating to Rias's ears.

 _Akeno..._ "I'll never give up, I still have Issei and Kiba..." Rias was sad about her best friend being beaten but just had to believe they could still win. _If we can get rid Ravel then Gohan will be allowed in..._

"Issei, don't give up you can still go on, remember your training!" Rias shouted to her Pawn.

 _I won't give up!..._ "Please Ddraig, connect with my emotions and give me MORE POWER!" Issei bellowed out hoping for the red dragon's power.

" **DRAGON BOOSTER...SECOND LIBERATION!** "

Everyone turned to look at Issei and the green light that was blinding everyone. "WOAH, it changed again" Issei was happy that he had unlocked his new found power but knew he had to do something quick.

"Kiba, use your sword birth quickly!" Kiba made some distance from Karlamine then planted his sword into the ground, "SWORD BIRTH" the ground started to shake violently as hundreds of swords came out of the ground.

Issei then punched the ground as the swords made their way towards him, " **TRANSFER...** " all the swords were absorbed into Issei's gauntlet and then let loose again but this time there were, even more, sprouting from the ground which had quickly impaled Karlamine and Ravel but narrowly missing the main target, being Yubelluna.

"Lord Riser's Knight and Bishop retire."

Unfortunately for Issei though, the exhaustion, magic power depletion and injuries from previous fights had finally caught up to him, Issei fell to the floor unconscious.

"ISSEI!" Asia had seen Issei collapse and was worried for her friend, Issei was then engulfed by a light and disappeared.

"Lady Rias's Pawn has been retired due to being unable to partake in the game anymore" Grayfia announced somewhat reluctantly as it was a sad way to go out of a game but she had to be professional and not be biased towards her Sister-in-Law.

"PUHAHAHAHA, YOU'RE FINISHED RIAS NOW BE MINE!" Riser laughed maniacally as Rias just stared at the spot where Issei once was.

"Yubelluna, finish her knight off" Riser ordered coldly still chuckling to himself.

Kiba was not concentrating and didn't see the attack that was about to come behind him until...

"KIBA LOOK OUT!" Rias screamed to her last fighting piece as if time suddenly slowed down, Kiba turned to look at who was attacking him, however...

A bright yellow beam flew over Kiba's head which hit Yubelluna before she could launch her attack causing her to now have a hole in her stomach, resulting in her being kicked from the game leaving Riser to deal with Kiba, Asia, Rias and...

"Oi chicken, remember me..."

Rias, Asia, and Kiba had a look of pure happiness on their faces as they realized just who had finally arrived.

"Lord Riser's Queen has been retired" Grayfia announced.

"I was waiting for you boy, now I can kill you for making me a laughing stock!" Riser quickly flew at Gohan who was just simply hovering with his arms folded and a smirk on his face.

"Rias, leave the rest to me. You guys take a rest, you deserve it..." Gohan smiled at them all to reassure them which he had already done by defeating Yubelluna with ease.

Riser was just throwing punches and kicks at Gohan but Gohan was just dodging the very slow attacks. "Is that all you got chicken wings...?" Gohan asked bored by what he was facing, it just really didn't make his Saiyan blood boil for a fight.

"STAY STILL YOU LITTLE RUNT!", **SMACK...** Just as Riser had finished his taunt, Gohan had planted his right fist straight into Riser's jaw which everyone could now see had broken Riser's jaw but thanks to his healing abilities it was quickly fixed.

"Riser, I'm going to show you just how insignificant you truly are and how weak you are compared to me..." with that for the next five minutes Riser's life was made a living hell as Gohan smacked him around causing all sorts of injuries to him but due to his immortality factor the beat down from Gohan never seemed to end.

"Pleaseee...stop..." Riser pleaded while laying in a puddle of what seemed to be his own blood and well piss. Gohan had well and truly broken the man's will, "After what you put Rias through... well I'm going to show you something that will make you ever think twice about hurting any of my friends and especially Rias!" Gohan wanted to do this to make the higher class devils think twice about trying to work their way into marrying Rias or making an enemy of her too.

Rias, Asia, and Kiba watched on as they knew what Gohan was about to do after seeing it a few times inside his training room. _Thank you, Gohan. You've truly worked your way into my heart..._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Gohan had powered up into Super Saiyan 2 straight away causing Riser to literally quiver at the sight of the young boy. Riser had got a glimpse of those teal eyes staring at him in their first meeting and he knew then that something was not quite right, however, Riser didn't know it would be something quite like this, "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME...I FORFEIT!" Riser was now bawling, too scared to move due to Gohan's power literally smothering him and suffocating him.

"Never go near Rias or any of my friends again!" Gohan felt he had made his point to Riser and all those watching clear.

"Lord Riser has forfeited the match, so Lady Rias Gremory wins!" Grayfia announced to all those involved and watching on, inwardly Grayfia was very happy with the result.

Gohan then powered back down to his normal state and walked back towards Rias with a smile on his face. "Rias, it's over" Gohan softly said to the crimson princess, Gohan was then suddenly embraced by Rias as she gripped him tightly as if she never wanted to let go, however all of her pent up feelings released from her inner emotions and just streamed out of her. Rias was now crying into Gohan's chest but they weren't sad tears, they were happy and relief tears as she had finally been set free of the marriage that had plagued her for so long.

"Thannnkk...yooouu...Gohan" Rias cried out in between sniffles. Gohan just gently stroked her lovely smooth hair to make her feel better. "It's over now Rias, you're free..."

Those words hit Rias like a ton of bricks as she was so happy to hear them... Kiba and Asia watched on at the pair and smiled knowing everything could now go back to normal... or could it...


	11. Aftermath

**Hi Guys,**

 **Just wanted to say thank you to all those that have sent me get well messages, it means a lot and to those that have asked whether I am continuing the story... OF COURSE I AM!**

 **I'm loving writing this story and I hope that all of you are enjoying reading it.**

 **Anyways, again thank you so much guys/gals and enjoy the new chapter...**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – Aftermath**

In the aftermath of the rating game between Rias and Riser, Sirzechs had called for everyone who had been watching and also the participants to join him for a Party at the Gremory house to celebrate his sister's victory. Riser had his peerage had decided not to join them, due to Riser being somewhat scared of being anywhere near Gohan much to Issei's amusement.

Once everyone except Gohan, had been healed by Asia they all went to get changed into something more presentable as they would meeting a lot of important devils. Gohan had decided to stay in his favored gi which Rias contested too, but, Sirzechs said it would be best if Gohan stayed in his gi for some reason. Rias had a feeling that her brother wanted to show off if anything about Gohan and let other devils know that she would be off limits to any future devil family trying to work their way into the Gremory's good books.

Issei and Kiba were the first ones to come out after getting changed and they were both wearing something similar to each other. They were both wearing a Black tux, however, the difference was Kiba's was black with silver strips on the hems while Issei's was a dark colored red tux, he gathered it was because of the being the dragon currently inside of him.

"Well, don't you two look good" Gohan was just inwardly glad he could stay in the comfort of his gi.

"Thanks, Gohan, you're lucky, you get to stay in your gi," Issei said while fidgeting with his collar and bow-tie.

"Come on Issei it's not that bad" Kiba chuckled at the behavior of Issei.

Just as Gohan was about to say something the door to the where the girls were getting changed opened and both Issei and Gohan's jaws dropped to the floor as they were shocked by what they were seeing.

Koneko was the first out and she was wearing a white dress which just ended below her knees, it had a little cat print on the bottom of it which did look cute especially to Gohan, Koneko was also wearing some white flats as she wasn't too keen on wearing heels even if it would make her a little taller.

Asia walked out and was wearing a pale white strapless dress that came down to her knees, her almost golden blonde hair was now up in a ponytail with a fringe that just seemed to stop just above her beautiful green eyes. Asia was also wearing some white socks with little frills at the top and a pair of yellow heels that were the same color as her hair.

Next was Akeno, she was wearing a similar dress to Asia, however, Akeno's was black and also thanks to her rather big assets there was a lot of cleavage on show, Akeno had her hair flowed down freely but had been straightened too. She also wore some knee high black boots which just seemed look perfect for Akeno.

"You like what you see Gohan..." Akeno winked at the shocked teen in front of her teasing him. Gohan was still just in shock but it wasn't because of Akeno which she realized, _oh well guess I lose this time..._

Gohan was staring at Rias as to him she was the most beautiful girl he had seen, Rias was wearing a black ball gown which just seemed to hug her eye-watering body, it had a slit down the left leg which showed her gorgeous legs which would make any man stare, Rias's hair was free flowing like Akeno's however it was all curly and just seemed to mesmerize Gohan's eyes. She was wearing some black heels that were tied up around her ankles which just seemed to fit the dress and her perfectly.

"Wow... you look beautiful..." Gohan just muttered out quietly but Rias did hear him and immediately began to blush at the comment but she smiled to her savior and thanked him.

"Come on everyone, let's go..." Rias then guided everyone to where the party was happening which was the main hall in the Gremory house.

* * *

As the group made their way into the main hall, they were getting a lot of stares from all those that were invited to the party. Most of the male younger devils that were a part of prestigious devil family's were eyeing up Rias and Akeno, however, when they were just about to go and introduce themselves to the girls, both girls took a position on either side of Gohan which very quickly scared the devils away especially after seeing what the boy had done to someone as powerful as Riser. Issei and Kiba were giggling like little school kids at how bright red Gohan's face had suddenly become because of the two girls now hugging an arm each, _He may be able to scare some high-class devils but he will always be beaten by embarrassment..._ Issei kept laughing to himself until Asia suddenly grabbed his arm tightly then causing him to turn beet red as well.

"I see the guests of honor have finally arrived" a happy and somewhat relieved Sirzechs announced to all those who hadn't realized Rias and co arriving.

As they all made their way to the center of the room where Sirzechs had called them over, whispers could be heard by everyone in their group.

"Why is he still wearing that atrocious outfit?"

"He may have won the game for them but he doesn't deserve to be here, just look at that bed head of hair..."

"He looks like a monkey..."

Gohan just ignored them; he had already made his point to everyone else that was watching the rating game. Issei had to be held back by Asia as the comments about his friend were so annoying to him and all he could think about was punching the stuck up bastards.

"Rias, Congratulations on winning your first rating game even if it was an unsanctioned one" Sirzechs was ecstatic at the result of the game and put on a very happy face for the party and his sister.

"Thank you brother, but if it wasn't for everyone here then I would have lost that game" Rias then turned to her friends and bowed, "thank you, all of you. You all fought so hard for me and I will always be so grateful!" Rias lifted her head only to see Akeno stood in front of her smiling at her.

"You don't need to thank us Rias, after all, we are your peerage and we will continue to do our best for our King" Rias and Akeno shared a hug while everyone else just smiled and watched on.

Sirzechs then walked over to Gohan, "Thank you Gohan, you've helped my sister so much and you have also helped me in the process, I am forever in your debt." All the higher class devils were then stunned by what their Lucifer did, Sirzechs bowed to Gohan in thanks for all that he had done for him, but he did feel somewhat embarrassed by Sirzechs's actions.

"Sirzechs, please don't bow to me, everyone is staring" Gohan was frantically looking around at all these people now looking at him in dissatisfaction and at Sirzechs in shock.

"EVERYONE, YOU WILL SHOW THIS YOUNG MAN SOME RESPECT!" Sirzechs shouted, making Gohan and co jump at the sudden outburst.

It seemed to do the trick though as all those that had whispered about Gohan and those that had given him dirty looks had all slightly bowed to the boy much to their displeasure of having to do so.

"Gohan, I would like you to say a few words it just so these people can see what type of person you really are," Sirzechs asks Gohan hoping that he would agree to it.

"Well, I guess so but what am I going to talk about?" Gohan replies with his head tilted to the side pondering of something to talk about, "Oh wait, I know what I can talk about."

"Okay, good. Everyone, I have asked Gohan to say some words seeing as he was the one to win the game for my sister."

Gohan then went and stood on the pedestal at the front of the main hall, "Hi everyone" Gohan somewhat nervously said. "There is something that I want to say to my friends and fellow Gremory peerage members starting with Asia" Gohan points to Asia as she feels embarrassed that Gohan pointed out and now everyone in the room was looking at her.

"Asia, you were brilliant today. You may not be a fighter but you did what Rias needed you to do and that's been there ready to heal your King when needed so well done Asia" Gohan was full of praise for the timid blonde but she did her job well and he was proud of her for that.

"Koneko, I'm really proud of the way you fought, it was a shame you got taken out of the game so quickly as I would have liked to have seen what you had perfected in your training but when you were fighting alongside Issei I saw that you were calculated and calm in your situation." Gohan was upset and angry when Koneko had been taken out by the bomb queen but smiled at her to reassure the small cat like girl that what he said was true. Koneko was happy at the comments Gohan had made and would make sure to fall asleep on his lap later as she had missed doing so recently thanks to all the training recently.

"Kiba, well, I'm amazed at how far you have come in your hand to hand combat, the way you took out the three pawns with such ease was amazing to watch and made me want to have a spar with you. When you joined up with Issei, you too did very well to stay calm and collected in the situation, especially when a certain someone was losing his cool..." Gohan looked at a very sheepish Issei while Kiba and the others just laughed. "Kiba, you were a dark horse in this game and you played the part brilliantly so well done Kiba." Kiba was inwardly beaming at the comments Gohan had made and was now desperate to get back and continue training.

Sirzechs who was now stood next to Grayfia was smiling at Gohan's comments and pondered what the young man was going to say about his sister. Sirzechs knew that they both had some feelings towards each other even if they tried to hide it, to him it was obvious especially with his sister. _You are the only person I would willingly give my sister to Gohan…_

"Akeno, you were incredible in your fight with Yubelluna, I was proud to see that you had learned not to solely rely on your lightning magic and try some other methods, it was a shame that she had those phoenix tears as you would beat her easy just like you already were." Akeno smiled and slightly bowed to Gohan in thanks to the praise which surprised Rias somewhat because of how her best friend had hated men not too long ago but she knew Gohan was different to most men. All Akeno wanted to do then and there was just rip Gohan's clothes off and try and dominate the young Saiyan half-breed.

Gohan had to pause before continuing as he suddenly felt a cold chill go up to his spine, _hmm wonder what that was about…_

"Issei, for me and I,'m sure to everyone in this room, you were the surprise package in this fight, you never gave up and fought through some tough opponents. I am personally so proud you because not to long ago you were the weakest member of this peerage but now you have proved just how powerful you are and this is only the beginning Issei, I've told you before that you have a huge potential especially thanks to your tenant and I will help you so that you can protect those you care most about." Issei had tears in his eyes as he was so happy from Gohan's comments. "People here keep saying that I won the game for Rias but I don't believe that at all, yes I beat old chicken wings…" Sudden laughter could be heard by many in the room due to that insult towards Riser, "However I was not the one that won this game for us, it was you Issei, you took down most of his peerage on your own and persevered through sheer willpower to unlock the next level of your sacred gear so to me you are the MVP of this game Issei, congrats!" Gohan began clapping him and soon enough Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Asia and nearly everyone else in the room began to clap with him as everyone could kind of agree that Issei was the most surprising and best piece of the day.

Issei at this point was trying his hardest to hold back the tears and just bowed to everyone in respect to them clapping him and then finally looked back at Gohan, Issei lifted his arm up and did a thumbs up to Gohan while copying Gohan's grin but with some tears streaming down his face. _My hard work paid off...Thank you Ddraig…and thank you...Gohan_

"Last but least…" Gohan then looks at Rias and looked deep into her beautiful blue eyes, "Rias, thank you for working so hard in your preparation for this game. You worked so hard if not harder than any of us in your preparation while we were all training. I'm so glad that I got to join your peerage and all I have to say to you is one thing...you're free Rias Gremory so please remember whenever you are in trouble or are down about something, you have all of us here ready to make you feel better and face whatever comes at us head on." Gohan jumped down of the pedestal and was now feet away from a very happy but tearful crimson haired beauty.

Rias walks up to Gohan and puts her arms around him and buries her head into his chest seeking that warmth that she had grown accustomed to now, Gohan returns the hug as they both just stand still for what seemed like hours.

Sirzechs seeing this as the best time for his surprise for Rias and Gohan steps in, "Everyone if you would come to the gardens I have a little surprise for my sister."

When hearing her brother's words she lets go of Gohan and they all begin to follow Sirzechs outside. Once they had gotten outside into the gardens Issei, Asia, and a number of high-class devils all had a rather shocked look on their faces as they saw a huge Griffin sat there looking at them all.

"What's a Griffin of all things doing here!" Issei bellowed out not realizing how loud he spoke.

"This is my surprise for my dear little sister, Rias why don't you and let's say Gohan ride this back home."

"Well Gohan, shall we..." Rias turns to look at Gohan but sees that he doesn't seem that interested in it much to her dismay, however…

"Actually I have a better idea, I think Issei should take the Griffin with Asia, don't you think so too Rias I mean after all he was the MVP of the game" Gohan winked at Rias, he saw that she was disappointed with him offering it to Issei instead but he had a better idea for him and Rias.

"sigh… Yes, I suppose you are right, go on Issei you deserve this after your performance today..." Rias was upset that Gohan didn't want to go on the Griffin home but it did make sense that after everything Issei had done in the game he was that deserved a little prize for all his hard work.

"Are you sure Rias? I mean your brother got this Griffin for you..."

"Yes, go on Asia, Issei quick" Rias smiled to the pair as they both nodded to her and Issei jumped on Griffin's back, Asia then jumped up onto the birds back too and was now sat sideways in front of Issei.

"Oh one last thing Issei, don't pull any of its feathers out or it will attack you…" Sirzechs warned, however, before Issei could reply, the Griffin quickly got up and shot off into the moonlit sky.

After watching them set off, Gohan then steps behind Rias with nobody noticing as they were too busy looking at Issei and Asia riding the Griffin off into the distance… "Well, guess it's time for us to go to Rias..."

"WAIT GOHAN!" Rias screeched.

Gohan had scooped up Rias bridal style and started to fly off leaving everyone now staring at the sudden action by Gohan, "I thought you might prefer this way of traveling especially after last time we did it" Gohan did his usual grin while looking at the still shocked crimson princess.

Rias quickly wraps her arms around Gohan's neck for safety, "Yes, I suppose you are right but did you have to scare me like that..." Rias puffed her cheeks while trying to look angry at Gohan which just didn't seem to work as Gohan's grin just seem to calm her down.

Gohan just laughed at Rias's cute little angry face, _Even when she's angry, she is still beautiful…_

As Gohan flew higher towards the huge moon in the sky, Rias tucked her head into his chest once again and thought back to hers and Gohan's very first meeting. She knew there was something intriguing about him from the very first moment they shared together, when they were both staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity in the classroom, but she didn't expect him to be the one who would come to steal her heart and save her from a miserable life with that damned chicken… Rias giggled at that insult thinking back to how Gohan had called Riser it and put him on two walls in their first meeting.

Rias then looked up at Gohan, _you really have stolen my heart Gohan…_

Gohan was also having similar thoughts about how he had come to this dimension by pure accident and he had met some amazing friends and also how he had found his first love, _I really do love Rias…_

Gohan then started to slow down his flying and decided to hover in the moonlight over the Gremory house, "Are you okay Rias?" Gohan asks a very comfortable looking Rias.

"I am thanks to you Gohan..." Just as Rias answers Gohan, they both look into each other's eyes again and as if they both had opposite end magnets inside their lips, their lips collided with a very soft and loving kiss.

Just as they had begun to kiss, Rias's wings suddenly sprout out of her back and they both just seem to hover in the moonlight sharing their very first passionate kiss.

Everyone on the ground that had seen Gohan and Rias take off had seen the passionate exchange between the pair, Sirzechs had a massive grin on his face while his wife Grayfia just smiled while looking on the pair that she had come to care for in particular Gohan in recent weeks. Akeno and Koneko were both having similar thoughts, _I wish that was me…_ Akeno knew her feelings for Gohan were growing but she knew that her best friend Rias needed this more than ever, _I will get my turn soon Rias…_ Koneko was slightly different, she didn't have any romantic feelings for Gohan, however, she saw him like an older brother and wished to be praised by her older brother and Koneko still wanted her monkey lap pillow back as she had been without it for too long now.

As Gohan and Rias finished the passionate make-out session, on the back of the Griffin a similar event was occurring between Issei and Asia. "You were amazing today Issei, thank you for all your help" Asia looked at Issei and could see that his eyes were still sort of puffy thanks to Gohan's speech earlier, _thank you Issei…_

Issei was just about to reply to Asia when she suddenly cupped his face and kissed his lips which he returned after realizing what was happening, _HA screw you Motohama, Matsuda…_

* * *

The sunlight started to break through the curtains and begin to make Gohan stir in his sleep, as he slowly opened his eyes he tried to stretch his body but found a weight on his chest that seemed to pin him down. Gohan managed to rub his eyes so he could see the culprit as to why he felt heavy on his chest but he had a suspicion as to who it was, Gohan looked down only to see a whole lot of crimson hair just covering his muscular body. _Should have known you would stay…_ Gohan smiled as he gazed upon the girl who was sound asleep and breathing softly onto his abdomen.

"Gohan..." Rias mumbled in her sleep. Gohan had just smiled when hearing Rias say his name in her sleep. _Think it's time you wake up…_

"Rias, wakey wakey..."

Rias stirred ever so slightly but didn't wake up so Gohan decided to use extreme measures. Gohan decided to float upwards while still on his back, however, as Gohan did this the covers were coming off and Gohan forgetting about Rias's love of sleeping naked was suddenly left red-faced as he got a full view of her naked body and could now feel her all over his naked top half. Gohan then turned slowly as he hovered as to try and drop the crimson princess straight back onto the bed. _Dammit, what is with this grip…_ Rias was now holding Gohan tight as if she knew it was best not to let go.

Rias did eventually let up her grip and fell 2 feet and landed comfortably onto the bed, "Ahh what's going on!" Rias was finally awake albeit slightly confused about what had awoken her from her lovely slumber.

Gohan looked down on her with very rosy cheeks thanks to seeing everything, he chuckled at Rias's sleepy behavior and decided to land next to her on the bed.

"Gohan! That was mean!"

Gohan laughed at the childish face she was pulling. They both got back under the covers together and Rias just cuddled into her savior, for the next few minutes they didn't say anything to each other as they both felt somewhat nervous about each other, especially after what had happened the night before with their passionate kiss.

"So...Rias does this mean...we are now, you know...together?" Gohan very shyly queried Rias.

"Well, how do you feel about us being together Gohan?" Rias was feeling shy about the conversation just as much as Gohan was but she knew this was the best chance to ask him, Rias knew her feelings for Gohan but she needed to know just how Gohan felt about her.

"Rias I...care for you a lot, you are a beautiful person on the inside and outside. Back in my dimension I didn't talk to many girls that were my own age so this is all new to me, however, I would like to see where this relationship between us goes and I want to be with you Rias." Gohan was now just gazing into the blue orbs that were Rias's eyes, he really did love her eyes.

Rias didn't need to say anything as she just kissed Gohan straight away once he had told her how he felt about her. Rias was so happy that she had finally found someone that saw her as just Rias and not the heir to the Gremory household. When they finished their kiss Rias just looked at Gohan and did a grin to him which was similar to his own.

"I'll take it that we are boyfriend and girlfriend then?"

"What do you think..." Rias just kept kissing him in reply…

 _I guess so then…_

Once Gohan and Rias had finally decided to get themselves off each other and out of bed, Rias told Gohan that she had a surprise in store for him and the rest of their friends. So with that, they got ready for the day and left Gohan's apartment and made their way over to Issei's house.

* * *

"So what's this surprise Rias?" Gohan was very curious now as Rias had not stopped smiling since they had left his home.

"I'm not telling you Gohan, you will just have to wait and see when we get there. Everyone else I should imagine will already be there" Rias was simply ecstatic at the recent events, she had finally gotten rid of that annoying marriage problem, she now also had in her words, the best boyfriend she could have asked for. Last but least, the surprise which was something great not just for her in general but also for everyone involved.

As Gohan and Rias turned onto Issei's street, Gohan noticed something sticking out like a sore thumb. "Rias, please tell me that's not who's house I think it is..."

What Gohan was looking at was a 3 story house which just seemed to tower over all the other houses that were nearby. Gohan was just in shock because he knew straight away that was where Issei's house was.

"Do you like it? I had my brother renovate the place while we were all at the party after the rating game." Rias and Gohan were just stood in front of the huge building as Gohan was trying to take in what had happened.

"So this is the surprise then? Because it's a pretty big one." Rias giggled at that comment, "Well, this is only part of the surprise, come on let's go see everyone else inside." Rias grabbed Gohan's hand and ran inside with him.

Rias opened the door, "Helloooo… anyone here!?".

"Bout time you two got here!" Issei had just walked in from what seemed to be the kitchen.

"I'm guessing everyone but me knows what is going on here…?" Gohan was very confused at how Issei was being so normal about what had happened to his house.

"EVERYONE, RIAS AND GOHAN ARE HERE!" Issei shouted loudly so that everyone in the house could hear him.

Issei then led both Rias and Gohan into the reception area to where the stairs were, eventually, everyone had finally come out from all different parts of the house.

"So can someone explain to me what is going on because I'm so confused right now..." Gohan queried the rest of the group.

Rias decided she would explain everything, "Gohan like I said I asked my brother to have Issei's house renovated, this was because I wanted all of us to live under one roof. My brother agreed because he sees this as a good opportunity for all of us to become closer as friends and as a peerage so that if we can become a better unit together." Rias had gone into detail about all of this with Sirzechs and Akeno who also saw it as a good idea, even though all she was thinking was she would be able to get closer to Gohan this way too.

"I see, but what about Issei's parents and my apartment, seeing as it has my training… you have had one made here haven't you..." Gohan could see the smirk that appeared on his girlfriend's face and instantly knew.

"Well, I knew we had to have some sort of leeway in order for you to move in here" Rias and everyone else just laughed at this as they could see a very happy looking Gohan now.

"Well, I guess I'm in! Now can I see the training room?" Gohan was like a kid in a candy store, he was desperate to this training room now.

"I am glad to see you're so eager to move in here so I will show you around and then seeing as nobody else has seen the new and improved training room I will show that last as it is in the new basement" Rias was so happy at the fact Gohan had agreed to move into the house, she hadn't realized that she had a big smile on her face and everyone else could see it.

"Okay well, you take the lead Rias."

Everyone was then led from one room to another as Rias and Issei showed everybody else around the huge house. As the group made their way up to the third floor where the bedrooms were, Gohan suddenly had a bad feeling about something, _Why do I feel like something is going to happen to me any minute now…_

There was a total of six rooms on this floor which all included there own en-suite for each room, "Wait, why is there only six rooms when there is seven of us?" Gohan was confused but suddenly as if that feeling from earlier was a warning for this particular moment he realized quickly what was about to happen.

"That's easy Gohan, seeing as we are together now, it's only natural for us to stay in the same room together..." Rias casually replied to the now jaw dropped Saiyan.

"Wait! You too are actually a couple now!?" Issei blurted out loudly surprised by the sudden announcement.

Akeno and Koneko at this point were in two minds, they were both happy for their King and for their friend Gohan, however, they also felt somewhat sad as they knew that there might not be much time for them to spend with Gohan as they didn't really want to come in between the pair's relationship. Well, that's how Koneko felt anyway, Akeno on the other hand was struggling with her inner self about wanting to have an affair with Gohan.

"Yes, we are indeed." Gohan was still shocked about staying in the same room as his girlfriend but he knew that she would only end up coming into his room anyway and getting into bed with him. Gohan gently grasped at Rias's arm as they linked hands and just smiled to the group.

"Congrats you two!" Kiba congratulated them first, he could tell they both had mutual feelings for each other before the rating game and now was just happy for them both.

Koneko, Akeno, Asia and Issei then congratulated the pair themselves with hugs and kind words for the pair.

"Now, room arrangements, me and Gohan will be taking the middle room on the right. Who wants which room?"

Almost immediately after announcing which room Rias and Gohan would be having, Koneko and Akeno quickly went to the rooms on either side of Rias and Gohan's room. Rias had a suspicion that Akeno would take one of the rooms next to hers and Gohan's, although, she didn't expect Koneko to take the other one so quickly as well, _She must really look up to Gohan…_

Issei and Asia took a room each that was next to each other as Kiba took the last room. Everyone was happy with the rooms they had taken and then met back outside their rooms once they had each finished having a look at their rooms.

"Let's go and have a look at the new training room then because I feel if we don't now then my dear Gohan will end up going to take a look without us." The group laughed at Rias's comment as they could all see the excitement in Gohan's face.

* * *

Just before Rias was about to open the door to the new training room she wanted to give a heads up to everyone before they entered, "this room is very similar to Gohan's training room at his apartment, however, there have been some...upgrades added." Rias then opened the door and immediately everyone could see the difference.

The entrance into the training room had changed a lot, the safe area was now open and was its own little building which consisted of a shower room along with a bathroom. It also had three large sofas which were facing the rest of the room so that people could watch on and take a rest. The panels on the walls of the room were very easy to make out compared to the old training room.

"The new features in this room are magic energy machines which you can have shoot attacks at you while you train to help with your evasion and concentration amongst other things. There is also now a cloning machine, instead of Gohan creating his own clones you can now decide on an opponent and the new system will create the clones and however many you want to fight." Rias explained carefully trying not to miss out any of the details her brother had explained about the new upgrades.

"This is amazing, it reminds me so much of the hyperbolic time chamber back home..." Gohan was just looking around in awe at what he was seeing, the room so far was a paradise for any training nut.

* * *

"ACHOOOOO..." a certain Saiyan Prince sneezed, _hmm, Kakarot best not be talking about me…_

* * *

"The room does still have to gravity controls and everyone's voice has been put into the system so we can all decide on what gravity we want it at when we are training." Rias was so glad that the room had been built in time for everyone to see especially Gohan as she could see how excited he was about the whole room.

"Oh, there is one more thing..." Everyone then looked back at Rias wondering what else had she had made in this room.

"Instead of shouting what you want to do like Gohan had to in his old training room" Rias then pulled out some special black bracelets, "When anyone comes in here from now on, you are to put one of these bracelets on."

"But why? What are they for Rias…?" Issei asks on behalf of the confused looking group.

Rias simply put one of the bracelets on and tapped on the small screen that was on them, a hologram of all the settings you could control in the training room could be seen, "All the rooms settings can be controlled via these so make sure you put one on as soon as you come in, I will place them by the entrance."

Gohan was so happy about the room, it was so much better than his previous training room, _I'm so glad we have this room…_

* * *

After Rias had finally finished showing everyone all around the building and gotten Gohan out of the training room, Gohan had to go back to his apartment and grab all of his belongings to bring to the new house. Thankfully he had Kiba and Issei to help him out while the others got tea ready for everyone.

"Issei, I've been meaning to ask you this but… where are your parents…?" Gohan addressed the young boy as he suddenly realized that they were nowhere to be seen in Issei's house.

"Oh yeah, when Sirzechs told me about the renovation to my house he said that he had given my Mum and Dad a trip around the world and as soon as they were given their tickets they were gone straight away." Issei just chuckled when he was told all about it by Sirzechs.

* * *

Some time later, once Gohan had moved into the house, the group were now sat in the dining hall at the table with a huge feast in front of them, even though most of it seemed to be directly in front of Gohan thanks to his rather large appetite. They all shared smiles and laughter as they were all content with the way their lives were at this moment in time.

Once everyone had finished their food and everything had been cleared up, it was getting late so they all decided to head to their rooms individually. Gohan and Rias made their way inside their room and quickly got changed ready for bed, Gohan had managed to convince Rias to wear something to bed as he didn't want any unfortunate incidents to happen. Rias teased Gohan on this matter trying to make him more embarrassed, "You sure you don't want me naked in bed with you Gohan, I felt something this morning getting rather excited by my naked body being rubbed up against his..." Gohan at this point was beet red and just trying to ignore her cheeky smile and teasing.

As they both got in bed and Rias cuddled in close to Gohan they both just seem to breathe a sigh of relief at finally getting some rest as it had been a rough couple of days and for Rias more mentally exhausting more than anything but she was now at peace.

"Thank you Gohan, you've saved me from my own hell… I love you..." Rias muttered out the last few words as she dropped off to sleep while laid on Gohan's bare chest.

Gohan just looked down at her and smiled, "I love you too Rias." He kissed her head and proceeded to fall asleep too with one last thought going through his head, _I hope this never moment never ends..._


	12. King's and Queen's

**Chapter 12 – King's and Queen's**

"Noo…Cell you...won't hurt her..."

Rias had just started to stir in her sleep when she could hear a voice mumbling next to her, but the voice sounded very scared and angry as well. As Rias opened her eyes and wiped away the sleep in her eyes, she looked up to see Gohan was sweating in his sleep and was also shaking which seemed to be making the whole bed shake.

"Gohan…wake up Gohan..." Rias said softly into his ear, trying to use her voice to calm her boyfriend.

"Cell...leave Rias alone..." Gohan wasn't waking up and seemed to be getting more upset from his nightmare. Rias was now slightly concerned seeing as Gohan was saying both Cell's and her own name sentence. Gohan had told her all about this creature known as Cell and what hell Gohan had gone through just to beat the monster.

"CELL!" Gohan screamed while finally waking himself up puffing, panting and covered in sweat.

THUD… Rias had been scared by two things at that point. First, Gohan had screamed literally near her face and second, without realizing it, Gohan had gone Super Saiyan because of the nightmare.

"owww…" Rias was now on the floor, with a pained face while rubbing her bum as she landed pretty hard on it.

Once Gohan had finally come to his senses and had realized where he was, he dropped his transformation and saw that Rias was on the floor holding her bum in all her naked glory. Gohan had a little nosebleed upon seeing his girlfriend naked once again, he had seen her like this so many times now, however, each and every time he did he swore she looked even more beautiful than before.

"Gohan, are you okay? You were having a nightmare and then all of a sudden scared me to death and went Super Saiyan making me fall off the bed!" Rias was just looking at Gohan with nothing but concern and Gohan could see that she was worried about him, _I hope that dream turns out to be nothing more than a dream._

"Sorry Rias, I didn't mean to scare you like that, it was just a nightmare I'm sure I will be fine" Gohan just scratched the back of his head and grinned at his girlfriend. It still felt weird to Gohan that Rias was actually his girlfriend. As Rias got up off the floor and made her way into the bathroom that was in their room he sat back in bed and pondered about the dream he had just had concerning...Cell.

"I hope that wasn't a premonition of anything coming soon..." Gohan then decided it was time for him to get up and get ready for school too.

* * *

"Morning everyone" Rias announced herself to everyone as she entered the kitchen with Gohan.

"Oh, morning guys" Issei replied while just serving up some toast for himself.

"Where is Akeno?" Rias noticing that her best friend wasn't in the kitchen, something had been bugging Rias about Akeno and she had a funny feeling she knew why _I need to talk to her about this…_

"Akeno said she needed to do something at the clubroom so she left early" Kiba had heard the question as he had just walked into the kitchen behind Rias and Gohan.

Gohan saw the look on Rias's face as she just spaced out obviously thinking about Akeno, _wonder what's up between them both…_

break…

Once everyone had finally had their breakfast and were ready, they all left home and began to make their way towards school. Gohan was walking next to Rias while the others were on either side of them both. Gohan felt bad for scaring his girlfriend out of bed this morning so he thought of something that she might enjoy, even if only a little, Gohan gently placed his hand into Rias's as their fingers interlocked. Rias was surprised by the sudden move from Gohan but she didn't protest as it was nice to just feel close to Gohan.

As the group got closer to school, they all began to hear whispers from other students from Kuoh Academy as they were being stared at, in particular, Rias, Gohan, Issei and Asia.

"oh my god, is Gohan "The King" going out with Rias "The Queen, " some random student asked their friend that was next to them.

"eww that creep Issei is with Asia"

"That poor girl doesn't know what she's gotten into..."

"HEY, I CAN HEAR YOU!" Issei shouted at the two girls that were talking about him. Asia just grabbed hold of Issei's arm and pulled it close so that he would try and calm down.

Rias, Gohan, and Kiba just chuckled at Issei's antics and what he was muttering while walking on.

"Stupid stuck up bitches" Issei muttered while having a scowl on his face.

Unfortunately for Gohan and Rias though, once they had made their way into the school grounds they were suddenly swarmed by lots of classmates and some who were just interested in the pair and what their relationship was.

"Well, looks like them two will be stuck here for a while so I think it would be best to get away quick before we get questions too" Issei motioned for Kiba, Koneko, and Asia to just walk away and let Rias and Gohan fend for themselves.

"oh wow are you guys an item now?" one girl asks Gohan and Rias.

"Gohan, what is your secret to being with one of the queens of the school!?" a random guy shouted out while crying loudly at Gohan's luck.

"EVERYONE, BACK OFF!" Rias was now fed up of it as she shouted out to all those pushing and pulling at her and Gohan trying to find out some gossip. That was one thing that did bug Rias about humans, especially human high school humans, they were all nosey annoying pests at times.

"Rias, quick let's make a break for it!" Gohan saw the opportunity and quickly grabbed Rias's hand and ran off towards their classroom leaving behind a bunch of shocked students at the fact "The Queen" had suddenly shouted at them all.

Once they had finally gained some distance from the annoying swarm of pests, Rias and Gohan stopped running and just walked slowly towards their classroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Issei and Asia's classroom, the pair were currently being swarmed by their classmates as they had heard about them following Rias and Gohan's lead in holding hands walking to school together.

"ISSEI, YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU!" a rather pissed of Matsuda shouted while bawling his eyes out at the fact that his "friend" had managed to get a girlfriend, and a super cute one at that.

"YOU'VE BETRAYED US ISSEI!" Motohama bellowed out at the devil pawn while everyone else was looking at the perverted pair.

"Come on guys, you will get girlfriends eventually..." Issei grimaced, he wanted to try and cheer the pair up but even he knew it would be a long time before they even got close to any girls let alone be with one. Issei decided to go and take his seat ready for class while the girls were interrogating Asia with questions.

"Why him of all guys Asia?" one girl said in disgust.

"Yeah, he's friends with those perverted duo weirdoes. He's probably just as perverted" another girl spoke with malice of Issei. Issei just ignored all the comments as he knew that Asia was happy with him and he was happy with her, nobody would cause problems between the two… or so he thought.

* * *

The bell had just rung to signal lunchtime and as Gohan, Rias, and Akeno left their classroom to go somewhere outside and meet up with the rest of their friends, they were swamped by more people who were outside waiting for Rias and Gohan.

"Will this ever end..." Rias was getting stressed out from all these annoying people trying to find out her personal life, however thankfully a familiar voice ordered all of the pests to leave the couple alone.

"Thank you Sona, it's been never ending for us" Rias was glad to see her friend Sona come to her rescue as she smiled at the student council president.

"Not at all Rias, however, I'm also here on business so I would like to talk to you after school at your club room if possible" Sona proposed to her crimson-haired friend.

"Yes that's fine, I have a feeling I know what it's about anyway as it is almost time for a full moon"

"Indeed, I shall see you all there later on" Sona carried on walking while smiling at her friend as she went past but just as she was about to turn the corner, "Oh Gohan, please do take care of my friend, she can be stubborn about things so stay strong" Sona winked at Gohan as she disappeared round the corner giggling to herself.

"Well, she's not wrong..." Gohan muttered without realizing he said that out loud and Rias had heard him.

"What was that darling..." Rias sarcastically spoke into Gohan's ear causing him to jump.

"Oh...ermm nothing my love" Gohan had fought the strongest of beings in the universe back home, however, he was beginning to see why his Dad was so afraid of his Mother, _I hope that Rias never finds the tool to defeat us Saiyan's… The frying pan of doom._

Thankfully for Gohan, before Rias could do something to him, Kiba and Issei had seen Rias, Gohan, and Akeno and called out to them.

"Gohan, come on or else there will be no food left for you..." Issei gibed the young Saiyan.

With Rias distracted, Gohan made a quick getaway upon hearing the word food.

"Damn, and I thought I could at least get a kiss out of him before him hearing the word food" a pouting Rias mumbled.

While Rias and Gohan were having their little lovers quarrel, Akeno had been stood watching on feeling jealous of her best friend. Akeno knew that Rias and Gohan loved each other dearly, however, she just couldn't put her own feelings towards Gohan to bed, _I want him so badly…_

* * *

Lunchtime went by with a flash and Gohan had managed to shock everyone in the cafeteria as usual with just how much food he consumes. The only ones who weren't bothered by it were Issei, Kiba, and Koneko who had come to sit with them not long after the three boys had arrived in the cafeteria.

As they were all making their separate ways back to their classes, thanks to his very acute hearing, Gohan had heard Issei's and Asia's names being mentioned coming from two boys Gohan had identified as Issei's strange friends, Motohama and Matsuda. The pair were sat at the back of the stairs leading up to the second floor. Gohan being curious decided to just hang around out of site to listen to what they were saying.

"So what are we going to do Matsuda, Issei has betrayed us!" Motohama shrieked at his friend.

"I have an idea, what if we spread a rumor of Issei cheating on Asia with… say the other queen of school Akeno Himejima? I heard some people mention earlier that they had seen them together out of school hours in town" Matsuda laughed maniacally at what he thought would be a perfect plan for revenge against their "friend".

"I dunno, he's still our friend, isn't he? Don't you think that's kinda mean to do so?" Motohama questioned his friend's idea, he still saw Issei as his friend and in a small way was happy for him that he found himself a cute girlfriend.

"No!" Matsuda spat, "He deserted us!"

Matsuda was usually the calm and collected one but Motohama knew his friend was acting strangely about all of this.

"Besides, he's barely hung out with us in the past few weeks. The only people I've seen him with is that "Prince of Kuoh academy" Kiba and also that new guy everyone keeps calling the "King of Kuoh academy" Gohan, who is also hooked up with one of the beauty Queens being Rias Gremory" Motohama just agreed with Matsuda in the end, feeling that the last part was certainly true.

Gohan was angry at the way Issei's so-called "friends" were talking about him just because he had found himself someone who he deeply cared for, _better keep an eye on these two just in case they try to do anything to Issei or his relationship with Asia…_

* * *

Everyone was now sat in the clubroom talking amongst each other until Rias had finally arrived to begin their club meeting.

"So then everyone, I've called you here for two reasons" Rias informed her peerage as she sat down at her desk. "The first thing being about contracts with humans, this month Akeno and Kiba have the most out of everyone here with Koneko close behind. Issei and Asia seeing as you two have not really had the chance to do any I will be needing you two to start as soon as"

"Okay, well, when do we start?" Issei queried, Issei was hoping to prove to the others that he wouldn't be a useless dead last devil.

"You have one tonight Issei, Asia you have one tomorrow so you don't need to worry"

"The other reason why I wanted us all to meet here is because I think its time you try and get your own familiars and because tonight is a full moon, this is the only time to get one" Rias made known to the less experienced devils among her peerage.

"Wait, familiars?" Issei was confused by this as he had not seen any of the others use theirs.

"Oh right, you didn't see me use mine in the rating game to set the traps" Akeno interjected upon realizing why Issei and Asia looked confused.

"Here's mine" Koneko stated as a white cat popped out of nowhere onto her lap.

Gohan looked on and pondered if he would be able to get a familiar at all, _I don't really need one I guess…_

Just as Issei and Asia were saying hello to Koneko's familiar, the door to the clubroom opened to reveal the student council president along with her peerage.

"Hello Rias, I'm sure you know why I am here now" Sona speculated while tilting her glasses instinctively.

"Yes, we both want to go to see the familiar master..." Rias who had now stood up and walked around her desk and stand in front of her long time friend.

"Why does it feel like it suddenly got really tense in here?" Issei just looked at the two powerful figures in front of him then noticed one of Sona's peerage member looking at him.

Issei decided to walk over and introduce himself, "Hey, I'm Issei, nice to meet you..."

"So you are Lady Rias's new pawn, well I am Lady Sitri's pawn and I took four of her pawn pieces up" he gloated while puffing out his chest.

"Saji, just so you know, Issei took eight pawn pieces and is also the wielder of one of the thirteen longinus tools, the boosted gear" Sona just shook her head at her new pawns behavior, _will need to work on his attitude…_

"WHAT! How did this loss..." Saji was suddenly hit on the head by Tsubaki Shinra, Sona's Queen.

Issei just laughed out loud at Saji's punishment only for him to be clocked on the head by Gohan.

"Sorry about my pawn's behavior Rias, he's still new to this." Sona bowed slightly while also grabbing Saji's head and making him apologize and bow.

"It's fine Sona, my pawn is just the same anyway" this seemed to have lifted the tension from earlier.

"Back to business, how are we going to decide who gets to go get their familiars first?" Sona addressed the reason they had come here in the first place.

"Well, why don't we play a game of sort?" Rias quizzed while smirking to her friend.

"What!? Surely you don't mean a rating game?" Sona was taken back somewhat, she really didn't want to face her best friend in a rating game, especially if her boyfriend was going to be in it as she knew that nobody would be able to beat him whatsoever.

"No, I've had enough of rating games for a while, at least until we are actually off age" Rias quickly responded.

"How about we do a dodgeball game?" Sona casually asks, she knew she had more members so it might get her the win, so long as they could get Gohan out of the game as early as possible.

"Actually that sounds kind of fun" Rias smirked, she knew what Sona was up to thanks to the difference in numbers but she wasn't worried which is why she accepted.

"Well then, let's all meet at the gym hall at midnight"

"See you there Sona..."

With that agreed the Sitri peerage left the clubroom, leaving Rias and co to talk amongst themselves until they would have to go and get ready for the dodgeball game.

* * *

"So are we ready for this then?" Gohan asks everyone. Gohan and everyone were now stood opposite of Sona and her peerage in the gym ready to play a game of dodgeball.

"Yeah! I wanna get myself a cool familiar!" proclaimed Issei making everyone else just chuckle at his outburst.

"This will be normal dodgeball rules so let's get started Rias!" Sona announced to Rias who simply nodded in reply.

Both teams were now on either side of the court with six balls in the middle of the court, as they all got ready on their starting lines, the referee then blew the whistle to start the game. Issei and Kiba were straight out to get a ball while Saji, Tsubaki and one of Sona's other pawn Ruroka darted of their positions straight for the ball, they each got a ball and almost instantly all hell seemed to break loose. It was not a normal dodgeball game, nowhere near as with each throw some form of magic was being used to enhance the throw in some way, whether it be by making the throw more powerful or just by making it suddenly change direction when someone thought they had gotten out of the way of the throw.

For the next hour, the games continued and thanks to magic being involved the gym was now standing on his last legs, windows were smashed, there were indentations in the walls where the ball and body's had also been smashed into, cracks in the wooden flooring and just a lot more damage everywhere you looked. However, we were finally down to the last point and with only two players left on Rias's side and two on Sona's side it seemed like it would be a close game.

"You ready to win this Issei?" Gohan muttered.

"Yeah, let's win this!" Issei was pumped and ready to go.

It was down to Issei and Gohan vs Sona and Saji after Gohan had managed to get Tsubaki out thankfully. As the four participants got ready, Gohan quickly whispered something into Issei's ear which he just nodded in reply to.

 _What is he up too…_ Sona knew now that they were in a difficult situation thanks to Gohan and Issei, with the latter surprising her for the second time since seeing him in the rating game. The referee blew the whistle and Issei managed to get a ball, as did Saji while Gohan and Sona waited on the back line.

"GOHAN QUICK CATCH!" Issei shouted as he swiveled his body and looked to throw the ball to his friend, however, it was a fake pass and Saji who was already scared due to the fact Issei got a ball first was now even more scared that Gohan would have the ball.

"SAJI, IT'S A FAKE!" Sona's shout was too late as Issei had then managed to regain his stance and throw the ball hard enough at Saji and managed to him in the back which resulted in Sona being the last one standing.

"I concede..." Sona spoke with sadness in her voice, she knew that there was no way for her to win against the two boys even if she managed to knock out Issei there was always going to be an issue with Gohan.

"Sona has conceded, Rias Gremory and her peerage is the winner!"

As Rias's team celebrated the win and Sona's were talking about their defeat, Sona and Rias both walked up to each other and gave each other a hug.

"Congrats Rias, you've got yourself a good peerage" Sona smiled at her friend and then began to walk back to her peerage, "same to you to Sona and thank you" Rias replied as she too turned to walk back to her peerage.

* * *

After the craziness that happened during the dodgeball game, everyone helped out by repairing the gym together and was done quickly thanks to so many helping.

Now, Rias and co were all stood in the clubroom ready to go to the familiar forest, "everyone ready then?" Rias asked, seeing everyone either nod or hear them say yes, Rias began the transportation circle to the familiar forest and with a flash they were gone from the clubroom.

* * *

"Is this really the familiar forest? Looks desolate..." Issei mumbled while taking in the looks of the forest. The forest looked like some monster had just been through and burned all the trees because everywhere you looked all the trees seemed to look burned.

"It may not look like the most pleasant of forests but it is filled with all types of different creatures" a raspy voice was suddenly made known to the group.

Everyone looked up to one of the tall trees to see an older man just looking down on them as he suddenly jumped down in front of the group.

"My name is Zatouji and I am the familiar master"

"Hello Zatouji, it's been a while.." Rias made herself known to the man she had met many years ago, "are you not rhyming everything anymore?" she asks the old man.

"Hello again Lady Rias, my you have grown from that little girl who was clinging to her brother's arm. No not anymore, I have been losing customers due to it so thought I had better stop" Zatouji sighed, he liked his rhyming sentences but he had not done it now in several years and business had been booming ever since.

"So anyway, what can I do for you Lady Rias?"

"I have three new member's who are in need of some familiars so I thought it would be best to see you" Rias was in some way glad he had stopped his rhyming as it had been hard to understand the man at times.

"Very well, let's start at the lake where some sprites are" Zatouji then proceeded to lead the group to the main lake that was inside the forest. Once they had gotten close a sprite had appeared only to scare the heck out of Issei as it seemed to look like a cosplaying steroid junky, Gohan, Issei, and Asia all agreed that the sprite was not what they were looking for.

As they all were being led by Zatouji he suddenly spotted a little blue dragon, "Look up, he's a rare one indeed."

"Issei, seeing as he's a dragon maybe you should try and get him" Akeno claimed to which everyone agreed with.

"Okay, dragon! I choose you to be my familiar..."

"ARGHHH" the sudden scream of Asia made everyone turn to see that she was being covered in this green slime which Issei couldn't get enough of as he watched the slime seem to burn all of Asia's clothing off, _well old habits die hard I guess…._

Suddenly everyone was being showered with this green slime covering them, Kiba had tried to cut it as it fell with his swords but it proved ineffective as it was just making more of the slime and eventually the slime now covered his eyes. Rias, Akeno, and Koneko were not having much luck either as it was dissolving their clothes, Gohan had managed to dodge most of them but was struggling not to stare at his girlfriend and also at Akeno as their slender figures were being revealed to him. Gohan had seen Rias plenty of times but seeing Akeno made him somewhat thankful to the slime, _Why am I looking at Akeno like this, I have Rias…_ Gohan decided to get rid of all the slime quickly so he released his aura enough to evaporate all of the slimes and then used a small amount of ki to burn away the rest of it.

Issei old perverted side was upset that the slime had all gone but knew that he couldn't really use the slime in a fight and it wouldn't really be of much help to him.

The little blue dragon had been watching the group and for some reason wasn't happy at how Issei had looked at Asia and decided to use its thunder attack on Issei.

"Arghhhh!" Issei now looked similar to the trees in the forest, somewhat extra crispy…

"Oh, hello there little one..." Asia had suddenly been surprised as the little blue dragon had flown over to her and sat on her shoulder and then started rubbing her neck and head.

"Well, it looks to me girly that this little one wants to be with you" Zatouji declared, he was just as surprised by the dragon as they were never really ones to choose their own masters.

"So you wanna be with me then little one?" Asia scooped up the little dragon and it just nestled into her chest while keeping an eye on Issei. "I think I will call you...Rassei"

"Why Rassei" Gohan questions Asia with a confused look on his face.

"He kinda reminds me of Issei so everytime I look at him I will be reminded of Issei" Asia smiles and the hugs the little dragon now known as Rassei.

Everyone smiles at the pair, "it's nice to meet you Rassei..." Issei goes to say hello only to suddenly get shocked again.

Once everyone had managed to sort their clothes out and Asia had made her pact with Rassei there was not much time left for Issei and Gohan to find a familiar of their own. Just as they were about ready to go home, something familiar caught Gohan's eye and before the group knew what was happening, Gohan had sprinted off in the direction of it.

"Gohan wait!" Rias shouts, _Damn that boy, just where has he gone now…_

"Quick! We must follow him, just in case he gets lost!" Zatouji instructed the group and without a second thought everyone sprinted off in the direction Gohan had gone, _I wonder if he saw what I think he saw…_ Zatouji inwardly pondered as he had also seen what Gohan had seen.

Just as the group had cleared some trees they were shocked to see that Gohan had seemed to have already bonded with a funny looking...cloud

"I can't believe something similar is here too!" Gohan was shocked and excited as to what he had seen.

"WAIT! BOY ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU HAVE BONDED WITH THIS ALREADY..." Zatouji was just in a state of shock right now as nobody had ever managed to bond with this particular familiar in the forest.

"Gohan, what is that?" Rias asks confused by what her boyfriend was talking about.

"My dad had one of these back in my dimension and I always rode on it as a kid before I could fly, although the one back home was a lighter orange color" Gohan had a big smile on his face as he then jumped up on the little cloud and sat down on it.

"Guys say hello to Nimbus..."

Zatouji was amazed by this as many people in the past had tried to sit or stand on the cloud and yet nobody had ever stayed on as it seemed the cloud had deemed them unworthy and yet this strange boy was now just casually sat on the cloud as if it was second nature to him.

"That cloud has had hundreds of devils try and stand on him but they all just fall through so how… how in the hell are you doing this?" Zatouji questions desperate to know the secret.

"Well, from where I am from we had one similar to this who had been ridden on by all those in my family, Nimbus will only let those with no malice ride him"

 _Well, that would explain it then…_ Zatouji just saved that little bit of information for future reference.

Gohan then made the pact with Nimbus and unfortunately for Issei they were out of time for him to get a familiar so with that Rias transported them all home.

* * *

The next day, everyone had just arrived at school, the group had noticed that Akeno and Issei were getting some strange looks and soon enough found out why. Apparently, a rumor had been going around that Issei was cheating on Asia with Akeno of all people, once hearing the rumor, Gohan, Akeno, Rias, Koneko and Kiba all knew just who may have spread the rumor.

"Looks like Issei's so called friends made their move...how pathetic" Rias was angry that people that were meant to be Issei's friends would try something so low and petty just to try and get back at their friend who had not been hanging around them much lately.

"Leave it to me Lady Rias, I think I will have some fun with the pair..." Akeno chuckled somewhat menacingly which seemed to make everyone cringe and shiver at the thought of what Akeno might do to the pair.

Issei and Asia were now in the their classroom and were getting constant questions from everyone around them about Issei's supposed betrayal until…

"THAT'S ENOUGH! ISSEI HASN'T BETRAYED ME AND HASN'T DONE ANYTHING WITH AKENO!" Asia had scared all those that had crowded her as nobody was expecting the small petite girl to shout so loud at them.

Issei was amazed by his girlfriend for doing that but at the same time was pissed at whoever started the rumors, as he looked around the room he soon realized that Matsuda and Motohama were not there, _hmm, not like them two to be late unless they are hiding in the girl's locker rooms again…_ However, Issei was far from right…

"ARGGGGHHHHHH!"

"PLEASE HAVE MERCY, WE DIDN'T WANT TO HURT ANYONE!"

Unfortunately for Matsuda and Motohama, they were being introduced to a unique side of one Akeno Himejima as their cries and shrieks were being heard by nobody as they were in a soundproof room that Rias had created for Akeno just for this very thing.

"WAIT, WAIT THAT'S NOT MEANT TO GO IN THEREEE….OOOHHHHH NOOOOOOO…."

"Now boy's are you ever going to spread rumors about anyone ever again?" Akeno cooed.

"NO, WE PROMISE! JUST PLEASE GET THIS THING OUT OF MY A.."

For the next few hours, Matsuda and Motohama would learn to never spread false rumors of Akeno or anyone ever again or else they would end up in a certain special room.

* * *

The next day, Matsuda and Motohama could be seen walking into school rather….percularirly.

"Hey, guys, where were you two yesterday? And why are you two walking like you've had something shoved up your butt?" Issei asks his two "friends" not knowing what they had been through with a certain black haired devil.

"No reason just wasn't...feeling well" Matsuda replies with a look of pain on his face as he was reminded of the torture he went through yesterday.

"Yeah, Issei, why do you think we've had something up our ass's, were not gay..." Motohama blurts out also looking in pain as he gingerly walked on.

 _Why are they being so...weird_ Issei wondered as he then walked in alongside them not knowing that a certain trio was watching on?

"Well, Akeno you have certainly put your...expertice and know-how in BDSM to good use" Rias laughs while looking on at Matsuda and Motohama from a distance.

"Yeah, remind me never to get on your bad side Akeno..." Gohan was now feeling glad to have Akeno as a friend and not as an enemy.

"Oh, don't be silly Gohan, I would never do that to you...maybe" Akeno teased making the young Saiyan feel rather uneasy as Rias just giggled at Gohan's now frightened face.

 _Never change Gohan, never change…._

* * *

 ** _Just a quick author note,_**

 ** _I'm sorry this chapter took so long, unfortunately, due to having 2 more surgeries for my shoulder and leg, it has taken a bit longer._**

 ** _I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will try and bring out the next chapter sooner. Thanks again guys for all the get well messages too, they have really helped me in having the motivation in doing this story._**

 ** _Thanks again!_**

 ** _Vastolorde264_**


	13. The Holy Side

**Chapter 13 – The Holy Side**

For Gohan and co, the next few days were nice for them all as they all managed to have a bit of downtime which was much needed, especially after what had happened recently with Issei's and Gohan's introduction to everyone, Asia's rescue and then of course most recently the rating game against Riser "the fried chicken" Phoenix.

Unfortunately for Gohan though, he was still being plagued by nightmares of Cell in the middle of the night, he would wake up in a sweat and immediately check to make sure if Rias was fine due to the nightmare showing Cell killing his girlfriend right in front of his eyes. However, it wasn't just Rias that was being killed, it was also Akeno which hurt Gohan just as much as seeing Rias be killed by that monster.

Recently Gohan had to try and understand why he was having similar feelings towards Akeno as he does have for Rias. Gohan would find himself being snapped out of a random stare that was aimed at Akeno while he was in class and when he was at home things had become somewhat awkward as they would both say a quick hello to each other and not really talk for the rest of the day. This didn't go unnoticed by the others though, specifically Rias…

* * *

Gohan had once again been woken suddenly by his nightmare, "I've got to do something about this…" Gohan was panting heavily due to the awful nightmare.

"Guess I will go do some training again…"

Gohan then turned and gave the sleeping Rias a quick kiss on her forehead as he grabbed one of his many gi's and left the bedroom and made his way towards the training room.

Meanwhile, in the room next door to Rias and Gohan's, a certain brunette was also having difficulty with her sleeping, "why…why is he on my mind so much...?" Akeno was just laid naked on her bed fidgeting as she was mentally trying to not think about Gohan, unfortunately for Akeno, it was a battle she was losing miserably.

"What am I going to do…" Akeno sighed.

Akeno then suddenly heard a door seem to shut, she looked at her clock that was on the wall which showed that it was 3:05, _I wonder who that is…_

Akeno grabbed her dressing gown and quickly slipped it on, she then went to her door and slowly opened it to see who was up and about now of all times in the morning. As she had a peek around her door Akeno instantly recognized the hair of Gohan and saw that he was holding his gi, _he must be going to the training room but why now of all times…_

Seeing as she couldn't sleep, Akeno decided once Gohan had gone into the training room she would go into the safe area and just watch on.

* * *

As Akeno walked into the safe area of the training room she could see that Gohan was now in his gi and doing some stretches before he would begin his training, Akeno then sat on the sofa so that she was comfortable watching Gohan while he was just setting up the clone machine, however, Akeno was soon in a look of shock and felt even some fear as she looked at the four clones Gohan had chosen to fight, they were all identical to the real from what Gohan had said about the monster known as Cell.

"I need to do this if I am ever going to stop these nightmares" Gohan muttered to himself as he looked on at the Cell clones that were stood in front of him. Gohan had not realized that Akeno was watching on as she was in the safe area.

Gohan then powered up to his maximum in his base form causing a white aura to surround his body but as he was doing this the Cell clones were also powering up to their maximum which made Gohan smirk as this is what he wanted.

For the next hour and a half, Akeno just watched in awe at the young Saiyan as she could hear and sometimes see the sheer explosive power that was behind each and every attack. Akeno could see that the normally casual and calm Gohan had been overcome by a much different Gohan as he was now fighting with such brutality towards the clones, without realizing it, Akeno was getting somewhat turned on by how aggressive and powerful Gohan was being in this fight.

Once Gohan had finally had enough of beating the crap out of the Cell clones he decided to do some meditation as Piccolo would always lecture him on making sure to train his mind for battle and not just his muscles. Gohan wanted to try and find a way to bring out this inner power that he could still couldn't bring out for some reason, however just as Gohan was beginning his meditation…

"Gohan… can you hear me?" a sudden but familiar voice interrupted his meditation.

"Hey Dad, it's good to hear your voice again!"

"Hey Son, how is everything?" a very happy Goku said.

Gohan started to tell his father all his recent fights and adventures, he even included the part that he now had a girlfriend much to Goku's astonishment.

"Wow, son! Well, your mother will be pleased to hear that" Goku beamed at the news his son had got himself a girlfriend, however, something about the way Gohan had spoken about one of his friends. Goku could just tell from Gohan's tone when he spoke about Akeno it was like he was talking about his girlfriend Rias.

"Gohan, is there something you want to tell about this girl called Akeno," Goku asked slyly.

Gohan instantly seized up at this question and began to blush, _why do I feel like this, I have Rias…_

"She's…ermmm just a friend Dad" Gohan mumbled in his reply.

"Gohan, I can tell from your voice that there is something more about this girl so be honest with me son"

Gohan pondered on what to say to his father about Akeno, heck, he wasn't sure what he felt for the girl himself. "Dad, I don't know what I feel for Akeno the only thing I know is that it's like what I feel for Rias."

"Gohan, I think the best thing for you to do is to speak to Rias about this and then go from there, I'm sorry I can't be of much help to you son, I'm probably not the best person to ask about relationships as I was either dead or off the planet most of the time" Goku was somewhat upset at the way he had treated his family.

"Oh, that reminds me Gohan, there are two things I need to tell you," Goku exclaimed.

"First, you are going to be an older brother and second, the others are going to wish me back soon so that I can spend time with your mother and help her but don't worry thanks to my instant transmission I will still be able to come up to King Kai and talk to you."

At this point, Gohan was somewhat stunned at the fact he was going to have a sibling even though he might never get the chance to meet them he was happy for his Mum and for his Dad to also be brought back to life so that he could keep his Mum company.

"That's great news Dad, do you think you will be able to take Mum and maybe even Piccolo to King Kai's next time? It would be nice to actually talk to them too…" Truth be told, Gohan was missing all of his family and friends greatly, he did love his new life with Rias and co but he still worried about them and missed them dearly.

"Of course! I will be alive again next time we talk so I will bring your Mother and Piccolo too if not the time after that as it may be a bit too much on King Kai" Goku answered while smiling at his son's enthusiasm in his voice.

"Thanks, Dad, thank King Kai for me to please." Gohan smiled to himself.

"Dad, there is two other things I wanted to ask you about, first, I keep having these dreams of Cell killing Rias and sometimes even Akeno and they won't stop, I don't know what to do about getting rid of them completely" Gohan confessed to his father, feeling rather upset at the fact that Cell still plagued him even after destroying him.

"Gohan, you need to let it go… let go off what happened with Cell, let go off what happened with me only then will they truly stop; besides, you are a lot stronger now I bet. Oh by the way between me and you, I have unlocked a new form I call Super Saiyan 3 and believe me when I say this it is very…different" Goku giggled like a little school kid at the fact he had managed to surpass another transformation and was showing off to his son, however…

"Wait, you managed to surpass Super Saiyan 2… that was the second thing I wanted to talk to you about Dad, I feel this power building inside but whenever I try and draw it out it just doesn't seem to fully come out. Do you have any tips for me?" Gohan was somewhat surprised by this bit of news, but then he realized who he was talking to.

"Hmm… well you need to find something your Saiyan instincts, remember how I told you with Super Saiyan in the hyperbolic time chamber that the power comes in response to a need, not a desire, well you need to let your Saiyan instincts take over just like you would if you turned into Oozaru and let them pull the power out for you." Goku didn't want to give the answer away easy to Gohan because he knew that Gohan would be able to find the answer soon enough.

"Oh, sorry Gohan but this is all the time I have for now as King Kai is nearly out of energy now, but I know that you can do it just like you did against Cell and I'm sure you will figure out what you need to do with your friend" Goku chuckled after saying the last part which made Gohan blush again, luckily his Father couldn't see him looking rather red.

"Okay Dad, thanks for the advice and say hello to everyone for me when you are alive again"

"I will Son, speak to you soon…" Goku's voice then disappeared from Gohan's mind.

Gohan tried to stand up from his meditation pose only to realize that he had been sat like that for a while now and had pins and needles in his legs. _I guess this will do for today, best get showered and wake Rias up_ …

Gohan then made his way over to the safe area but just as he walked in he spotted a sleeping figure on the sofa in the form of Akeno, _I wonder how long she's been here… OH, CRAP… it's a good thing mine and Dad's conversation was in my mind and not out loud…_

Gohan decided instead of waking her up yet he picked her up bridal style, unfortunately for Gohan, due to Akeno being naked under her robe when Gohan picked her up the strap came loose and Gohan could now see quite a bit of cleavage. Gohan blushed at the sight and tried not to keep looking at her rather large chest, _Is she bigger than Rias…AHH BAD GOHAN!_

Gohan then left the training room with Akeno in his arms and made his way towards her bedroom, hoping not to run into anyone which luckily for him he didn't. Gohan opened the door and then proceeded to lay Akeno on her bed, yet when he did place her down on the bed and begin to walk away, Gohan heard a mumble that came from Akeno which just shocked him…

"Gohan…I...want you…"

 _She can't feel the same…can she?_ Gohan decided it was best to get out the room quickly and quietly before Akeno would wake up.

* * *

Later that day, due to the old school building which included the occult research clubroom having its annual clean, Rias had told everyone that morning that they would be having the club meeting at their home today.

"So… do you mind telling me why we are having the club meeting in my room…?" Issei muttered in annoyance.

"Well, why not?" Rias replied she had decided on Issei's room due to the fact it was slightly bigger than everyone else's rooms. This was because the house was originally Issei's and seeing as that was the case when the renovations were made to it, Rias made sure that he would be the biggest bedroom alongside his parents who were currently still on their trip around the world courtesy of the Gremory family.

"Anyway, to begin with, we will look at how many contracts each of you has completed" Rias announced to the group, she didn't miss the sudden look of concern on Issei's face though.

"So, Akeno has 11 contracts"

"That sounds about right, I would have had 12, however, the man was not very fond of me saying no to his rather peculiar request" Akeno did her usual and somewhat scary chuckle which made the men in the room shiver at what Akeno had probably done to the man.

"Kiba, you completed 8 contracts"

"Yeah, I had to turn down a few as they were also wanting something I don't think I'm old enough to give just yet, especially the older women" Issei and Gohan just looked at Kiba with their mouth wide open at what it sounded like Kiba was insinuating.

"Moving on, Koneko had 6"

"They were pretty easy requests, just cosplaying mainly" Gohan seemed to breathe a sigh of relief at that, especially due to Akeno and Kiba's strange contract requests. Rias noticed this and giggled at Gohan's behavior towards Koneko, _he really does see her as a little sister figure…_

"Next, both Asia and Gohan managed to get 3 contracts" Rias smiled at them both comfortingly, she was mainly pleased that Asia had managed to get 1 contract let alone 3.

"Well done Asia" Kiba congratulated the blonde.

"Yeah, well-done girl, you're really getting the hang of this" Akeno smiled at her younger friend.

Gohan just smiled at her and nodded, Asia knew he was happy for her too just like everyone else.

"Lastly, Issei… you didn't manage to get a contract..." Rias wasn't really annoyed with her pawn, however, he really did need to start getting some contracts otherwise it would begin to be a problem.

"I'm sorry president..." Issei felt real down at this point. It didn't help that whenever he tried to transport to the summoners, due to not having much magic for some reason, he could never make the jump. Instead, he was having to cycle to the summoner only for them to question him being a devil due to the way he arrived.

"Issei, I'm not angry with you, but if you truly want to be a high-class devil you need to start making a lot of contracts. Only then will you be able to climb the ladder of devils hierarchy" Rias then went over to the depressed looking boy and gave him a reassuring hug.

"I know, you can do it Issei. Just believe in yourself more..."

* * *

As the group began to clear up Issei's room as thanks, Kiba was suddenly caught off guard by a picture that was on Issei's desk.

"Issei, can you tell me about this picture..." Issei walked over only to see the picture of himself and a light brown haired kid that he recognized as an old childhood friend.

"That was when I was 5, I can't remember the name of the other kid but we always played together when we were kids" Issei then turned to look at Kiba only to see a face of pure shock and anger.

"To think, you of all people would come across a holy sword"

In the midst of Issei's and Kiba's conversation, Rias and Gohan had seen the look that was on Kiba's face when he was looking at the picture. Gohan had seen that look too many times in his life, it was a look of anger and a need for revenge. Gohan then looked at Rias to try and get some sort of hint at why Kiba was acting so differently all of a sudden. Rias just mouthed to her boyfriend, _I will tell you later…_

"Kiba, what are you talking about the holy sword?" a confused Issei asked, only to be quickly blown off.

"It doesn't matter, please excuse me..." Kiba then quickly left a confused Issei and Gohan while Rias looked worried at what sort of mental state her knight would be in after seeing one of those swords again.

"So, you wanna tell me what that was about?" Gohan plainly said to his girlfriend, Issei nodded as he was also wanting to know. Luckily Akeno, Asia, and Koneko had left beforehand to clean up plates and cups that they had all had while having their meeting.

"It's not a pleasant story but seeing as you're both friends of Kiba's now I will tell you" Rias sighed at the sudden occurrence which had transpired all thanks to a random picture.

"Well..." Rias then told the story of how Kiba was taken in by the church and unfortunately put into a horrible project known as "The Holy Sword Project" that was run by a man named Valper Galiliei. Due to Valper not getting results in his project and being pressured by his superiors, Valper decided that the children that failed in his project were, therefore, useless and had them eliminated which resulted in Kiba's friends being killed which made Kiba loathe the Holy Swords and also Excalibur. Rias then told Gohan and Issei how Kiba had managed to escape thanks to his friends but due to the poison that they used to kill all of the "failures", Kiba was in a near death state when Rias found him and then reincarnated him as a devil to serve her.

"Wow, I can't believe that Kiba has gone through so much. I never would have expected that kind of background from someone who seems so laid back and kind" Gohan could in some way feel similar to Kiba due to the fact that he too had lost friends and family due to people who would stop at nothing to gain power, however, in Gohan's dimension they could always use the Dragon balls to bring those they had lost back to life.

"I feel like crap now for all the stuff I said about him before I got involved with devils and stuff" Issei was ashamed of himself for judging someone before he had even spoken to them and gotten to know them in person.

"That's past you now Issei, right now is what matters most and we need to be heard for Kiba as he is our friend and team mate too" Gohan reassured his friend by patting him gently on the back.

"You're right Gohan, I promise that from this day forward I will be there for Kiba! No matter what!" Issei stood up and puffed his chest out trying to stand proud, both Rias and Gohan chuckled at Issei's behavior.

Akeno at this point came into the room, "Issei, you have a summoner"

"Great this will be my beginning to becoming a better devil and better servant!" Issei proclaimed with much enthusiasm, "well I will be going now, see you guys later" Issei then disappeared out of his room with Akeno so that she could tell him where to go and so on.

"Well, this has been an eventful day..." Rias sighed.

Gohan walked over to Rias and instantly wrapped his arms around her waist, Rias was surprised at first by the random show of affection by her boyfriend, but she wasn't complaining at all as she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his chest.

"Everything will be okay Rias, I will keep an eye on Kiba for a while, make sure he stays out of trouble" Gohan cooed into her ear making Rias shiver at Gohan's breathe touching her neck.

"Thank you Gohan" she whispered back before pulling away as their lips locked and they both shared an intimate kiss together.

* * *

"Hey Ddraig, you there…?" Issei called for his partner while biking to his summoners house.

" **What is it partner?** " a green orb appeared on Issei's hand and a rough voice came through which belonged to the Red Dragon.

"How can I become stronger…?" Issei randomly asked in a monotone voice.

Ddraig was caught off guard by the strange question, Issei had not really spoken much to the Red Dragon since his training with Gohan. Ddraig just burst out in laughter, " **so you want to become stronger, well I shall give you a hint...** "

While he was cycling to his destination, he paid close attention to what his partner would say next, " **your emotions for the reason you want to be stronger, that is the key to becoming stronger partner. If you find what I say difficult to understand then you should talk to your friend who helped you train before, he will understand that more than anyone** " Ddraig informed his partner, in truth Ddraig wanted Issei to become stronger as quickly as possible as it was only a matter of time until the white one would appear. Ddraig knew that Issei was nowhere near ready for that fight.

"What, you mean Gohan? I guess he would after everything he has been through"

" **Not just because of that partner but also because I believe that your friend Gohan has yet to really show off his full power. From what I can feel from him, he could very well defeat me with ease at my strongest...** " Issei was amazed by this information, he knew how powerful Ddraig could be seeing as Rias and the others had told him just how powerful the heavenly dragon truly was when he had no host.

Before Issei could reply to his partner though, he had arrived at his destination.

"This must be the place" Issei muttered as he looked at the huge apartment complex. Issei made his way up to the apartment of his summoner, getting he summon paper out as evidence that he really was a devil.

Issei then rang the doorbell and within a few seconds, the door opened to reveal a rather strange looking man in his bathrobe.

"Hi, I'm the devil you summoned. I know I didn't appear like most devils but here this is the proof that I am who I say I am..." Issei whined as he was expecting the man to question him, except the mysterious man just nodded to him and welcomed him in straight away.

"So what is it you want me to do for you?" Issei asks while observing the man's apartment.

"Just some company for a drink...that's all" the mysterious man replied as he walked into the kitchen area and grabbed some glasses and some sake.

"Well, I'm still a minor so I can't drink but water will be fine for me please"

"Fair enough, take a seat please..."

The two spoke for around an hour as the mysterious man swigged away the bottle of sake. Unfortunately for Issei, the man laughed at why he had not appeared like any normal devil would, through a transportation circle. Issei had to admit the guy was kinda funny to be around and seemed nice enough, eventually, time flew by as it was now close to midnight.

"So what do you want for payment? My soul, I guess..." The man casually asked as if expecting Issei to say yes.

"NO...NO definitely not! This contract isn't worth that much" Issei quickly replied while shaking his head.

"Well, I don't have anything of worth really… what about this painting? It's an original so I'm sure it will be worth something"

"Are you sure? Well, my master will be happy with that as an offering" Issei eyed the painting that was above the man's head.

With that Issei said his goodbye and strapped the now wrapped up painting to the back of his bike and set off for home.

"So that's the new Red Dragon Emperor… Vali will be curious with the boy I'm sure" the man looked on at the now disappearing form of Issei…

"Well, at least I managed to get the contract, but he was weird" Issei was soon interrupted by the vibration of his phone in his pocket.

"Oh, hey prez, what's up?"

"Issei, I need you to come to our location now, we are at the abandoned warehouse a couple of blocks away from Gohan's old house" Rias informed him, with a hint of seriousness in her voice.

"Stray devil again I'm guessing?"

"I'm afraid so and this one is of top priority"

"Okay, will be there in 5 minutes, bye" Issei then hung up the phone and quickened his pace to meet with everyone…

* * *

"Sorry to make you come out your way Issei, but we need all members available for this one" Rias smiled at her pawn, she then turned to the rest of her peerage, "right seeing as everyone is here now, me, Asia and Akeno will wait outside while Issei, Koneko, Kiba go in and draw the stray outside so that we can finish it off" Rias made clear to everyone, although one person was slightly confused.

"Wait, so what am I to do…?" Gohan asks confused by not being included in the plan.

"Gohan I want you to go in with them, but I want you to only watch and if completely necessary jump in if someone is in danger but only if they are in a life-threatening situation.

"Spoilsport..." Gohan pouted while folding his arms causing everyone but Kiba to laugh.

"Sorry Gohan, but I want the others to have a go at this and not just for you to end it all in one hit" Rias winked at her boyfriend, _he's so cute when he's pouting…_

"Kiba, did you hear the plan?" Issei inquired only to get no response as Kiba just seem to be in a daze.

"OI PRINCESS!" Issei shouted which seemed to do the trick.

"Oh, yeah, sorry" Kiba quietly replied.

Rias then turned to Gohan and whispered, "Keep an eye on him please" Gohan just nodded in response, "I'm still annoyed that I'm not allowed to fight anything"

"I will make it up to you later, I promise. Maybe we can continue on from earlier" Rias cooed into Gohan's ear like before which seemed to make him change his attitude.

"Right, come on guys lets get this done with!" Gohan quickly began walking into the warehouse making Issei, Kiba and Koneko quickly follow.

Akeno looked at the retreating figure of Gohan, she knew that she needed to confront her feelings sooner rather than later before she did something she would later regret. Unbeknownst to Akeno, Rias and Asia had noticed the look on Akeno's face as she looked at the retreating figure of Gohan, _I need to talk to Akeno about her feelings and also_ _speak to Gohan about his feelings for her too. I know he feels something for her but just doesn't want to hurt me…_

* * *

Gohan, Koneko, Issei and Kiba made their way into the warehouse while keeping their guard up for any surprise attacks.

"I'll wait upon that beams above you all, good luck guys" Gohan then disappeared from Issei, Koneko and Kiba's sight as the three carried on looking for the stray devil.

"It's here..." Koneko announced as she could sense it's presence.

A sudden loud crashing sound caused Koneko and Issei to look in the direction of the noise only to see a naked young girl, "Please...help...me" the girl cried, she then fell to the floor and her once pretty face and figure soon changed as her body began to resemble that of a spider and her face became nothing like it once was.

"Woah! That's one nasty stray devil" Issei shrieked as he and Koneko dodged an incoming attack.

The stay devil then began to quickly move from wall to wall as if she was circling her prey. "Kiba, look out!" Koneko shouted as she ran towards her friend as an incoming venom projectile was about to hit the dazed teen.

Koneko pushed Kiba out of the way ad was then hit by the venom on her arm which burned her clothes and severely burned her arm.

"KIBA! WAKE UP, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Issei shouted as he ran over to Koneko who was clearly in pain after that attack.

After hearing Issei's shout, Kiba soon snapped out of his thoughts and realized that Koneko was in pain due to her saving him. "Sorry, I will finish this off right now!" Kiba then charged blindly at the stray devil only to be caught off guard by the attack and fell due to a giant pipe on the ground, the stray devil began to get closer and was just about to finish Kiba off, until a certain onlooker decided to intervene.

 **SMASHHH…** Gohan had come between the stray devil and Kiba and punched the stray devil straight up into the air which caused it to smash straight through the warehouse's roof, the sheer power behind Gohan's punch had caused the surrounding debate to seemingly disintegrate.

"Guess that is our queue..." Rias mumbled then looked up towards a flying Akeno, "Akeno if you would please"

"As you wish Rias" Akeno then hit the stray devil with one of her thunder attacks as the devil made it's way to a painful landing, it now was severely charred thanks to Akeno's attack.

"For being selfish and leaving your master, also for your crimes while in the Gremory territory, I Rias Gremory sentence you to death and will carry out the punishment myself" Rias walked over to the charred stray as it tried to crawl towards her feet. At this point, Gohan and the others and made their way outside and Akeno and Asia were now stood with them as they watched Rias obliterate the remainder of the stray devil.

"Oh, Koneko are you okay! Here let me heal you quickly!" Asia was in full panic mode after seeing the burn that was on Koneko's arm, she immediately called upon her sacred gear and used her powers to heal Koneko's burn.

 **SLAP…** Everyone's heads then turned to see that Rias had just slapped Kiba, "Do you realise you put Issei and Koneko's lives in danger by being so out of it Kiba" This was the first time she had ever had to be angry at her knight as he would usually finish a stray devil with ease, Rias knew that this was all because of that picture he had seen earlier on in Issei's room.

Rias then put both hands on Kiba's shoulders and looked at him, "Kiba, this isn't like you, we are your friends, let us help you" Rias's voice at that point sounded soft and gentle, the others that were watching on all shared the same worry for Kiba.

Kiba shrugged off Rias, "I'm sorry president and everyone, I promise this won't happen again" Kiba mumbled, he then bowed and just walked away from them all.

"Wait..." Issei was about to chase after the blonde teen, however, he was stopped by Gohan who just muttered to him, "Leave him be, for now, I'm sure he will be okay later"

As Asia finished off Koneko's treatment with Akeno's help, Gohan walked over to Rias and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, he will be back to normal soon, I'm sure" Gohan tried to reassure his girlfriend.

"Gohan, can you do me a favor..." Rias still looking at the road that Kiba had wandered down.

"Of course!" Gohan quickly replied.

"Follow Kiba and just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid please"

"I thought you might ask that, okay I will see you at home then" Gohan gave Rias a quick peck on her head and flew off towards Kiba's energy that he could still feel was close.

* * *

Kiba was just walking down an alleyway after leaving the others, he was still in a daze thinking back to that picture he had seen and also to his friends from so long ago now.

"Well, well, look what shitty devil decided to walk into my neck of the woods" a foul repulsive odor soon made its way into Kiba's nose, Kiba soon recognized the smell and the annoying voice that with it.

"I'm in no mood to deal with you Freed Selzan..." Kiba spat out in disgust when saying the priest's name.

"Well, tough shit twinkle toes because now that you're here" Freed then pulled out his sword and began to charge at Kiba, "I CAN KILL YOU INSTEAD!"…

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Hey guys/girls,**

 **Just a quick update really, I am finally being released from hospital on Tuesday if all is okay! Again I want to thank those of you that have sent me to get well messages and those that have reviewed, made this story one of their favorites and also followed me and the story. I will be trying to post at least 2 chapters every week instead of just the one.**

 **Thank you so much again, guys and girls, and see you next time!**


	14. Holy Sword's and Akeno's Truth

**Chapter 14 – Holy Swords & Akeno's Truth**

"Hmm, seems like Kiba has suddenly stopped and he seems to be with someone who feels somewhat familiar..." Gohan was now just flying over buildings, luckily it was late at night and nobody was on the streets or else there may have been some questions about a random boy flying around, that really would cause chaos for him.

Gohan had just descended onto a rooftop that was overlooking Kiba from above, "so it's him again, well Kiba should be able to deal with him quickly and easily enough" Gohan thought.

Meanwhile down below, "NOW I CAN KILL YOU!" Freed rushed at Kiba, Freed quickly pt Kiba on his back foot as Kiba was not prepared for the quick assault.

...CLANG…..CLANG…CLANG…

Each blow of swords was filled with such malice for each other but thankfully Kiba had at this point regained his composure and begun to fight back, Kiba managed to dodge one of Freed's wild swings and quickly kick the repulsive priest away causing him to crash into some barrels.

"What's wrong priest, is that all you have?" Kiba smirked at his opponent, _At least I can get my anger out this way…_

Freed picked himself out of the broken bits of wood that he had been kicked into, "HAHAHAHAHAHA!", Freed began to cackle and seemed to slouch over until he surprisingly put his sword away.

"Oh you have gone and done it now you shitty devil if you think this is going to be so easy then why don't I introduce you to my new sword that I just picked up..." Kiba's face suddenly dropped as he instantly recognised what Freed was holding.

"Say hello to my holy sword...Excalibur Rapidly", the sword that Freed was now holding was glowing golden, to Kiba all of his devil senses were shouting at him to run away and get away from that accursed sword that had been designed to eradicate devils, however, Kiba's old human side that still lived inside of him was screaming, **DESTROY THAT SWORD**!

Once Kiba had seen that sword he instantly rushed at Freed and with all his strength tried to shatter the blade with one swing, due to the force of his swing influenced by his devil strength, a shockwave caused all the windows to smash.

Gohan who was watching from above knew straight away once he saw Freed draw that sword out of seemingly nowhere that Kiba would lose his cool, _I need to stop this before Kiba gets himself killed…_

"I WILL KILL YOU AND DESTROY THIS SWORD IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!" Kiba's veins in his head and arms were now bulging due to him being so angry at seeing one of the seven Excaliburs. The holy sword didn't break much to Kiba's disgust, unfortunately it was Kiba's sword that broke but just as quickly as it broke, Kiba brought another sword out thanks to his sacred gear sword birth and continued his assault on the potty mouth priest.

 _Dammit, what is up with this annoying piece of shit…_ Freed was being forced back yet again by Kiba's onslaught, Freed quickly deflected the next few slashes from Kiba and began his own attack.

Freed began to cackle again as he began to get the upper hand on Kiba and was now smashing all of Kiba's swords one by one, Freed then roundhouse kicked a staggered Kiba which made Kiba smash into a brick wall, Kiba coughed up blood upon impact against the wall and was now just slouched in where he had landed.

"Well, looks like this is the end princess, you really are a pathetic swordsman and devil" Freed laughed while walking towards Kiba, Freed then threw a dagger that had holy water doused on it which pierced Kiba's leg.

"AHHHH" Kiba let out an ear piercing scream due to the now burning sensation coursing through his leg.

Freed cackled maniacally once again as he heard the scream, however he was suddenly interrupted by a somewhat familiar fist to the face which sent him flying though three walls and in a considerable amount of pain to his jaw once again.

Kiba looked up to see just who had intervened in his fight only to recognise instantly the orange and blue gi that belonged to Gohan, "Gohan… what are you...doing here…?" Kiba somehow managed to mutter out in between painful breathes.

"Stay...out of this!" Kiba shrieked while clutching his leg.

Gohan, who still had his back turned to Kiba as he was looking at where he sent Freed with his fist just ignored Kiba's shouts at him, Freed came into view once again holding his jaw.

Freed looked towards Kiba and saw who was responsible for the sudden interruption and upon seeing the familiar get up of Gohan, Freed seized up, _Not this guy again, I know he's a devil but something is really off about him and causes my hair to stand up...wait, am I scared of a fucking devil!…_

"YOU BASTARD!" Freed shouted, Kiba seeing the sword in Freed's hand again tried to pick himself up only for his leg to give out on him. Kiba then tried to crawl towards Freed, however, just as he got close to Gohan, Gohan bent down and gave a quick chop to the back of Kiba's neck causing him to go limp as he was now unconscious.

"tsk… Now why did you have to go and do that, I was enjoying playing with that trash..."

Gohan stood back up and looked directly at Freed, Freed suddenly found it very hard to breathe as he looked at Gohan. Gohan was steadily increasing his power causing the air around him to become very thin, there was a wind now swirling around Gohan's feet and body, the debre from Kiba and Freed's earlier sword fight was beginning to be blown away by Gohan's increasing power.

 _Oh shit, If I want to live I need to leave here before this spiky haired freak destroys me…_ Freed was instantly regretting thinking of getting revenge on the black haired brat.

"If I was you, I would leave before the next punch I hit you with causes you to stay down..." Gohan spoke with such venom towards the priest, just before Freed ran with his tail between his legs he told Gohan one last message, "Just so you know, my master is very interested in you and looks forward to meeting you real soon" Freed cackled as he transported away using his own magic circle.

Gohan lowered his power level and turned to the now unconscious form of his friend Kiba, _all you needed to do was ask for help, instead you got cocky and nearly got yourself killed...just like me…_

* * *

Gohan who at this point had an unconscious Kiba on his shoulder had just landed outside their home, he was just about to open the doors when Rias came charging out followed by the rest of the gang all with rather concerned looks on their faces at the condition of Kiba.

"What happened to him Gohan!" Rias cried out.

Gohan then told them what had happened between Kiba and Freed Selzan, they were all shocked to hear that Kiba had lost in a sword fight as the only person to have ever beaten him was his old master.

"Gohan, you're not hurt are you?" Akeno interjected at this point causing the Saiyan/Human/Devil hybrid to weirdly become flustered at Akeno's concern for him. Rias caught the sudden rosy cheeks of her boyfriend, _seriously Gohan could you not make it any more obvious…_

"Gohan, please take Kiba inside and into his room, Asia I want you to go with him and heal Kiba's wounds please, oh and I suppose Gohan's if he has any" Rias ordered as she strutted back inside with a bit of a huff.

"What was that about..." Gohan muttered to himself and everyone else was confused by their leaders behaviour.

* * *

Kiba had been fully healed by Asia and was now resting on his bed. Asia made her way downstairs to where everyone else was sat and in discussion with Gohan as he was telling everyone what had happened.

"Kiba should be fine now, I have healed all of his wounds but he just needs some rest now" Asia's gentle voice spoke causing everyone to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Asia, I don't know what we would do without you!" Rias instantly went over to the small blonde girl and gave her a big thank you hug.

"I'm just glad to help my friends..."

"So, Gohan, did Freed say anything to you?" Issei asked.

 _Maybe it would be best if I don't tell them about Freed's message towards me,_ "No, as soon as I began to increase my energy he soon ran off..." Gohan lied but it was better this way that the others wouldn't be so concerned with a random message that could turn out to be nothing.

"Right, well, I think it's time for bed for all of us, seeing as it is a school day tomorrow" Rias announced causing a certain brown haired pawn to sigh at the fact they had school the next day.

As everyone made their ways to their own rooms, Gohan and Rias had a quick look in on Kiba to make sure he was okay, they found him still sleeping so they left him to his slumber and went into their own room.

Just as Issei had gotten into bed, a sudden raspy voice made its self known as a green light emitted from Issei's hand.

" **Partner, there is something I need to talk to you about** " Ddraig spoke with seriousness in his tone of voice.

"Hey Ddraig, what's up all of a sudden..." a confused Issei asks.

" **As you know, I am one of two sky dragons still left in this world** " Ddraig began, " **However, those that have been my host have always ended up in a fight with the host of the other sky dragon** "

"Wait, so you mean there is someone else, like me, who also has a dragon for a sacred gear?" Issei was shocked somewhat to hear this but listened closely to what his partner had to say.

" **Yes, he is known as the white one… his name is Albion and the humans that have been our hosts for centuries now have always ended up fighting each other** "

"Okay, so why are you telling me this now?" Issei asks.

" **Because partner, he is coming… I felt his presence earlier not long ago when you were at that strange man's house** "

"So what do you suggest I do then?"

" **I suggest that you begin training again and hard, I'm not going to lie to you Issei, at your current level you would probably be killed very quickly and easily...** "

"Figures..." Issei felt annoyed with himself that he not been training but because he was so dead on getting contracts and everything else that had happened, he had put off his training.

" **I suggest that you ask Gohan to train you again, I want you to be able to unlock what is known as the balance breaker scale mail armour"**

"Balance breaker scale mail… what is that Ddraig?" Issei was intrigued by this.

" **It is an armour that covers your body and will increase your strength considerably, along with the boosts that you will gain. Only then will I feel you are at least strong enough to hold your own against the white one** " Ddraig informed his partner.

"Okay… one last thing Ddraig..."

" **What is it?** "

"How many of your past vessels have managed to beat the white one and his vessel?" Issei was curious to know how his predecessors had managed in the past.

" **None** "

"Oh okay...WAIT WHAT!" Issei shrieked at the sudden news.

" **None have managed to defeat him Issei, that's why I'm telling you to have Gohan train you. With both of us training you, I feel that you will be the first to finally slay that damn Albion..."**

"You really have that much faith in me?" Issei was surprised by this sudden influx in trust and confidence from the heavenly dragon that resided within him.

" **Yes, there is something different about you Issei, I feel that you have the power to defeat Albion and his host** " Ddraig was telling the truth but he also knew that with the help of Gohan who could more than likely defeat the pair of heavenly dragons by himself that Issei would stand a much better chance.

"I promise you now Ddraig, we will become stronger together and beat that bastard!" Issei proudly spoke while thrust his glowing green balled fist into the air.

" **HA, you maybe right partner but remember, you must train vigorously!** "

Those were Ddraig's last words as he suddenly went quite and Issei drifted off to sleep…

* * *

The next morning, Sona and Tsubaki were just walking towards the school, once they had gotten near to the school gates, Tsubaki was the first to notice two cloaked figures as Sona was reading her small book.

"Sona, look..." Tsubaki alerted her King to the cloaked figures that were staring intently at them.

Sona shut her book and pushed her glasses up as she looked at what Tsubaki was alerting her too. As Sona was looking at them she then noticed the wrapped up swords on their backs, Sona instantly recognised them as being holy swords.

"Holy sword users...Tsubaki be careful" Sona muttered as they walked closer to the hooded pair, Sona was being wary at the sudden appearance of the pair as she didn't know why they would suddenly appear before her.

"Hello Sona Sitri, we would like to have a word with you..." one of the hooded figures spoke calmly making it clear that they were not there to pick a fight.

"Very well, follow me..."

* * *

The school day had been a slow one for Rias and co, it was beginning to become warmer during the days now as the summer was now approaching. Issei had noticed a sudden change in personality's in his friends Matsuda and Motohama, they seemed a lot nicer to him which in a way did creep him out, although with everyone else in class apart from Asia, the perverted duo were still just as annoying to all girls on the campus, _Wonder why they are acting so strange...oh well!_

Meanwhile in Rias, Akeno and Gohan's class, Akeno had noticed that both her best friend Rias and Gohan had been deep in thought for most of the day, to her they both looked like something heavy was playing on their minds which in truth something was. For Rias, she was thinking about how she should approach Akeno concerning her feelings towards her boyfriend. Rias knew even before she was dating Gohan that Akeno had some feelings towards him just like her, however, thanks to the whole arranged marriage to Riser, there relationship and feelings towards one another jumped to the next step as they both confessed to one another. _I think I will speak with Akeno tonight and have her come to terms with her feelings…_

With Gohan, he had a similar issue as he was thinking about his random feelings towards the black haired busty beauty. Gohan was deeply in love with Rias and knew that nothing would ever stop that but he could not shoulder these similar feelings towards Akeno. _I'm going to have to admit it to Rias and see what she recommends, I hope she doesn't use a frying pan at my head…_

Gohan was also concerned about this warning message that he had gotten from that annoying priest. To Gohan it sounded like something big was about to happen in this small town, _better keep on my guard for anything that could happen to me or any of the others...especially Kiba._

Eventually, the school day came to a close, Akeno had to stay behind after class due to being on classroom duty today. Everyone else that was apart of Rias's peerage had begun to make their way towards the clubroom.

"Ah, good, you're here Akeno..." As Akeno had just finished cleaning the room she looked up at the voice which had come from the doorway only to see Sona Sitri and Tsubaki.

"Hello, Sona" Akeno bowed while greeting the high class devil and her queen.

"I take it that Rias and everyone have already gone to the clubroom?"

"Yes, is something the matter, you seem somewhat flustered?" Akeno could see that something was bugging the Sitri heiress.

"I will explain it soon, first I need to speak to Rias then she can decide whether or not to tell the others" Sona then motioned for Akeno to follow suit as the three then began to make their way to Rias and co.

* * *

Rias was currently sat at her desk in the clubroom just going through some paperwork and getting ready to send Issei, Asia and Koneko out as they all had summoners at some point tonight. Issei and Asia were sat together talking while Gohan was currently stroking Koneko's head while she laid her head on Gohan's lap.

Knock...Knock

They all looked towards the door only to see Akeno walk in being accompanied by Sona and Tsubaki.

"Rias, there is something Lady Sitri would like to chat to you about" Akeno announced, causing Rias to immediately perk up to the sudden appearance of her childhood friend.

"What can I do for you Sona?"

"I need to speak with you in private, please come with me back to my parent's house" Sona ushered her friend hoping that she would agree and they could go quickly.

"...Okay then, it must be important if that's the case, Gohan I leave you in charge, please make sure that Issei, Asia and Koneko all go to their required summoners" Rias quickly got up and grabbed her school blazer.

"Will do, stay safe" Gohan replied and gave her a reassuring Son grin.

The others all said their goodbyes and with that Rias left with Akeno, Sona and Tsubaki.

* * *

Sona had brought Rias and Akeno to the baths in which Rias and Sona would tell secrets to each other as children.

"So, Sona, why have you brought us here and what's all the commotion?" Rias asked in confusion to the erratic behaviour of her long time friend.

"I'm sorry Rias, however it was necessary as this concerns you"

All four girl's walked into the bathing area and began to take off their towels which showed off there incredible figures and large assets in Rias and Akeno's case.

"On our way to school this morning, we were confronted by a pair from the church that was wielders of the holy swords" Sona informed the pair.

"What were people of the church doing here, let alone those with holy swords?" a shocked Rias asked.

"They informed me that they were not here to fight mine or your groups and said that they were here on a mission to do with the fallen angels" Sona replied.

"Did they say why they are going after the fallen angels?" Akeno enquired curiously to know the reason to their sudden appearance.

"No… they wouldn't tell us, however, they want to speak to you Rias so I have set up a meeting for you to speak to them in person"

"It will be at the clubroom tomorrow night around 8 pm" Sona informed the Gremory heiress.

"Very well, I will speak to them tomorrow and see what they have to say for themselves" Rias then began to wash her body seeing as the matter had been discussed.

"We have somewhere to be now, you are more than welcome to use the baths and so on while you are hear" Sona picked up her towel and began to leave followed closely by Tsubaki.

"Thank you Sona, I have something I must discuss with Akeno anyway and now is a good a time as any..." Rias thanked her childhood friend and with that Sona and Tsubaki were now gone.

"Rias what did you mean, you have something to discuss with me?" Akeno was confused at this and for some reason worried too.

Rias closed the distance between herself and her friend Akeno, they were both now sat right next to each other, "Akeno, we need to talk about Gohan..." Akeno froze up at this point, _oh no is she mad at me…_

"What about Gohan?" Akeno mumbled out.

"Akeno, relax… I know how you feel for him, and I want you to know...I am fine with it" Rias smiled warmly at her long time friend.

"I don't know what you are talking about Rias..." Akeno tried to deny what Rias was insinuating and tried to walk away from her King, however, Rias grabbed Akeno's arm and made her sit back down again.

"Akeno, I'm not angry with you I promise, I just want you to confront your feelings for him" At this point, Rias grabbed Akeno hand and interlocked her fingers with Akeno's to stop her from trying to leave again.

"Now tell me, what do you feel for Gohan..."

Akeno knew that there was no way out of this, once Rias had grabbed her back, Akeno knew that she would have to tell her best friend what she felt for Gohan.

"I…canot stop...thinking about him Rias, he makes me happy, he doesn't look at me like all the other boys do, he sees me for who I really am and I love him..." Akeno quickly put her free hand over mouth due to what she had just said.

"You love him? Wow, I'm surprised Akeno, neither me or Gohan have told each other we love each other yet and we've been dating now for at least a month or two" Rias was genuinely surprised by this, she felt that she too loved Gohan and was sure he felt the same way about her but for Akeno to say she loved a man was something she thought she would never hear as Akeno had always hated men.

"I'm sorry Rias, but Gohan just seems to work his way into your heart with that toothy grin of his, I've even had dreams of making him cheat on you with me… I'm a terrible friend to you..."

"Akeno look at me..." Akeno didn't want to see the angry look that she thought might be on Rias face, but Rias was determined to make her look at her so she clasped the side of Akeno's face and made her look at her.

All Akeno could see was a warm, loving smile on her friends face, but what happened next shocked Akeno to her very core… Rias had kissed Akeno.

"Rias, what are you doing all of a sudden?" Akeno blurted out in shock.

"Well, we've got to get used to it seeing as we are going to be in a relationship together with that big lug..." Rias did her own grin which seem to resemble Gohan's as she looked at her friend.

Akeno began to form tears in her eyes, she couldn't believe what Rias was saying.

"But how do you know Gohan will agree to this? I've seen the way he looks at you Rias, he adores you..." Akeno looked down as she said this, "What if he doesn't want to be with me, I mean you saw the malice he showed towards the fallen angels...If he knows about the real me, he may not come to like me at all"

"Akeno, Gohan isn't like that and you know it, he would accept you for you and nothing would change his mind about you" Rias paused, "besides, I have seen Gohan looking at you in similar ways as well"

Akeno was shocked to hear this but smiled for the first time since they began this conversation.

"Now, how about we go and see what that big lug is doing and let them know about tomorrow night, knowing Gohan he will be giving Koneko to much fuss as usual" Rias stood up still holding Akeno's hand, "well I guess he will need some punishment for not giving us any attention..." Akeno chuckled.

"Now that's the Akeno I know and love..." Both girls then went and got dried off and dressed to return to Kuoh town.

* * *

Gohan had just got home from a sudden summoning that he was called for, luckily it was an easy one and not like his recent strange requests from older women.

"I'M, BACK" he shouted as he walked in, however, there was no response, _everyone else must still be with the summoners…_

Gohan made his way upstairs and went to open his bedroom door, as he did this he suddenly felt two familiar energy's from within the room.

"Oh, hey girls, did everything go okay with Sona, she looked serious earlier" Gohan saw that both Rias and Akeno were chatting while sitting on the bed.

"Gohan, come and sit down there is something we need to discuss," Rias said.

Gohan made his way over to the pair and sat down at the end of the bed, "What's up…?"

"Akeno has something she would like to tell you and before she does I just want you to sit there and listen to her, don't worry about me being here as I already know what she is going to say and I can already guess your reply to her" Rias smiled at her boyfriend, she could see the confused look on his face but Gohan just simply nodded in agreement.

Rias nudged Akeno motioning her to tell him. "Gohan, the thing is…" Akeno paused as she was somewhat apprehensive of telling him.

Rias didn't want to wait so she just said it along with Akeno, "I'm in love with you..."

"Wait...what…?" Gohan could have sworn he was hearing things, "can you repeat that, both of you..."

"Gohan...we are in love with you" Rias and Akeno simultaneously spoke.

"I thought that's what you…WAIT WHAT!" Gohan shrieked at realising that he had heard right.

"But, how can you Akeno…? Gohan stuttered in utter surprise.

"Look Gohan, for the past few weeks I have watched you and Akeno here look at each other as we do each other, you both share a look of love and concern for one another and to be honest, I was getting fed up of seeing it" Rias huffed, "Gohan, I know that you feel something for Akeno and I am okay with it because I love Akeno too" Rias stated, shocking her boyfriend.

"So what are you saying, that we should be in a three-way relationship?" Gohan joked.

"Yes… that is exactly what I am saying!" Rias blurted out.

"Gohan, I truly love you, ever since we all met you, you have shown just how caring, loving and kind you really are towards us, for me what I love most of all is the fact that you see me for me and don't look at me like a piece of meat like all the other boys" Akeno began to finally open up and tell her true feelings for the dimension traveller.

"You are the only man I would ever want to be with and thanks to Rias she has made me confess to you..."

Gohan looked at Rias who just gave a smile and nodded to him, Gohan then got closer to Akeno and wrapped his arms around the black haired beauty, "Akeno, I would be happy to be your boyfriend as I too now know that I love and care for you both dearly"

"You are both strong willed women and that is just one of your great qualities that you both share, Akeno, I will make the same vow I made to Rias the day we first kissed. I promise to protect you Akeno Himejima" with that said Gohan cupped Akeno's chin and kissed her lips softly and lovingly, Akeno just seem to melt into Gohan's arms at the sudden feeling, _This is what I have been wanting all along...thank you Rias...and thank you Gohan…_

Rias looked on at them both, she knew that they would be happy altogether no matter what happened in the future, "heyyyy, what about me over here!" Rias whined as she felt left out.

Gohan and Akeno pulled apart and smiled towards Rias, "sorry Rias..." both Akeno and Gohan said.

That night both girls laid either side of Gohan cuddling into him, "I think we are going to have to renovate our rooms into one..." Rias muttered as she cuddled tighter into Gohan's muscular body.

The three teens then fell asleep in each other's arms with a smile on their faces…

* * *

The next day came and everyone was shocked to find out that Akeno was now also in a relationship with Gohan along with Rias. Issei's inner pervert was cursing the muscular spiky black haired teen as he was basically living his old dream out of having a harem.

Kiba, who had finally awakened after a day of rest had already left the house earlier than everyone else, "Rias, do you want me to go find him?" Gohan concerned by the mind state of his friend.

"No, we have to prepare for the members of the church that are coming later tonight and I think it would be best if Kiba doesn't come due to the fact that according to Sona, they hold holy swords which were made from fragments of Excalibur" Rias made clear that nobody was to let Kiba know this fact as it could cause a fight that could quite easily treat as an act of war.

Everyone had been informed of what was said when Rias and Akeno disappeared with Sona and Tsubaki that morning. The group knew how dangerous it would be to have Kiba at the meeting so they all agreed not to mention anything to him if they saw him during the day.

"Right, come on or else we are going to be late!" Rias shouted as they grabbed their bags and left the house quickly.

* * *

"They should be here anytime no…" Rias was interrupted as the door suddenly knocked.

Akeno opened it up and greeted the two cloaked figures, Rias motioned for them to sit down to which they did.

"Do you mind taking off the hoods, I would like to see the faces of those I am speaking too..."

Both then pulled back there hoods to reveal that they were both girls that looked no older than the rest of them. The first girl had light blue hair and seemed to be in somewhat of a bad mood as she looked to have a scowl on her face, the other girl who for some reason to Issei, looked very familiar. She had honey blonde hair pigtail hair, _Why does she look so familiar…_

"Rias Gremory, as I'm sure you were told by Sona Sitri, we are not here to cause a fight between us and you. We are only here to recover the holy swords that were taken by a certain man and we believe to be now in the possession of some fallen angels" the blue haired girl said.

"Before we get into that, I don't know your names and yet you know mine so would you care to introduce yourself first"

"Ah yes, pardon my rudeness, my name is Xenovia and this is my partner Irina who I believe knows you Issei Hyoudou" Xenovia informed with a less than enthusiastic tone.

"Wait… I thought you were a boy!" Issei's blurted out, "How rude, even after all this time Issei, I went to your house earlier only to find a huge house now built there!" Irina shouted, "That is my house still..." Issei mumbled in reply still shocked that this was the kid from the picture with the holy sword in the background.

"Oh God, please have mercy on my childhood friend who has been tainted into becoming a devil" Irina put her hands together as she prayed.

Issei suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head thanks to Irina's prayer, "please don't do that, it hurts my head..." an annoyed Issei said.

"Oh, right sorry about that..." Irina apologised.

"So, you are here for the fallen angels then?" Rias confirmed, trying to move this conversation on as she didn't want Kiba turning up only to start a fight.

"Yes, we have come here to ask that you do not interfere and that if you decide to help the fallen angels then we will have no choice but to annihilate you," Xenovia said with a hint of venom in her statement.

"That sounds like a threat..." Rias now somewhat pissed at that comment began to build her magic energy just to threaten them in her own way.

"We gathered due to your recent addition to your peerage that you would not intervene anyway" Xenovia then looked at Asia with such disgust and coldness that it caused the petite blonde girl to cower.

"So you are Asia Argento, the nun that saved a devil and began working with fallen angels… now you have gone further and become a lowly devil..."

"Do you still believe in God and his faith?" Xenovia asked.

"Erm… yes, just because I am a devil now, I still believe in my faith because I was brought up believing in that helping others was always a good thing to do no matter who or what they were" Asia mumbled, she clung to Issei's arm as she replied, Issei could feel her shaking under the cold eyes of Xenovia.

"If that's true then maybe you should let me kill you now in Gods name seeing as you still believe in our faith" This cold hearted statement shocked the room and brought tears to Asia's eyes.

Gohan didn't want to intervene unless it was absolutely necessary, but even he was pissed off at this comment.

"If you feel that you can come in here and tell Asia what she can and cannot do then, well, you will have to go through me before you can kill my girlfriend!" Issei shouted standing proudly in front of a now tearful and timid Asia.

Gohan looked on at Issei and was proud of the man he was becoming, _I think it's time I help you in your training again Issei…_

"You really think you can defeat me, even if you are the Red Dragon Emperor, you are weak..." Xenovia laughed off.

"Xenovia, you'd best mind your tongue in my presence but also in his..." Rias pointed to Gohan who gave her a look that simply shattered her entire confidence, Xenovia had heard about the boyfriend to Rias Gremory at headquarters. Everyone had been talking about him but now thanks to that one look he had given her she had realised just why he was becoming feared by Angel's, Fallen Angel's and also some higher class Devils.

"We shall take our leave now Irina" both girls then began walking towards the door, unfortunately due to Gohan being pissed at the blue haired swords women he had failed to realise that Kiba had been listening in and only now decided to walk in.

"If you want a fight...I will give you one, you holy sword wielding scum" Kiba announced his arrival by challenging the pair.

"Kiba, when did you..." Rias then looked to Gohan only to see that he was to pissed off at Xenovia's earlier comments.

"Fine then, I could use a workout..."

* * *

 **Hey guys/girls**

 **Thanks again for the follows, favourites and reviews!**

 **I also at this time want to say R.I.P to those that were attacked in Manchester yesterday. For any readers that are from Manchester, my deepest condolences and stay strong in these difficult times!**

 **Anyway guys/girls hope you enjoyed the chapter and will see you next time.**

 **Vasto**


	15. Kiba's Realisation

**Chapter 15 – Kiba's Realisation**

After Kiba had challenged the holy sword users to a duel, everyone had proceeded outside. Rias was worried for Kiba due to him not being in the right state of mind at the moment thanks to seeing the holy swords once again.

"Are you ready devil boy?" Xenovia then threw her cloak of as did Irina did the same. Irina and Xenovia were both wearing similar outfits, they were black one piece battle suits which had the cross on the chest area. To any normal person, it would have looked like they were involved in some bondage play as the outfits were very tight as you could tell by the tightness to the girl's rather large chests.

"I will destroy all those accursed Excalibur holy swords and avenge my friends!" Kiba then quickly shot straight after Xenovia, a sword appeared in Kiba's hand instantly and he tried to slash at the blue haired girl. Xenovia easily blocked each strike that was coming towards her.

"Do you even need my help Xenovia, this guy seems pretty weak with his sword?" Irina mocked.

Xenovia thinking that Kiba only had the one sword decided it was time to show why her sword was called the holy sword of destruction. Xenovia deflected more of Kiba's wild swings and then swung her massive sword with such ease and finesse and completely destroyed Kiba's blade.

"This is the holy sword of destruction, I will defeat you with ease if that is all you have to offer..."

Kiba was shocked at first about how easy she had destroyed one of his best swords, _I will destroy those swords, no matter what!…_

"Irina you may as well stay out of this, I thought seeing as he is a knight to the Gremory heiress he might be skilled and put up a good fight, but he just seems to be nothing more than an amateur..."

Issei, Asia and Koneko were all shocked at what Xenovia had just said, Issei turns and looks at Rias, Gohan and Akeno only to see that they were all angry at this too. However Gohan was angry for a different reason, _Kiba is better than this and yet he is allowing his emotions to_ _cloud his attacks...Just like I did with Cell…_

"COME ON KIBA!" Issei shouted for his friend, trying to encourage him.

Kiba brought forth what he considered to be his best sword and was reading himself to destroy the holy sword and Xenovia with it, _I must do this! I MUST DO THIS FOR EVERYONE!…_

Kiba ran at Xenovia with his sword cocked back ready to swing his unyielding anger at her and the blade. Xenovia was waiting for Kiba to get closer to her, she could already read his movements and what he was going to try and do, _pitiful… you are too easy "swordsman"…_

Xenovia dodged Kiba's angry swing and hit the blonde knight straight in the stomach hard with the handle of the sword which caused him to become winded and cough up some blood. Kiba dropped to the ground gasping for air, he then turned to see that Xenovia was ready to kill him, "Go ahead, I'm basically a stray devil now anyway..."

"As you wish..." Xenovia muttered, she got her sword ready to finish Kiba off when suddenly Gohan appears out of nowhere in between her and the downed Kiba.

"You will not be finishing him off any of my friends" Gohan scowled at the blue haired girl. Xenovia instantly retreated a few steps as she knew that she would have to be careful if he were to get into a fight with the one she had been warned about.

"why…why...WHY!?" Kiba shouted after buttering the same word, "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GET INVOLVED IN MY BUSINESS!" Kiba spat some blood out as he shouted.

Gohan turned to Kiba and bent down next to him, Kiba was seething with anger at Gohan's interference once again, Gohan didn't say a word and just chopped the back of Kiba's neck for the second time in a few days.

"Why did you stop me? You heard him he wanted me to kill him..." Xenovia stated while grabbing her cloak.

Gohan picked up Kiba by his shirt and began to walk back to Rias and co who were all worried for Kiba. As Gohan got to Xenovia and Irina, "I apologise on my friend's behalf for his rudeness..." Gohan started to say.

"Next time I won't…" Xenovia was suddenly cut off from speaking, "Next time you will be facing me, not him..." Gohan finished what he wanted to say and carried on walking to Rias and everyone leaving a rather scared Xenovia and Irina due to the sheer pressure they felt as Gohan finished his sentence.

"Rias, I'm taking Kiba into the training room to sort him out, I'm going to put him straight the way my master did to me" Rias could tell that Gohan was being as serious as she had ever seen him, "Okay but please be gentle with him..." She replied.

"Gohan! Let me come train with you both too please!" Issei hearing what Gohan had said to Rias desperately wanting to train under Gohan again.

"I'm sorry Issei, what I am about to do with Kiba isn't training..." Gohan muttered in reply, Gohan then disappeared with Kiba back to the house.

Seeing that Issei was down about not being able to train with Gohan again, Rias walked over to her pawn, "Issei, it's better that you trust Gohan on this" Rias softly spoke.

"I know, but what is Gohan going to do..." Issei replied picking up on everyone else's thoughts, _What will Gohan do to Kiba…?_

"Well, seeing as we are finished here, we will be leaving now" Xenovia announced to the Rias and her group.

Rias and co suddenly came out of their thoughts of Gohan and Kiba. Rias turned to the two girls wanting to know one more thing before they left, "Before you go there is one thing I would like to know… Who from the fallen angels stole the Holy Swords?"

"I guess there is no harm in telling you that… It was the leader of the Grigori's… Kokabiel"

Upon hearing that name both Rias and Akeno perked up at this discovery, Akeno was feeling anger to that certain fallen angel's name. Rias, on the other hand, was surprised that the church would only send these two girls to try and defeat someone that was in the leader class.

"You are going after someone that high up in the fallen angel ranking…?" Rias blurted out in shock.

"We are ready to lay our lives on the line to bring him to justice and bring back those swords to our Lord" Irina replied plainly much to the surprise of Issei upon seeing how serious she was about this.

"We both knew the risks when we took this mission… Just remember what we discussed earlier, if you are found involved in this, we will be back to kill you as well" Xenovia made clear much to Issei's annoyance at how cocky Xenovia was being.

"Come, Irina, let's go, we have work to do" Xenovia then began to walk away, "bye Issei, it was nice to see you again after so many years...even if you have become a devil now..." Irina waved at the group and then chased after Xenovia.

"Well then, what's say we go home ourselves" Rias stated to her group who all nodded. As they made their way home, each person was having a similar thought, _I wonder what Gohan is doing to Kiba…_

* * *

Gohan had just laid the unconscious Kiba down in the middle of the training room and started stretching as he knew what was about to happen once Kiba had woken up.

Soon enough Kiba began to move as he awakened from his slumber, Kiba rubbed his eyes to see just where he was. Once he could see everything around him, Kiba realised that he was now sat in the training room at home.

"eurgh… what am I doing here?" Kiba mumbled while slowly getting to his feet.

"You're here because I brought you here" Gohan made himself known to the devil knight as he now stood with his arms crossed with the door leading to the exit of the training room behind him.

Kiba scowled at Gohan as a river of memories flowed through his mind of what had happened before waking up in the training room at home.

"Why did you get involved Gohan! It has nothing to do with you, so why do you keep involving yourself!" Kiba didn't hate Gohan but was very angry due to the fact Gohan kept meddling in his personal business.

"Simple… If I hadn't involved myself when I had these past few times, you would have been dead by now, you let your emotions control your actions and you just ended up lashing out and not using your skills with your swords to your full advantage!" Gohan began to raise his voice.

"Maybe I didn't want to be saved!…" Kiba yelled in reply.

Gohan was pissed now, he had tried to be civil in dealing with Kiba but now he was just being stubborn, _guess I will have to use Piccolo's method…_

"Looks like Xenovia and Irina were right about you… you're weak Kiba" Gohan muttered, Kiba hissed at this and brought forth a sword.

"You believe you can defeat me Kiba when you couldn't even beat Xenovia or Freed..." Gohan disappeared from Kiba sight and punched him hard in the stomach, this brought the pain from Xenovia's hit earlier backup which made him cough some blood up as he dropped to his knees.

"Do you really think that all your friends that sacrificed themselves to save you would be happy at the fact you are now trying to throw your life away! NO, THEY WOULD BE ASHAMED BY THE PERSON YOU ARE BECOMING!" Gohan shouted.

"SHUT UP! WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW OF LOSS!" Kiba yelled back in anger.

"What would I know?... I have witnessed many horrors in my home dimension, I witnessed my father's best friend be blown to bits in front of me by an evil tyrant that was hell bent on enslaving the universe to do his bidding" Gohan paused, "I became so overconfident in my power when I unlocked a new transformation during my fight with Cell that he used the last effort to destroy my home planet when I could have killed him quickly when I had the chance but instead I decided I wanted to toy with him more. My father ended up giving up his own life due to my stupidity!" Gohan was balling his fists in anger at his memories of that day.

Kiba stood there after hearing what Gohan had said about his past, he didn't want to believe Gohan was telling the truth but after seeing Gohan's temper rise as he spoke about the incidents he knew he had to believe him.

"Your friends gave you that second chance Kiba, however, to leave this room and continue your quest in destroying those Excalibur Holy Swords… you will have to get through me first!" Gohan then began to build his power quickly and with a yell, as the power surged throughout his body Gohan turned Super Saiyan. The wind from the transformation and light that Gohan was emitting caused Kiba to shield his eyes, Kiba used sword birth to bring forth many swords all around them both.

"I WILL GET PAST YOU GOHAN, I WILL DESTROY THOSE SWORDS AND I WILL AVENGE MY FRIENDS!" Kiba bellowed out as he charged at Gohan with a sword in his hand.

Kiba swung the blade at Gohan quickly, unfortunately for Kiba, it didn't work as Gohan dodged it with ease and then planted a punch into Kiba's face sending the blonde swordsman flying and hitting the floor heavily.

Kiba got up ready to go again only to find Gohan was up close and ready to hit him again, Kiba quickly tries to bring his sword up to block the attack but as Gohan punches the sword, it just crumbles into tiny pieces after the immense power that was in the punch.

Gohan jumped back several feet, "The reason why you didn't beat Freed, Xenovia or Irina is simple Kiba… You are letting your revenge and your anger for those swords every time you see one cloud your judgement and then you become sloppy in your attacks" Gohan stated to the injured Knight who was just bringing himself back to his feet.

Kiba knew deep down that Gohan was right, however, right now all Kiba could focus on was beating Gohan and getting past him, even if he only had 1% chance of doing it.

Kiba then brought forth what he believed to be his best sword that he had left after his strongest sword had been destroyed by Xenovia earlier in their bout.

"I will get past you Gohan, even if that means I have to kill you" Kiba then used his power to bring forth his sword.

Gohan didn't say a word, he knew he had to finish this now before Kiba's injuries became worse, "This will be the end Kiba..." Gohan mumbled as he concentrated some power into his fingers, _Sorry Dad, robbing your trick…_

"ARRRGGGHHH!" Kiba charged at the Saiyan and with all his remaining strength tried to strike down the Super Saiyan, however, Kiba now had a look of horror and shock on his face.

Gohan had blocked the incoming attack with just his finger, Kiba then carried on his onslaught of attacks with his sword only for Gohan to block every single attack with just one finger. Kiba stepped back a few feet before charging one more time to hopefully get a blow on Gohan. Gohan sensing that Kiba was at his limit, as Kiba's sword came closer to Gohan's head, Gohan brought two fingers up and caught the blade easily with no damage done to him whatsoever then just as Kiba looked to pull his sword back, Gohan held it tightly with his fingers then snapped the blade with ease.

 _How…how did he defeat me so easily…_ After seeing Gohan snap his sword with just his fingers, Kiba slumped to his knees in defeat. Gohan seeing that Kiba had seemed to have finished in his attacks released Super Saiyan form and bent down to the distraught teen.

"Kiba, you don't need to take all this on your own. You have friends around you who would be willing to help you without a second thought, for example, me, Issei, and Koneko" Gohan spoke gently to his friend hoping that he would finally get through to him.

"I understand your frustration Kiba, I know that feeling of wanting to avenge your friends but going about it the way you have recently is not the answer. Revenge will only get you so far and will end up causing you more pain than you will know" Gohan put his hand on Kiba's shoulder trying to comfort his friend.

"You have us, your friends by your side and always willing to help you… all you need to do is ask Kiba..." Kiba then just broke down in tears as all the emotions inside him that he had kept bottled up for so long had finally been released. Kiba thinks back to his fights with Freed, Xenovia and Irina and realises that if it weren't for Gohan he really would be dead and just as Gohan said, his friends who sacrificed themselves really would ashamed of him.

"I'm so sorry...Gohan" Kiba sobs to Gohan. Gohan just lets him release all his built up emotions over the next few minutes.

Eventually once Kiba had calmed down and the waterworks had stopped, he stood up in front of Gohan and bows, "I'm sorry Gohan, I said some horrible things to you and was being selfish for my own personal goal" Kiba said as he was bowed in front of Gohan.

"Kiba, I will help you destroy those holy swords but we have to keep this hidden from Rias and Akeno" Gohan whispers.

"Thank you, Gohan..." Kiba smiles, Gohan seeing this also smiles, _Looks like Kiba is back to normal…_

"Let's head back inside the house, I imagine everyone is worried about you and plus we need to get Asia to heal you up too" Gohan then ushers Kiba to follow him which he nods too.

* * *

Rias and everyone had been home for a while now, Rias had told everyone not to go in the training room and just to leave Gohan to do whatever it was he was planning for Kiba.

"What do you suppose Gohan is doing with Kiba?" a pondering Akeno asked her best friend as they sat on the sofa drinking some tea.

"By the look on his face when he told me he was taking Kiba in there to "sort him out" something not too pleasant I imagine" Rias replied as she took a sip of her tea.

"Rias, I have been meaning to ask you" Akeno began, "What is it Akeno?" Rias looked at Akeno curious to what Akeno was about to ask.

"Are you still sure about me being involved in your relationship with you and Gohan..." Akeno was ecstatic to hear that Gohan did feel the same way, however, she was worried about Rias as she knew that she could be very possessive.

"Akeno, both me and Gohan have told you, we are happy with it. Besides if I didn't allow it we both know that you would only try and seduce him when I'm not around… don't forget I know all of your turn ons..." Rias winked at her queen causing Akeno to smile devilishly.

"RIAS, AKENO!" A voice boomed through the house.

"Sounds like Gohan is done..." Rias stated as both she and Akeno quickly got up and proceeded upstairs.

Rias and Akeno were both horrified by what they saw, Kiba had a lot of injuries to his body whereas the only injury on Gohan was a small cut to his cheek.

"I thought I told you to take it easy on him Gohan!" Rias shouted as she ran over to her injured knight who was passed out on the floor.

"Well, we got a bit carried away once things had been settled..." Gohan scratched the back of his head and chuckled.

"Akeno, please bring Asia to Kiba's room, I will have Gohan bring Kiba to his room so that Asia can heal his injuries."

"Yes Rias..." Akeno then walked off to find Asia.

"So, I presume that everything is now sorted…?" Rias sarcastically asked.

"….yes… it took a while but Kiba now realises the importance of his actions recently and he seemed to be back to normal" Gohan muttered, he didn't want to tell Rias just yet that he had agreed to help Kiba in finding and destroying the Holy Swords.

"Let's take him back to his room and let Asia heal his wounds… speaking of what exactly did you do to him in there…?" Rias curiously asks as Gohan picked Kiba up.

"I did the only thing I could do… beat him until he realised that he wasn't acting normal and fighting his usual way"

"You didn't go Super Saiyan on him did you Gohan?" Rias scowled at her boyfriend, she knew that due to not having someone who is as powerful as he was that he might just get a bit excited by the fight from Kiba.

"ermm…no of course not..." Gohan laughed sheepishly hoping that Rias would believe him.

Luckily for Gohan, Akeno had come back with Asia in tow. Asia was shocked by the state of Kiba and looked at Gohan in her cute angry face before storming into Kiba's room.

"Wow, you've even managed to make our cute little Asia angry at you, you fiend..." Akeno cooed into Gohan's ear the last part making him shiver at what may happen to him.

"Come on you big lug..." Rias ushered him into Kiba's room before shutting the door behind them.

Asia was able to heal Kiba's major injuries such as broken bones, gashes and bruising fairly easily and quickly, however Kiba probably wouldn't wake up until the morning.

Gohan had gotten a severe talking to from Asia and from Rias about how brutal some of the injuries that Kiba had thanks to Gohan. Gohan apologized to both girls quickly.

* * *

The next morning, everyone minus Gohan and Kiba were eating breakfast in the kitchen, seeing as it was the weekend each individual had their own plans for the day. Issei and Asia decided they wanted to have a date day and go into town, go cinema, arcade and for food. They had not been able to spend much time together recently so Rias allowed them the day off.

Koneko was going to wait around for Gohan as he wanted to ask him about training again, she felt that ever since Gohan had arrived she had lost her rank of being the powerhouse of the team. Koneko wasn't mad at this but she knew in order to protect Rias and her friends she needed to become stronger.

"Morning everyone, look who I met in the hallway..." Gohan announced himself to the group in the kitchen, Kiba slowly walked in feeling rather down at how he had acted to everyone in the past few days. As Gohan went over to make his mammoth breakfast, Kiba stood in front of everyone and simply bowed to them…

"Everyone, I am sorry for my behaviour these past few days. I know I haven't been myself and have said some mean things to those of you, mainly Gohan but I promise I won't let my anger consume me again" Kiba was now just waiting for someone to say something, the silence pained him as he was scared that everything with each of them would change.

Issei walked up to the bowing Kiba, "Kiba, stand up straight..." Kiba did so realising the voice belonged to Issei. Issei immediantely hugged his friend. This act shocked Kiba as he was half expecting a punch more than a hug, "Issei..."

"Kiba, we are all your friends here and will be for as long as we are devils, each of us has our own burdens we bare" Issei paused, "but we all help each other with whatever is troubling the others" Kiba was happy to hear those words and looked around the room to see each person smiling at him in agreement with Issei's words.

"Thank you...everyone..." Kiba mutters while wiping away a few tears that had escaped his eyes.

"Well, me and Akeno have to attend a meeting at my brothers home so we will be out for most of the day" Rias and Akeno walked over to the inhumane, guzzling eating machine that was Gohan.

"Gohan, make sure you behave while we are gone..." Akeno giggled while looking at the dumb face Gohan was showing with some food sticking out his mouth, Rias just shook her head in embarrassment while everyone else laughed too.

Both Akeno and Rias gave their boyfriend a quick kiss and said their goodbye's as they disappeared via the Gremory magic circle for transportation.

"Issei, I'm going to go and get ready for our day out, won't be a minute" an excited Asia made known to Issei as he too left the kitchen to get ready for his day. This left Gohan, Kiba and Koneko in the kitchen, Gohan had finished eating and knew this was the best moment to speak about helping Kiba with Koneko.

"Koneko, there is something you need to know… me and Kiba will be going after those Holy swords of Excalibur and destroying each one, you are…" Gohan began to explain before, "I want to help you both" Koneko interrupted quickly.

"I thought you might" Gohan smiled at the cat like girl and patted her head gently as she loved him to do.

"Are you sure about this Gohan?" Kiba questioned.

"Yes, Koneko was worried about you Kiba, just as much if not more than the rest of us"

Koneko looked at Kiba and grabbed his shirt with her fingers, she looked up to him, "I want to help heal your pain Kiba" Koneko uttered in her plain voice.

Kiba looked at her face and knew that he had already lost this argument, "Thank you Koneko..." Kiba patted Koneko on her head gently like Gohan too.

"Right then, let's get ready and start searching the town..." Gohan exclaimed.

* * *

On there way out Koneko briefed both Gohan and Kiba on what they had been told after Gohan left last night, she told them off the Grigori faction and how the fallen angels were behind the stealing of the holy swords. Koneko also told them that the Grigori's leader was a leader class fallen angel who went by the name of Kokabiel, Kiba had heard of him before from Rias and Akeno when he was a newer devil.

"So this Kokabiel guy wants all of the holy swords… but why?" Gohan ponders, _their must be some end game that he is after by stealing those swords...but what?…_

"Xenovia and Irina didn't say so I think they are in the dark about this as much as we are" Koneko proclaimed casually.

A sudden idea popped into Kiba's head, "I have an idea, what if we try and draw out Freed Selzan"

Gohan picked up on the knight's thoughts straight away, "of course, he had a holy sword so if we bring him out then he can lead us back to this Kokabiel which will lead us to the rest of the swords" Kiba nodded in agreement.

"Question is...how?"

"Easy, I will act as bait in an open area, eventually he is bound to come out of hiding as he was desperate to kill me the other night" Kiba made known to the pair.

"It's a risky plan Kiba, are you sure?" Gohan protested with a look of concern for his friend, Gohan knew how crazy that potty mouth priest was and didn't want to endanger anyone so easily.

"I'm sure Gohan, besides you two won't be too far away and he won't be able to take all of us on, or just you on your own I suppose..." Kiba replied laughing.

"Lets do it in the park later tonight, we will have a better chance of him showing up at night" Koneko suggested to which both boys agreed.

 _Meanwhile in Hell…_

Rias and Akeno had just finished their boring meeting about how her peerage and her were doing in Kuoh Town, most of the time she was being questioned about her relationship with Gohan by her brother and father, they were shocked to hear that he had not only stolen Rias's heart but now also Akeno's too. The Gremory family were happy for the black haired girl, Akeno had been pretty much adopted into the family at a young age, Rias's parents both loved Akeno and saw her as an extra daughter so they were ecstatic that Akeno had gotten past her fear of men and was now also with Gohan.

The duo were now on their way to Sona's house as Sona had sent a message to Rias, inviting her and Akeno over to the baths once again to join herself and Tsubaki.

"Hello Sona, thank you for the invitation. I need a relaxing bath after all of that pestering from my parents" Rias sighed at the recollection of the onslaught of questions.

Sona chuckled at her friend, "I can imagine, there is a reason as to why I invited you over though"

"I figured as much seeing as we are in our secret telling place once again" The girls were all now getting changed to go into the bathing area.

"I'm guessing you met with those two Holy Sword users from the church?" Sona asked.

"Yes, it didn't end very well unfortunately..." Rias then told Sona and Tsubaki about Kiba fighting the pair of them and losing easily thanks to his rage taking over his rationality. Rias then told them both about Gohan's interference and then taking Kiba away to "sort him out".

"Speaking of Gohan, after your rating game against Riser, a lot of the high class devils have taken an interest in him as have the Angels and Fallen Angels, my sister was also asking about him after hearing about him from Sirzechs and Ajuka" Sona stated as she began to lead the girls into the baths.

They all took a seat on the bench as the room began to steam up thanks to the heat rising in the room.

"Yes I know, the two from the church did mention something about Heaven keeping an eye on him and I feel that the Fallen Angels see him as a major threat to their plans also, especially if I become involved in any of their projects they involve Kuoh Town in" Rias was slightly worried by the growing interest in hers and Akeno's boyfriend, _I just hope Gohan can stay out of trouble…_

* * *

Kiba was stood in the middle of the town as Gohan and Koneko were both keeping an eye out for any sight of Freed or any Fallen Angels. Kiba had been stood there for a while now and nobody seemed to be arriving so he left and met back up with Gohan and Koneko.

"Maybe we need to go to a more secluded area where there is a big open space..." Gohan recommended. Kiba and Koneko both nodded in agreement so they began to walk in the direction of the main park in Kuoh Town.

CLANG….CLANG….CLANG…

"What's that noise…?" Kiba muttered, they were getting closer to the park. It was now getting very dark as it was around 11 am.

"I have a feeling I know what..." Gohan began to run in the direction of the noise with Koneko and Kiba quickly following in tow.

As Gohan got closer to the noise he sensed just who was in that direction, _I knew it… it's those girls from the church and Freed!…_

Once Kiba had caught up along with Koneko his rage began to surface as he realised just who he was looking at, Xenovia was currently in a heated sword fight with Freed Selzan while Irina looked to be waiting for an opening to exploit.

"Kiba, control your anger. Let's just observe for now and see what happens..." Gohan put his hand on the Knights shoulder to calm him down which did work. The three teens then jumped into a nearby tree and began to observe the fight that was ongoing.

Gohan could quickly tell that both girls were very weak and not showing as much skill with their swords as they were yesterday, he knew something wasn't right as Freed was overpowering them with ease much to his surprise.

"Is that all you have..." Freed then cackled manically as he usually did.

Xenovia was angry, Freed had caught them both off guard and at there worst moment, both girls had not managed to get any food and were both very tired as they didn't have anywhere to stay seeing as the church in the town had been destroyed, they had multiple injuries thanks to this freak and were both on their last legs they felt.

 _Damn it, I refuse to be killed by this foul mouthed ex priest…!_ Xenovia tried to get back to her feet by using her sword as leverage, however, her body was just screaming at her to stay down. Irina was in a similar state as her clothes had been ripped in places thanks to Freed trying to grope the honey blonde girl.

"Looks like I will kill you to pieces of trash and take those swords from your dead corpses!" Freed licked his lips disturbingly and began to run at the downed Xenovia, ready to finish her off.

Irina could only watch on as Freed was going to kill her friend and then probably finish her off as well, _Please Lord, save us…!_

Xenovia shut her eyes and waited for the inevitable…

CLANG…

A sudden noise of sword on sword contact caused Xenovia to open her eyes, to her shock she found the blonde knight of Rias Gremory protecting her, Xenovia blushed at the surprise of her saviour.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Freed shrieked in annoyance at the arrival of Kiba.

"I'm here for payback for the other night and this time I brought back up..." Kiba smirked in reply as he forced Freed to retreat further back away from him and Xenovia.

"What...are you...doing here? Come to finish me off for yesterday…?" Xenovia stuttered her words out as she looked at the back of Kiba.

"No… I may hate the sword you both use with all my being after what happened with my friends, but thanks to another friend" Kiba looked at the arriving form of Gohan which Xenovia realised he must of meant Gohan, "he made me realise that I must let go of this rage and live for those who sacrificed themselves for me" Kiba then looked at Xenovia and put his hand out to help her stand.

Xenovia reluctantly took the hand and pulled herself off the floor, "Thank...you… you know for saving me then..."

Kiba just smiled at her, which surprisingly caused the blue haired girl to blush…

Xenovia looked over to Irina and saw that she was unconscious and being treated lightly by the small white haired girl she had seen before. _Thank god she didn't see what just happened…_

Kiba turned to face Freed, "Time to put you down once and for all!" Kiba then brought forth one of is swords and charged at the former priest.

"Well, come on then princess, I will gladly rip you apart limb from limb!" Freed manically laughed as he charged towards Kiba as well.

As the two were battling it out, Xenovia watched on in awe, _he was nowhere near this good yesterday! What on earth happened since yesterday…_

Gohan saw the shocked look on the blue haired girls face. "The Kiba you are seeing now is the real Kiba, not the one track minded one you fought yesterday" Gohan reiterated to the girl as he still stood ready for any attacks to come his way.

"Xenovia was it… We both share a common goal, you want the Holy Swords back or destroyed, we want to destroy them, for Kiba" Xenovia looked at the boy who was a lot calmer than yesterday...thankfully.

"Kiba was part of the project that killed many orphans who were deemed as failures when creating the swords you all use...he was the only survivor" Gohan revealed.

Xenovia knew of the Holy Sword Project and had heard that there was one survivor but nobody knew of his identity or whereabouts, she realised then why Kiba had been so angry the day before and constantly tried to destroy her sword, _I can't believe it was him all along…_

As Kiba began to gain the upper hand against Freed, "Come now Freed, you're not really having trouble with that pathetic failure of an experiment..." a croaky old voice made itself known as an older looking man walked out from behind some trees.

"Of course not Valper, just playing is all..." Freed replied while laughing.

Kiba saw the man and instantly recognised him, _It's really him… I MUST KILL HIM!_ Kiba's rage quickly came back after seeing the man who had caused all of his sorrow and taken away all of his friends when he was younger, the man known as Valper Galilei.

Gohan saw the sudden change in demeanour in Kiba as he stared at the newcomer, _That must be the one behind all of the swords and who Rias spoke about…_

"Freed, let's fall back for now… we cannot deal with all of these here, especially that one over by the blue haired girl..." Gohan was surprised by the command especially seeing as he was talking about him specifically him.

Freed quickly jumped back to Valper's side, "Well, its been fun shitty devils..." Freed grabbed one of his special flash bombs.

"NO YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY VALPER!" Kiba screamed in anger as he jumped towards the pair only to suddenly become blinded by a bright light as Freed and Valper escaped.

Kiba still fuelled by rage after seeing Valper for the first time in years immediantely disappeared into the forest trying to chase down the pair.

"KIBA WAIT!" Gohan called out, however before Gohan could chase after him a red and blue magic circle made itself known, Gohan instantly recognised the crest and also the incoming energies with it, _damn, this isn't going to end well for me…_

Koneko saw the magic circle too and had similar thoughts to Gohan, _uh oh…_

Xenovia could barely move at this point and who had been trying her hardest not to pass out had finally given in and she collapsed to the floor.

Out of the blue magic circle came Sona and Tsubaki and out of the red magic circle came out two rather annoyed looking girls who seemed to be hiding something behind their backs. Gohan suddenly had a random shiver up his spine as both girls revealed what was behind their backs, _oh no… but how did they find out!_

Both Rias and Akeno were smiling sadistically at Gohan as they revealed the tool that they were hiding… The Frying Pan of Doom…

"So Gohan, do you want to tell us why you are not at home and staying out of trouble like we told you too… by the way Gohan, you talk in your sleep..."


	16. Big Mistake

**Chapter 16 – Big Mistake...**

Gohan was now rubbing a few rather large bumps on his head courtesy of Rias and Akeno, _curse my dreams of mother's punishments…_

Gohan and Koneko had now been joined by Rias, Akeno, Sona and Tsubaki. Gohan was sat on one f the benches in the park while the others were talking amongst themselves about what their next plan would be.

"So Gohan, will you tell us what both you and Koneko are doing here with the Holy Sword users and why are they in such bad condition… please tell me Kiba didn't do this..." Rias hoped while looking at Gohan.

"No of course not..." Gohan then told his girlfriends, Sona and Tsubaki about the events leading up to their arrival. Rias and Sona upon hearing that Valper was in Kuoh Town instantly knew that something big was about to happen due to the fact that Kokabiel was involved to along with that potty mouth ex priest, Freed Selzan.

"I think we need to get these two some place safe so that we can treat their injuries" Tsubaki announced while looking at the severity of injuries upon both Xenovia and Irina.

"I will have Asia heal them, then they can fill us in on what they know of this situation, whether they like it or not, we are all involved in this now" Sona pushed her glasses up, _I just hope we can contain this situation quickly…_

"By the way you two" Rias turned to look at both Gohan and Koneko, "Where is Kiba? I thought he was with you?" Rias asks concerned for her peerage member.

"You just missed him, literally as you arrived he had just taken off and I was about to give chase before you turned up and smacked my head..." Gohan mumbled while pouting at the girls. Everyone silently chuckled at Gohan's cute expression especially Rias and Akeno.

"Right, let's get back to the house so that Asia can get them healed..." Rias began to get her transportation magic circle ready as Akeno and Gohan bridal carried Xenovia and Irina.

"What about me I need healing too?" Gohan whined.

"No Gohan, you are not allowed as that was your punishment" Akeno made clear to the Saiyan Hybrid.

"Fine…" Gohan gave up in the end before he ended up getting another beating via frying pan of doom, _should have wished Shenron to destroy all frying pans…_

"Rias, me and Tsubaki shall head on home, for now, let us know if anything else happens and do try to stay out of trouble Gohan..." Sona smirked.

"I will Sona, thank you for your help tonight" Rias smiled to her friend as they soon disappeared.

* * *

The group had just arrived in the reception area of their home and almost immediately Issei and Asia came rushing out of one of the many rooms.

"Oh, my! Is everyone okay!" Asia cried out in shock at the injuries to Xenovia and Irina.

"Yes, they will be staying with us tonight so would you please heal their injuries Asia" Rias politely asks smiling at the small blonde girl.

"I'm okay with Irina being healed but… are we sure about healing Xenovia especially after what she said to Asia before!" Issei was shocked by the injuries to them both, however, he still was very angry at what the blue haired girl had said to Asia and causing his girlfriend to cry.

"Issei, let it go, they need help and in exchange, I'm sure they will be helping us in what is about to come..." Gohan walks past Issei with Akeno as they take the girls into the spare room so they can rest.

"WAIT GOHAN, HOW DID YOU GET HURT!" Issei was not mouth gaping at the seemingly large lumps on Gohan's head.

"Oh...well let's just say Rias and Akeno have found my weakness..." Gohan then disappeared into the spare room leaving a shocked and confused Issei.

While Gohan and Akeno put the girls in the spare room to rest, Rias brings Issei up to speed as Asia begins treating the girls and also listening in on what has caused all these injuries.

"Gohan, can you not find Kiba by sensing his power?" Issei asks which causes Rias to agree as she had forgotten Gohan's useful ability.

"No… for some reason, ever since Kiba ran off, I've not been able to sense him at all which is very strange..." This worried the group if Gohan couldn't find Kiba then just where was he…

"Anyway, right now I think we all could do with some rest after such a long day"

Everyone seemingly nods in agreement with their Master as everyone but Issei and Asia walk to their rooms. Issei being worried about Asia being alone with Xenovia while healing her decides to wait until she is finished and then proceed to bed.

* * *

Later that night, while everyone is seemingly sleeping, Gohan again struggling to sleep due to his dreams of Cell and worrying about Kiba decides to go and get a drink from the kitchen. Just as Gohan walks past the spare room that Irina and Xenovia are meant to be resting in he hears voices coming from inside.

Gohan opens the door slowly only to see that both girls are about to leave via the window, "So, making a midnight getaway I see..."

Xenovia and Irina both are startled by the sudden voice in the room, they both turn their heads to see Gohan stood there in nothing but a vest and shorts causing Xenovia to blush at the god-like physique of the young man.

"Ah… no, we...just..." Xenovia became flustered as she tried to avert her eyes from Gohan's body, Irina sees the blushing look on her friend's face, _how can she be flustered by a devil of all things…_

"It's fine, I won't try and stop you both as I know you wouldn't listen anyway" Gohan leans against the door frame and folds his arms, "There is one thing I want to ask you both though, please look out for Kiba when you're out there and send us word and you can bet I will be there in a flash followed closely by the others..."

"Seeing as you healed us, I guess I can honour that request" Xenovia agreed while looking out the window.

"Xenovia are you sure about this… they are still devils...our enemy" Irina reiterated as she was surprised by the easy agreement between Gohan and her friend.

"Yes Irina, they did heal us both, after all, it is only this once anyway"

"Just so you both know, it was Asia who stayed up for most of the night tending to your injuries… maybe next time you should thank her" Gohan then began to walk away and lifted his hand to wave them goodbye but the girls had already left.

"Guess I will train some more…"

* * *

The next day at school went by very quick to Rias and her peerage. That morning everyone but Gohan was surprised by the disappearance of Xenovia and Irina considering their injuries, however, Asia told the group that she had managed to heal almost all of the damage they had taken so they were all not too concerned, Gohan kept quite about his conversation with the pair.

Kiba had still not made any contact with anyone, Rias was now very concerned for her Knight as was everyone else. Gohan was angry with himself for not being able to find Kiba at all, he had even tried meditation to increase his sensing but again he still couldn't find Kiba.

Gohan and Issei had just met up as they were both on their way towards the clubroom. Issei decided now was a good a time as any to ask Gohan about training again.

"Hey, Gohan I've been meaning to ask you..." Issei began to speak.

"You want me to train you again don't you..." Gohan interrupted already knowing what Issei wanted to ask.

"YES!" Issei pleaded as he stopped and bowed towards Gohan.

"Issei stand up, you don't need to bow to me at all, after all, we are friends" Gohan smiled at the Pawn peerage member.

"I had already decided I was going to help you a while back but because of everything going on at the minute, we will begin your training once all this Holy Sword, Fallen Angels thing has blown over… that okay with you?"

"Yes, I understand..." Issei was a little sad abut having to wait but he could understand Gohan's reasoning.

"Don't get disheartened about it Issei because once we begin… you will wish you hadn't asked because I will be just as strict as my teacher was" Gohan began walking on in front of a curious Issei.

"How was your master strict Gohan?"

"Well, when I was only a small child, my father had been killed because of my uncle and my father's rival at the time saw my potential and kidnapped me and in our first training session decided to throw me at a huge mountain, if I didn't release my power when I did I would have been either seriously injured or killed..." Gohan didn't need to look at Issei's face to know what expression he was using.

 _What have I gotten myself in for, especially if Gohan is going to be just as strict with me…_ Issei snapped out of his thoughts as both him and Gohan had reached the main entrance leading into the clubroom.

"Hey everyone..." Gohan and Issei walk into the clubroom only to find some very serious faces upon Rias, Akeno and also Koneko.

"Guy's what's wrong…?"Issei asks realising the three girls were upset about something.

"Both of you come in and sit down, Asia is making us some tea so while she does that I will tell you what we have just heard ourselves from Sona" Gohan realising that Rias was in her serious mode quickly put down his bag as did Issei.

"Sona's familiar found Irina just as injured as she was yesterday not far from the park we found you at yesterday..." Rias informed the pair, Issei being her childhood friend was angry and upset upon hearing this.

"Who did it!? Who is healing her, quick get Asia too!" Issei was panicking for his friend.

"ISSEI!" Rias shouted as tensions were now high, "Calm down, Irina is alive but due to the severity of her injuries Sona and Tsubaki have taken her to be treated properly" Issei hearing this sat back down and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do we know who attacked her?" Gohan asks while looking at Rias.

"Sona said to me that Irina had sword injuries to her and that her Excalibur mimic sword was nowhere to be found, as was Xenovia as she was nowhere to be found in the area" Akeno answered, "Both Kiba and Xenovia are still missing"

Gohan was now angry with himself for not trying to stop the from going last night, he then tried to sense for Kiba's or Xenovia's energy's, however, nothing came up again.

"There is not much we can do at this point, myself, Akeno and Koneko have all sent our familiars out to search the town for any sign of Xenovia or Kiba..."

Everyone barely spoke after as they were all deep in their own thoughts either worried about Kiba or worried about what was going on in Kuoh Town.

* * *

It was now 7 am, Gohan and company had begun to make their way home together as they chatted among each other. The quietness from earlier had gone and everyone was back to their normal selves but the thoughts of Kiba still plagued their minds.

Gohan who had been quite for most of the walk home had suddenly felt a familiar energy that was following them.

"Guys" Gohan sternly called everyone's attention to himself, "keep walking and don't make any sudden movements..."

"What is it Gohan..." Rias inquired at the sudden tone of Gohan's voice.

"We are being followed closely and I already know who it is..." The group followed Gohan's instructions as they all turned the next corner which lead towards an open area.

"Everyone be on your guard, I imagine he will..." before Gohan could finish his warning to everyone, over fifty lights spears seem to rain down on them.

Gohan quickly sent out a few dozen ki blasts destroying the spears before they could deal any damage to him and his friends.

"COME OUT...FREED!" Gohan yelled making everyone else quickly become ready to fight if he decided to attack any one of them.

"You really are a giant pain in the ass..." Freed snarled when speaking about Gohan as he came from behind one the trees.

"Now...now shitty Devils, I'm not here for your heads today"

"Why are you hear then…?" Issei calls out trying to hold himself back from smashing the bastards face in.

 _Wait for this energy…_ Gohan looks up to see the sky become somewhat distorted.

"My boss wants to have a word with big boobed redhead..." Freed licked his lips as he looked at her body which made Rias shiver.

"So where's your boss then..."

"I'm right up here Rias Gremory..." A very deep voice announced himself to the group.

"I am the leader of the Grigori, Kokabiel."

"Fallen Angel with ten wings..." Issei murmured as he stared at the newcomer.

"He is in the leader class of Fallen Angels and will be a very tough opponent" Akeno hearing Issei's comment. Akeno was trying to contain her own anger at the Fallen Angel as it reminded her of her other side she hated.

"What is your reason for being in this town Kokabiel!" Rias shouts demanding to know what the Fallen Angel leader is up to.

"So feisty from the little sister of Sirzechs, very well I shall indulge you" Kokabiel then began to descend and landed near Freed, "My goal is simple… I want to create another Great War between the Devils, Angels and the Fallen Angels, I thought Michael would have sent an army after the holy swords, instead, he sends those pathetic weaklings" Kokabiel hissed.

"Why…! Why do you want another Great War so bad" Rias was shocked to hear this as if Kokabiel had succeeded in his plan, it would kill so many innocent people's lives.

"I miss the war… I miss destroying you puny Devils with my light weapons, I miss all the blood, all the killing… I JUST MISS DESTROYING YOU ALL!" Kokabiel explodes in laughter at the thought of another war happening.

"You…bastard..." at the back of Rias's group, a certain someone's anger was building at the madman's reasons for trying to kill his friends.

"Freed, I believe it is time for us to begin our preparations seeing as you have what we need" Kokabiel smirks as Rias and co are confused by his words.

"Yes sir, oh just so you shitty Devils know" Freed paused as he opened his trench coat to reveal what Kokabiel meant by Freed having what they need, "thanks to those two whores, I managed to swipe their Holy Swords" Freed cackled.

Suddenly before Kokabiel and Freed tried to leave, out of nowhere Kiba emerges from the trees with his sword in hand and ready to strike down on Freed. "NOW DIE!" Kiba screams out as he goes to slash the surprised ex-priest, however, Kokabiel had known of his presence from the moment he had landed on the earth earlier on, seeing that Freed would have been killed if he didn't do anything, Kokabiel flaps his wings causing a very high tailwind to stop Kiba's movements and send him flying back towards the tree's, _I still have some need for this annoying Priest…_

"KIBA!" Issei calls out in concern for his friend as everyone looks to where he was flown back.

"Freed let's go now!" Kokabiel orders the ex-priest, "See you later shitty Devils, or maybe not because by then you will have been killed" Freed laughs maniacally as Rias and her group were distracted quickly uses one of his flash bangs again.

"Damn it! Where did they go!?" Issei rubs his eyes as he tries to regain his vision.

"They went towards the school..." Koneko had jumped into a nearby tree when she saw Freed go for one his annoying flash bangs.

"We need to go there now!" Rias frantically shouted to her peerage as she looked back at them, however, once she had laid eyes on her boyfriend she could only stare at him.

Everyone seeing the look that was on there President's face turned to look at what she was infatuated by only to see that Gohan looked pissed, stones and other objects that were on the floor near Gohan were now levitating next to him, his usually messy hair was standing upright and his eyes just seemed to show all of the one emotion he was feeling towards Kokabiel and his lackeys… A Saiyan's Anger…

* * *

Once the group had gotten to their school they soon met up with Sona and her peerage as they had begun to make a barrier around the school so that any damage to Kuoh Town could be stopped for the time being they all hoped.

"Glad to see you here Rias" Sona breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing her friend and peerage.

"Has Kokabiel and Freed already gotten here?" Rias asks.

"Yes and we have also seen Valper inside as well, he seems to be doing something with all the Excalibur swords. Any ideas what?" Sona questions, wanting to know all the details of what they are about to go up against.

"He is trying to piece them all together back to the original in order to destroy Kuoh Town..." Kiba announces to his friends. "After I left you all at the park I managed to catch up with Freed and Valper, he told me what he was going to do then but I was unable to stop him and Freed by myself...I'm sorry" Kiba mutters in disappointment.

"We are just glad that you are here and alive Kiba" Koneko has missed her friend, before Issei, Gohan and Asia joined, Rias and Akeno were usually very busy and only managed to spend a few hours a day with her and Kiba but Kiba was always there for Koneko and she did see him as an older brother figure so it was nice to have him back to normal.

Kiba smiled and thanked the small cat like girl. "Rias, I think you need to contact your brother..." Sona declared, she knew that Rias would be stubborn on the matter.

"I don't see you calling your sister here?" Rias snapped, she wanted to prove to her brother and those annoying elders that she and her peerage are capable in dealing with these types of situations.

"You know why, Sirzechs loves you deeply Rias and would be here as soon as you tell him the situation"

"Sona, don't worry, I have already contacted him..." Akeno made known.

"On who's authority Akeno! That was not your call to make!" an angry Rias shrieked upon hearing her Queens actions.

"Rias, this is no enemy to take lightly, the whole of Kuoh Town is in danger and we need all the help we can get right now" Akeno countered her master's angry questions.

"Rias, it was the right thing to do..." Gohan mutters making his opinion known.

Rias sighed, "Fine, not like I would win an argument with you two..." Sona was happy to hear that Sirzechs was on his way.

"Sirzechs should be here within the hour" Akeno stated, "Well, I should have guessed that would be the case with you Akeno" _Always the efficient one Akeno…_

"We will continue to keep the barrier up for as long as we can while you try and buy us some time before Sirzechs arrives," Sona tells Rias and her group.

"Kokabiel will be defeated by my hand..." Gohan makes clear, he was feeling the same anger he had from when he fought Cell only this time it was directed solely on Kokabiel after he had said what he was going to do to all the civilians of this Town. Gohan's hair was still standing, Issei noticed that it looked very similar to how it would be when he went Super Saiyan 2, only there was no blonde at the moment.

"Right, let's go, everyone!" Rias then led her peerage into the entrance of the school.

* * *

The group had made their way into the main entrance of the school, each of them feeling strange at not seeing friends and the usual faces they see every day as they walked the halls.

"I will give each of you an instruction for what I want you to be doing during this battle..." Rias began as everyone listened in to what their Master would say, "Asia, I want you to hang round the back of our group and provide healing whenever one of us is in need of it and only if it's safe to do so"

"Yes Rias, I will try and help you all as much as possible" Asia stated as the they all smiled at her bravery.

"Kiba, I know once you see Valper that you will instantly go after him… I won't stop you, however I want you to be careful please and if you need it ask one of us to help you" Rias pointed out due to the many times recently he had just ran off by himself.

"I will President, I know I can count on any of you for back up if needed" Kiba happily replied which eased Rias's worry for the boy.

"Next, Issei I want..."

"Before you tell me Rias there is something I need to tell you all now which will help in the fight..." Issei had been hiding the fact that he had spent a lot of time while he was sleeping, talking to Ddraig. The Red Dragon had been telling Issei a few tips and powers he could try and use while at his current level.

"What is it Issei?" Rias asks curious by her pawns words.

"Because I have been speaking a lot with Ddraig, he has told me that I have the power to transfer the power I get when boosting and give that power to a person I touch"

"Wow! That's brilliant Issei!" Gohan yelped, while still trying to control his anger for Kokabiel.

"Yes, Issei this will be a very helpful power to have… I want you to stay by Asia's side then in this fight, protect her and use your new transfer power on us when you can" Rias was beaming inside at this new information, _we might just have a chance before brother gets here…_

"Koneko, I want you to support Issei too just in case he runs out of energy"

"Yes Rias..." Koneko replies as she cracked her knuckles signalling that she was ready for the fight.

"Akeno, I want you to help me as we try and take down Kokabiel..."

"As you wish Lady Rias" Akeno was happy that she would be able to deal some damage to that sickening Fallen Angel.

"Hey...ermmm...Rias, what am I meant to do?" A confused Gohan asks after not being given any instructions.

"Gohan, I don't need to tell you what you need to do, your body and power already show me what you want to do… beat Kokabiel and anyone who stands in the way" Rias smiled at her boyfriend as did Akeno.

"So just do what I did to that flaming chicken?" Gohan casually asks.

"Yes Gohan..." Rias and everyone laughed remembering Gohan's nickname for Riser from before.

"I think it would be best if you leave him to me then..." Gohan's Saiyan genes kicking in at the prospect of a good fight. The group noticed the sudden change in personality within the spiky black haired boy.

"Promotion… Queen!" Issei's body glows red as he feels the sudden rush of power running through him.

They all finally made their way out onto the school fields ready for the fight that was about to come.

"Hey guys… what is that light…?" Issei is just fixated on a golden light coming from the centre field. The group looked towards what Issei was pointing out only to see a vortex of energy that seemed to be increasing.

"That must be Valper's doing!" Kiba hissed as he said the man's name.

Gohan meanwhile had sensed the familiar energy that belonged to Kokabiel, Gohan looked up to see the Fallen Angel leader casually sat in what seemed to be a throne.

"So you have come Rias Gremory..." Kokabiel makes himself known to the Devils on the ground, _that's strange that spiky black haired brat knew I was already here before the others…_

Rias and co turned to see the ten winged Fallen Angel sat in his made up throne.

"Is that coward brother of yours coming then?" Kokabiel mocks while chuckling to himself.

"My brother is no coward compared to you Kokabiel, he won't be coming for a while yet but before he arrives we will be the ones to defeat you!" Rias gibed the Fallen Angel Leader.

"Oh, is that right..." Kokabiel then charged a small amount of his power into a light spear, Rias and co seeing this immediately got ready to dodge any incoming attack on them, however Kokabiel flicked the spear straight at the school gym building causing the building to be completely destroyed. The shockwave from the blast sent everyone but Gohan flying to the ground with a thump.

"He's...so...strong..." Issei mumbled as he shielded his eyes from the dust cloud that had picked up due to the explosion.

Kokabiel looked on smugly, _that should scare the weaklings…_ However Kokabiel noticed that someone was still standing in the dust cloud. As the dust began to disappear, Kokabiel was shocked again as he saw that it was the same brat that had noticed him earlier only this time something was happening to him.

"Is everyone okay?" Rias calls out to her friends in concern, as she regains her vision she notices Akeno to her left and Gohan standing in front of them both as if he was protecting them from any harm. She then saw an all too familiar look upon her boyfriends face, _I think Kokabiel just made Gohan mad…_

Gohan had managed to contain his anger for long enough but thanks to that little show from Kokabiel, Gohan began raising his power quickly and soon enough a white aura was surrounding Gohan. Dark clouds began to form as thunder and lightening occurred, Rias and company knew what was coming so once they had regained their composure they stepped back a few feet just so that they didn't get caught up in Gohan's transformation.

 _What is happening with that brat and why are these storms here all of a sudden…_ Kokabiel had no idea what was going on, he was about to find out why so many were talking about the Golden Boy of the Rias Gremory Peerage.

Gohan was gritting his teeth and tensing all of his muscles as he concentrated his power, his hair was mostly stood up now except for one bit of hair which was staying down as it began to flash back and forth between black and golden.

"...AAHHHHHHH!" Eventually Gohan released his energy causing everyone to be blinded by is aura, he had jumped straight into Super Saiyan 2. Sparks seemed to be coming off his golden aura as the golden glow swarmed Gohan's entire being.

Kokabiel was amazed by such a power but also watching for any attack by the kid, _Just what on earth is he…_

"KOKABIEL!" Gohan bellowed out deeply, "You will not hurt any of my friends or destroy this school or town while I am here!"

"No matter how many times I see him do that, it still looks as cool as the first time..." Issei beamed upon seeing Gohan's transformation. Everyone seem to have the same thought at that point, _I'm just glad he is on our side…_

"Don't get cocky boy" Kokabiel then began throwing multiple light spears at other members of the group in hopes of killing at least one of them. Unfortunately for Kokabiel, Gohan had ki blasted each spear as they came towards is friends and him.

"How about you try beating my pets you pests!" Kokabiel's throne began to glow as he pumped some power into it causing a flash of light on the ground beneath it. Soon enough what came next shocked Rias most. A giant tornado of flames erupted, engulfing the sky and making everyone sweat from the heat, the dog that guards the gates of hell had come out...Cerberus.

"Akeno! Koneko! Lets go!" Rias ordered as she brought forth her wings and went airborne.

"Yes, President" Both Akeno and Koneko responded in unison as they too brought their wings out and went airborne alongside their master.

"Issei! Now is a good a time as any to use your new power you told us off, transfer some power to us!" Rias shouted to her pawn as he looked on at the mighty dog that was in front of him.

"Issei, believe in yourself..." Gohan muttered loud enough so that Issei could hear him.

"I will! DDRAIG LETS GO! BOOSTED GEAR" Issei shouted as he got ready to help his friends.

" **BOOST!** "

"Asia, stay behind me, remember the plan!" Issei then stood in front of his girlfriend making sure that he could protect her from any incoming attacks.

Cerberus sent multiple attacks at Rias, Akeno and Koneko with each of them dodging them with ease. As Cerberus began to use his fire breath attack, the three girls dodged them easily, Akeno used her magic to freeze and shatter one of the incoming attacks, Rias hit the huge berserker dog with her destruction magic which sent Cerberus flying backwards yelping in pain. Koneko then got in on the act and used her super strength to hit it's multiple heads quickly and efficiently but with her last attack, Koneko got underneath its giant body and hammered it with a right hook sending the mighty beast flying into the air. Akeno who had been waiting for this perfect opportunity began to bring forth what she was known for most...Thunder. Akeno released her massive attack upon Cerberus frying the behemoth as it smashed into the ground below.

Gohan watched carefully just in case he felt any of them were in certain danger he would be quick enough to grab them from any harm, all while keeping tabs on Kokabiel who just seemed to be enjoying himself as he smirked from his make belief throne in the sky.

Kiba had stayed behind Gohan, he too was watching for any movements from the Fallen Angel, he was also keeping an eye out for Valper and annoying ex priest Freed.

Issei had only boosted a few times while watching Rias and the others fight the giant dog, _If only I was stronger then I could help everyone else properly…_

"KYAAAAA" A sudden scream snaps Kiba and Issei to look at Asia as a sudden appearance of another Cerberus had made itself known and was coming straight for them.

Issei quickly grabs Asia before the second Cerberus devours her and leaps away, Kiba then brings forth a sword and begins to slash away at the beast. Rias, Koneko and Akeno see the other Cerberus nearly kill both Issei and Asia and quickly charge at it to help Kiba bring it down.

Koneko smashes one of the heads of the three headed dog only to get scratched by the other heads, as she falls one of the heads manages tries to eat Koneko only to be suddenly sent flying back by a combined attack courtesy of Rias and Akeno.

"Koneko! Are you okay, let me heal you quickly" Asia shrieks, concerned for her friend after seeing her get scratched by Cerberus.

"Thank you Asia" Koneko replies, as Asia begins to heal the cat like girl.

Rias, Akeno and Kiba regroup with Asia, Koneko and Issei as they regroup for any more sudden attacks. The second Cerberus roars as he gets back up and starts charging at the group, however before the giant dog could get near one of it's heads gets sliced off.

"It's about time you got here...Xenovia!" Gohan calls out, he had been able to sense her again when the first Cerberus had been summoned by Kokabiel. Gohan knew she was getting closer and luckily for Rias and the others, she had arrived at the right time.

"Sorry I took so long but I needed time to recover" Xenovia replies as she quickly finishes of the second Cerberus by slicing in two and lands near the now very different Gohan she had seen from before.

"What's with your look…It's so...Mesmerising" Xenovia then noticed the teal coloured eyes as they reminded her of the little glimpse Gohan had shown when they fist met, _so this is that power he felt…it's amazing…_

"No time now, we will talk once that peacock up there is beaten..."

Xenovia couldn't believe what she just heard Gohan call someone as powerful as Kokabiel… A Peacock. Rias and co had heard Gohan's comment and had to hold back the giggles as they remember when Gohan insulted Riser by calling him a"Flaming Chicken".

Kokabiel had heard Gohan's insult was now beyond pissed but before he could reply to the insult a bright light engulfed the sky.

Everyone looked over towards the source, Valper was stood with Freed by his side as a sword seemed to come out from the light. Kiba seeing what was coming out of the light that was engulfing the sky grimaced.

 _Meanwhile outside the barrier_

A certain silver haired man dressed in all black looked on from a hill at the school and the light that was piercing through the heavens.

"Looks like Kokabiel has started his fun and games early..."

 _Back inside the school grounds_

"Upon the fusion of the Holy Swords, I will release the energy that has been stored and use the earth breaker spell to destroy this wretched human town, maybe then Sirzechs will want to wage war once again with us Fallen Angels" Kokabiel revealed to the group, "If you want to stop it...well you will have to defeat me… So what will you do...RIAS GREMORY!" Kokabiel maniacally laughs upon the concerned faces of the Devils.

Akeno and Rias both put as much power into their attacks as they can and direct it straight at Kokabiel, "Take this!" The girls shout in unison.

"GIRLS NO!" Gohan shouts, knowing that it won't do any damage.

"Pathetic worms..." Kokabiel mutters as he stops both attacks with ease and then seems to add his own magic to them and mixing it together to create one giant ball of destructive magic and send it right back towards the pair.

Gohan quickly gets in front of the girls ready to stop the attack, "No you don't!", Gohan backhands the giant ball away over towards the forest. Upon hitting the forest a huge explosion occurs causing the forest to be utterly decimated.

"Both of you, be more careful!" Gohan's Saiyan instincts kicking in over the concern of his mates.

The Girls nod as they return to their friends on the ground. Issei then looks towards Valper only to see Kiba walking slowly towards the evil man, "Kiba!".

"Valper… you will die by my sword!" Kiba charges at the man that killed all of his friends so long ago.

"Pesky rat..." Kokabiel then creates a spear of light and throws it at Kiba.

"KIBA LOOK OUT!" Rias and the others cry out in worry.

Gohan disappears again from everyone's sight and then reappears next to Kiba as the spear looks to hit the pair.

Everyone shields their eyes from the dust coming up from the explosion and as it starts to dissipate and they regain their vision, everyone sees Gohan now shielding Kiba and both without injuries thankfully.

"Kiba, remember what I told you before, you are not alone any more, yes your friends died because of that man but remember, Rias brought you back to life not so you could avenge those you lost" Kiba now listened intently to Gohan, "Rias resurrected you so that you could live for your friends..." This seem to hit Kiba like a ton of bricks, all of his emotions of them times being used as some experiment for Valper and come flooding back.

"If you really want to see those fails for experiments again then here..." Valper sarcastically spoke as he threw what seemed to be a crystal at Kiba.

"What...is this?" Kiba felt some familiarity from the crystal as if the energy coming from it was something he knew.

"That is the energy we sucked out of all the brats that we took, we realised that it wasn't a person we needed to wield our Holy Swords, all we needed was the energy from you experiments..." Valper cackled with a sinister look on his face.

Gohan was trying his best not to eradicate such an evil being that was stood before him, Gohan knew that he was Kiba's target and knew that it had to be Kiba to do it.

As Kiba had listened to the sickening story from Valper, Kiba began to cry because all of his friends didn't need to die for such a sick man. "I've always wondered why it was me that was saved…" Kiba began to while holding the crystal close to his heart, "I always thought, why me? Why do I out of all the kids, why was it me that saved?" Kiba had his eyes shut and didn't notice what was going on around him. The crystal was resonating with Kiba as he spoke, ghostly figures of children began to surround the Gremory Knight as everyone looked on in awe at the scene. "I now know why it had to be me..." Kiba opens his eyes and soon sees the faces of his old friends that were taken from him. "It was to stop you once and for all so that me and all those you killed can finally rest!".

"Balance Breaker..." Issei mumbled as he watched on.

"How do you know Issei…?" Rias asks.

"Ddraig told me that he could sense me and Kiba becoming close to reaching our Balance Breaker..."

They watched on as Kiba began to glow blue as each ghostly figure seemed to vanish inside of Kiba chest right where is heart was, "They will all live on within me forever!" Kiba then brought forth a sword ready to finally be rid of Valper.

"FREED!" The coward Valper shouted as he was now scared for his life.

"YOU CALLED!" Freed then jumped in between both Valper and Kiba, "I have been wanting to get rid of this piece of trash devil" Freed laughed maniacally.

"You may use this sword Freed..." Valper then showed the maniac ex priest what he had created before which was all Excalibur swords merged into one so he now had all the different powers.

"It's time for a new sword… SWORD BIRTH BALANCE BREAKER!" The sword Kiba had been holding suddenly began to change, holy magic and demonic magic began to intertwine around Kiba's blade, soon enough the lights dissipated and Kiba was now holding a sword which was half black and half white.

"This is the Holy Sword Betrayer, a sword that has both Holy and Devil powers"

Kiba began walking towards Freed and Valper, Valper was in shock at such a sword was created and he now was desperate to have it for himself, "Freed I want that sword!"

"If you say so, but first I want to cut him up!"

As Kiba walked slowly towards them both, Xenovia jumped next to him, "Don't mind if I join in do you, after all it is my mission to destroy Excalibur"

"That's fine by me, but leave Valper to me!" Kiba then ran at Freed ready to strike him down once and for all.

"Oh Peter, Oh Versilius and Ironisees and the blessed virgin Mary, I ask you to please hear my prayers!" Xenovia chanted, a magic circle then appeared next to her as a chained blue and golden sword began to come out.

"Wait...that can't be..." Valper was mortified as he recognised the sword.

"In the name of the saint living within this blade...I RELEASE THEE!" Xenovia then pulled the sword out as each chain disintegrated, "DURANDAL!"

"This cannot be, nobody has been able to wield that blade for decades! Valper shouts.

"Let's go!" Xenovia and Kiba then ran at Freed. Freed began by trying the same moves as Irina as he used the mimic Excalibur powers, "You won't win you bastard!" Kiba yells out as he quickly sliced through the attack from Freed.

Xenovia tried to slash at the back peddling Freed only for him to disappear quickly thanks to his speed, "HA you won't be able to hit me like that!" Freed shouted in cockiness without realising that Kiba had kept up with his speed and was right behind him.

"Maybe she can't but I CAN!" Kiba tries to strike Freed down but luckily for Freed he turns and manages to block the attack. They both then bounce all over the place clashing swords with one another as Xenovia gets ready for her perfect time to strike.

"I'm tired of seeing that sword!" Kiba pushes more power into his attacks and when Freed tries to block Kiba's attack… Snap.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, MY EXCALIBUR SNAPPED!" Freed falls flat on his ass after losing balance due to his sword snapping. Freed soon gets slashed on his shoulder courtesy of Kiba's attack when breaking the sword. "HOW CAN I LOSE TO SOME LOW DEVIL SCUM!" Freed screams in frustration.

Kiba then turns his attention to Valper, "Prepare yourself Valper Galilei, it's time for you to die!"

Valper begins to run away, however Kiba quickly catches up to him and stabs him straight through the heart.

"Damn...youuu…." Valper's last words as he fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

"Finally...I've finally done it..." Kiba holds his new sword up in the air in victory for himself as tears begin to fall. Kiba had finally avenged his fallen friends and finally set himself free from his past.

"KIBA YOU DID IT!" Issei shouts in happiness.

"Don't forget I'm still here brat..." Kokabiel had suddenly appeared behind Kiba and stabbed him with a light spear straight through his stomach.

Everyone looks on in horror at seeing Kiba as he walks forward in shock at the sudden pain and falls face first to the ground, "KIBA!" Everyone shouts in unison as they run to his side.

"Quick Asia try and heal the wound before he loses more blood! Koneko when she's done take him back to Sona and the others on the outside! HURRY!" Rias bellows out orders to her peerage members as they quickly try and save Kiba's life.

"HAHAHAHAAHAHHA!" Kokabiel now back in the air cackles loudly, "WHAT A PATHETIC WORM PAHAHAHA!"

 _No...not again…I won't let this happen again…_ Gohan looks on, feeling that he had seen this all before, _Just like with Cell, I've let someone get hurt for my mistakes…_ Without realising Gohan draws on the inner power he had been feeling for a while now. Gohan's power begins shaking the Earth as everyone turns to look at him.

"Gohan..." Akeno mumbles as she along with everyone else try to balance themselves.

 _Meanwhile outside_

"What is causing this earthquake..." one of Sona's peerage members asks.

"I think I know… I think someone just doomed themselves..." Sona knew the only person of causing such a phenomenon would be Gohan, _Everyone please...stay safe…_

 _School Grounds_

 _I must...protect...EVERYONE!_ "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Gohan's blood curdling screams are then heard by everyone as it pierces their ears.

"What's happening!" Issei shouts out but gets no response as the ground begins to shake the very foundations of the school and fissures begin appearing on the ground due to the power output.

"GOHAN, PLEASE STOP!" Rias and Akeno cry out for their boyfriend.

 _Rias...Akeno...They are calling me...wait this feeling…_ Gohan regains his senses, however, Gohan continues to draw the power he had been trying to obtain for so long. With a bright light coming from Gohan, everyone including Kokabiel are blinded by it.

"Ah I can't see..." Kokabiel mumbles, _just what the hell is this brat…_

As all those that were blinded begin to finally regain their vision again they all look towards the giant crater that had been created thanks to Gohan's power. As the dust cloud disappears and Gohan becomes visible, everyone's mouths hit the floor as Gohan had undergone a huge change. Gohan's spiky golden hair was now very much longer reaching just above the back of his knees and it was just as spiky except for that one strand which stayed down his forehead. Gohan's eyebrows seem to have gone as well and there was a lot more of the electric sparks surrounding his muscular body.

"Guess this is Super Saiyan 3..." Gohan smirks as he gets ready to annihilate the peacock looking Fallen Angel...


	17. The White One

**Chapter 17 – The White One**

 _ _Amazement…__ This was what Rias, Akeno, Issei, Koneko, Asia and Xenovia were feeling right now upon seeing the new look that Gohan was now showing. Gohan began walking out of the crater that he had made thanks to his new found power. As he made his way towards Rias and everyone, Asia, who had quickly snapped out of her daze when looking at Gohan's new look, began trying to heal Kiba's wound to his stomach.

"Gohan...your hair..." Issei stuttered as he looked at the sudden change in Gohan.

Gohan stopped as he got close to his friends and looked down on the severely injured Kiba, "Rias your main priority right now is Kiba's well-being, leave Kokabiel to me..." Gohan then turned to look at the smirking Fallen Angel as he seemed very pleased with what he had done to Kiba.

"HA, YOU WANT TO FACE ME ALONE..." Kokabiel began cackling in his obnoxious way again, "I don't know what happened to you brat but don't think a sudden growth of hair is going to help you in beating me!"

"You have no idea Kokabiel..." Gohan vanished from sight.

"Where did he go..." Kokabiel looked left and right but still couldn't see the boy.

"I'm right here..."

Kokabiel quickly goes to turn and punch Gohan, unfortunately for Kokabiel, Gohan ducks with ease and punches the Fallen Angel leader straight in the stomach. Kokabiel gasps for air but thanks to the punch, his lungs and stomach just don't want to work as he struggles to gasp for air. Kokabiel drops to his knees shocked at how one punch from this spiky haired brat had managed to deal such damage to him.

"Woah...did you guys see that? He just made Kokabiel get on his knees just from one punch!" An excited Issei watched on amazed by the difference in power shown just from that one punch.

Gohan then kicks the Fallen Angel sending him flying into one of the school outbuildings destroying it in the process.

"Asia, how is Kiba?" Rias still concerned for her Knight asks while the others continue to just stare in awe at Gohan.

"Oh, yes, I have managed to seal the wound up but due to him already losing so much blood he needs a transfusion"

"Koneko! I need you to take Kiba to Sona and Tsubaki, Asia will go with you and tell her what needs to be done for Kiba" Rias declared, Koneko nodded in understanding and rushed over ready to take Kiba somewhere safe.

Gohan was now stood in front of the group again, "Koneko, don't worry about Kokabiel attacking you as you leave, I will protect you" Gohan smiled at the small girl as she carefully picked up Kiba.

"BOY! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Kokabiel exploded in anger as he sent the debris surrounding him in all different directions.

"THAT'S IT EVERYONE DIES!" Kokabiel then began charging two light spears in each hand and with each passing second, they grew in size and power.

Rias was now feeling fear as was the rest of the group as they could all feel the amount of Holy magic being inducted into the spears that Kokabiel was making. Gohan smirked, "Everyone, get behind me now! Koneko, Asia, get ready when I say go I want you to take Kiba straight to Sona okay?" Gohan's voice was calm which seemed to put the others around him at ease, yet, they were all still concerned about the soon to be incoming Spear's.

"NOW DIE!" Kokabiel then threw the colossal sized light spears at Gohan and co.

As the spears came closer and closer to the group they all did as Gohan had said and stood behind him as he put his arm in front of him.

 **BOOOM...**! a huge explosion caused the very ground to shake which Sona and her peerage could even feel from outside the school. Smoke and dust formed all around the site of where Kokabiel had thrown the spears.

Kokabiel began smiling and laughing loudly, "So much for Rias Gremory and that blonde haired brat..."

Soon enough the dust cloud and all the smoke began to dissipate as Kokabiel looked on waiting to see the charred remains of their corpses, however...

"Wow Gohan, you really know how to scare the crap out of us don't you.." Issei muttered as he brushed the dust off his clothes.

"Sorry..." Gohan chuckled as he released the barrier that he formed around himself and the others.

"That can't...be..." Kokabiel's mouth was wide open as he heard the pair talking and soon enough could see that annoying golden aura surrounding the boy, __I put all my power into those spears...how...how can this child be so strong...__

Gohan had erected a barrier just before the spears were about to him them so everyone had been protected from the explosion that followed as well.

"Koneko, Asia go now!" Gohan said to the girls. They both nodded and with Koneko carrying Kiba and Asia following close behind they made their way towards Sona and her peerage at the front of the school.

Kokabiel was now slightly concerned as this blonde kid had first undergone some strange transformation upon entering with Rias Gremory, then went and undergone another transformation due to seeing his friend being nearly killed right in front of his eyes and now had barely broken a sweat in blocking his light spears which he had put almost all of his power into.

"Boy, tell me your name!" Kokabiel shouts, gaining the attention of Gohan.

"It's Gohan...why?" Gohan's aura seems to resemble his feeling for Kokabiel as the blue sparks began to resemble a thunderstorm around his body.

"What are you? Are you really a Devil...?"

"I am a special case that's all I will say about what I am... As for am I a Devil, I guess in a way yes I am but I am also part of something you will never understand or want to come across again" Gohan smirks as his cocky Saiyan heritage kicks in.

Kokabiel begins to laugh loudly again causing Gohan to be confused, "Why are you laughing...?"

"Well, I've seen many things through my life... I've killed thousands of Devils, Angels and Human's in my time but you are the first I have ever come across where I cannot understand just what you are" Kokabiel paused as something suddenly came to his mind as he looked at Rias and Xenovia, "There was one thing that I will never forget though from the past war between the three factions..."

"What are you talking about Kokabiel?" a curious Rias shouts as Kokabiel continues to cackle.

"Ohhh...did your dear older brother the Devil King not tell you fools... DURING THE LAST WAR, IT WASN'T JUST THE FOUR GREAT DEVIL KINGS THAT WERE KILLED, GOD WAS KILLED ALONG WITH THEM!"

"No...it can't...be true..." a distraught Xenovia mumbles.

"YOU'RE LYING KOKABIEL!" Rias yells, "My brother would have told me...wouldn't he?"

Kokabiel continues to laugh hysterically upon seeing the shocked faces of Rias, Xenovia, Akeno and Issei were also in shock from the sudden news.

"We were so close to winning the war until that soft-hearted fool Azazel, your pathetic brother Sirzechs and Micheal all decided to stop the killing... THE FALLEN ANGELS WERE SO CLOSE TO DESTROYING ALL OF YOU AND THEN WE WOULD RULE THIS WORLD!" Kokabiel seethed upon reminiscing over the past.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" A voice from behind Gohan shouts out, "You think I care what happened in that war or how you came close to winning it... I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" Issei walked forward with his eyes covered by his hair.

" **BOOST** "

"I don't care if God is dead, I don't care about your past..."

" **BOOST** "

Issei walked past Gohan and was now slowly walking towards Kokabiel. "All I care about right now... IS KICKING THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!"

" **BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, EXPLOSION!** "

A bright green light engulfs Issei's arm as the gauntlet begins to change shape adding more dragon-like scales and adding another sphere to the gauntlet.

Kokabiel laughs hysterically at the pathetic Red Dragon Emperor, "You pathetic worm, you shall die!" Kokabiel creates another light spear, significantly smaller than his last two and throws it at the incoming Issei.

Issei just smashes the spear with his gauntlet as he begins to push all of the boost's power into his fist and smashes the Fallen Angel on the bridge of his nose sending him flying back towards some trees which cause them to collapse on top of Kokabiel.

"Issei..." Rias, Akeno and Xenovia look on amazed by the boy.

 _ _You've really grown Issei... I promise, once this is over I will train you so that you can protect Asia and everyone too…__ Gohan smiles, __I wonder... is this how you felt when watching me Piccolo...__ _ _Dad__ _ _...__

Gohan is brought out of his thoughts as he suddenly feels a very high power coming towards the school from outside the barrier, __Who is that... whoever it is, they are far more powerful than Kokabiel and not far away from my Super Saiyan 2 Form...__

"That one...was for Kiba...you bastard peacock..." Issei panted.

* * *

Elsewhere, Koneko and Asia were just arriving at the school gates where Sona and her peerage were trying their best to keep the barrier up, however, thanks to Gohan's transformation earlier on the barrier had been sufficiently weakened.

"President Sona look..." Tsubaki pointed to the arrival of Asia and Koneko, with the latter carrying Kiba.

Sona looked to see them coming towards her and soon realised that someone was severally injured, "Tsubaki, quick come down here!" she shouted to her Queen.

Tsubaki quickly dropped down to Sona's side as Koneko and Asia got to them, "Please President Sona, Kiba needs immediate attention. I've managed to seal the wound but he needs a blood transfusion" Asia tells Sona as Koneko gently lays Kiba on the ground.

"Don't worry Asia, Koneko, Tsubaki will take him back to my home and have him healed in no time" Sona then ushered her Queen to take the boy away.

"Yes President..." Tsubaki soon enough disappeared with Kiba via magic circle.

"Now, you two" Sona turned to the tired girls, "Tell me what is happening in there..."

 **BREAK…**

"Rias..." Gohan mumbled causing the crimson haired princess to look in his direction, "Listen to me very carefully… I want you and the others to move back as I can feel someone else getting closer to this location and they are a lot stronger than Kokabiel" Rias was shocked at first but because of the seriousness coming from her boyfriend she complied, "Okay, but Gohan please...be careful"

Gohan smirked at the girl, _I don't know how much longer I can sustain this form so I better finish this now…_

Kokabiel slapped the tree's that had toppled over on him away using his wings, however before he could even begin to retaliate a bright white light made itself known to him, Gohan and the others.

"What is that..." Issei said while staring at the strange light.

The barrier that Sona and her peerage had made around the school was suddenly smashed as the white light burst through it and made its way towards Kokabiel.

 _ **It would seem that you have finally arrived Albion…**_ Ddraig instantly knew what the white light was but decided not to say anything yet and see what would happen first as he watched on from Issei's gauntlet.

The light soon dissipated and revealed someone to be covered in Armour, the armour was just pure white but what everyone on the ground noticed mainly was the pure blue wings that seemed to be giving off some kind of energy.

"Why…why are you here White Dragon Emperor...Vali!" Kokabiel shouted as he looked at the newcomer.

"Simple Kokabiel… to take you away, can't have you running around doing whatever you feel like doing now can we" Vali replied as he slowly began to descend.

" **Gohan, can you hear me**..." Ddraig was trying to contact the Gohan telepathically as he didn't want Issei to hear this.

"Yes I can hear you Ddraig, why are you only talking to me?" Gohan replied to the voice he could hear inside his head.

" **The person that has just arrived is the White Dragon named Albion and his partner, I need you to make sure that Issei does not get into a fight with him right now as he is too weak at the moment as I am sure you can sense** "

"I will protect him don't worry Ddraig, I think you need to tell him though or else he won't be mentally prepared for any future fight" Gohan replied to the Heavenly Dragon.

" **I will, but right now is not the best time...** " Ddraig then cut the link between them as Gohan then looked to Rias and motioned for her to move along with the others.

"Issei, come back here..." Gohan muttered loud enough for him to hear him while Kokabiel and Vali were talking.

Issei looked back at Gohan and nodded as he ran back behind him to Rias, Akeno and Xenovia.

"We need to move back just in case anything happens...Right now Gohan is the only one among us strong enough to take on Kokabiel and us being to close will only hinder him" Rias said to the group.

"Nice punch by the way Issei" Akeno praised the brown haired boy.

"Thanks, I was just angry about his reasoning for wanting to destroy our town and because he hurt Kiba" Issei replied as then looked at his new looking gauntlet.

"Speaking of which, Ddraig… is that the White Dragon Emperor?"

" **Yes, partner, that form he is showing right now is the scale mail armour. I believe that you are close to achieving that armour for yourself but right now he is far more powerful than you** " Ddraig hoped that him saying that wouldn't cause Issei to feel depressed about the power difference.

"I figured as much..." Issei went quite as he looked down, "That doesn't matter though, I know that once this is over Gohan will help me train and soon enough I will be a lot stronger so it isn't always Gohan saving us" Issei lifted his head and looked at Gohan's back, _I must become stronger for Asia and for everyone…_

Rias, Akeno and Xenovia then look over towards Kokabiel who seemed to be very angry at the arrival of Vali. Gohan keeps his eyes on the pair in case of any partnering up of the two seeing as they both seem to know each other very well.

"What makes you think I will come back with you" Kokabiel sarcastically remarks to Vali.

"You don't have a choice Kokabiel, don't make me drag you by your wings back to Azazel"

Upon hearing that name Kokabiel gritted his razor like teeth, _Azazel… always getting in my way!_

"I WILL JUST DESTROY YOU THEN!" Kokabiel began to create another light spear that was similar in size to the two he had thrown at Gohan earlier.

Vali just looked on unamused by the power the Fallen Angel was trying to show, "Fine… have it your way"

" **DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE** "

"What's going on!" Kokabiel yelled in surprise as the massive spear he had created suddenly decreased in size and power until it just vanished.

Vali disappeared from Kokabiel's sight and reappeared behind the confused Fallen Angel, Vali grabbed two of his wings and pulled hard instantly ripping off the pair.

"Ahhhh!" Kokabiel screamed in pain as he tried to take a swing at Vali behind him only to miss.

"You have become a hindrance to mine and Azazel's plans Kokabiel therefore you will be sent to purgatory when we return" Vali announced.

 _Kokabiel needs to be dealt with now or else he will only come back for revenge...just like Cell…_ Gohan turns to look at Rias and Akeno and makes eye contact, he smiles at the beautiful girls that have become his girlfriends, they smile in return and he winks at them as he turns forward again looking at Kokabiel and Vali.

Kokabiel begins wildly swinging at Vali only for the White Dragon Emperor to easily dodge each attack, "I will make you pay you bastard!" Kokabiel shouts.

Just as Vali looks ready to counter attack he is shocked to see a shiny golden haired by appear in front of him and Kokabiel, _How did he get between us so quick and why didn't I even sense him coming…_

Gohan had caught one of Kokabiel's incoming punches towards Vali, "WHY DO YOU CONTINUE TO GET IN MY WAY!" Kokabiel screams at Gohan.

"For what you did to Kiba and what you have done to my friends, I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" Gohan is suddenly enveloped in his golden aura which causes Vali to be blown back by the sudden burst of energy as the wind begins to pick up all around the field.

"This is for Kiba and all those you have hurt!" Gohan uppercuts Kokabiel causing his jaw to completely shatter due to the immense power difference between the pair now. Kokabiel manages to regain his composure after being sent into the sky by the boy by using the remainder of his wings as he just hovers in the air holding his broken jaw.

"Time to end this..." Gohan mutters as he cups his hands together and brings them to his side, "Kaaaa…..meeee…..haaaaa…..meeeee….HAAAAAA!" Gohan brings his hands forward and releases a massive Kamehameha wave straight at Kokabiel.

"NOOOOOO…..!" Kokabiel screams as the blue energy soon engulfs him and eventually destroys his whole body.

 **BREAK….**

Koneko, Asia and Sona all recognise the giant blue energy wave envelop the sky as it continues to leave the Earth's atmosphere.

"Looks like Gohan finished Kokabiel off..." Sona said as Asia and Koneko smiled at what their friend had done and knowing that it was all finally over.

 _Thank you...Gohan,_ Asia and Koneko both thinking the same thing as Sona breathed a sigh of relief.

 **BREAK….**

"Holy crap..." Issei mumbled as he watched the energy wave disappear into the sky.

A huge magic circle, which Valper had created by using the Excalibur Swords energy from all seven swords which they planned to use to destroy Kuoh Town appears above the school and begins to dissipate meaning that Kokabiel had finally been killed.

Rias and Akeno both looked on at their boyfriend, _Oh my I want him so badly right now…_ Akeno was thinking while Rias was not far off with a similar thought.

Xenovia was in a state of shock at such a show off power by Gohan, her and Irina had both been told to be careful of the boy but never in her wildest imagination did she think that someone who was near her age would be as powerful as this, _If he decided to wage war on Heaven, Hell or the Fallen Angel's, none of us would stand a chance against such power…_

Vali was shaking and had goosebumps all over his body at feeling the power behind that strange looking attack. " **Vali, be careful with that one… His power seems to dwarf ours as of this moment, it's incredible...** " Albion made Vali know as he too was shocked someone could be this powerful.

Vali didn't reply to the White Dragon as he was excited by someone who was so strong, _I want to fight and defeat him…_

Issei, Rias and Akeno run over to Gohan with the latter two hugging him tightly, "You did it man! That was amazing!" an excited Issei said.

Vali began clapping as he walked over to Gohan and his friends, "Very well done in defeating Kokabiel…"

Rias and Akeno let go of Gohan as he turned to look at the Armoured man walking towards him, "Gohan...my name is Gohan" he replied.

"So you are the one who everyone is talking about… well it's nice to meet you, however, I'm slightly annoyed by you interfering in my fight with Kokabiel as I was meant to take him back to my leader alive..." Vali snorted.

"I've seen people like him before who return for revenge later on, he needed to be dealt with now before he could hurt any more innocent people" Gohan feeling some hostility from Vali kept on his guard for any sudden attacks like the one he had seen earlier on which seem to deplete Kokabiel's power.

"My name is Vali, I am the White Dragon Emperor… I look forward to meeting you again Gohan"

" **Not going to say anything Albion...** " Ddraig called from Issei's arm.

" **Ah, I thought I could sense you close by Ddraig...** " Albion replied, Vali turned to see Issei with the red gauntlet on his arm.

"So you are the Red Dragon Emperor then...pathetic" Vali shrugged his shoulders when looking at Issei.

"What did you say pretty boy!" Issei barked back.

"Issei...just leave it, right now you are not strong enough" Gohan quickly interjected before Issei did something stupid.

Issei snorted as he tried to calm himself down.

" **If I was you Albion, I would make your partner stand down… this boy here is not someone you want to mess with** " Ddraig advised his counterpart.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to fight any of you...for now" Vali teases as he begins to walk away.

"Gohan, I will fight you soon and when we do fight I will destroy you along with the pathetic Red Dragon Emperor..." with that Vali disappeared.

"Phew..." Gohan released his new Super Saiyan 3 form and collapsed to the floor causing the others to rush to him.

"Gohan! Are you okay!" Akeno and Rias say in unison worried about their boyfriend.

"Yeah… I'm fine, just not used to that form yet and used a lot of my energy up" Gohan grinned at the girls showing that he was fine.

"Gohan, what was with that new form anyway" Issei asks.

"Well, for the past month or so I have felt this power hidden deep within me, yet every time I would try and bring it out, I just couldn't for some reason" Gohan paused, "But when I saw Kokabiel stab Kiba I suddenly remember the last time something like this happened and used my emotion to bring that power forth and there you go I ascended to Super Saiyan 3"

"My Dad told me about it not long ago, he told me that he had managed to get that form a different way but didn't say how because I think it's different for every Saiyan" Gohan finished up as he wondered if Vegeta had managed to achieve Super Saiyan 3 yet.

"Gohan, you continue to amaze us..." Rias smiled, glad that Gohan was around to help her and her friends.

"I think we need to go and tell Sona what has happened" Akeno announced.

"Yeah, we need to see if Kiba is okay now too!" Issei blurted out as he was concerned for his friend.

"Let's go!" Issei and Akeno began to run off to towards the school gates thinking that Rias and Gohan were following them.

"Rias Gremory..." Xenovia muttered as she slowly walked over.

"Yes Xenovia, what's wrong? We should go see if Irina is okay along with Kiba and the others" Rias pulled up Gohan who was stood next to her.

"There is something I would like to ask before that..." Xenovia seemed to be fidgeting as she spoke.

"What is it…?"

"I would like to be resurrected as a Devil and join your peerage…"

Gohan and Rias were taken back by the sudden statement, "But Xenovia, what about the church?" Rias asks.

"I feel lost after hearing that God was killed, I don't know what to do anymore…" Xenovia's breaking as she tried to hold back her tears, "But, I have seen how all your peerage members are so happy and full of life even though they are Devils, I was wrong to think that all Devils were the same"

"Is this what you truly want..."

"Yes, Lady Rias… I wish to become your Knight" Xenovia lifts her head and looks at the Crimson Haired Princess.

Rias turns to see what Gohan thinks, Gohan just nods believing that Xenovia is being honest with herself and with them too. "Very well then, Xenovia you shall become my second Knight, I hope that you will become as loyal to me as you have been to God"

"I shall Lady Rias!" Xenovia asserts herself as this is what she has set her heart on, _I'm sorry Irina, we won't be able to go back together like we promised…_

Rias conducted the ceremony and soon enough Xenovia had been resurrected as a Devil to be a part of Rias's peerage.

"Now, I think we better catch up to the others and make sure everyone else is okay!" Gohan said as the two girls nodded in agreement. With that Gohan, Rias and the new member to Rias's peerage made their way towards everyone else at the school gates.

 **BREAK…**

Rias, Gohan and Xenovia arrived not long after Issei and Akeno had, Sona was glad to see her best friend showing no severe injuries only a few scrapes and bruises.

"Hey Sona, how is Kiba?" Gohan asks, still concerned for his friend.

"Tsubaki took him to be healed, he was in no life threatening situation thanks to Asia's Sacred Gear she managed to heal most of the damage but I'm sure Tsubaki will update us soon on his condition" Sona reassured the group.

Multiple sighs of relief were heard as Sona finished telling them about Kiba, "Gohan do you mind showing me what caused that massive golden light from earlier and was it you as well that caused the earthquake?" a curious Sona asked as she pushed her glasses up while looking at the Saiyan hybrid.

"I would, but thanks to that last blast and not being quite used to the transformation yet as I haven't trained it yet, I can't manage to do it right now but I will show you next time once I've recuperated" Gohan grinned at the Student Council President as he finished, _besides, I don't like that look she is giving me right now, it reminds me of my mother before she would hit me or Dad with that blasted frying pan of doom…_

"Anyway, Rias..." Sona turned to her friend, "You can leave the repairs to the school and so on to us, you and your peerage need to get some rest after what you have been through today"

"We can still help you Sona..." Rias insisted, however, Sona quickly shut her down, "No Rias, it's fine, your group has managed to stop Kokabiel and his lackeys from destroying our town. Now it is time for us to do our part"

"Thank you Sona, I think we better be heading home to get some rest and heal up, besides we have school in morning..." Issei and Gohan sighed heavily at hearing this.

 **BREAK…..**

The next day arrived and Rias, Gohan and Akeno were all in the kitchen having their breakfast before going to school. When they had all gotten home the night before, each of them had a bath to get rid of any blood and dirt of their bodies. When Gohan went for his bath though he was soon interrupted by his two girlfriends who had decided between themselves that they wanted to help Gohan clean himself up so as they went into the bath showing off their very buxom naked figure's, Gohan quickly covered himself up and tried to look away from the beautiful girls, however Rias and Akeno were having none of that and decided to tease Gohan's muscular body all over. Unfortunately for Issei and the others in the house, they could all hear some strange noises coming from the bathroom and knew straight away who's voices the noises belonged too.

Issei, Asia and Koneko walked into the kitchen looking rather sleepy themselves, "Morning everyone" Asia's gentle happy voice echoed through the room.

"Morning Asia, Issei, Koneko, are you feeling better now after yesterday?" Rias asks, smiling at her younger peerage members.

"Yes President, has there been any news on Kiba yet?" There had been no word on Kiba's condition since Sona had told them where he was the day before.

"I spoke to Sona late last night and she told me that he has had a successful blood transfusion and is now just resting, but he will be moved back here later on today" Rias announced to everyone as Gohan and Akeno were both already asleep by the time she had finished her conversation with Sona last night.

Asia, Issei and Koneko quickly had some breakfast as they were all running a little late for school and once they had finished everyone then left to make their way to school.

 **BREAK.….….….**

The school day had been pretty uneventful for Rias and her peerage, a few girls were asking where Prince Kiba was as he had missed a few days of school prior to the fight with Kokabiel due to him searching for the Holy Swords, however, they were all told that Kiba was away on family business at the moment by Issei and Asia.

Eventually it came to the end of the school day and everyone was now in the club room once again. Akeno was busy making everyone tea, Rias was sorting paperwork out ready for summons, Koneko was sitting in her favourite spot while being petted by her "brother" figure Gohan and Issei was just chatting with Asia about their school day.

A bright magic circle soon appeared causing everyone to look. It was Sona and Tsubaki along with the now fully healed Kiba.

"Kiba! You're okay!" Issei blurted out.

"Hey guy's, yeah thanks to Asia, Sona and Tsubaki. I'm not 100% but I can at least move around and stuff" Kiba said whilst scratching the back of his head and smiling.

"Glad to have you back Kiba..." Gohan muttered.

"Thank you Gohan, thank you everyone, I know I've not been the easiest person to deal with over the last few days but thanks to all of you I can finally push my past away and become the best Knight possible for my King" Kiba bowed to his friends as they all smiled and had the same thought, _I'm glad we have the real Kiba back…_

Sona and Tsubaki couldn't stay as they had a meeting with the school council so they said their goodbyes and disappeared. As everyone in the clubroom began talking with each other again, there was a sudden knock on the clubroom door.

"Ah, that will be our new member..." Rias stated as she walked over to the door.

"New member…?" Kiba, Asia, Koneko, Issei all said at the same time.

"Come on in...Xenovia"

"XENOVIA!" Asia and Issei yelled in surprise, "Wait, I thought she was with the church…?" Issei asked confused by what was going on.

"Hello everyone" Xenovia politely greeted as she bowed to her fellow peerage members hoping that they didn't hate her or anything.

"When did this happen?" Issei questions Rias.

"After Gohan defeated Kokabiel and Vali left, Xenovia after hearing of God's fate felt lost and alone so she asked me if I would reincarnate her as a Devil" Rias said as she stood by Xenovia's side.

"Asia there is something I want to say to you first and foremost...I'm sorry...I'm sorry for the way I treated you when we first met and how I tried to have you kill yourself. I was a fool and if you wish to hit me then please do so as I deserve it..." Asia could hear the sadness and regret in Xenovia's fragile voice, however, Asia being the same kind and compassionate girl she always had been simply walked up to Xenovia and hugged her, shocking the blue haired girl.

"It's fine Xenovia, we are teammates now so let's put the past behind us and begin anew but as...friends"

Xenovia was almost in tears at hearing the kind words from the small blonde girl, "Thank you...Asia" Xenovia hugged Asia back as everyone smiled at the sight, especially Issei as it would mean that Asia would have someone to relate to which he knew she needed from time to time.

"Well, now that everything is out of the way… let's celebrate our new member Xenovia and Kiba's full recovery" Rias cheered.

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted in reply as they began to smile and laugh.

Gohan had sneaked away from the group not long after wanting to just think over what had happened. "NIMMMM!" Gohan shouted as his familiar popped up at the window as Gohan jumped on.

"Just to the roof Nim please, just want to collect my thoughts is all" The small cloud then moved slowly above the roof of the building and hovered there as Gohan looked towards the Town he now called home.

"I can't believe how much my life has changed in these past few months, still, I'm glad that I was able to come to this place even if it was by accident… I finally have friends my own age, I even have two beautiful girlfriends, I'm sure mum knows by now thanks to Dad" Gohan just gazed upon the descending sun, "I'm sure everyone is okay..." Gohan smiled as he reminisced on everything that had happened since his arrival to this dimension, he was happy and content with the way things had turned out but thanks to Piccolo he knew to never let his guard down, just in case…

 **BREAK.….….….….…**

 **Hey guys/girls,**

 **Sorry, this chapter has taken a while, been a struggle what with my collarbone and that but getting there slowly but surely.**

 **Just wanted to say thank you again for the reviews/favourites/follows for this story!**


	18. Rias's Hell

**Hi Guys/Girls**

 **Just a quick message, I will be making a Poll concerning who Xenovia should be with as I'm just not sure who to pair her with so I will leave the choice to you guys!**

 **I will be announcing the winner at the end of Chapter 19!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

 **Vasto out...**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 – Rias's Hell**

A few days had passed since the ordeal with Kokabiel and Valper, each person from Rias's Peerage including Rias herself had to take a long hard look at themselves as they had come to realise that if it wasn't for Gohan being there or even Vali showing up at the end, they would have been in big trouble as the only one even able to deal damage to Kokabiel was Issei and that was only because Issei caught him off guard.

Rias being the leader, felt that her own abilities were not good enough and didn't want to have to rely on Gohan for every situation.

Akeno felt that she was in some ways useless to her boyfriend in the fight, she knew that he had an incredible amount of power especially after his latest transformation but she still would of liked to be of some help for both Gohan and Rias and not just be a bystander.

Issei was similar to Akeno, he knew that he was becoming stronger everyday, however after seeing The White Dragon Emperor and how strong he was, Issei felt inadequate even after Gohan telling him that he wasn't. Issei had begun his training with Gohan the day after they had all rested from the battle with Kokabiel. Gohan had started him off with wearing weighted clothing again, he had made it heavier but made it so Issei was able to at least move around in it. Issei had been wearing it all the time as Gohan had instructed and had told him not to take it off until Gohan himself tells him too. When Gohan had taken Issei into the training room he had also increased the Gravity and sparred with Issei, however, Gohan soon came to realize that Issei was terrible at hand to hand combat, he tended to just throw his weight around and not concentrate on his instincts to help him fight. Gohan decided that this would be the first step to Issei's ascension.

Koneko, Kiba and even Xenovia had decided to partake in Gohan's training as well as they all felt they needed to improve greatly. Koneko would spar with Gohan and sometimes Issei as well while Kiba and Xenovia seem to grow closer through their own spars with their swords.

Even Asia felt somewhat helpless with her healing powers especially after the Kiba issue. Asia was upset with herself that she couldn't do more for Kiba when he had been fatally injured. Asia decided to ask Rias if she could try and learn from Sona Sitri's Queen piece, Tsubaki. Rias, Sona and Tsubaki agreed to help Asia and decided to teach her a little attack and defence magic along with helping her quicken her twilight healing which Asia was ecstatic about.

 **BREAK…**

As another boring high school day passed, everyone had met up after class at the clubroom as Issei and Koneko both had a summoning tonight while Xenovia had to hand out flyers seeing as she was just beginning as a Devil.

"So who is my summoner tonight President?" Issei asks curiously.

"Issei, it will be the man that you saw last time, the one who paid with that painting" Rias replies as she points at said painting that is now hanging up in there clubroom.

"I can't believe I forgot his name…." Issei mutters.

"It is strange actually, even I don't know his name and this is the second time he has specifically asked for you...Issei" Rias did wonder just who this mysterious man was but according to Issei he just seemed to be a normal guy albeit a little lonely, Rias shrugged it off and sent Issei on his way.

Gohan, who had been sat on the sofa finishing off some homework had noticed the look on Rias's face so as Issei left the room to get ready for his summons he looked at Rias and asked, "Do you want me to follow him and make sure nothing happens…?"

Rias ponders for a moment and considers Gohan's offer, "No that's okay, I think he will be fine… just keep sensing him and see if there are any random spikes of his power" Rias asked, not completely sure of herself so thought better be safe then sorry.

 **BREAK….**

Issei had arrived at the summoners apartment and had been let in by the mysterious man.

"So what is it you want me to do for you today then?" Issei asks as he sits down on the sofa.

"Actually there was a reason I called you hear today..." the black haired man with golden bangs replied.

"Why me?" Issei curiously asks as he looks at the man questionably.

"Well, I wanted to speak to both you and that other boy, the one with black spiky hair"

Issei was now surprised by this statement as one, this man had never met Gohan and two, how did he even know of Gohan…

"Oh right, I guess I've not introduced myself properly have I…" just as the man finished, ten pitch black wings sprouted out of the man's back shocking Issei as he suddenly jumped over the sofa he was sat on and went into a defensive stance slightly worried about the predicament he was now in.

Issei not realising that he had activated his boosted gear mentally made Gohan back at the clubroom suddenly become aware of his random energy spike.

"My name is Azazel and I am the leader of the Fallen Angels..."

Issei was now genuinely worried as he knew how powerful Kokabiel had been and here he was now stood in front of the leader of the Fallen Angels that had caused him, Kiba and Asia so much pain.

"So are you here for revenge?" Issei growled while trying to keep an eye on any sudden movements from the man.

"Don't worry, I am not here for a fight or revenge even, as far as I am concerned Kokabiel deserved what he got, however, I would have liked it better if Vali managed to bring him back" Azazel stated. The Fallen Angel leader was surprised to hear that one of his former leaders who had been a big figure in the War had actually been killed by some unknown kid.

"I am curious about the Sacred Gear you hold Issei and I am also very curious to meet your friend Gohan and see his...powers in person" Azazel smirked as he thought about Gohan.

"Then you won't have to wait very long..." A sudden voice made itself known, Gohan who had sensed the spike in Issei's energy earlier on told Rias who then asked Gohan to get to Issei quickly. Gohan flew fast to Issei's location and was there for a few seconds. Gohan came in the apartment via the balcony, he had heard what Azazel had said before he made himself known though.

"Ah, so you are the boy who killed Kokabiel… interesting..." Azazel said as he looked at Gohan trying to read his power.

"Gohan!" Issei inwardly was breathing a sigh of relief as he was slightly worried this man was going to take his revenge on him.

Gohan stood by Issei, "Why are you so interested in me and Issei?" Gohan could sense the Fallen Angels power, _He's definitely stronger than Kokabiel but what does he want…?_

"Well, I'm not that interested in the Red Dragon Emperor because he is weaker than I expected" Azazel stated, Issei pride was hurt by that statement and it took a lot for him to not try and smash the cocky Fallen Angel in the face.

"However you, Gohan… You are a very special case seeing as you are not from here"

Gohan was shocked by this, _How does he know about that!…_ "What is it you want?" Gohan steadily began to increase his power in case of any quick or sneak attack.

"Nothing really, I am only here to tell Issei here that I will no longer be asking for his services as something has come up, although, I should imagine that we will be seeing each other very soon" Azazel retracted his wings and began to leave via the front door, however…

"If you are here for revenge Azazel, you can expect to end up just like Kokabiel as I will not let anyone hurt my friends or this town" Gohan venomously states as both Gohan's and Azazel's eyes meet before the latter leaves. Azazel did notice the sudden teal coloured eyes coming from the boy and could feel the staggering increase in power without even transforming completely.

Azazel then disappears leaving the two concerned and confused boys. "You okay Issei?" Gohan asks while looking at his friend who seemed to be shaking a little from the confrontation.

"Yeah…. Thanks for coming Gohan, I was scared that he was going to try and get revenge by killing me" Issei breathed a sigh of relief as his body collapsed into the sofa he had been sat on.

"Sorry about that, anyway I think we better get back to Rias and the others at the clubroom and inform them of Azazel being here in town, now," Gohan says as Issei nods in agreement once regaining his composure.

"Yeah, let's go..." Issei and Gohan then leave the building heading back towards the clubroom.

 **BREAK…..**

Not long after their meeting with Azazel, Issei and Gohan had made it back to the Occult Research Clubroom. Koneko, Xenovia and Kiba had already left to do their summons which left Rias, Akeno and Asia at the clubroom, Gohan and Issei explained their encounter with the Fallen Angel Leader, Azazel.

"I cannot believe that the leader of the Fallen Angels has been in my territory for a while now and that he tried tapping up my special Pawn!" an irate Rias said, clearly pissed off that she had no idea of such a powerful person in her territory.

"Well, he has left now anyway so we don't need to worry for now I guess, I didn't feel any negative emotions towards us more along the lines of just curiosity" Gohan explained to Rias and Akeno.

"It is odd for such a higher being to be in Kuoh Town especially now after all the problems we had to do with Kokabiel," Akeno said, Gohan, Rias, Issei and Asia all agreed with Akeno's statement, it seemed to be too coincidental.

As everyone continued to think about Gohan's and Issei's meeting with Azazel and what it could mean for the future, eventually Kiba, Xenovia and Koneko returned and were told of what had happened with Gohan and Issei. All three of them were worried about the random appearance of Azazel and what he wanted.

 **BREAK…..**

"So, why are we doing this again..." Issei asks slightly confused why he was stood in front of a murky, disgusting green pool.

"Well Issei, I thought it would be nice of our club to do this as a thank you to Sona and her group for all their hard work while we were fighting Kokabiel before" Rias explained.

Rias had spoken to Sona earlier on in the day and when Sona had told her about the school's swimming pool needing to be cleaned, Rias had the sudden idea of herself and her peerage cleaning it as long as they could use it once it was clean. Sona agreed quickly, grateful to Rias taking on the job.

"Just look at it this way Issei, the quicker we get it done, the quicker we can enjoy it for ourselves" Gohan patted Issei on the back.

"Alright everyone, let's get to cleaning!" Rias cheers.

The girls all went into their changing room while the boys went into their side as well. As the boys begin getting changed from their school uniform into their school gym track suits, they begin talking about random things from their school day until…

"Issei...Gohan, there's something… I want to tell you both" Kiba mutters shyly.

"What's up Kiba?" Gohan asks.

Issei turns to his blonde friend to see what is making Kiba act out of character. "Well, I just want to thank you both again for your help with Valper and Kokabiel, it means a lot to me and I just want to know that I will always protect you both!" Kiba announces while half naked, causing Issei to be somewhat worried by the strange timing of his statement of intent.

"Kiba, you are making things awkward… by standing there HALF NAKED!" Issei blushes and turns back to his locker.

"Kiba, don't go doing anything crazy if either me or Issei are in danger, especially me" Gohan says in a serious tone causing Kiba to look down upset, "Kiba, you don't need to guard us constantly, we can both protect ourselves so the best thing you can do is keep getting stronger and work in protecting all of us while we all protect you too Kiba… after all, this is a Family" Gohan smiled at Kiba who instantly perked up at hearing Gohan say this. Issei who had also heard what Gohan had said smiled to himself, _I must become stronger…_

"Thank you again...Gohan" Kiba wiped away a few tears that had escaped his eyes and turned back to his locker continuing to get changed.

Issei suddenly notices something strange on Gohan's lower back as he takes his school shirt off. Issei turns to look at it and realises that it is a hole with a bit of what looks to be animal fur coming out.

"Gohan… what is that hole on your back…?" Issei questions looking confused.

Gohan knew that this would come eventually, he was kinda surprised that Rias and Akeno had not been the first to ask after all their baths together.

Kiba then turns to look, curious by what Issei was talking about until he sees the hole on Gohan's lower back and shouts, "WHAT IS THAT!"

The girls had heard Kiba's very loud question and came running into the boys changing room thinking something was wrong. Luckily for Kiba and Issei, they had already gotten changed while Gohan still had his top half exposed, much to Rias, Akeno's and surprisingly Xenovia's enjoyment as Rias and Akeno loved to look at Gohan's incredible body while Xenovia was enjoying the sight for only the second time.

"What was with the shout Kiba!?" Asia said worried for her boyfriend and friends.

Kiba just pointed at Gohan's lower back in which all the girls looked to see the hole on Gohan's back.

"Well, seeing as everyone is here now I may as well tell everyone..." Gohan then explained to the group about the Saiyan Race and how they were known for their special transformation during a full moon. Gohan told them about his first time turning into the great ape and how his master had to destroy the moon and cut off his tail in order to stop him from nearly destroying the planet. Gohan also mentioned that he could quite easily grow it back by having someone apply pressure just above the hole where his tail was meant to be but said it would be best for the whole planet if he didn't have his tail for right now seeing as they still had the moon in this dimension.

The group were shocked to hear about Gohan's extra transformation he had after seeing all the others, even if this one would cause him to become a giant monkey.

"How did we not notice that hole when we bathed together..." Rias mumbled, _Maybe it was because all we could do was stare at everything else on his god like body…_

Once Gohan finished his story of his tail and origins, everyone finished off getting changed and made their way now-drained pool courtesy of Akeno.

The group very quickly clean the pool thanks to a little competition between Gohan and Issei to see who could clean it the quickest. Gohan won thanks to his crazy speed.

The girls then got changed into their swimsuits while the boys who had already put their swimming shorts on underneath their gym clothes waited and also took their gym clothes off.

The boys were all wearing the same style shorts which seem to finish off just below their knees. Gohan's was orange with blue trimming up the sides and yellow lace that could be used as a belt. Gohan had gone for these swimming shorts because they were the same colour as his favourite gi which resembled his fathers gi.

Issei wore some black shorts which had a flaming red welsh dragon up the leg. Asia had seen them in a shop before they all met at the pool today and instantly bought them for Issei hoping that he would love them.

Kiba wore just a similar style to Gohan's apart from Kiba's were blue with a tinge of white to them.

"You girls nearly done yet!" Gohan shouts as he couldn't wait to jump in the pool and finally relax for a bit.

"Just coming!" a voice shouts from within the girls changing room.

As soon as the changing room opened and the girls walked out, Gohan and Issei in particular were just in awe at their girlfriends. Rias was wearing a pale white 2 piece bikini which seemed to make her very smooth pale skin gleam along with her crimson red hair. Akeno was wearing a very skimpy black bikini which showed off her huge bust and heart shaped bum.

Issei was staring at Asia who was wearing the traditional blue school swimsuit, Issei had mentioned before that he liked girls wearing them, Asia remembered this and wanted to impress her boyfriend.

Koneko and Xenovia were the last ones to walk out, Koneko had gone with the same idea as Asia and was wearing her school swimsuit, meanwhile, Xenovia was wearing a similar bikini to Akeno as it was barely containing her large bust and didn't leave much imagination to the boys looking on.

"So Gohan, I guess by your facial expression you like what you see" Rias teased upon seeing Gohan's face. Rias and Akeno both chuckled at their boyfriend.

"If you're a good boy Gohan, I might just let you rip this off and let you have your way with me..." Akeno cooed into Gohan's ear which just seem to be the final straw as Gohan exploded with blood from his nose and collapsed on the floor.

"Well, it seems that all powerful Gohan does have a weakness" Akeno laughed along with Rias.

"Do you like my costume Issei?" Asia mumbled as she was blushing at the stare Issei was giving. Soon enough Issei too exploded with blood from his nose and collapsed next to Gohan. Everyone just began to laugh loudly at the boys reactions.

Once Gohan and Issei managed to get a hold of themselves Akeno used a spell to fill the pool with clean water instantly. Rias and Akeno had set up some sun beds for their group around the pool which they decided to lay on for a while before they took a dip in the pool.

Gohan then noticed Koneko acting very shy towards going in the pool, "Koneko, you okay? Don't you want to swim?"

Koneko began to blush in embarrassment as she had been worried about this moment, "Actually...Gohan could you...teach me?" she said very quietly, Gohan had a feeling that was the reason why she hadn't gotten in yet.

"Of course I will Koneko!" Gohan pulled his usual grin at the cat like girl, Koneko smiled in reply, happy that she had become so close to Gohan. To Koneko, Gohan was the sibling figure she had always wanted, she did feel the same in some way with Rias but she was more her master than anything but with Gohan, she knew that he would always be their for her as that was the type of person she knew he was.

Gohan and Koneko got into the shallow end of the pool so that they were out of the way of Kiba as he was currently doing relays. Issei had seen the interaction between Koneko and Gohan then turned to see that Asia was giving him the puppy dog eyes as she too had heard the conversation between Gohan and Koneko.

"Issei, will you teach me how to swim please" Asia pleads.

"Come on then..." Issei agrees as he knows once Asia gives him the puppy dog eyes he just cannot win with her, _Damn that unbelievably cute face…._

For the next hour, Gohan and Issei try to teach the girls on how to swim. Koneko seemed to pick up on the basics very quickly and was able to swim at least 20m on her own until she reached Gohan who grabbed her just in case she began to struggle seeing as she couldn't touch the bottom. Asia was still struggling so they decided to have a little break.

"Gohan can you come here a minute..." Rias called over her boyfriend. Gohan then walked over to Rias and Akeno who were both laid on their front.

"What is it Rias?" Gohan happily asked.

Rias then grabbed a sun cream bottle, "Can you rub this on my body please..."

"Oh, can you rub some on me as well please Gohan," Akeno asked, wanting to feel Gohan's hands touching her body as well.

"...erm, okay..." Gohan was slightly nervous especially after Akeno's little comment earlier on. Gohan then got a seat and sat in the middle of both girls and poured some cream onto both the girls backs. As Gohan began to massage Rias and Akeno's bodies with the cream, both girls were trying to hold in their moans, however as Gohan continued to massage Rias and Akeno's back, thighs, and calf's the girls couldn't help but moan in pleasure from his God like fingers and hands.

"erm…girls are you okay?" Gohan asks not really realising just how stimulating his touch was.

"Yeah…just...go back...to...teaching Koneko..." Akeno managed to utter her words while feeling like she was slowly melting into the bed she was laid on.

Xenovia had been sat on her own bed not far from Rias and Akeno, she had been her new group and felt somewhat jealous of them all. Rias, Akeno and Asia had a special someone in their lives who they could depend on for love and comfort, even Koneko did in a different way with Gohan. Xenovia knew she was new to the group and but she wanted that special someone too, Gohan had really left an impression on her from the moment they first met, he just seemed to ooze power and a special kindness that was hard to find in others, not to mention thanks to seeing his body earlier he had the body of a God. The Red Dragon Emperor Issei Hyoudou, he had surprised her as at first he seemed weak and not very desirable, however, during the fight with Kokabiel, Issei showed that he could be a big help and was very caring, kind and when needed to be, very dependable. Last but not least, Rias Gremory's Knight, Kiba Yuuto. Xenovia's first thoughts on her team mate now was that he was weak as well because of their little spar when she had first arrived in Kuoh Town and introduced herself to Rias Gremory, however, just like with Issei, Kiba proved to be a strong person both in battle and in life especially after the moment he saved her life from that weirdo, Freed Selzan.

"I hope I can be with someone..." Xenovia muttered out loud.

 **BREAK…..**

Everyone had enjoyed their day by the pool, it was nice for all of them to take a bit of relaxation time for once seeing as they had been busy with problems recently with Rias's arranged marriage and the most recent Kokabiel and Valper issue. They were all now sat inside the clubroom to relax for a little while before heading off home.

"Issei, how do you feel with those new weights?" Gohan asks. When Gohan, Issei and Kiba were getting changed in the changing room, Gohan decided it was time that Issei needed to up his weights as he had gotten used to the first ones already, _Ddraig must have something to do with why Issei has already begun to gain a little more muscle now…_

"They feel okay I guess, it's hard to move every now and then because I forget I have them on at times" Issei chuckled while scratching the back of his.

Gohan just nodded and smiled to Issei, glad that he was sticking to his word before and trying his best.

Suddenly a bright light engulfed the clubroom causing all members to look at the source, "Hope I'm not interrupting anything..." a man's voice spoke.

Rias was the first to notice who it was, "BROTHER!" She gasped, surprised the sudden appearance of her older brother.

Sirzechs had arrived in the clubroom along with Grayfia, "Like I've told you before Rias, is it so bad for an older brother to worry about his younger sister..." Sirzechs smiles to his younger sibling.

Koneko, Kiba, Akeno and Issei all got down on one knee and bowed to the King of the Devils, while Asia and Xenovia were surprised by the sudden appearance of the Sirzechs. Asia looked at him in awe, _So this is Lucifer leader of the Devils and Rias's big brother…_

Xenovia was again surprised by the seemingly normal type of guy that Sirzechs, the King of the Devils truly was, _He's nothing like what me and Irina were told by headquarters…_

Gohan smiled at seeing the man that had given him a purpose and saved his life upon arrival in this dimension. "Hello Sirzechs, Grayfia" Gohan happily spoke snapping Asia and Xenovia out of their thoughts.

"Hello again Gohan, I see that the gi's you asked me to create for you are still in normal condition" Grayfia smiled to the young boy as she spoke. Grayfia always enjoyed seeing Gohan thanks to his very happy and kind spirit.

"I don't believe that you are only here to see me brother… what's going on?" Rias narrowed her eyes looking at Sirzechs trying to make him answer.

"Did you forget Rias… it's open house at your school" Sirzechs said.

"Wait! You mean you are here to come and watch me at school! Surely you have much more important things to be dealing with right now!" Rias shrieked, _This is going to be so embarrassing…_

"I'm not here just for you though Rias, I will also be watching Gohan and Akeno..." The latter two surprised by this.

"Why are you watching us as well?" Gohan asks.

"Well, I'll be watching both Gohan and Akeno because of two reasons really, first is because I'm technically their guardians as it says on the application forms for Kuoh academy"

"What's the second reason…?" Gohan asks curiously.

"Well, that should be obvious… because Gohan will become my Brother and Akeno will become my Sister as well..." Once Sirzechs had a finished his explanation the room just fell quite, until…

"WHHHHHHAAAATTTTTT!" The entire room bar Sirzechs and Grayfia shouted in surprise.

"What? You thought we didn't know about the relationship between you three?" Sirzechs teased.

"But how did you..." Rias muttered wondering how her brother had already found out about her relationship with Gohan and Akeno.

"I have my ways..." Sirzechs just winked at the three teens.

"Oh by the way Father is coming as well" Sirzechs announced which seemed to just cause Rias to collapse back into her chair, _Could this get any worse…_

"There is also one other reason why I am here and it is for business, we are thinking of having the summit between the leaders of the Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels right here at your school"

Everyone in the room was shocked to hear this bit of news. Rias was inwardly screaming as it just seem to be one bombshell of information after another from her brother.

Sirzechs then noticed the two newest member's to Rias's ever growing family, "Ah, you must be Asia Argento… I'm glad that my Sister managed to get such a capable healer to her peerage, please take good care of my Sister and the others Asia" Sirzechs bowed.

"iii...wwill yyourr hhighness" Asia mumbled her words out as she was surprised and embarrassed by the compliment from Sirzechs.

Sirzechs then turned to the stern looking blue haired girl, "And you must be the holder of the legendary sword Durandal, I have to admit even I was surprised upon hearing that Durandal's holder had joined up with my Sister"

"Yes, my name is Xenovia Quarta my lord… it is a pleasure to meet you" Xenovia stiffened at her introduction to the King of the Devils.

"I know that you were both apart of the Angels faction and I hold no grudge for that, all I ask is that you stay loyal to my Sister and help her continue to grow as you all grow yourselves" Sirzechs smiled to the girls which seemed to calm them both down from their nerves, Asia and Xenovia both nodded in agreement.

 **BREAK….**

Not long after Sirzechs and Grayfia had arrived and explained their visit to Rias and her group, they all left and made their way home. Sirzechs told Rias that they would be staying with them for next few days which Rias wasn't best pleased with but after Gohan said that she should let him seeing as he is family, Rias gave in and agreed.

Over the next couple of hours, Sirzechs spoke to all of Rias's peerage individually and asked them about how they were doing in themselves.

Issei was first and he told Sirzechs that he just wanted to become stronger so that everyone didn't have to rely on Gohan all the time. Sirzechs could see in Issei's eyes just how much this meant to him and encouraged him to do his best and keep training.

Sirzechs then spoke with Koneko, he noticed how she was forming a close brotherly bond with Gohan and was happy for her, especially after the past that had.

Kiba was next, Sirzechs saw something different and new in the blonde boy. Kiba explained that thanks to everyone he was finally rid of his past and thanks to his friends from his horrific childhood he had managed to become stronger and showed his new sword to Sirzechs.

Lastly was Akeno, he had spoken to her in a separate room as he knew she wasn't ready to reveal her Fallen Angel past to those who didn't know. Sirzechs told Akeno that he was really happy that she had finally opened up to someone and found love in that someone. Sirzechs then began to realise just how much of an impact the dimension traveller had on Rias and all of her peerage, _I'm glad that Gohan has really made this group grow together and become stronger together…_ With that Sirzechs and Akeno rejoined everyone else when Sirzechs heard something interesting…

"Issei, want to come and train with me?" Gohan asks his brown haired "student".

Issei perked up at hearing this, "YES!" he shouted.

"Gohan, do you mind if myself and Grayfia come along… I would like to see your new transformation" Sirzechs asks as he wanted to know just how powerful Gohan was now.

"Yeah, course!" Gohan happily agrees.

"Me and Akeno will join you as well" Rias announced to her brother and boyfriend.

"I want to come too..." Koneko muttered, wanting to see her "brother" in action again.

Before Kiba, Xenovia and Asia had said they wanted to come too, Gohan just told everyone to come along seeing as their was no harm in it.

 **BREAK….**

Everyone was now in the middle of the training room ready for the little show.

"I would like to see the Red Dragon Emperor progress too seeing as you all ran into the White Dragon Emperor recently" Sirzechs stated.

Issei then called upon his gauntlet and boosts began to be heard by all, eventually his gauntlet shouted **EXPLOSION**! "Issei, fire all your power at me..." Gohan said casually which seemed to surprise Issei as he didn't want to hurt his friend/teacher.

"Come on Issei, don't worry I will be fine!" Gohan gets into his familiar martial arts stance and increases his power until a white glow engulfs his body.

"DRAGON SHOT!" Issei shouts as he fires all his power at Gohan. Gohan just smirks at the incoming blast as Sirzechs and Grayfia watch on with the rest of the group in anticipation.

 **BOOM…**

A huge explosion occurs upon impact with Gohan and as the cloud begins to dissipate, everyone sees the shadow of Gohan still in the same state as he was, except…

"Damn Issei… you are getting stronger everyday" Gohan mutters. Everyone is happy to see Gohan unharmed but as for his favourite gi, the top half had been incinerated around the left side of his chest and around his shoulder.

Sirzechs begins to clap at Issei's show of power, _he might just become an Ultimate Class Devil in no time…_

"Now that Issei has shown me his power, I would like to see all your transformations Gohan"

"Okay… but if I were you I would make some kind of barrier and make sure that it is super strong" Gohan had managed to handle his latest form a lot better now after his training sessions early in the morning.

Sirzechs and Grayfia put up a barrier they gathered would be sufficiently strong enough not to break no matter what, however…

The familiar golden aura soon enveloped Gohan as he showed his Super Saiyan form of first, then sparks began to clash around Gohan as he increased his power and tapped into the Super Saiyan 2 form.

"These are the forms you showed me before and you are now telling me that you have an even stronger form..." Sirzechs could feel the energy coming of Gohan even through the barrier but nothing could shock him more than what happened next…

Gohan's aura became more violent, sparks clashing and smashing the floor making huge booms on the ground. His screams echoing throughout the room and piercing through the barrier to the others. Soon enough the barrier began to have cracks in it which shocked both Sirzechs and Grayfia as they had put a lot into the density of the barrier. The bright golden light blinded everyone and the barrier just seem to shatter under the immense power that Gohan was giving off. Sirzechs and Grayfia then looked to see Gohan and were completely gob smacked by the new look and also the incredible jump in energy he had just taken.

"This is Super Saiyan 3… hope you like it" Gohan's voice sounding somewhat deeper and more cocky.

"Incredible..." Both Sirzechs and Grayfia muttered in unison.

 _Gohan, you really are an incredible boy and I'm glad that I can leave my sister and Akeno with you and know that they will be forever safe...Especially with what's to come..._


	19. Embarrassment All Around

**Chapter 19 – Embarrassment all around…**

"Come on Issei, we are going to be late..." Gohan shouts.

Gohan and Issei had slept in late due to them training late the night before. Rias and Akeno had left to go to their club room with Sirzechs and Grayfia so that they could give them details on recent contracts that Rias and her peerage had made with Humans in her territory. Meanwhile, Asia, Koneko and Xenovia had already left early too as Xenovia asked the girls to show them around town a little more seeing as she would be living in this town with them all from now on. Kiba too had left early only due to being on classroom duties

"I'm coming!" Issei came rushing down the stairs and went into the kitchen, he grabbed some toast and met up with Gohan who was waiting outside the front door.

"Bout time Issei..."

"Hey! You slept in too Gohan" Issei replied as the boys began their walk to school.

"How does the new weight feel on you Issei after changing it last night?" Gohan asks, _Issei seems to be getting used to the weight change more quickly now that he did before…_

"It feels heavy, especially the leg weights and the arm weights. Did you only increase them?" Issei asks as he lifts his arms to stretch.

"I did add more weight to them parts specifically as I feel that your body is starting to respond to all the training we have been doing lately and I now feel like your ready to step up your training more Issei" Gohan smiles at Issei as he can see his friend his happy knowing that he is progressing well.

A few minutes later the boys were crossing the bridge that leads to the Schools main gate. "Well at least we are not late, Asia would be…"

A sudden burning pain shot through Issei's left arm, "AAAHHHHH CRAP!" Issei shouted.

"Issei, look..." Gohan already knew why Issei's hand must have suddenly hurt him as he scowled at the cause of it.

"You two were almost late for school… I don't think your King would be too happy would she" A cocky and arrogant voice cause Issei to look as he recognised the voice.

"Why are you here Vali?" Gohan questioned as he clenched his fist and watched the silver haired man closely in case of any sudden attack.

"Now, now Gohan… no need to be so hostile, I'm not here to start a fight with you...yet" Vali slowly walked towards the boys.

"Then why are you here?" Issei seethed, Issei really couldn't stand the cockiness of Vali. Issei didn't know whether it was just Vali in general or the fact that Vali is the White Dragon Emperor but he really hated him and just felt this burning sensation inside of his whole body to smack that smug look right off the "pretty boy's" face.

"I see that you have been training Issei..." Vali leant against the bridge as he continued to keep his eyes on the two boys.

"So how do you think you will fair right now if I attacked you..."

"Vali… you so much as make a move towards Issei and I will make what happened before happen again but this time you won't be walking away" Gohan was seething with anger. There was just something about this person that he truly hated, he had never been one to really hate a person apart from Frieza after everything that happened on Namek but with Vali it was different.

Other pupils that were making their way into school could see the confrontation between Gohan, Issei and some mysterious man who was with them. The girls that were walking past them all giggled while whispering to each other about how hot the silver haired guy and Gohan were, as well as ridiculing Issei for being a pervert and not to infect them with his pervertedness.

Issei ignored the onlookers as he was too busy concentrating on controlling his urge to attack Vali, _I will smack that smirk off his face one day…_

"Gohan, we will fight soon I can promise you that… and I WILL defeat you" Vali began to walk away until, "who knows when I beat you I may just take your precious girls..."

"YOU SON OF A..." Issei screamed as he was now ready to beat the crap out of this arrogant bastard, however, before he could a hand belonging to Gohan was in front of his chest blocking him.

"Gohan..." Issei looked at his friend, his eyes were shadowed by his hair, but Issei could feel the very earth around his feet slightly shake, _Oh crap, if Gohan attacks him now we are all screwed…_

Gohan slowly lifted his head to look at Vali while lowering his hand from in front of Issei as well, "Vali, be careful with your words… someone from my past said something similar before and it didn't end very well for him, plus he was a lot stronger than you so imagine what will happen to you" Gohan smirked.

Vali was slightly angry by this as he was hoping he could draw Gohan into a fight or even the pathetic Red Dragon Emperor, "If you say so Gohan… until we meet again" With that Vali walked away from the pair and disappeared from sight.

Issei breathed a sigh of relief, he then looked at Gohan only to see his fist in a ball and literally shaking with anger he presumed, "Hey, Gohan… you okay?"

Gohan took a deep breath upon hearing Issei's concern for him, "Yeah, sorry if I worried you Issei"

"It's okay man… OH CRAP THE TIME!" Issei shouted as both boys realised they were now extremely late.

"Let's go!" Gohan exclaimed as they both ran into the school grounds and off to their classes.

 **BREAK…..….**

The school bell could be heard by all to signal that it was now lunchtime, Issei was making his way towards the cafeteria with his mind still on what had happened this morning with Gohan and Vali. Issei was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by a surprising voice, " **Issei.. we need to talk, go somewhere quiet** " Ddraig's voice echoing within his mind, _this can't be good…_

Issei decided to go into the forestry near the club room so that nobody would see him randomly talking to his left hand.

"What is it you want to talk about Ddraig?" Issei asked out loud.

The familiar green sphere shined from Issei's left hand, " **It's about the history of those that have had the sacred gears of the heavenly Dragons** "

"What about it? Why are you bringing this up now Ddraig?" Issei questions surprised by the sudden need to talk by his partner.

" **During the war between the three factions, The Fallen Angels, Devils and Angels, there were two Dragons who foolishly decided to start a fight against each other. They didn't care about the puny war that they were interrupting… they killed all that tried to come between their great battle no matter who or what they were** "

Issei listened closely as he could already take a guess who the two Dragons were.

" **The Dragons obliterated anything in their way as they continued to battle each other in hopes of slaying the other, however, as they did fight against each other, the three factions had called a temporary truce and had agreed to team up against the two Dragons that were killing so many of their kind** "

Ddraig could still remember the fight as if it was only yesterday. " **Eventually the Dragons ended up getting diced into thousands of pieces as their wicked souls were then sealed within sacred gears that were then inside Humans** "

"I take it that you are one of those Dragons then and Albion was the other?" Issei asked somewhat already knowing the answer.

" **Yes.. the other thing you need to know is that for centuries now, myself and Albion would mediate our hosts into battling one another seeing as we ourselves could not finish the fight** "

Issei wasn't surprised by this, it didn't matter to him whether this was all played out by the Dragon within him or by a higher power. "If you are trying to say sorry for involving me in your fight then… I don't care Ddraig" Issei stood up and looked towards the school.

" **That wasn't my intention partner, I'm a Dragon, I don't care for apology's and all that human stuff, I just want you to know that I expect great things from you Issei Hyoudou** **especially with your friend Gohan training you, there is something I want you to promise me...** "

"What is it Ddraig?" Issei smiled as he was happy with what his partner said to him.

" **Never get in a full out fight with Gohan, during your altercation with the White Dragon Emperor earlier, you couldn't feel it but mine and I'm sure Albion's scales were literally shaking from the killing intent he seemed to give off… he could easily blow this planet to bits if he so wished** " Ddraig had never felt anything like it before, the killing intent that Gohan was giving off earlier especially after the comment about his mates was like a thousand Dragons roaring into the wind. _The humans couldn't feel it but I'm sure that Albion felt it too…_

 _ **BREAK….**_

"At least I managed to grab some lunch before next period" Issei walked towards his classroom door and as he walked in…

"YOU BASTARD ISSEI!" Issei's so called friends Matsuda and Motohama shouted in unison as they threw their fists aiming at Issei's face. Issei's instincts from training with Gohan suddenly kicked in as he caught both fists and then threw the pair straight into the wall outside the classroom.

Everyone inside the classroom was completely shocked by the show of strength shown by Issei. Issei suddenly realised what he had done looked back to see both boys completely knocked out, "Oh crap… sorry guys!"

"Issei are you okay!" Asia's sweet voice made itself known to Issei as he turned to look at her and everyone else who was now looking at him.

"Y...yeah I'm fine sorry about that" Issei just scratched the back of his head as he went and sat down at his desk.

Issei then heard some other students say that Matsuda and Motohama attacked him because they had heard that Xenovia was now apart of the Occult Research Club and was also living at his house along with Asia and everyone else. _Great just what I needed…_

 **BREAK….**

With the final ring of the bell to signal the end of the day, Rias and her peerage members made their way towards the clubroom. Gohan had told the girls about his and Issei's encounter with Vali earlier on, Rias and Akeno knew something was up with Gohan when he arrived late this morning with a scowl on his face, even the teacher didn't question him about being late as there just seemed to be an aura around Gohan that screamed "leave me alone". Asia was asking Issei questions about Vali and Xenovia looked on at Gohan as she was worried about him too surprisingly.

As they were getting closer to the club room all three of them noticed Sona and Tsubaki waiting by the stairs leading towards the old school building.

"Hello Sona, to what do we owe the pleasure this time?" Rias asked kindly as she smiled at her long time friend.

"Hello Rias, everyone, both myself and Tsubaki saw the confrontation between Gohan, Issei and Vali this morning… not to mention the fact we could feel Gohan's power as he was literally making the earth shake" Sona looked at Gohan who looked rather sheepish as he knew that he struggled to control his Saiyan genes as they were screaming at him to punch Vali to the moon earlier that morning after Vali's taunts made Gohan angry.

"I'm sorry about that Sona" Gohan bowed slightly as everyone chuckled at Gohan.

"Anyway… you ready for open house Rias?"

"No… my brother has been here only a day and he's already embarrassing me" Rias sighed as she recalled what had happened the night before.

"Is your sister coming to Sona?" Akeno asked curiously only to see Sona stiffen up at the question. _I'll take that as a yes then…_

"The Student Council President has a sister?" Issei surprised on hearing this bit of news.

"Yes, in fact Sona's sister is one of the Devil King's alongside Sirzechs..." Akeno replied as she smiled at them.

"Holy crap..."

"Why do you look so nervous about your sister coming Prez?" Issei noticed how Sona seemed somewhat depressed and nervous about her sister coming.

"Let's just say that Sona's sister can be a wild character...most of the time" Rias stated as she laughed.

Issei, Asia, Xenovia and Gohan were all now trying to picture what Sona's sister could possibly be like.

"Anyway, we need to go Tsubaki… we shall see you tomorrow Rias, everyone" Sona began to walk away followed closely by Tsubaki.

"Oh, just one more thing...Gohan tries not to destroy our school or the town when you get angry please" Sona turned and looked at the young Saiyan half breed as he showed her his usual grin and nodded in agreement.

"Let's go, people, we have some work to do tonight" Rias made clear to her group as continued their way into the old school building.

 **BREAK….….**

With only Rias, Akeno, Xenovia and Koneko left in the club room as everyone else were now out on summons, Rias decided that she would try and get to know her latest acquisition to her peerage, Xenovia a bit more.

"Xenovia, are you happy that you are now a Devil?"

The sudden question surprised Xenovia as she looked at her now master. "I believe it was the best decision that I could make, with the news of God's death I just felt useless and alone… but with everyone here I have found something that I believe I've always longed for and that is a family" Xenovia smiled at Rias, for the first time in a long time she could honestly say that she was happy, even if that meant she had become a Devil, it didn't matter because everyone had been so kind to her.

"I'm glad to hear it Xenovia, is there anything you hope to do in the future?" Rias curiously asked as she went to take a sip of her tea.

"Well… there is one thing… I would like to be with someone who has strong genes and can give me a strong family line..." Xenovia casually replied.

Rias was so shocked by the sudden statement that she suddenly choked on her tea and began coughing, "I wasn't expecting that… do you have anyone in mind then?"

"Well, I believe I have three choices… one is the Red Dragon Emperor, but I have seen how deep the love between Issei and Asia is and even though Issei is somewhat a pervert I don't believe he would want anyone else other than Asia..." Rias and Akeno both suddenly had a nervous chill as they could see where this was going.

"Second is your other Knight Kiba… he saved my life when Freed Selzan was about to finish me off and he also the one who changed my view on Devils" Xenovia then grew nervous as she could feel the stares from Rias and Akeno.

"Lastly is..."

"Xenovia, we both know who you are going to say..." Rias interjected the blue haired girl.

Xenovia was now feeling even more nervous as she was worried about what her Master and Queen would say. "How do you feel about Gohan…?"

"I...I do feel something for him...but right now I'm just not sure yet as I am new to all this plus the fact he...is with you two" Xenovia was fidgeting as she spoke about Gohan, she didn't want to seem like she was trying to pull Gohan away from Rias and Akeno.

"This is similar to what happened with me…" Akeno murmured as she thought about the same conversation she had with Rias at the time.

"Xenovia, we are not angry with you… besides, you can't help who you fall for and be honest me and Akeno both knew that something like this might happen in the future. I think for now you need to get to know Gohan more and see if he shares the same feelings for you as you do for him" Rias reassured her new Knight as she smiled at the now very red faced girl.

"You are our friend Xenovia, we want you t be happy as well" Akeno smiled at the girl as well as she could relate to the way she was feeling right now.

"Okay… thank you both" Xenovia bowed slightly, she felt that a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders as she wasn't sure how to go about her feelings and didn't want to upset or anger anyone.

 **BREAK….**

Everyone was now at home all doing their own thing, Rias and Akeno were doing talking more with Xenovia about her feelings and also just trying to get to know each other more seeing as they could end up being a lot closer than just friends in the near future.

Asia was doing some washing, she enjoyed doing all the house chores as it was something that she had always done, especially when she was still with the Church.

Meanwhile, with Gohan, Issei, Koneko and Kiba they were all inside the training room. Kiba had just finished his training as had Koneko so they decided to sit in the safe area and watch Gohan train Issei more hoping to pick up on any tips for themselves. While Gohan put Issei through his paces and was now really pushing him to become stronger.

"Come on Issei going to have to do better than that!" Gohan made clear as he watched the three clones of himself attack a tired Issei. The clones were only in his base state, however, Issei was getting better and better with each training session with Gohan and was pushing his base form to its limit. Gohan himself would join up with the three clones of himself from time to time just to keep Issei on his toes.

As Gohan continued to watch on and memorise any mistakes Issei would make so that he can then tell him what needs to work on later, he was suddenly cut off from his inner thoughts as a very deep growling voice made it self-known within his head telepathically.

" **Gohan, can you hear me...** " Ddraig was talking to the young Saiyan telepathically as he didn't want his partner Issei to hear what he was going to say to Gohan.

"Oh, hello Ddraig… what can I do for you?" Gohan replied to the sudden invasion of his thoughts somewhat surprised by the Dragons voice.

" **I want you to give Issei one big final push, I believe that he is ready for his balance breaker, however he needs to mentally will it in order to surpass his current capabilities** " The heavenly Dragon informed Gohan.

"Are you sure about this Ddraig…?" Gohan questioned as he looked on at his friend, _Issei has become a lot stronger now and maybe this balance breaker that Ddraig and the others talk about could be the best thing for him right now…_

"Okay Ddraig I will play along so be ready to help him because I'm going to get serious with him" Gohan walked over to the training room's main console, he then had the clones of himself dissipate which Issei was confused as they were still locked in battle as they disappeared.

"Yo, Gohan… what are you doing?" Issei watched as Gohan then pushed a few buttons on the console. Issei suddenly became somewhat scared as he was now looking at three new clones of Gohan, however, they all seemed to be in Gohan's Super Saiyan form and looked to be maxing their power.

With Kiba and Koneko, who were still watching inside the safe zone, the pair were now glad that they weren't involved in Issei's training as they looked on. "I'm so glad I am not Issei right now..." Kiba stated as he gulped in worry for his friend Issei, Koneko just kept her eyes on her older brother figure as she could tell that he was planning something.

"Gohan...you are...kidding...right?" Issei stuttered as he broke into a sweat. Unfortunately for Issei it wasn't the end of the surprises as he looked over to the original Gohan and noticed something.

"ARRRRHHHHH!" Gohan's scream echoed throughout the room as his power grew until he transformed into his Super Saiyan 3 form. Issei was now sweating bricks, here he was, tired from fighting the already powerful enough three base forms of Gohan for what seemed like hours, but now he was faced with an even greater challenge with three Super Saiyan Gohan clones and the original in his most powerful form that could easily decimate the whole room with ease.

"Issei, is this your limit… is this as powerful as you are going to get? If so maybe Vali was right… maybe you really are pathetic..." Gohan said with an arrogant tone which was similar to Vali.

Kiba was shocked by Gohan's comments as it was so out of character for Gohan, "Koneko, what is he doing? Is that really the same Gohan?" Kiba looked at the small girl only to see that she was smiling. "Don't worry Kiba, I think I already know what Gohan is doing… just watch and see" Koneko smirked, _who knew Gohan could act so well…_

Issei was shocked by this sudden statement from Gohan, _what the fuck! I'm going to kick his ass!…_ **Boost** , **Boost** , **Boost** , **Boost** , **Boost** , **Boost** , **Boost** , **Boost** , **Boost** , **Boost** , **Boost** , **Boost** , **EXPLOSION!**

Issei in a blind fit of rage sprinted at the original Gohan with his fist cocked back ready to smash Gohan's face in, however, as he got closer to him, Issei had completely forgotten about the clones of Gohan as they soon swarmed around him and began relentlessly attacking the Red Dragon Emperor.

As Issei continued to try to defend himself by trying his best to block all the attacks, he just couldn't… there was too much of a difference in power between himself and Gohan. Issei was getting knocked about all over the place by the clones, every part of his body was aching from a continues assault by the clones.

"Issei, if you don't do something soon they will or I will...kill you" Gohan's voice seems to sound similar to how he spoke to Riser and Kokabiel in his fights with them. Issei was scared, he didn't know what suddenly came over Gohan but he was now terrified that he was really going to kill him if he didn't fight back.

"Nobody is here to save you this time Issei… you have to save yourself!" Gohan shouted as the three clones charged at Issei.

"We have to stop this…Gohan is going too far" Kiba stood ready to go and stop this meaningless beat down until Koneko stuck her arm out stopping him from going, "Kiba, just watch… Gohan is doing this for a reason" Kiba was apprehensive as he continued to look on but knew that there must be a reason why Gohan is acting this way.

Issei slowly managed to pick himself up as he panted while looking at Gohan, _If I don't become stronger now, I will never be able to catch up with the others… I will never be able to protect anyone… I will never be able to protect...Asia!_ **Boost** , **Boost** , **Boost** , **Boost** , **Boost** , **Boost** , **Boost** , **Boost** , **Boost** , **Boost** , **Boost** , **Boost** , **Boost** , **Boost** , **Boost** , **Boost** , **Boost** , **Boost…**

Gohan could sense Issei's power growing, he didn't like the way he had gone about this but he knew from experience that this was the easiest way to go about training like this. The power of raw emotion was a scary thing as so many had found out in Gohan's past, in particular, Cell.

" **Let go Issei...** " Issei recognised the voice and did just that… he released the power that he had stored up… " **BALANCE BREAKER….SCALE MAIL!** " Issei was suddenly covered in Dragon scale like armour which completely covered him from head to toe. The three clones were caught off guard by the loud roar that came from Issei and his new armour, the shockwave from his roar caused the clones to shield their eyes, Issei attacked them while they were distracted. Gohan was surprised by what happened next as Issei managed to quickly take down two clones before they could regain their composure. The last clone looked at Issei as they both prepared to fight each other, however, the clone seems to dissipate along with the two other that had been smashed into the training rooms wall.

Gohan had turned off the clones as their job was now done. Gohan looked at Issei with a smile on his face, "You did it Iss…" Gohan was suddenly cut off as he felt a very hard punch connect with his jaw, however, due to still being in his Super Saiyan 3 form, Gohan was only pushed back a few feet, _I guess I deserve that one…_

A little trickle of blood came out of Gohan's mouth as he wiped it away with his sweatband, "Issei, you did it!" Gohan grinned at his friend in joy.

Issei's helmet changed form so that he could talk to Gohan properly and not behind a helmet, "WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT YOU BASTARD!" Issei screeched, "You make me fight three clones of you in your max base form in which I was already struggling against considering the power difference between us, then you make me fight three Super Saiyan versions of you and to top it all of you went Super Saiyan 3 and near enough killed me by having your clones beat the shit out of me!"

Gohan dropped to his base form, "Look the reason I did all of that is that you needed one final push in order for you to get your balance breaker… now look at you!" Gohan paused, "Besides it was only the clones that attacked you, not me… I just wanted to scare you a little I guess..."

" **Do not blame him partner, it was my idea to have him push you into a corner** **in order for you to achieve this form** " Ddraig finally let himself known to his partner.

"I should have guessed you had something to do with this DDRAIG!" Issei was seriously pissed, but soon enough the earlier fight and the energy that he had used in order to unlock his balance breaker caught up with him as he suddenly fell unconscious. Luckily Gohan managed to catch his falling body, Gohan released his Super Saiyan 3 form and returned to normal as he put Issei on his back.

"He did really well Ddraig, he is getting much stronger with each passing day" Gohan praised the boy as Kiba and Koneko made their way over with concerned looks on their faces.

" **Yes he is, I believe he will become the most powerful host I have been with… thank you Gohan** " Ddraig himself soon became quite as he left Issei to rest.

"Gohan… that was crazy!" Kiba blurted out.

"Sshhh… Issei is out for the count now, lets get him to Asia so she can heal his injuries then let him get some sleep, plus I will need to tell Rias and the others what happened in here" Gohan smiled to his friends as he made his way to the exit of the training room feeling somewhat tired himself, _Well done Issei… now get some rest._

 **Break….**

After Gohan along with an unconscious Issei, Kiba and Koneko had come out of the training room, they immediately went to Asia. Asia panicked upon seeing the bruised, battered and bloody body of her boyfriend Issei upon Gohan's back. She immediately began healing his body after Gohan laid his body on his bed. Not long after, Rias, Akeno, and Xenovia came rushing in and were shocked to see the state Issei was in.

"What happened!" Rias worried for her Pawn.

"Best you all sit down and I will explain it to you" Gohan sighed as he was not looking forward to this. The young Saiyan told the group of what had happened inside the training room, he told them of Ddraig's plan and then told them what he did in order to execute the Dragons plan. Asia was not happy after hearing what Gohan had done in order for her boyfriend to reach balance breaker. Her anger snapped as she surprised everyone in the room with her next action...

 **SMACK…** the sound seemed to echo throughout the room, Asia had walked up to Gohan with her fists clenched and slapped him out of nowhere. "How could you do such a thing to him! I thought he was your friend but this is how you help him become stronger!" Asia shouted with tears falling from her eyes.

"A...Asia, I'm sorry… this was the only way Issei could release his power and unlock his balance breaker" Gohan felt horrible as he knew deep down that there was probably another way of doing this.

"I don't want to hear it Gohan, you are meant to train him not beat him to within an inch of his life!" Asia was now bawling her eyes out. Rias quickly stood up and comforted the blond girl.

Gohan figured it was best if he left the room and let Asia calm down for a bit….

 **BREAK…**

Gohan was in the shower in his, Rias and Akeno's room. He felt really bad, _Maybe I did go overboard with my methods, seeing as that's how I was trained I guess I didn't think of an alternative and just thought Issei would be fine…_ "I'm such an idiot..." Gohan sighed.

"Yes… yes you are Gohan" Rias agreed as she walked into the bathroom along with Akeno.

"Is Asia okay?" Gohan mumbled.

"She will be fine, she felt bad for hitting you so hard but we told her that it was justifiable" Akeno stated which Gohan breathed a sigh of relief as he put his head under the shower head one last time before turning the shower off and getting out.

"Did Issei really achieve his balance breaker then?" Rias asked while trying to avert her gaze from her boyfriends god like body.

Akeno was just gawking, no matter how many times she saw her boyfriends body it always seemed to just draw her in and make her want to pounce on him.

As Gohan dried himself off quickly and put on a tank top and some shorts, he told the girls how Issei managed to catch three clones of himself in Super Saiyan form off guard and managed to take down two of them. Rias and Akeno were surprised by this but Gohan told them that it was due to the clones being somewhat oblivious to what was happening at the time.

As the girls got ready for bed themselves, not surprising Gohan by getting into bed naked as usual. They cuddled up towards him and soon enough they all fell asleep with Gohan being the first one out of it.

 **BREAK….**

"I'm so sorry Gohan..." Asia had been up most of the night as she couldn't believe what she had said to Gohan the night before. She was shaking as she bowed to the black spiky haired boy. Once Issei had woken up that morning, he had been told everything that had happened by Kiba and Xenovia, he was shocked to hear that his sweet and gentle girlfriend had slapped possibly the strongest person on the planet if not in the universe. Issei then had a conversation with Asia about everything and also while he was asleep he spoke to Ddraig who also explained why Gohan did what he did.

Gohan, who was stood with Rias and Akeno moved towards Asia, "Asia lift your head..." Gohan mumbled, as Asia did lift her head, Gohan suddenly engulfed her in a friendly hug as everyone else watched on with smiles. "You were right last night, Issei is my friend and I did go overboard with my methods…" Gohan released the hug and stood back a little, he then bowed, "Issei, Asia… I'm sorry that I hurt you and I hope that you can forgive me" Gohan spoke softly as he was still annoyed with himself in some way for what had happened.

"You are forgiven Gohan… now come on we have open house today!" Issei reminded everyone as a certain crimson haired girl was reminded of the day she was not looking forward too.

 **BREAK…..**

Unfortunately for Rias, open house at Kuoh Academy was now the worst day of her life. After all the parents had entered the classrooms in which their children were in, Rias was mortified to see that her brother, Sirzechs had come along with Grayfia who was in her maid outfit which caused most people in the class to be amazed by her beauty, and last but not least her father Zeoticus had come as well.

Throughout most of Rias, Akeno and Gohan's classes, Sirzechs and Zeoticus had recorded the three and embarrassed Rias enough into making her cheeks a similar colour to her hair. Luckily for Rias, she was not the only one who was being embarrassed as in another classroom, specifically Issei's, Asia's and Xenovia's class, Issei had been surprised by the sudden return of his parents. They were a complete nightmare for Issei during his classes as they were also recording, however, the person they were mainly recording and paying attention to was Asia. When Issei had a break in between periods, he spoke to his parents on their random appearance in which they informed him that it was only a passing visit as they were set to continue their world tour as they were off to the European countries next.

As lunchtime came, everyone met up outside, "I don't know how much more I can take of this..." Rias let out a loud sigh as she had her head in her hands.

"I agree, my parents show up all of a sudden after being away for so long only to embarrass me in front of everyone and then tell me that they are only passing through… this sucks!" Issei moaned, he was happy to see that his parents were well, however, he was annoyed that they were going away again so quickly.

As the group continue to chat about what had happened in their classrooms, they suddenly become interrupted by a large group of what seem to be fanboys led by Issei's "friend" Motohama.

"BOY'S LETS GO MEET THE SEXY MAGICAL GIRL OF OUR DREAMS!" Motohama shouted as the trailing group of perverted boys shouted in agreement.

"Wait...magical girl, surely they couldn't mean" A sudden shock of realisation hit Rias.

"There is no other person it can be..." Akeno too ha caught on to Rias's thoughts.

Everyone else looked confused by Rias and Akeno's sudden worried looks. Rias followed by everyone else quickly made their way over to the main school hall, where the fanboys all had ran.

As soon as Rias and Akeno walked in to the building, they realised that they were right.

"Who is that Rias?" Gohan asks as he along with Issei, Asia and Xenovia seemed confused. They were all looking at a very eccentric and jolly girl who just so happened to be dressed in a magical girl costume. She was doing all sorts of poses for the fanboys as they all took photos of her which she enjoyed.

"EVERYONE OUT!" a very serious voice bellowed throughout the entire hall as everyone looked to see who it was.

"Oh crap! The Student Council Prez is here, let's bail people!" Motohama ordered as all the fanboys made a quick escape leaving only Rias and her peerage along with Sona, Tsubaki and the magical girl.

"SONA!" The woman shouted as she sprinted to the Student Council President and tried to give her a loving hug which failed.

Rias turned to the confused faces of her peerage and told them that this magical girl was none other than Sona's sister, Serafall who just so happened to be one of the Devil Kings along with Sirzechs. They were all surprised by this as they didn't think a Devil King would be so...different.

"I am the Student Council President, I have a lot of work to do right now sister, so would you please behave yourself!" Sona was acting very different to how she usually has, which didn't go unnoticed by Gohan and Issei as they had the same thought run through their head... _she's cute when angry…_

"Fine, I will behave… if you give your magical big sister a big magical hug...pretty pwease" Serafall replied in a very cute and baby like tone. This just seemed to cause Sona to be more embarrassed as her face went bright red, she couldn't take any more, "Ahhhh I can't do this!" Sona screamed as she ran out the hall in tears.

"Sona, wait!" Serafall shouted out realising maybe she had gone a little too far, however, it was too late as Sona had gone and Tsubaki had given chase. Serafall then turned around and recognised a familiar face in Rias and looked at the group that was with her which she presumed was her peerage.

"Rias! How have you been!?" Serafall walked over to the group and hugged Rias, Serafall had always seen Rias as a little sister due to how much time Sona and Rias had spent most their childhood together.

"I'm good thank you, I see that you haven't changed a bit" Rias chuckled.

"You think so? Well you have certainly changed since I last saw you and your peerage looks to have grown a lot as well since last time" Serafall knew Akeno and had met Koneko not long after she had joined, however, everyone else was new to her. Serafall then noticed Gohan, she knew all about him, from how he got here and what Gohan had done up until this point.

Serafall walked towards Gohan, "So you must be the famous Gohan… I have heard a lot about you and I have to thank you as well..." this surprised Gohan as he wasn't sure what he was being thanked for.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"For saving Rias from a terrible fate at the hands of that annoying bird brain, Riser..." This caused everyone to slightly giggle at Serafall's insult.

"Oh… that was no problem at all, I couldn't just stand by and watch Rias have her future ripped away from her" Gohan scratched the back of his head and grinned.

"I have heard a lot about you Gohan, from the way you got here and your unique powers… I hope that you continue to protect Rias and that if my little sister gets into any trouble that you help protect her too" Serafall looked at Gohan with a serious face, Gohan was surprised by the look on her face as was Rias and Akeno as they had not seen her act this way in a long time, _For Serafall to act this way...something big is going to happen soon…_

"I promise you, that I will always protect my friends..." Gohan smiled at the magical girl as she smiled too.

"Thank you..." Serafall whispered.

"Right, well, I have to be going now… better make sure that my sister is okay, it was nice meeting you all and Rias, I will see you soon!" With that Serafall left quickly as Rias continued to ponder on why Serafall acted so serious for that brief moment.

 **BREAK….**

For Rias and Issei the day of embarrassment was not over yet because once they had all gotten home, they found Sirzechs, Grayfia, Zeoticus along with Issei's parents all in the kitchen having a drink together and talking about the open house day at school.

Zeoticus had introduced himself to Issei, Asia and Xenovia who were amazed by the resemblance between Zeoticus and Sirzechs. Gohan was talking with Grayfia as they always did, Grayfia was always happy to talk to Gohan and cared about the boy deeply as if he was her own son.

As everyone else began to talk between themselves, Rias sneaked away from the group, Gohan had noticed her sneak out and decided to follow as she seemed to look down. He told Akeno what he was doing to which she understood as Akeno too had noticed something seemed up with Rias today.

 **BREAK.…..**

As Gohan walked up stairs he saw that Rias had gone into their room as the door was left slightly open.

"Rias… are you okay?" Gohan asked as he walked towards the bed in which Rias was sat on.

Rias sighed, "Are you glad to be with me Gohan?"

"Of course I am! You mean everything to me, both you and Akeno…"

Rias smiles slightly hearing her boyfriends words, she moves closer to Gohan as she rests her head upon his shoulder and interlocks her fingers with his.

"I could never have guessed or even imagined the way my life has gone so far..."

"You and me both… one minute I'm fighting against an evil android the next I have two beautiful girlfriends and am living in a completely different dimension to my own" Gohan lets out a laugh, "but, I wouldn't change any of it Rias, I am happy to be here with you, Akeno, everyone..."

"You have made me truly happy Gohan, for the first time in a very long time, I feel that I am the happiest I have been" Rias turns to look deep into Gohan's eyes as they edge closer.

"Rias… I love you" Gohan whispers as their lips meet as they kiss passionately.

"I….love you….t...too...Gohan" Rias manages to say between gasps of air.

"What about me…? Do you both not love me any more?" Akeno causes Rias and Gohan to stop as she makes her way into the room.

"Sorry Akeno… I love you too" Gohan smiles at her, "Yes… as do I Akeno, you know that" Rias giggles at the behaviour of her long time friend.

Akeno quickly joins in as she kisses Gohan deeply and straddles him, unfortunately for Akeno, she is then also interrupted…

"Ahem..." Sirzechs made himself known, there was something he needed to discuss with his sister that needed to be done as he felt that she was now ready.

"BROTHER!" Rias shouted in embarrassment, she was worried as to how long he had been standing there.

"Don't worry Rias, there is something I need to tell you… it was one of the reasons why I wanted to come here" Sirzechs leant against the door as Rias looked at him in confusion.

"What is it?"

"I think now is the right time for you to release your second Bishop..."

 **BREAK…..**

 **Well, here it is as promised! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As you probably noticed, Yes I have changed my mind again with Xenovia's pairing xD! Yes, she will end up with Gohan but as I said before it might be a while before they do end up together but do not worry it will happen and no I won't change my mind again I promise…**

 **Now obviously, next chapter will introduce Gasper… I will try and have the next chapter up by next weekend if not before then like I said before, it all depends on my physio and so on but please don't worry as I will not be giving this fan fiction up!**

 **Anyway, please review and so on, if you have any questions or anything then feel free to message me.**

 **Until next time!**


	20. The Vampire and The Saiyan

**Chapter 20 – The Vampire and The Saiyan**

"What's behind this door? I've never noticed it in the old school building until now?" a rather puzzled Issei asks.

After Sirzechs had told Rias that she was now ready to release her other Bishop piece, she explained the gist of it to Gohan who was surprised he hadn't even sensed this person energy from inside the old school building.

"Issei, Asia, Gohan, Xenovia… you are about to meet my other Bishop piece" Rias was nervous, she had not spoken to this person for a while, she was also worried that she would be resented by said person.

Gohan noticed Rias's fidgeting while looking at the sealed room. Gohan put his hand on Rias's shoulder, Rias broke from her thoughts and looked at her boyfriend who was smiling at her as if trying to reassure her and put her mind at ease.

"How come we have never met this person Rias?" Asia asks as Issei and Xenovia nod in agreement to the question posed.

"This Bishop is a special case as you will see why soon enough, my brother deemed me not strong enough at the time to control this person power, so my brother sealed them away inside this room"

Akeno then walked forward so she could stand beside Rias, "This person is also leading in a number of contracts they make out of all us" Akeno announced, which seemed to make Issei rather depressed as he had not been very good at getting contracts and now finding out that he is being beaten by someone who is locked inside a room all the time.

"Well, it's time..." Rias very quickly dispatched of the seal that was on the door as everyone watched on. Rias opened the door to reveal a very dark room which was only emitting a small amount of light from one corner of the room.

"AHHHHH!, Why are you here!? Please, don't hurt me…" A very timid and high pitched voice screamed out after realising what was happening.

"Calm down, it's me Rias… I've come to take you out of here" Rias said in a very gentle way as she tried to goad the person out of the room.

As Gohan and the others all looked to where the noise came from, Issei was the first to say something, "Wow… she's cute" Issei mumbled not knowing that he had just made a mistake.

Kiba and Koneko were both giggling to themselves behind Issei, "What's so funny you two?" Issei turned around to see that they were both near enough in tears trying to hold back their laughter.

"Issei, everyone… this is Gasper Vladi… and Issei, Gasper is a boy" Rias introduced the Bishop as everyone was now laughing at Issei after his comment and seeing the shocked look on his face.

Issei then looked at Gasper confused, Gasper was a boy with platinum blond hair and pinkish, violet eyes and the reason Issei thought he was a girl was because Gasper was wearing a Kuoh Academy Girls outfit.

"You can't be serious..." Issei muttered in surprise as he looked at Gasper.

Issei then got a whack on the head courtesy of Koneko, "Don't stare dummy..."

As Issei nursed his poor head after Koneko's hard whack, Rias turns to the frightened Gasper and kneels down to him, "Gasper, nobody is going to hurt you, I promise! I would like you to meet our new members who also want to meet you"

As Issei, Asia, and Xenovia each introduce themselves to Gasper, something was bugging Gohan to no end. He could sense Gasper's power, however, the majority of it seemed to be concentrated on one spot… his eyes.

Gohan did eventually introduce himself to Gasper who was looking at the young Saiyan in wonder. As Gasper looked at Gohan, he was in awe as he had heard all about Rias's rating game with Riser and how this unknown being just like himself in some way had managed to defeat Riser and his peerage with ease.

"Let's get out of this room Gasper, okay?" Rias spoke softly as she smiled at the boy.

"NO! I don't want to go out there, it's too scary and I don't want to hurt anyone with my powers" Gasper shouted as he cowered which Rias hated to see more than anything.

"Come on man, you heard the lady..." Issei said as he went to grab Gasper's arm to take him, however, as Issei was just about to grab him, Gasper was suddenly not there anymore and was now hiding in a box in another corner of the room.

"What the hell was that!" Issei blurted out as he was confused about what just happened.

 _That was similar to Dad's instant transmission...wasn't it?_ Gohan was shocked by the sudden movement from Gasper.

"Must have been Gasper's sacred gear again..." Akeno announced as Gohan, Issei, Asia and Xenovia all looked at her in confusion.

"His sacred gear?" Xenovia asks as she continues to wonder just what is so special about this strange boy.

"Yes… Gasper is a unique person before I found him and turned him into a Devil, he was an outcast because he is half Human and half Vampire" Rias explains, everyone else just looked at her in shock that vampires were real.

"Gasper's sacred gear is called evil eye… whenever he gets excited, he manages to stop time using his sacred gear and during that time he is the only one that can move around while all of us are stood still" Akeno explains the rest to the surprised group.

 _Guess that explains why I can sense most of his energy coming from his eyes…_ Gohan realised.

As Gasper continues to cower in the corner, Gohan can't help but think about when he would cower from enemies and run scared when he couldn't take it.

"Rias, we have to go..." Akeno whispers to Rias.

"Oh yes… Everyone, myself and Akeno need to go to a meeting now with my brother about the summit that will be happening soon. Kiba, my brother also wants to see you about your new balance breaker so you will need to come too"

"Of course, President" Kiba then walks over to Rias and Akeno as they begin to get the transportation circle ready.

"I want the rest of you to try and help Gasper with his powers if you can" The rest of the group nodded as the three devils then disappeared.

* * *

"Is this really such a good idea…?" Issei asks as he was currently watching Xenovia chase Gasper round while holding her holy sword Durandal. She was shouting him telling him that he needed to build his stamina up quickly.

"Well, at least one of us is enjoying themselves..." Asia muttered as she felt sorry for the poor boy.

"Gohan, don't you have any ideas on what we could do to help him train?"

"I have never come across someone who can literally stop time on a whim, not to mention a Vampire for that matter so I'm just as clueless as you guys are" Gohan chuckles.

For the next twenty minutes, Xenovia continues her relentless chase of Gasper much to his screams and pleads for her to stop being so mean. Unfortunately for Gasper, Koneko had a turn next and began chasing him around with garlic in her hand as Issei, Gohan and Asia looked on feeling sorry for the boy.

 _Wait… who's that…_ Gohan suddenly notices a high power coming towards them and as he turns in the direction of where it is coming from, he sees a man walk out from the forest wearing a green Kimono.

"Don't tell me that the newly famed Rias Gremory peerage has all been left unguarded all on their lonesome… that would be too sweet"

As the man made himself known to the group, they all turn to look at who had interrupted their training with Gasper. Issei realising who the man was, he quickly shielded Asia behind him.

 _Issei must know who this person is and by the looks of it… he's not someone to take lightly…_ Gohan then watches the newcomer carefully in case of any sudden attacks.

"What are you doing here...Azazel?" Issei seethes, _this isn't good…_

Once Issei had mentioned that name, Xenovia and Koneko quickly get themselves ready for any battle as they surround the man.

"Now, now… I think you all know that I am the leader of the Fallen Angels and that even if you gang up on me, you won't stand a chance..." Azazel mocks as he then lays on Gohan and Issei.

"You so sure about that..." Gohan replies as a white aura suddenly explodes around his entire body.

"Well… maybe you could defeat me Son Gohan" Azazel shrugs his shoulders, "However, I am not here to fight you all so don't worry yourselves"

"Then what do you want exactly" Xenovia asks as she grips her sword tightly.

"I was wondering if the Kiba boy was here..." Azazel then looks around, "But I take it, he isn't here"

"What do you want with Kiba!" Issei shouts angrily.

"I heard about his very unique balance breaker and wanted to see it for myself as I am somewhat of a… collector, but seeing as he isn't here then I have just wasted my time"

"So you are the one that has everyone on edge then… the being from another dimension" Azazel looks at Gohan, _he is indeed strong, I can see why Vali and Kokabiel had so much trouble with him…_ "I hear that you have transformations… care to show me?"

Gohan ponders for a moment, but decides against it for now, "There is no need for me to show you" Gohan replies.

"What… not even if he were to attack your little cross-dressing Vampire over there" Azazel said as he tried to goad Gohan into doing what he wanted.

Everyone else was suddenly on edge thinking that he could well attack Gasper, "You won't do it Azazel… not unless you wish to end up like your former colleague Kokabiel" Gohan smirks as he causes his eyes to turn teal without going into the full Super Saiyan transformation.

Azazel notices Gohan's eyes change and feels a huge pressure suddenly hit him, _Incredible…_

"Very well… maybe I will see it sometime soon though" Azazel then begins to leave from the way he came and soon enough he disappears from sight and sense.

"Well, that was interesting..." Gohan says as he releases his power back to normal.

 _He's amazing!…_ This was the thought currently running through Gasper's mind as he stared at Gohan who was now talking with the others.

Gohan then walks over to Gasper who is just staring at him, Gohan puts his hand arm out causing Gasper to flinch thinking that he was about to be hit or something, instead, Gohan just puts his hand on Gasper's head, "Are you okay Gasper? Don't worry, nobody will hurt you anymore..." Gohan did his usual grin as Gasper continued to stare at Gohan… _I...I want to be just like Gohan!…_

* * *

After Azazel sudden appearance, Issei decided to take Gasper along with everyone else to the Gym so that they could try other types of training in order to help Gasper with his powers. Speaking of Gasper, after seeing how Gohan was towards someone as powerful as the leader of the Fallen Angels, Gasper had found some motivation in trying to control his powers.

As everyone was inside the gym, Gohan was currently outside as his father, Goku had made contact once again which made Gohan happy beyond belief.

"Hey son, how are things?" Goku's cheerful voice came through into Gohan's mind.

"Hey, Dad! Guess what, I ascended to Super Saiyan 3!" Gohan beamed.

"Wow! Well done Gohan! I'm really proud of you, how do you like the new look?" Goku laughed when he first achieved the Super Saiyan 3 transformation he hadn't realised at first what had happened to his hair, until King Kai had pulled out a mirror and showed him.

"It's...different to say the least, makes me wonder what could be after Super Saiyan 3..." Gohan replied.

For the next half hour or so, Gohan explained to his father just how he managed to achieve the new form. Goku was surprised to find that Gohan had achieved it in a similar way to how he got to Super Saiyan 2 as he achieved it in a different way from how he told Gohan before. Gohan continued to tell Goku about his fight with Kokabiel and how he would more than likely be fighting a man known as Vali. Goku in his usual way was jealous that Gohan had many people he could fight, however, Gohan said that the people that he fought so far have not been too difficult to beat.

"I forgot, your mother wanted me to ask you when will you be making her some grandchildren..." Thankfully for Gohan, Goku could not see the very red face that was currently on his sons face after hearing his mothers question.

"I….we…let's not go there Dad...please" Gohan stuttered, causing Goku to chuckle.

While Gohan was deep in thought talking to his father, Xenovia had decided to come check on him. As she got close to the door leading outside she saw Gohan's rather red face and wondered what was wrong with him. As she stood there looking at the young Saiyan, she remembered what both Rias and Akeno had said to her before, about her feelings for said boy. Xenovia didn't know how to go about it as she still felt somewhat worried as to what he may say once she confessed her feelings. As Xenovia watched Gohan, she couldn't help but laugh as Gohan had gone through so many different emotions that portrayed on his face in the space of a few minutes. She had been told about his Father contacting him every now and then telepathically from his home dimension, _he really is one of a kind…_

* * *

While Gohan had been talking with Goku, things on the inside of the gym were not going very well. After getting the help from Sona's pawn known as Saji who was using his sacred gear to suck the excess power out of Gaspers body during his training, they tried using the game of dodge ball to help, Issei would throw a ball at Gasper and try and have Gasper use his powers of stopping time on the ball instead of everything in sight. Gasper was getting upset that he couldn't do it and unfortunately, he ended up locking himself away within the room he was sealed in before, much to the disappointment of Gohan after he had come back in along with Xenovia.

"I'm sorry Prez…" Issei bowed, they were forced to contact Rias during her meeting to let her know what had happened. Luckily Rias was on a break from the meeting at the minute and left Akeno to see things through until she returned.

"It's fine Issei, don't worry… if anything I'm glad you contacted me" Rias looked to Gohan who was also stood with Issei, "Do you have any ideas on what we could do Gohan, training wise?"

"Unfortunately, this is only the second time I have come across someone who has an ability to stop time and he was an enemy at the time... plus he was killed not long after meeting him… the only ability that is similar is my Dad's instant transmission technique but even then that doesn't stop time… on top of the fact that he is a vampire" Gohan sighed, he wanted to help Gasper as he could see the old him in Gasper.

Rias sighed too as she was beginning to run out of ideas, "You know, I never wanted Gasper in this room in the first place..." Issei and Gohan listened in, "I just want Gasper to be happy with everyone else, out here instead of being cooped up in this room all alone" Rias face dropped as she recalled all the terrible events Gasper had gone through before meeting Rias and becoming a Devil.

"Like I told you before, Gasper is half Human and half Vampire… Gasper's father is very well known and comes from a very distinguished family, however, he fell in love with a human woman and obviously Gasper came along not long after"

While Rias began telling the story of Gasper's past, said half breed Vampire was listening as he sat crying on the other side of the door, _now Issei and Gohan are going to hate me just like the rest…_

"When Gasper was born, he was ostracised by all Vampires as they care about their pedigree just as bad as Devils do… it didn't get better for him as Humans did the same and began calling him a monster for the things he could do compared to that of humans" Rias explained as she looked sad, _Maybe if I had found you earlier Gasper… maybe this wouldn't have happened…_

Both Issei and Gohan seem to have the same thought as they had a feeling of deja vu, _it's just like with Asia…_

"Eventually I found Gasper after hearing about his powers and the way he was being treated so I offered him the chance to be apart of a family and become my Bishop..."

"Just like Asia..." Issei mumbles as Rias nods her head in agreement.

"Rias… leave this to me! I will help Gasper no matter what!" Issei pumped his fist as he looked at Rias.

"Are you sure Issei?"

"Yes! I will help him just like we helped Asia before" Issei then looked at the door, "You hear that Gasper, I'm not going anywhere until you come out of that room!"

Rias and Gohan smiled at Issei as he sat down against the door, "Well, guess we will be staying here the night then..." Gohan announced as he winked at Rias and sat down against the wall.

"But I want my cuddle toy tonight..." Rias whispered unaware that both boys heard her.

"Rias, go back to your meeting… don't worry we will be home soon" Gohan pulled his usual grin which seemed to reassure her as usual, _no matter how many times he pulls that grin, I can never say no to him…_

Rias then heads back to her meeting leaving the two boys outside of Gasper's room.

* * *

Issei had texted Asia letting her know what was going on and that he could be staying there with Gohan for the night. Koneko was slightly sad as she was hoping for some one on one training with her "older brother" tonight. Xenovia too was worried and wished she could have stayed with Gohan in order to chat with him about her feelings, _I must tell him…_

* * *

"Why…why do you both stay?" A crackly voice makes itself known to Gohan and Issei.

"Gasper, we want to help you no matter what… you are our friend!" Issei reiterates.

"Gasper, do you know I have probably the most powerful Dragon inside of me…" Issei begins to say before, " **What do you mean probably… I am the most powerful Dragon!** " Ddraig says making Gohan chuckle inwardly, _I wonder if Shenron would have anything to say about that…_

"Shut up Ddraig, anyway… every time I use some of his power, I feel like a little bit of me slowly disappears, but instead of being scared of my power, I use it to protect my friends and loved ones because if I didn't then I wouldn't be able to live with myself..." Issei takes a deep breath as he feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulder for finally confessing to something that had been bugging him recently.

Gohan looks at his friend, _They are both like the old me… Gasper more than Issei, but it's like looking at two younger versions of me…_

"I'm scared though… what if I use my power by accident again and someone gets hurt in the process… I just don't want to take that risk because everyone will hate me!" Gasper sniffles trying his best to keep the tears back.

"You know, it's funny… you both remind me so much of myself when I was only a child especially you Gasper" Gohan moved himself closer to Gasper's door so that he could hear him clearly. Gohan then began telling the two boys everything from his early childhood, from his uncle Raditz kidnapping him, then Piccolo's training from hell all the way up to his fight with Cell.

Issei had been told about the fight with Cell and some of Gohan's past but after hearing all of it, he could not believe what he had just heard from his friend, he was just at a loss for words.

Meanwhile, with Gasper, he was in a state of shock after hearing Gohan's story. The young Vampire was amazed that Gohan had gone through so much and some how continued on with his life.

"Gasper and you as well Issei, I promise you that nobody will hurt you or any of the others… so long as I breathe" Gohan stated with intention, _I will protect them all!…_

Issei smiled at his teacher and friend, both Issei and Gohan were surprised all of a sudden when Gasper's door slowly opened. Gasper doesn't say anything and just stares into Gohan's onyx coloured eyes as he searched for any lies in his words. After being hurt so many times in the past, Gasper had gained an ability to search peoples feelings somewhat and could tell if someone had an ulterior motive. He couldn't find anything within Gohan or even Issei when he looked at him, all he could feel was the warmth from the pair, a feeling that was similar to what he got from Rias, Akeno and then others.

"Gasper, I will help you train as much as I can in order for you to be able to control your powers… however, I think it would be best if you moved in with us at our home… that way you can get to know everyone better and train with us easier" Gohan informed the young Vampire as he pulled his usual Son grin.

"O...okay..." Gasper muttered in agreement as he smiled at his two new friends.

* * *

Once Rias came home after her meeting along with Akeno and Kiba, they were all in shock to find Gasper was in their home setting up his own room which was next to Koneko's with the help off Issei and Gohan.

Gohan then explained everything that had happened after she left earlier on, once Gasper had heard of Gohan's past and Issei's struggles with his new power. Gasper realised that he wasn't alone anymore and wanted to be able to help his new found friends, Issei and Gohan whenever they needed his help.

Rias was nearly in tears and immediantely latched onto her boyfriend and hugged him tightly as she nestled into his neck. "Thank you Gohan… I love you" she whispered into his ear. Gohan hugged her tightly, "I will always be here to help you Rias"

The remainder of the night, went by quickly as the group had a small party for Gasper's moving in. He was still scared and reserved as he spoke to people but he knew that he could trust the people that were in the room with him.

* * *

The next day during lunch break, Issei was heading back to his class when he ran into Rias, Akeno and Gohan who were also on their way back to class.

"Hey, guys!" Issei called out as the three turned to see Issei coming towards them.

"Ah, Issei! Just the person I wanted to see" Akeno said as she remembered what was to happen tonight.

"Why? What's up?" a confused Issei replied.

"I need you to meet me at the shire that is close to our house after school please, there is something we need to do" Akeno informed her fellow peerage member.

"O...okay, any reason as to why?"

"Don't worry Issei, I will be coming to" Gohan said as he smiled at his friend, Issei nodded in agreement as the school bell rang through out the school signalling the end of lunch break.

"See you guys there then..." Issei waved as he ran off to his classroom.

"Gohan, I want you there not just because _he_ wants to meet you, I also want you to keep an eye on Issei just in case anything should happen, girlfriends," Gohan noticed the sudden tone change from his girlfriend as she seemed to be genuinely concerned about this meeting.

"I always am, plus Akeno will be there to keep me and Issei under wraps" He laughed as Akeno grabbed his muscular arm and shoved it between her boobs.

"I will keep him out of trouble Rias...promise" Gohan and Rias had a sudden shiver down their spine after hearing Akeno's familiar sadistic chuckle.

"That's what worries me the most..." Rias muttered as the three began walking to their class.

* * *

"God...damn...whoever...invented…stairs..." Issei panted as he walked up the seemingly never ending the flight of stairs, "Why do...I have to come to… the damn shrine..."

"Hello Issei, you seem tired?" Akeno observed as she noticed him panting.

"Hey, you try wearing Gohan's damn training weights while walking up so many damn stairs… I feel like I have run a marathon with a boulder on my back" the young Red Dragon Emperor whined as Akeno laughed.

"Where is Gohan anyway?"

"Gohan is at the top meditating, but I imagine he's noticed you are here now so he's probably waiting for us, so let's go" Akeno motioned for Issei to follow her further up the hellish amount of stairs.

Soon enough they arrived at the top and noticed Gohan in a meditating pose, "Bout time you got here Issei!" Gohan shouted.

"Hey, it's hard work with the weighted clothing I have to constantly wear because my teacher is such a slave worker!" he retaliated.

"Why didn't you just fly up them with your wings…?" Poor Issei suddenly went very depressed as he forgot that he could fly. Gohan laughed at Akeno's question to Issei as he now felt like a complete idiot.

"Shut up Gohan!"

"Wait! How can us Devils be here? Isn't a shrine… well, bad for us?" Issei asked as he realised he had walked through the gate and not felt any sudden pain like he usually would around someone or something Holy.

"This Shrine was abandoned some time ago, thankfully, Rias managed to her hands on it and gave it to me so that I could have somewhere of my own away from everything and everyone when I needed some time to think and be alone" Akeno explained as she looked around the place she had been coming to for so long now. She had come to the shrine when she was trying to work out her feelings towards Gohan, _Glad that I made the right decision when I was here…._

"So this is the Red Dragon Emperor and the Dimension traveller..." A bright golden glow shined above the three as they heard the gentle and soft male voice.

As the light began to fade, Issei could feel a burning sensation all around his body almost as if the bright light was literally burning his skin. Soon enough they could see a man coming from the light and noticed his white feathery Angel wings and the shiny golden halo above his head.

"Issei, Gohan… I would like you to meet the Chief of Angels… Michael" Akeno announced to the pair. Issei was in awe of the man, _So this is the guy that has been running Heaven in God's place…. What the hell does he want with me!…_

Gohan tried to gauge the Angels power in case of anything that would happen, however, for some unknown reason Gohan couldn't get a complete read on the man's power, _This is strange… up until now I've been able to sense everyone's energy, however with this guy, it just seems to be...void_

"Why don't we all go inside so we can have some tea and begin?" Akeno then leads everyone into the main house on at the shrine. Issei sat down in front of Michael and Akeno, while Gohan leant against the wall trying to work out why he couldn't sense the man's power.

"So… why am I here exactly?" Issei asks out loud in hope of someone telling him why the leader of the Angels was in front of him eyeing him up.

Without anyone saying anything, a bright golden light engulfed the room once again blinding Issei, Gohan and Akeno.

"What is...that?" Issei couldn't stop staring at the object in front of him. A beautifully crafted sword had appeared in front of him. The more he looked at it, the more a burning sensation flared from his left arm.

"Issei Hyoudou… this is the sword with many names, most people call it Ascalon… it is the sword that we like to call Dragon Slayer" Michael informed the very perplexed Devil before him.

"Why am I staring at something that could easily kill me then?" Issei realised as his sacred gear engulfed his arm without his will for it to appear.

" **That sword… I remember this sword!** " Ddraig made himself known as he awoke after sensing the familiar energy that the sword gave off.

"Red Dragon Emperor… I heard that you could possibly become one of if not the strongest host of the Red Dragon… especially under the tutelage of someone who is capable of destroying the planet" Michael looked at Gohan in the corner of his eye.

 _I guess everyone knows about me then...Azazel, Vali and now the leader of the Angels, Michael…_ Gohan watched closely in case of any sudden attacks made on Issei or Akeno.

"I am giving you this sword Issei Hyoudou, I believe that it should be in the hands of the Red Dragon Emperor… something is lurking in the shadows that even the three factions have no idea about, however, I think it will soon surface and make itself known to you and your friends along with the rest of us and so we should all put aside our differences and work together" Michael revealed to Issei and Gohan. Akeno had already been told about this during her meetings that herself and Rias had been too in the past few days.

"Wait… you really want me to have this? No cache?" Issei felt like he was being swindled into something if he took the sword, Issei then looked at Akeno who just smiled and motioned him to take the sword.

Issei gripped the swords handle, it felt heavy to him at first as the levitation magic disabled and he nearly dropped it to the floor, "Oh crap!"

" **Issei, you need to merge the sword with the gauntlet** " Ddraig informed his partner.

"How do I do that?"

" **Just simply will the sword to become one with your sacred gear**..."

Issei closed his eyes and concentrated on the sword's energy as he began to will the sword to merge with is sacred gear. As he matched the energy with his own, he was blinded by the light again, however, once the light faded Issei was in awe at his sacred gear. The sword now had no hilt and was connected to his gauntlet. Issei could feel the sword's energy connect with his and felt that he just gained an ace in the hole for any future fights with Vali.

"Now my work is done, I will be leaving..." Michael made known to the three, "Gohan Son… I would like to speak with you at the summit that will be soon… I would love to hear about your home world"

"Okay then..." Gohan nods to the man.

"Wait! There is something I wanted to ask you!?" Issei blurted out.

"I'm sorry but I have finished what I wanted to do here and have to be going… we will talk at the summit Red Dragon Emperor" Michael was soon engulfed in the golden light once again and soon enough he disappeared.

"Well, that was...interesting" Issei muttered still slightly confused by this meeting.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep within the Dimensional Gap.

"So you met the Red Dragon Emperor then Vali?"

"Yeah… however, he isn't much of a challenge to me right now, I have found someone who is an even better challenge and that I can test my full abilities as the White Dragon Emperor against" Vali replied as he closed his thinking about said person.

"Ah yes… I felt his energy when he arrived here as I'm sure Great Red did too"

"What do you think?" Vali asked seriously all of a sudden as he noticed the smirk on the persons face he was talking to.

"He's powerful for sure, he could be of use to my cause… he seems to be getting stronger as well, I think every Devil, Angel, Fallen Angel along with us Dragons felt his power spike in his last fight with you and Kokabiel"

"I will defeat him! Then I will defeat Great Red and maybe even you...Ophis"

The small Black haired, Gothic Lolita girl smiled slightly at her acquaintance's words, "Son Gohan… you are indeed interesting"…

* * *

 **Hey guys/girls,**

 **Finally hit 100,000 words! Can't believe I have done it, to be honest, but really glad I have, Thank you to all those that have reviewed, favourited and followed this story and me! Also realised that it was in the top 10 too which I am even more surprised about so again THANKYOU YOU AWESOME PEOPLE!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, not my best work as I found it hard to do Gasper's character. Anyway, thing's are starting to pick up now...YAY!**

 **Thanks again for the reviews and for nice messages too! Please review again!**

 **See you guys next time :D**

 **Vasto out….**


	21. Gohan's Warning!

**Hey, everyone!**

 **Just a quick message to those that reviewed the last chapter...**

 **CaptainToast321:** **If you don't have anything nice to say then I really don't care to be honest xD, I don't ask you to read my story so if you don't like it then don't read it or better yet try making your own DBZ crossover and then we will go from there :)**

 **RKC3: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it! Like I said in the PM, I will only do until the end of season 3 and then once season 4 has been released and been out for a while, only then will I carry on the story as I have other story ideas I would like to try for other Anime.**

 **To the two Guests that asked about SS4: Super Saiyan 4 may appear for Gohan, I have thought of an idea on how I would bring it into the story and more than likely yes, once he achieves SS4 nobody would be able to beat him simple as.**

 **Chr1sXIII: Thank you for the review! I hope you like the chapter ;)!**

 **wweTheBeast2015, twisterblake2015, Blake2020, victor0606: Thank you guys for the reviews and kind words!**

 **NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

 **Chapter 21 – Gohan's Warning!**

"You ready Gasper?"

"Yes! Let's start please" Gasper shouted in reply to the question from Issei.

Issei and Gohan had decided they needed to start Gasper's special training in their special training room at their home. Issei had decided to stick with the idea of throwing dodge balls at Gasper while Gohan would be firing small ki blasts at the young Vampire. The boys had told Gasper before hand that he was to try and use his sacred gear on the volleyballs by stopping time around a certain object while Gohan was forcing him to dodge or even use his powers to also stop the ki blasts that were coming at him.

Issei begins throwing the balls at Gasper who becomes startled and dodges the first few in order to gauge the speed in which Issei was throwing the ball. Gohan watches at first but soon decides to start shooting ki blasts at Gasper. Unfortunately for Gasper, he forgets about Gohan as he was too busy concentrating on Issei and gets it by a blast. Surprisingly to both Gohan and Issei, Gasper shakes it off quickly telling them it doesn't hurt and wishes to carry on. After several more tries, Gasper manages to stop a few of the volleyballs and hold them in place as he dodges Gohan's attacks.

Meanwhile inside the safe area of the training room, Rias, Akeno and Xenovia are chatting together as they watch the boys train.

"Sometimes Gohan can be pretty sadistic when training… I asked him about it before and he just told me that's how he was trained by his mentor" Rias mentions as she watches her boyfriend seem to smirk as he fired his ki blasts at the young Vampire.

"Makes me wish he was sadistic in bed..." Both Rias and Xenovia look at their friend Akeno who had just caused them to blush heavily.

"AKENO!" Rias shouts as Akeno just chuckles.

"Anyway, do you think the boys will be able to help Gasper control his power?" Xenovia then asks, trying to change the subject.

"I believe it will take time, however, Gasper seems to have taken a major liking to both Gohan and Issei. I think he just wants to be as confident and as strong as they both are" Rias smiles as she watches them train.

"Speaking of which… Xenovia… when are you going to talk to Gohan about your feelings and so on?" Akeno being her usual forward self on the matters of relationships asks the blue haired girl. Rias meanwhile seem to change expression at Akeno's question for her new Knight.

"I will talk to him soon, I don't think he will be with me though..."

"Xenovia, you need to tell him soon or I will do it for you, you can't be so slack about this… if you truly feel something for our boyfriend then tell him already! We have given you our blessing if he so decides to return your feelings, but if you don't do something soon… then I will change my mind!" Rias made clear to her Knight.

"Yes, President!" Xenovia was worried that she had upset her King, however, she knew that what Rias had said was indeed true. She had always been indecisive about things in her past which bugged her to no end, unfortunately.

The room seems to go quiet for what felt like years for the three girls. Soon enough though Rias left without a word.

"I'm sorry Rias blurted out like that at you Xenovia. She is right though, you can't stall on these types of things as you never know what is around the corner. Rias is just stressed out from these meetings about the summit..." Akeno then got up and said goodbye as she left the room as well in chase of Rias.

Xenovia was now deep in thought about said Saiyan, she continued to watch him specifically for the next hour until tiredness seemed to catch up with her as she fell asleep on the sofa in the safe area.

 **BREAK….**

Gohan was now laid in bed after his training session with Issei and Gasper. Once they made it back into the safe area, they all saw a sleeping form belonging to Xenovia who just did not want to wake up, especially after feeling Gohan's warmth as he picked her up and took her to her room. After he gently put her down on her bed, Gohan went to leave but was suddenly pulled back by a dreaming Xenovia. As Gohan looked at her sleeping form he couldn't help but think she was cute and just as beautiful as Rias and Akeno. Before he left, he heard Xenovia mention his name while dreaming.

"Gohan...don't leave...me"

Gohan stroked her head slightly which seemed to relax her grip on his arm and he decided that it was time to sleep himself as he left Xenovia's room and headed to his own.

Gohan had managed to sleep for a couple of hours before he woke up and found himself unable to get back to sleep. Gohan sighed as he sat up slowly and felt someone clinging onto his arm as usual. Said person who was clinging to his right arm was Akeno. Her long black hair was covering her naked body causing Gohan to become flustered as he looked at her, _You really are beautiful Akeno…_ Gohan kissed her gently on her forehead as she seems to smile a little while asleep as if knowing what Gohan had just done.

Gohan then realised that a certain crimson haired beauty was missing from the bed. He looked towards the en-suite to see if she was in there but, no light was on, _Where has she gone off to…_ Gohan pondered. _Can't sleep anyway so may as well go and find her…_ Gohan then managed to slip out of Akeno clutches and put his pillow near her so that she would think it was him and put on his vest. Gohan looked back at the sleeping form of Akeno, he smiled and then left the room in search of Rias.

 **BREAK…..**

 _Hmm… she must be in here…_ Gohan couldn't sense her in the house or nearby, which left only one place she could be. Gohan walked into the training room and soon enough he saw her hard at work.

"Wow… even Vegeta would be impressed with her" Gohan was amazed by his girlfriend as he noticed what she was doing.

The gravity controls were on at x10 normal gravity while Rias was also wearing her weighted clothing that Gohan asked Grayfia to make before their rating game with Riser. Rias had also set up a clone to fight against which Gohan was not at all surprised by who the clone was...Kokabiel. Gohan sat down and continued to watch Rias throw her destruction magic around at the Kokabiel clone, she was trying her best and from what Gohan could see, Rias had managed to damage the clone quite a lot.

 _Her footwork is wrong especially when she goes to throw punches… her stance needs improving too, it's similar to that of a child's unfortunately… I'm guessing she has never really had proper training and always just used her destruction magic…_ Gohan continued to watch for another 10 minutes, however, he could see that the gravity and the weighted clothing were beginning to take it's toll on her as she became sloppy with her attacks and was getting beaten by the clone easy enough.

 _Better stop this before she hurts herself…_ Gohan then proceeded out of the safe area and into the main area. The increase in gravity had no effect what so ever on him as he made his way to the main console in the middle of the room. Gohan looked over at Rias who had not noticed his presence yet, she was panting heavily and sat on the floor unable to stand. The Kokabiel clone then made it's way towards her as she waited for the sudden impact, only to feel herself become lighter all of a sudden and see the clone dissipate into nothing.

"You seem to be training hard..." a familiar caring voice made itself known to Rias as she looked up to see her boyfriend in his vest and shorts.

"What...are you...do..ing...in here..." Rias asked while panting and holding her sides.

"Well, I had a chill on my left side in bed and found you nowhere to be found" Gohan smiled.

"Sorry… I just...can't sleep"

"Want to talk about it?" Gohan asked as he sat down next to her on the floor.

"I...I feel inadequate" Rias muttered as she looked down at the ground.

Gohan looked at Rias and was surprised by her reveal, he could see that she wasn't happy about something, "What do you mean? Why do you feel inadequate?"

"It's just… I am meant to be the King of my peerage and yet I am not strong enough to be called King. If it wasn't for you Gohan, I would be married to that roasted chicken Riser, Issei and Asia would more than likely both be dead right now, Kokabiel may well have destroyed the town and probably had re-started the war between the three factions..."

"Maybe that is what could have happened, but it didn't did it?" Rias with tears in her eyes looked at her boyfriend curiously, "Look Rias, yes a King is meant to be strong… but that doesn't always mean they need to be strong in fights, just look at Asia for example, she doesn't fight at all and yet she stands beside us all ready for anyone that is injured and in need of healing. She has her job and she knows what that is" Gohan puts his arm around the upset girl. "Just because you are King doesn't mean everything that needs to be done, has to be done by you. That is why you have people that serve you and love you for who you are because you are a smart person and we all believe in your judgement!"

"I just don't want to have to rely on you all the time to save us when having our backs against the wall" Rias mumbles as she leans into Gohan's chest.

"Rias, I love you… I will always be there to save you...no matter the circumstances, both you and Akeno will always have me and I will always protect you both along with everyone else so just believe in me and most importantly believe in yourself Rias" Gohan smiles as she looks into his onyx coloured eyes, _Gohan… thank you…_

"I love you Gohan..."

"I love you too my King..."

After their long chat, Gohan and Rias decided to continue to train seeing as neither of them could sleep. Gohan had told Rias of what he saw wrong when she fought the Kokabiel clone, she became embarrassed by how many mistakes Gohan had listed off, however, Gohan told her that he would train her and help her become stronger and have her try not to rely so much on her destruction magic in fights.

 **BREAK…**

As Gohan trains Rias into the night, the Fallen Angel leader Azazel sits high above overlooking the quite town of Kuoh waiting for someone to arrive.

"Nice of you to join me Vali..."

"Well, I didn't have much of a choice did I… I take it you want me at that meeting tomorrow then?" a very bored and uninterested Vali asks.

"Yes. I need someone with me at least seeing as the Gremory peerage will be there including the Red Dragon Emperor and Gohan..." Azazel teased, knowing that just the mention of Gohan would make Vali want to come.

"The only person I want to fight is Gohan, Issei Hyoudou doesn't interest me..."

"Well, you may want to start being wary of the Red Dragon Emperor, Vali. I went to visit the group and the power that Gohan has is something to behold. Just from showing me a little of his power made me retreat quickly before anything could happen." Azazel turned and looked at Vali who just seems to be brooding, "I warn you Vali… beware of Issei Hyoudou, he may not be as powerful as you now...however, with Gohan training him he already seems to be well on his way to catching you"

Vali stares at the man he had come to respect, "If you say so… I will see you tomorrow then" Vali flew off leaving Azazel to his thoughts, _Well, it sure as hell won't be boring at this meeting at least…_

 **BREAK….**

The next day was soon upon Gohan and co, unfortunately for Gohan and Rias, they had only managed to get a few hours sleep on the sofa in the safe area of the training room. Akeno wasn't very happy to wake up to no Gohan next to her and made that very clear when she found Gohan and Rias in each other's arms. Akeno had come in and banged the hell out of frying pan scaring the pair to death and in typical fashion banged Gohan on the head with the frying pan of doom as he cursed the Saiyan's biggest weaknesses...Women with Frying Pan's.

Luckily though, both Gohan and Rias managed to get some sleep in while in classes as they knew they would need all the rest they could get ready for the big meeting that was about to happen.

Rias and her peerage all got ready in the club room. Everyone but Gohan was still wearing their school uniforms, Gohan had gotten changed straight into his favoured Gi as soon as he got into the club room at the end of the school day.

"Now Gasper, are you going to be good for Koneko?"

"Yes. I promise I will be good Rias..." Gasper smiled at his master as well as Gohan and Issei.

"Here Gasper you can play with this to your heart's content while we are at this boring meeting" Issei handed the young Vampire his portable console and a few games to go with it.

"Make sure you're good Gasper, Koneko I have something for you!" Gohan walked over to the small cat like girl and handed her a big box full of her favourite sweets and treats.

Koneko realising what was in it seem to beam at the sight of all her favourites as she turned to Gohan and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you" She simply muttered.

"You're welcome Koneko..." Gohan hugged her back and laughed.

"Spoiling his little sister..." Both Rias and Akeno said in unison as everyone chuckled at them showing some jealousy.

"Right, let's go!" Rias then lead everyone out of the building.

Gohan being the last one out of the building was suddenly shocked to his core at a power he suddenly felt out of nowhere, _What the hell! This power…_ Gohan looked up to try and find the sauce but almost immediately sensing it and looking for it, it just seemed to disappear.

"Gohan, come on man!" Issei shouts as the group see him standing just looking up at the sky.

 _That was...strange…_ Gohan then carried on walking to catch up with the group.

 _So he can sense where we are… Gohan, we shall meet soon…_ A particular Gothic Lolita clothed girl watched on from within the dimensional gap unaware to Gohan and the group.

 **BREAK.…..**

"Excuse us..." Rias opened the door revealing some very powerful beings to herself and her peerage. As the group all walked in and made their way over to the wall they saw just who was here for the meeting. Sirzechs was sat at the table along with Serafall, Michael and Azazel. Each person having someone accompany them. Sirzechs had his Wife and Queen Grayfia behind him, Serafall had her sister Sona and Sona's queen Tsubaki behind her. Meanwhile with Michael, he had Irina with him much to the surprise of Xenovia and Issei, however, when Xenovia looked towards her former partner, she was completely ignored as Irina looked away from Xenovia's gaze. Last but not least, Azazel with The White Dragon Emperor...Vali.

Almost as soon as Gohan had entered the room, Vali set his eyes on him and was scowling at the young Saiyan hybrid. Once Gohan was stood with the rest of his friends he began to return the gaze at Vali and never broke eye contact. For everyone else in the room, they could feel the tension and dislike the pair had for each other, Gohan began releasing some of his power as his anger began to rise slowly. He could not put his finger on why but for some reason Gohan just really did not like Vali. With Gohan to busy staring daggers at Vali, he hadn't realised his power began to cause the ground to shake.

"Grayfia I leave him to you..." Sirzechs smirked as the silver haired maid nodded in understanding.

 **PONGGGG….**

"OWWW!" Gohan shouted in sudden pain from his major weakness.

"Behave yourself Gohan" Grayfia had brought out her lethal frying pan and smacked Gohan on the head with it.

"What did I do…?"

 **PONGGGG….**

"OWWW! Grayfia stop!" unfortunately for the young Saiyan hybrid, he continued to be smacked on the head by Grayfia much to the amusement of everyone but Vali.

"Gohan, what have I told you…" Grayfia sighed as she put the frying pan away.

"Okay...Okay..." Gohan could now be seen with multiple shiny red lumps on his head, "Damn frying pans...damn secret being revealed..." He mumbled.

"What was that Gohan?" A somewhat scary smile appeared on Grayfia's face.

"NOTHING MA'AM!" Gohan shouted. Everyone else just continued to giggle to themselves at the surrogate mother roll Grayfia had taken with Gohan recently.

"Well, now that the ice has been broken so to say… why don't we get down to business, shall we?" Sirzechs announced to the other leaders.

"First off, I would like to hear from you Azazel about your rouge Fallen Angel Kokabiel and why he attacked my sister and her peerage..." Sirzechs looked at the Fallen Angel leader keen to hear what the man would have to say for himself.

"He was a war monger… he has hated me every day for the fact that we stopped the war, I'm sorry that he attacked this town along with your sister and her peerage...however I believe that if he had known I was in this town that I have come to like, he would not have tried to destroy it" Azazel looked at Issei after making the comment about liking Kuoh Town causing the pawn to be annoyed at the man.

"Besides, I sent Vali to apprehend and bring back Kokabiel in order to stop his rampage, however, once he made it there and was about to incapacitate Kokabiel, a certain member of Rias Gremory's peerage decided to get involved and kill Kokabiel..." Azazel then looked at Gohan in slight annoyance, Azazel had wanted to bring Kokabiel back in order to get some information from him before either sealing him away or just killing him on the spot.

"That now brings me to you Gohan… please come forward" Michael asked the young Saiyan hybrid.

Gohan walked forward and was now stood in front of the table as everyone looked at him.

"Can you explain to those of us, how you managed to get to here and just what exactly are you…?"

Gohan sighed as he was somewhat fed up of repeating this story over and over again, however, he did… Gohan explained everything to them starting from the beginning, he told them of his father being sent to Earth and how he was meant to kill off the planet but didn't due to banging his head and losing his memory. He told them of his Uncle Raditz arrival and being kidnapped by him which he was then told that he was half Saiyan thanks to his father. Gohan continued and told them about Vegeta and Nappa and what happened once his father had arrived, including Yajirobe's plea to Vegeta for cutting his tail off which he chuckled at as he remembered, everyone was confused by this but continued to listen. Gohan carried on and told them off his difficult time on another planet called Namek and having to fight with the strongest being that he had come across at that time. After telling them all of his past, he told them off the Androids and his fight with Cell which caused him to arrive in Hell.

Each and every person in the room was simply speechless, to those that had already heard Gohan's past, even to this day they were still amazed at how much he went through in such a short amount of time. To the others, they were amazed by how cheerful the boy seems to be when telling his past to them, not once did he waver or show weakness when talking to them about it especially when his friends had been killed by his enemies.

"Well… I think all of us here are shocked to hear your story Gohan, however, there is something I did want to ask you today… Are you a threat to us?" Michael eyed the young boy in front of him trying to see if he would tell the truth with his next answer.

Gohan looked to Rias, Akeno and then the rest of the group before looking to Sirzechs and Grayfia, what the people in the room didn't realise was Sirzechs had given a little signal to Gohan in which he knew what he now had to do.

 _Flashback…_

During lunch time earlier in the day Gohan had come across Grayfia who was standing by some trees, she motioned him to follow her to which he did as he checked around to see if any other students were watching him.

"Grayfia… what's going on?" a confused Gohan asks once catching up.

"I need you to listen very carefully Gohan as I have a message from Sirzechs for you" Grayfia lowered the hood as she looked at the boy.

"What is it?"

"Sirzechs believes that because you have become such a well-known person now in Heaven, Hell and with the Fallen Angels due to your dealings with them, he thinks that Michael or Azazel will try and have you either imprisoned for being too powerful for them to deal with as they did with the heavenly Dragons or they will try and have you killed when you are your least vulnerable" Grayfia explained.

"I see… so what does he want me to do then?"

"Sirzechs said when the time is right and you will know just by looking at him while in the meeting, he wants you to be a Devil"

"Wait… what does he mean?" Gohan was now completely confused by this, _be a Devil… what can he…_ Suddenly Gohan figured out what he meant.

"Wait… I understand what he means, it will be hard for me because I've never done this before but I know someone back home that I can imitate if needs be..." a wicked smirk appeared on Gohan's face as Grayfia had a sudden bad feeling at what Sirzechs had done in asking this of Gohan….

 _Flashback End…_

The whole room was suddenly filled with an intense pressure which seemed to be emitting from Gohan, "Let me put it to you in simple terms Chief Michael… the Saiyan race would utterly destroy this pathetic group of leaders, you wouldn't even so much as hurt us… so how do you think your chances would be fighting against me… the strongest of our race!..." The ground began to shake again but with a lot more intensity to it, thunder could be heard from outside the building as all the soldiers from the 3 different factions quickly landed on the ground, in order not to be struck by the thunder and lightening that seemed to come out of nowhere. A bright light soon engulfed the room where the meeting was occurring as everyone shielded their eyes for a moment. "I would easily obliterate you all and destroy Heaven and Hell with ease..." Everyone looked at the usual kind and caring Gohan only to see him now with his hair golden free flowing all the way down his back, his eyes the familiar teal colour that scared Azazel after the first meeting from the other day and what seemed to give everyone goosebumps in the room was the wicked smirk on his face.

"Believe me when I say this… you have no idea just what I am capable of so unless you want to end up just like that bastard Kokabiel… I suggest you stay on my good side"

Sirzechs looked at the other leaders, in particular, Azazel and Michael to see what their reactions would be and he was more than pleased by what he saw, _Gohan, you have played your part perfect…_

Inwardly Gohan was trying his hardest not to laugh at his terrible Vegeta impression, _I hope this works Sirzechs…_

 **BREAK…**

Meanwhile, over at the Occult Research Clubroom. Gasper was happily sat in his box playing the games that Issei had given him and Koneko was sat on the sofa enjoying the delicious goody's that Gohan had given her. Both had become scared and surprised by the sudden earthquake that seemed to occur moments ago, Gasper not knowing the cause of it shrugged it off by shutting his little box. Koneko, on the other hand, knew only one person that could cause such a phenomenon… Gohan.

As the two Devils were inside the club room, what they didn't know was that a group of strange hooded figures began surrounding the building as the leader of said group looked at the building with a sadistic smirk… _Time for us to take control…_

* * *

 **Sorry that this wasn't a very long chapter, however the next two will be much longer I imagine and may take a bit longer than usual to be put up so please be patient!**

 **Please review and any questions PM me :)**

 **Vasto out...**


	22. The Battle for Control

**Chapter 22 – The Battle for Control**

 **BOOOOOM…** A sudden explosion shakes the entire old school building as a massive hole had been made leading into the Occult Research Clubroom. Instinctively, Gasper hid inside his box while Koneko shielded herself and Gasper's box behind the desk.

"Hand over the half Vampire and we won't kill you little girl" a feminine voice made itself known to Koneko.

"Who are you, people?" Koneko asked as she tried to think of a plan to get out with Gasper.

"We are Magicians, now do as your told and hand over the Vampire boy!"

As Koneko stood up to see just who these magicians were, she picked up a piece of rubble and crushed it into smaller pieces. Without saying anything Koneko threw what she had in her hand at the hooded freaks, while they were distracted by the sudden debris flying at them, Koneko used her speed and agility to get close the intruders and before they knew what hit them Koneko sent them flying back through the hole in the wall they had just made.

"Gaspy, we have to go to big brother and the others now!" Koneko grabbed Gasper from his box and made a run for it out the door.

"Koneko… why do these people want me? I don't know them…?" Koneko could hear the fear that was in Gasper's voice, _I will protect you, Gasper, just like Gohan and Rias!…_

As the pair continued to make their way towards the exit of the building, more Magicians had entered the building and were now attacking Koneko and Gasper. Koneko deflected most of their attacks, however, there was just too many for her.

"Quick Gaspy, in your old room" Gasper opened the door as Koneko continued to fight off the seemingly never ending Magicians. Thankfully Koneko managed to get in the room and shut the door, the Magicians kept attacking the door but to no avail as the Gremory seal that had been placed to seal Gasper in before was now shielding the two Devils within the room.

"We should be safe in here until the other comes" Koneko breathed a sigh of relief, she turned to see Gasper was inside his old box that was in the room.

"I always cause so much trouble for others..." Gasper mumbled as he looked down feeling that this was all his fault.

Remembering what her "big brother" had done in order to calm down Gasper before when he was feeling down about himself, Koneko put her hand on the small boys head and rubbed gently, "Everyone will be here soon… don't worry Gasper" Koneko gave him a reassuring smile.

Gasper looked up at her only to see one of the Magicians coming through the roof behind her, "Koneko look out!" He shouted.

It was too late however, the intruder had managed to attack Koneko from behind and knocked her out leaving a poor defenceless Gasper...alone.

* * *

Utter silence… not a word had been said from anyone after Gohan had pretty much threatened the entire room. Rias and all of her peerage were in a state of shock of Gohan's sudden change in personality. The once kind, caring, funny and loving boy was now projecting himself as a conqueror of sorts as he threatened the room. Rias and Akeno both saw a very quick glance between Gohan and Sirzechs beforehand, _Wait… was all this…_

Just as Gohan's friends were shocked, none more so than Michael, Azazel and Vali. Michael couldn't keep his eyes off of Gohan after seeing such a transformation. He could feel the power radiating from Gohan and after hearing what the boy had just said to them all he was now worried. _If anyone here ever made this boy there enemy… we would all be doomed, I must have our factions make peace._

Azazel like Michael, could not believe what he was witnessing in front of him. The Fallen Angel had only been shown a glimpse of the boy's power and now that it was right in front of him, he too was scared but also very excited. The reason being that he was a man with a very high interest in the sacred gears, however this boy in front of him was like a gold mine for endless possibilities on how he could make a special sacred gear.

Meanwhile, with the brooding White Dragon Emperor, his hands were shaking as he had his hands balled up in a tight fist. Vali could feel the power surging off of Gohan, which caused the shaking as he was excited off the prospect of fighting the Saiyan hybrid.

Eventually, after what seemed to be a millennium pass them by when it had only been a minute at most, Azazel surprisingly was the first to talk.

"I believe we need to do what we all came here to do… make peace" As soon as Azazel had said them words, the tension clouding the room seem to dissipate as Gohan released his SS3 form and made his way back next to Rias.

"Want to tell me what that was all about..." A very pissed off crimson haired Demon angrily said into Gohan's ear.

 _Oh, crap…. I'm so getting hit with a damn frying pan…_ "I will explain later..." Gohan simply said, hoping to not get to beat up by Rias and Akeno.

"I believe that is a good idea Azazel" Michael agreed as he finally managed to catch his breathe and talk after what had happened in front of him.

"There is one thing I would like to know first and that is the opinions of the Red and White Dragon Emperors..." Azazel smirked.

"That is a good idea, let's hear from the White Dragon first…" Sirzechs then motioned for Vali to tell his opinion.

"I don't really care as long as I get to fight strong opponents… especially a certain someone" Vali hissed as he looked at Gohan.

"And what of you Issei Hyoudou..." Sirzechs turned to look at the nervous boy.

"Well… all I want is to become stronger in order to protect my friends and loved ones when needed" Issei then looks at Vali, _and to kick the crap out of a particular stuck up prick...better not say that out loud right now…_ Issei smirked to himself after his last thought.

"That reminds me… I believe you wanted to ask me something, did you not Issei Hyoudou?" Michael suddenly remembered their last meeting after giving him Ascalon.

"Yes… there was, I'm surprised you remembered" Issei was taken back by Michaels question thinking that he had probably forgotten.

"Why was Heaven so hard and unfair on Asia?" Rias suddenly worried that he may have asked a question he shouldn't go to move towards her pawn, but was stopped by Gohan's hand. Rias looked at him wanting to know why he had stopped her but in reply, he just shook his head as if to say, _They need to know…_

Asia, who was standing next to Issei was also surprised by his question to Chief Michael. Asia grabbed Issei's arm and held it tight as she was scared for her boyfriend.

"After God had been destroyed in the last war, all that remained was the system. All Angels had left was the power to administer divine protection mercy and miracles… one of the reasons as to why I agreed to this meeting was due to the fact that even with me at the centre of Heaven we are still barely functioning properly. Thanks to the last war, we are all still healing our wounds and because of it, we lost many key figures on all sides. So I am hoping we can stop the senseless killing..." Michael explained, he didn't like to show how weak Heaven was at the moment, but if there was a chance to stop the extinction of his people that it needed to be done.

"Unfortunately for Asia, the system saw her as a threat because of the fact that she could not only heal Angels but also Fallen Angels and Devils too..."

Before Michael could continue, Xenovia walked forward after realising why she too had been pushed out of heaven, "So because I found out about God being killed, I was viewed as a threat by the system which is why I was pushed out too..." Xenovia sighed as the pieces of the puzzle finally fit.

Michael simply nodded in agreement as Irina who stood next to the Chief of Angels was shocked to hear that her friend had not been a traitor and deserted the Church for the Devils, instead she was kicked out because of a botched system. Irina looked at Xenovia and was filled with regret for the way she had treated her friend without knowing the truth, _I'm sorry Xenovia…_

"I am truly sorry to you both, but would you change who and what you are if you could?" Michael asks.

"No..." Almost immediately, both girls said in unison, "I am happy with the way things have turned out for me, I have everyone here who are my friends and I have Issei too… I will always believe in God and pray, but I am happy with my life as a Devil..." Asia spoke proudly, she looked at Issei and smiled as he returned the gesture and kissed her on the top of her head as everyone smiled at the couple.

"What of you Xenovia?" Michael directs his attention to the blue haired swords woman, "I'm with Asia… I will always thank the church for what you did for me, however ever since becoming a Devil and being apart of Rias Gremory's peerage, I have found something that I truly longed for in a sense… a family" Rias and co all smiled upon hearing her words, "not to mention… finding someone special..." Xenovia whispered to herself, unknown to the newly turned Devil her certain "special someone" had heard her and began blushing after she looked at him when saying it.

 _She can't seriously… no surely not… but what if?…_ Poor Gohan was now trying to work his head around what he felt he wasn't meant to hear come from Xenovia.

"Ahh now I remember who you are, you're the girl that Raynare kidnapped..." Azazel realised as he looked at Asia and pointed. A sudden wave of killer intent was felt by Azazel as he noticed Issei was pissed at him for bringing that up.

"YOU BASTARD! It's all your fault in the first place because that bitch wanted to be just like you!" A seething Red Dragon Emperor shouted as he was suddenly restrained by Rias.

 _Wow Issei, even that killer intent made me have goosebumps…_ Gohan thought as he saw the hairs standing on his arms.

Gohan then suddenly felt a spike of power from outside the building, _What the…_

The entire room was suddenly engulfed in a wave of magic energy as everything in the room was suddenly frozen in time. Gohan looked around only to see that Akeno, Asia, Sona and Tsubaki had all been frozen and weren't moving.

"What is this power…?" Michael asks confused by what had just happened.

"It must be the Vampire boys doing" Azazel then looked to see who had not been affected, "It would seem everyone with either a higher power or those with especially sacred gears were unaffected… I would say that Rias wasn't affected thanks touching Issei at the time" Azazel deduced rather quickly.

"Thank you Issei" Rias quickly thanked.

"What could have caused…." As Issei was about to ask his question to everyone an explosion could be heard outside as the building was now suddenly under attack.

Issei quickly went over to the window to see what all the commotion was about, "Who are all these hooded freaks?"

"They are Magicians… but why are they here!?" Serafall straight away knew who they were upon seeing the symbol on their hoods.

"Wait, if Gasper is the one causing this freeze in time then he and Koneko must have been under attack from these Magicians too" Issei looked towards his President and Gohan.

Both Rias and Gohan became worried for the young pair, "We need to get to them quick!"

"This is a problem..." Sirzechs chimes in as everyone looks at him, "If they have Gasper and have somehow managed to make him go into a type of uncontrolled balance breaker then he could quite easily become too powerful for even us to stop..."

"I can't sense Gasper or Koneko at all for some reason..." Gohan muttered this surprised Rias, her peerage, Sirzechs and even Grayfia. They could always count on Gohan's unique ability to sense powers.

"I have an idea… why don't you let me go and deal with the Vampire" Vali spoke up. Now, this was not the best move on the White Dragon Emperors part as he soon realised. Gohan had disappeared from everyone's sight and was now holding Vali by his throat up against the wall. The killer intent that was being released by the boy was suffocating to everyone else. It made Issei's killer intent earlier pale in comparison to Gohan's.

"So much as try and hurt anyone and I swear to you Vali, the last person you will ever see is me..." Gohan then released Vali as he dropped to the floor gasping for air, as did everyone else once Gohan had stopped his killer intent towards the man.

"Vali… you want someone to fight… go fight the Magicians and cool off" Azazel blurted out in annoyance.

"Fine..." Vali replies reluctantly. Gohan lets him go before making his way back to Rias's side. Once Vali managed to catch his breath, he quickly disappeared outside the room and began attacking the magicians out of anger from what had just happened to him.

"I never thought Gasper could become so powerful..." Issei randomly spoke up which seemed to help break the tension in the room.

"Yes… because of Gasper not being able to control his powers and Rias not being able to control him, I thought it would be best to seal him away…" Sirzechs looked sad when telling everyone. Sirzechs wasn't happy about having to seal a person away as he felt no better than the morons that started the great war.

"Gasper is also a mutation piece..." Kiba tells Issei, "What's a mutation piece?" Issei asks after hearing this for the first time.

This time Rias steps up, "A mutation piece is very rare and strange pieces Issei when I first turned Gasper into a Devil it should have cost me a number of pieces, however, it only cost one mutation piece. This means that those with the mutation piece have endless potential in their power..." Issei was shocked to hear that little shy and scared Gasper could quite easily become one of the most powerful beings in the world.

"Gohan is also a mutation piece, a very strange one I might add… when he arrived and myself, Grayfia and Ajuka Beelzebub found him, Ajuka new pieces that he created suddenly glowed a bright yellow similar to that of Gohan's transformations and with a will of their own entered Gohan's body. What we found strange was the fact that every single piece seems to clash and create the mutation piece before entering his body"

After hearing Sirzechs tell off Gohan's first moments in Hell, Rias along with the rest of the room except Grayfia all looked at Gohan with near enough the same thought… _Just how powerful is he!._

"Lord Sirzechs, I think it would be a wise idea to use the castling move..." Grayfia announces to the group.

"Yes! I still have a Rook piece in the clubroom, if we did the castling move I could get inside the building to save Gasper and Koneko!" Rias excitedly said, hoping to be able to get to her precious members quick.

"Yes, however, I want Gohan to go with you Rias so I will help send you both using my energy too" Sirzechs smiled at his sister.

"I wish I could go save Gasper..." Issei mumbled, he wanted the chance to prove himself to the President and his King.

"Issei, I need you to do something for me. I want you to stay and protect Asia, Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki and everyone else… This is just as important so don't feel down because I'm going to give you an early gift" Gohan smirked as everyone but Issei was confused by what he meant.

"Wait! You mean… you're going to take them off!" Issei beamed with joy.

"Yes… It's time to show everyone just how far you have come, Issei… I give you permission to remove your weighted clothing"

Everyone but Rias was confused by this, until…

Multiple thumps could be heard as they all looked at The Red Dragon Emperor only to see him pulling off his weighted clothing that he had been wearing.

"OH MY GOD THAT FEELS…AWESOME!" Issei cheered as he began stretching his muscles of all aches.

"Right, Rias, Gohan it's time for you to go!" Sirzechs alerted the pair.

"Before you do, I have something for you both" Azazel walked up to Gohan and Rias, "Take these bands with you… They will get the Vampire's energy back to normal and stop this phenomenon"

"Thanks..." Gohan muttered.

Soon enough, Sirzechs helped Rias and Gohan make the jump as a Rook chess piece replaced the pair as Sirzechs picked it up, _Gohan...please keep my sister safe…_

"Well hello there, pathetic lords..." A cocky and sarcastic feminine voice made itself known to those left in the room.

"Wait… this magic..." Sirzechs and everyone turned to see a woman manifesting inside the room.

A tall bespectacled woman with a very voluptuous figure appeared in the room. She wore an extremely low cut dress which had a slit revealing her rather large breasts, causing Issei to not give in to his old tendencies.

"Katarea Leviathan at your service" the well-developed woman announced to the room as she bowed slightly.

"Why are you here!" Serafall grimaced.

"Oh, my dear Serafall… only one reason of course..." Katarea viciously smirked as she lifter her staff above her quickly pouring magic energy into it.

 **BOOOOOM…** The entire room had suddenly been engulfed in a bright light as the intruder Katarea blew up the entire room and everyone in it.

"HAHAHAHA! Well, that was easy enough..." or so Katarea thought as she then saw a large light reveal everyone unharmed thanks to a barrier formed by the three faction leaders as Issei, Serafall, Kiba, Xenovia and Irina protected their frozen friends from any attack.

"Well, isn't that sickening… The Lucifer of Hell aiding the Chief Angel and the leader of The Fallen Angels.." Katarea pretended to reach as if she was going to be sick from the sight.

Sirzechs, Azazel and Michael lowered their barrier and landed everyone safely on the ground. Upon landing and releasing the barrier, Azazel began laughing uncontrollably which seemed to really piss Katarea off as the others looked at the man in confusion from his sudden outburst.

"What's so funny you pathetic Fallen worm…?" Katarea seethed.

"You… you are such a...fool" Azazel stopped laughing as he smirked looking at the woman in front of him.

"Do you mind if I teach this traitor a lessen Sirzechs? " Azazel asks as he walks forward.

"As you wish Azazel" Sirzechs replies as he and Michael erect the barrier once more, "Grayfia, see what you can do about that gate that is allowing all these magicians in..."

"Yes my Lord..." Grayfia quickly began trying to decrypt the massive gate above them.

"Serafall I want you to protect the frozen ones while the rest of you try to keep these magicians off us and reduce their numbers!" Sirzechs ordered.

"Ye, sir!"…

* * *

Meanwhile, with Rias and Gohan, "Can you sense them Gohan?" a worried Rias asks.

"Yes, they are in Gasper's old room..." Gohan suddenly stopped as he passed a window and noticed Azazel high in the sky along with some unknown woman.

"Rias, who is that?" Gohan points as Rias looks and quickly recognises the newcomer.

"That is Katarea Leviathan… when the four Devil Kings was formed, the positions for being one was not inherited, it was earned which is why my brother and Sona sister Serafall were made a Devil King with my brother being the leader of the four. The direct descendants were not pleased by this as they felt it should have been them, ultimately it caused a huge fight to break out and eventually my brother along with the others forced the descendants to flee to the very edges of Hell. Katarea was one of those as she is a direct descendant to the very first Leviathan, unlike Serafall..."

 _No matter the dimension, no matter the world… there is always those that want to control everything…_ Gohan looked on at the fight between Azazel and Katarea, "She is being played by Azazel..."

A sudden energy burst made itself known to the Saiyan Hybrid in which he recognised to be from Gasper, "Quick Rias! I felt Gasper's energy and I can feel he is in pain" Gohan grabs Rias's arm and begins running towards the source.

"Gohan… too...quick..." A stumbling, heavy breathing Rias exasperated as they came to a stop.

"They are here..." Gohan smashed his way through the wall surprising those that were inside.

"How did you get..." That was all the surprised magician could say as she received a punch to the gut and sent flying through the wall in between two other now petrified magicians.

"DON'T MOVE OR THEY GET IT!" One of the magicians shouted as he and two other now had knifes to the throats of both Koneko who was upside down against the wall and Gasper who was also against the wall.

"You..DA..." Before Gohan could even move, Rias stopped him.

"I'm so sorry President...Gohan… this is all my fault" a down and depressed Gasper said as tears began to form in his eyes, "I would be much better of dead so...please… please just KILL ME!"

"NO GASPER!" Rias shouted in reply.

"This isn't your fault! I don't hate you nobody does! It's time you become what you were meant to be Gasper, time for you to stop the tears and time for you to grow up! You are a Vampire and you are apart of our FAMILY!" Rias then cut the palm of her hand with some broken glass and flung a few drops of blood in hopes of it getting to Gasper.

The drops of blood did indeed land on Gasper's face as he licked the blood and drank the small amount. Gasper's eyes began to glow and then flash all of a sudden.

"Wait, how did I get here..." Koneko who had been strung up against the wall now found herself in front of Rias in her arms.

"How the… What just happened!?" One of the hooded freaks blurted out in confusion.

"Gasper must have control of his balance breaker thanks to your blood Rias" Gohan deduced, surprised by the sudden turn of events.

"AAHHHH" everyone in the room looked to the source of the screaming only to see one of the magicians currently being swarmed by Bats and seemed to be getting their energy and life force sucked away by some strange looking tentacles rising from the ground. Unfortunately for the rest of the magicians as they were too engrossed in what was happening with their fellow magician they didn't realise they were about to be swarmed as well.

Soon enough the magicians that had caused so much trouble for Koneko and Gasper had all disappeared thanks to Gasper as the young Vampire then transformed back into his normal body as Gohan and Rias looked on amazed by what they just watched.

"Gasper… that was… AMAZING!" Gohan suddenly engulfed the small boy in a hug which Gasper quickly accepted and hugged his "older brother" back.

"Gasper, I can't believe how powerful you have become!" It was Rias's turn to hug the boy as tears began to form in her eyes as she was so happy for her Bishop.

"T-Thank you..." Gasper in his usual way blushed and smiled after hearing the compliments.

Resonating sounds of explosions interrupted the group as they all looked out the window to see multiple explosion going off, "We've got to get back and help everyone else!" Rias made clear to the three as they all nodded in agreement.

"Well, guess it's about time I get serious then..." Rias, Gasper and Koneko all look to Gohan and smile as they see him suddenly become engulfed in his usual golden aura as he enters Super Saiyan form.

"Let's go!" Gohan smirks as he leads everyone out and towards Sirzechs, Issei and co...

* * *

 **Quick A/N...**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will be away from next Thursday until the Sunday night but will try and get the next chapter up before I leave :) if not expect it out on Monday after.**

 **Vasto out...**


	23. The Battle for Control Part 2

**Chapter 23 – The Battle for Control Part 2**

"Dammit! Is there no end to these hooded freaks" Issei moaned as he made quick work of a group of Magicians that were trying to attack Sirzechs, Grayfia, Serafall and those that had been frozen in time.

"Come on Issei, we have to protect the others for now until Gohan and the President return… hopefully with a now under control Gasper" Kiba said as he too took down a fair few Magicians with his swords.

Sirzechs silently agreed with Issei, as long as the giant gateway above them was open, these Magicians would continue their assault until everyone was worn out. "Grayfia, any luck with closing the gateway?" The Devil King turned to see his Wife still struggling to find a way to shut it.

"I'm sorry but this is a lot more complex than I had first thought..." Grayfia sighed as she was beginning to get angry that she couldn't do it.

Meanwhile, Xenovia and Irina were working in perfect unison to dispatch of multiple enemies. It was like the pair had never gone their separate ways after being a team for so long. Kiba and Issei watched in awe at the pairs teamwork.

As Xenovia tried to take a few seconds breather while Irina continued her attacks, the blue haired girl seem to drop her concentration for a second. One Magician who had seemed to be cut down by the pair of sword wielders had seen Xenovia drop her guard and with a hidden knife began running at the girl hoping to kill the one who had injured him.

As Irina turned to look at her friend her face become that of complete fear for her friend as she noticed the bloodthirsty Magician behind her with a knife in hand, "XENOVIA BEHIND YOU!"

As if in slow motion, Xenovia turned and noticed the man ready to stab her straight in the chest, _I won't block him in time...Is this it for me…_ Xenovia shut her eyes in anticipation of being stabbed.

A few seconds passed and still no pain had arrived… Xenovia slowly opened her eyes scared of what she might see...until…

"Big mistake..." A familiar voice caused the blue haired girl to open her eyes fully and was shocked to see the familiar golden aura belonging to a certain spiky haired boy in front of her and was currently holding the blade of the attacker with just his fingers. Gohan then smirked and snapped the blade with ease and punched the Magician which sent the man flying backwards into a large group of Magicians.

"Gohan...you saved me again.." Xenovia muttered quietly although Gohan heard thanks to his improved senses while in Super Saiyan state, "I will always protect my friends and those I care about Xenovia" Gohan looked at her and gave her his usual goofy grin. What happened next shocked Gohan completely that it caused him to drop out of Super Saiyan because of it while onlookers too were shocked. Xenovia smashed her lips against his and wrapped her hands around his neck quickly stopping him from trying to escape.

"XENOVIA!" Irina cried out in complete surprise while Issei and Kiba had to pick their mouths of the ground while both thinking the same thought… _DID SHE JUST KISS THE SUPER SAIYAN OUT OF HIM...AND DAMMIT ANOTHER ONE GOHAN!.._

Eventually Xenovia ended the passionate kiss with Gohan as she released him from her death like grip around his neck. "Thank you Gohan..." Xenovia blushed heavily as she saw the silly look on his face and noticing that he was back in his base form.

Gohan was just in a state of shock as he looked at the girl in front of him, _Well...that was...nice._ He was soon brought back to his senses by a someone shouting.

"GOHAN!" A rather angry Rias approached him quickly with Gasper and Koneko in tow.

"Mind telling me what that was all about..."

"I...I can explain...honest" Gohan stuttered as he began to worry for his safety, _Please no frying pan of doom…_

"Xenovia… it's about time!" Rias had suddenly done an 180 and was now smiling at the blue haired girl who in turn smiled back. Gohan was now completely confused, _am I or am I not in trouble… oh I don't know anymore…_

Seemingly forgetting what was going on around them, Gohan, Rias and Xenovia were suddenly attacked by a large number of Magicians. Gohan sensing the incoming attack quickly sent all the incoming attacks away with nothing but his energy.

"Rias lets do this later… right now you should take Gasper over to your brother!" Gohan quickly accreted control of the situation as Rias noticed the tone shift in her boyfriends voice she nodded and with Xenovia, Koneko and Gasper in tow they quickly made their way over to Sirzechs and the others.

"Issei! Kiba! How about we take the fight to these guys!" Gohan shouted as both boys landed next to him.

"Let's do it!" replied an eager Issei.

"I'm in!" Kiba calmly agreed.

"Let's go!"

* * *

As Rias spoke to her brother, Gasper looked out at his friends...seeing them fighting so hard for him and for everyone seem to hit a nerve within him, _I want to help them...I don't want to be a burden to everyone anymore...I WANT TO HELP!…_

"BIG BROTHER GOHAN!" the small boy shouted at the top of his lungs causing Gohan to look towards him in worry, as did Rias and those that weren't fighting.

"I want to be strong like you and Big brother Issei… I want to be able to help you all!" Gasper began walking towards the outside of the barrier. Rias seeing this became quickly worried and tried to run to her Bishop, however, she was suddenly held back by her brother Sirzechs.

"Brother! What are you doing!?"

"Rias… watch" Sirzechs said calmly as if knowing what the young Vampire was about to do.

Once Gasper was outside of the barrier Sirzechs and Michael had erected, he grabbed the band that was currently keeping his powers in check, the boy then broke it off as his power erupted causing a bright light to blind everyone including the Magicians, Azazel and Katarea who were still fighting high above them all.

Slowly the light diminished and almost immediately Gohan using his speed managed to catch the falling Gasper who was now unconscious after using all his energy that suddenly. Sirzechs and everyone then noticed that the Magicians Gate had been closed. Not just that but Akeno, Asia, Sona and Tsubaki had finally been unfrozen albeit very confused by what had just happened.

"Well done Gasper… you did good" Gohan smiled as he picked up the very light boy and carried him over to Grayfia. "Please, look after him..."

"Of course Gohan, now go and end this trivial fight..." Grayfia smiled at the young boy as he walked away.

* * *

"What...the heck… just happened..." a very bewildered Akeno spoke as she tried to understand just what on earth had just happened. Asia, Sona and Tsubaki were also feeling the same as their friend. Soon enough though the girls all noticed that they were not where they were just moments ago. As they looked around it soon hit them that they were under attack from some strange hooded people. Sona quickly saw her Sister, Serafall protecting her and the others along with Sirzechs and even Michael.

"YOU'RE BACK TO NORMAL! SONA!" Serafall shouted after seeing her beloved sister and her friends back to normal, Serafall quickly hugged her Sister tightly much to the annoyance and embarrassment of Sona.

"What happened!?" Akeno asked as she soon saw all her friends fighting.

"No time to explain I'm afraid.. Akeno, go join up with Rias… she will give you the details. Asia I want you to stay with us and if anyone should become injured we will have them brought inside this barrier so you can heal their injuries" Sirzechs ordered.

Both girls immediately nodded in understanding hearing the seriousness in the Devil Kings voice. Rias had noticed Akeno and company's sudden release from their frozen state and knew this was now the perfect time.

"THOSE OF YOU OF HOUSE GREMORY… TIME TO COUNTER ATTACK!" The crimson haired girl commanded her peerage. Each member hearing their Kings command all looked in her direction, each of them then realising why Rias had ordered for a counter attack as they saw Akeno and the others all free and safe.

"Bout time… now we can really kick some ass… ASCALON!" Issei smirked as He brought out the special sword that he had received recently.

Kiba grouped up with Xenovia and Irina after hearing Rias, "Shall we ladies?"

Both Xenovia and Irina nodded while smiling to each other, ready to take the fight to the Magicians. Koneko smirked slightly too as she pulled out her special gloves and put them on quickly, "This is for what you did to Gaspy!" she shouted as ran towards an enemy.

Akeno quickly made her way to Rias, "Nice to have you back...Akeno" Rias uttered with a smile towards her longtime friend.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of help sooner"

"Don't be silly, it wasn't your fault… now you can take out your frustration on these moronic characters who caused Gasper to freeze you and the others"

"Yes… time to have some... _fun_ " As Akeno spoke that sentence a sudden shiver went down Rias's spine and also a certain spiky haired Saiyan… _Why do I all of a sudden feel sorry for these Magicians...strange_

Akeno quickly changed into her usual battle outfit (Miko Attire) and with her sadistic side emerging she got to work on the fools that had caused her and her friends so much trouble.

As Gohan made quick work of a group of Magicians, he looked towards his girls and friends. Gohan smiled as he watched each other them backing each other up perfectly and each helping to protect one another. Although he now knew why he had that sudden feeling earlier as he saw Akeno seemingly torture some enemies with her sadistic smile, _Note to self… never piss off Akeno...again._ Gohan then felt a sudden spike in energy coming from above, as he looked up he saw that Azazel was still in a heated conflict with the woman Rias had told him about...Katarea.

* * *

Azazel had become very bored, very quickly much to his dismay. The Fallen Angel leader had noticed that those on the ground had begun their counterattack, the Magicians gate was now shut and most of Katarea's forces were gone now courtesy of Rias Gremory and her Peerage, _hmm they are not too bad actually…_ Azazel was suddenly brought out of his inner thoughts as Katarea sent multiple attacks his way which he very easily dodged.

"This has become such a bore..." he muttered with a sigh.

"How dare you!" Katarea seethed.

"May as well end this now seeing as your Magicians seem to be nearly all gone" As Azazel reached into his coat in search of something. Katarea looked around her quickly. She soon realised that the annoying Fallen Angel Leader was right, _Damn… I will at least take this bastard down!…_

"Ah here it is..." Azazel had soon found what he was looking for as he pulled out a small golden spear that had a small purple jewel on the top.

Before Katarea could say anything, a bright light engulfed Azazel and what she saw next made her now fear for her life. Azazel was now wearing an armour that was similar to that of the two Heavenly Dragons once they had gone into Balance Breaker.

"This is a Sacred Gear of my own creation...Downfall Dragon Spear and this is it's Balance Breaker mode" Azazel informed the woman who he could tell was now worried for her life.

Soon enough Katarea had regained her composure and decided to use all of her power in order to take out Azazel, "TIME TO DIE YOU BASTARD!" She screamed as she made a beeline for the man. All her power was now being released as the Fallen Angel leader just stood still waiting for her to come to him.

In one quick clash the fight between the pair was over, "DAAAMMMMNNN YOUUUU AAHHHHHHH!" A blood curdling scream could be heard which belonged to Katarea as she suddenly disintegrated courtesy of a special light spear that Azazel had used thanks to his Sacred Gear...however, _Well… looks like it still wasn't completely ready it seems…_ Azazel looked down and saw that his left arm had been severed and destroyed by Katarea's attack. The armour soon dissipated and he quickly stopped the bleeding using some magic.

* * *

Back on the ground, Gohan had seen what had happened between Azazel and the now deceased Katarea. _That was...strange to say the least…_ The young hybrid thought. Gohan then looked towards his friends again and noticed that a few of them were now panting heavily. Koneko, Xenovia, Irina and Kiba were all beginning to feel the effects, especially Koneko who was still not 100% after what had happened before.

 _Better help them out and have Asia heal them up a bit…_ As Gohan was about to make his way over to Koneko and the others, another sudden energy spike made him stop as this particular source was becoming stronger and stronger by the second. Gohan looked up knowing straight away who it was coming from, however he was shocked to see what was about to happen, _Dammit! I knew he couldn't be trusted!…_

* * *

"That should do for now… at least until I can get back to my workshop, then I will just have to create an artificial arm..." mused the Fallen Angel Leader. Azazel feels a sudden warning to turn around quickly as all the hairs on his back stand up. As the man turns around quickly he tries to shield himself from the attack, _Damn it!…_

A sudden flash of golden aura appears before him as the attack is suddenly smacked away by someone.

"You okay there?"

Azazel then realises just who had saved him from being hit by that sneak attack, "Gohan!" Azazel's eyes widen at the sudden save by the dimension traveller.

"I guess I owe you a thanks..." he laughed.

"Don't worry about it..." Gohan while in his Super Saiyan form smiled at the man. He then turned to the culprit of the cowardly attack, "Should have known you would do something like this...Vali"

Rias and everyone had seen what had transpired moments ago, with Gohan saving the Fallen Angel Leader Azazel in the knick of time. They had all managed to dispatch of the hooded freaks as the remainder all seemed to be running for it after seeing what had become of their leader Katarea. Now everyone's focus was on what was happening between Azazel, Gohan and Vali.

"Looks like you were lucky Azazel… I almost had you that time" a cocky voice echoed as he spoke from high above. Everyone heard what the White Dragon Emperor had said and were surprised that he was really aiming for Azazel.

"So this was your plan all along then Vali? Play along until Katarea either succeeded or I dropped my guard..." Azazel chuckled as he shook his head.

"I guess it must also be true what my Vice-Commander told me… Have you joined up with The Khaos Brigade then Vali?" Azazel announced, causing Sirzechs and Michael to gasp in surprise as they had heard about a new group that was on the rise.

"Yes… I am with the Khaos Brigade, beats being teamed up with the decreasing Fallen Angels" Vali shrugged his shoulders as he looked down at everyone below him.

"Brother… what is the Khaos Brigade?" Rias asked Sirzechs, however upon seeing the look on his face along with Michael she was now scared to find out.

"The Khaos Brigade… from what I have been told, it is a group that has many powerful members from all the factions and the leader is said to be...Orphis, the Auraborus Dragon who is said to be more powerful than the Red and White Heavenly Dragons..."

Rias and her friends were shocked to hear this and did hold some fear after hearing that particular bit of information, suddenly though each member who was watching the conversation between Vali and Azazel all looked at the last person that was high above them...Gohan, Rias and the others all had the same thought… _Could Gohan beat Orphis?…_

"So what is your objective exactly Vali?" Sirzechs asked as he and Michael brought down the shield they had been maintaining.

Vali looked down at the group on the floor and smirked, _May as well have some fun…_

"We have only one simple goal and no before you begin to think it's world domination, we are not so narrow minded… our goal is simply just to be able to use our powers however we see fit..." Vali announced to all those listening.

"So it doesn't have anything to do with your heritage then?" Azazel replied, getting some rather confused looks from everyone.

"What do you mean by that Azazel!?" Michael shouted as he suddenly had a very bad feeling in his stomach.

"Well, Vali here…"

"My real name is Vali Lucifer… I am a true descendant to the true Devil King" Vali interrupts Azazel and reveals the truth himself.

Utter disbelief was now plastered on the faces of everyone...except two people.

"That can't...be" Sirzechs muttered under his breath.

Soon enough though Vali showed them all his wings as they could now be seen along with his Scale Mail Armour wings, "My father was the grandson to the true Devil King Lucifer" Vali tells them, he notices all the looks of shock from each person who had been listening, however he was soon filled with surprise as he looked at both Gohan and surprisingly enough Issei.

"Issei Hyoudou… you come from no nobility, you have no ancestors that were apart of any of the 3 factions… you were only introduced into this world due to the fact you had the boosted gear and even now you are still weak compared to all those here...especially me" Vali began cackling as he saw Issei's face become overshadowed by his hair, _pathetic…_

"I'm afraid Vali could well and truly be the most powerful White Dragon Emperor past, present and future..." Azazel mindlessly said to nobody.

"Maybe..." Gohan said causing the Fallen Angel leader to look at him, "But… Issei will become stronger"

 _Issei… you may not be powerful enough right now but if you keep training as hard as you have been with me and everyone then you will no doubt in my mind surpass Vali…_ Gohan looked towards his friend believing that Vali's words must have damaged his confidence…

"Maybe I should kill your parents so they don't have to worry about such a pitiful existence such as yourself… or maybe your little girlfriend over there"

Gohan was now angry at what the man had said to his friend, however just as he was about to say something to Vali, Gohan felt a massive spike in power… _Oh Vali… you just made a big mistake…_

"Gohan! You are the one I want to defeat and I will do that right now!" Vali yelled at the young Saiyan hybrid.

Everyone who had been listening was soon confused as Gohan had begun to laugh after hearing Vali's statement of intent, "Vali… there is someone else who will fight you before you get to fight me..."

Upon hearing Gohan's words, Issei smirked, _Thank you Gohan…_

 ** _You ready partner…_** The familiar voice of Ddraig rang through Issei's mind.

 _Let's show this upstart prick just how "weak" we really are Ddraig!…_ Those that were stood close to Issei were soon sent flying backwards thanks to the shock waves that he was creating as the power of his anger for Vali had caused a huge boost in power.

"Issei! Show Vali that you not as weak as he thinks!" Gohan shouted to his friend.

"What the..." Was all Vali could say before suddenly being smashed in the face by a lightning quick Issei.

"Azazel, I think we should leave them to it" Gohan motioned to the man who had a look of amazement as he looked at the young Devil Pawn.

As Gohan and Azazel landed back on the ground alongside everyone, he dropped back to his base form, he could see the looks of happiness upon the faces of Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Kiba, Xenovia and Gasper who had finally woken up as they all watched Issei continue his onslaught on Vali. Each of them happy to see that all of Issei's hard work of training with Gohan was beginning to pay off.

Meanwhile with Sirzechs, Grayfia, Serafall, Sona, Tsubaki, Michael and Irina, they all were in shock and awe at how powerful Issei really was. Some of them had seen a glimpse of his power during the rating game with Riser and in the fight against Kokabiel, however, Issei now seemed to have grown even further than before and so quickly too. Gohan looked back towards Issei with a tinge of pride in his eyes, _Go Issei, you may not be someone with powerful ancestors or strong before you got your sacred gear...but you have the will to protect those you care for and an amazing drive to improve, that itself is what makes you strong!…_

"What's wrong Vali? Can't keep up? Not going as easy as you thought?" Issei cockily asked as he levitated high above after smashing Vali into the earth creating a huge crater.

Vali picked himself up of the ground now very angry by the cockiness of the brat.

 **Vali… Beware of this boy, he is not as weak as you believe him to be…** Vali quickly recognising the voice belonging to Albion.

"Guess we will have to show him the difference in our powers then..." Vali quickly set off heading straight for Issei.

Very quickly the fight between the two Dragon Emperors became very heated, with each blow shock waves could be felt and heard by all as parts of the school buildings began to crumble under the pressure from the power that was being thrown about. Everyone was silent as they watched the intense battle between the pair. Issei had managed to deal some damage to Vali and was taking command of the fight, almost every time Vali was going to punch or kick Issei, Issei would counter the move and then deal severe damage to Vali's armour as cracks could be seen along with several broken and exposed parts of Vali's body were beginning to show. Unfortunately for Issei though, he had noticed with each hit he was getting in some of his power was being sucked away by Vali's dividing powers.

 _Ddraig, I want you to transfer power into Ascalon but not bring the sword out… contain the power into my fist…_ Issei knew that his power boost wouldn't last long, especially seeing as how Vali had been sucking it away.

 _ **Nice thinking partner… it's done, now smash that bastard into oblivion!**_ Hearing this, Issei gained a huge smirk on his face as he knew exactly where he was going to punch Vali.

"TAKE...THIS! ASCALON FIST!" Issei shouted as he punched Vali's Sacred Gear Orb which caused said orb to crack under the pressure and ultimately cause Vali's Balance Breaker to fade away from his being.

Vali was sent flying into the main school building and thanks to how much power Issei had put into that hit, the entire building collapsed, seemingly on top of the White Dragon Emperor. Issei was now panting heavily silently hoping that he had beaten Vali. The orb that Issei had cracked was now in front of him on the floor, as he looked at it a very dangerous and deadly thought popped into his head which Ddraig quickly picked up on.

 _ **Issei… wait before you even try something as dangerous as what you just thought...I don't think your friends and everyone would be to pleased if you died on them because of you doing something so stupid…**_ The Heavenly Dragon was slightly worried for his partner if he did decide to do what he was thinking.

"Issei… he's incredible" Rias muttered.

"Of course he is, after all you chose him to be your pawn" Gohan chuckled causing Rias to smile.

"I can't believe how strong he has become since his fight against Riser's peerage...Remarkable" Sirzechs blurted out in surprise.

"I can't believe he's just beat Vali..." Irina said out loud, however, Gohan along with Sirzechs, Grayfia, Azazel, Michael and Serafall all knew that it wasn't over yet.

 _It's not over yet I'm afraid Irina… Looks like Vali is still too powerful for Issei…_ Gohan thought as he could feel Vali's energy begin to rise rapidly again. Vali soon erupted from the broken building that was on top of him.

"Looks like I did underestimate you Issei… but you are all worn out and seem to have lost your extra power and thanks to my dividing powers, I was able to steal a lot of your power..." Vali smirked as he began to glow. His Scale Mail Armour quickly came back as Vali was once again wearing it without any damage to it what so ever.

"Figures..." Issei still panting slightly then looked at the orb again, _Ddraig...is it possible?…_

 _ **If you have enough will to believe it can happen then...yes it is possible, however it could shorten your lifespan by a few decades even if you are a Devil… plus the pain will be excruciating beyond belief…**_ Ddraig replied, _**If anyone can do what you are thinking then…I believe you can without a doubt Partner…**_

Issei smiled hearing his partners praise. Issei then picked up the blue orb and looked back towards Gohan.

Gohan along with everyone else including Vali noticed what he was now holding, "What do you plan on doing with that!?" Vali shouted feeling suddenly nervous all of a sudden, so far Issei had been incredibly unpredictable since the beginning of their fight so nobody knew what he was going to do next.

"Vali… yes you may be stronger than I am right now… but let's see what happens when I do this!" Issei then slammed the blue orb onto his right arm shocking everyone including Gohan.

"You idiot! You think that will make you stronger!? The only thing that will do is kill you!" Vali shouted.

" **Ddraig your host is a fool, he will only end up killing you both!** " Albion chimed in suddenly.

All anyone could hear was blood curdling screams coming from Issei as he fought against the pain in order for his crazy idea to work he just had to endure and use his determination and will in order to make it work.

"ISSEIII!" Asia screamed as she ran towards her boyfriend, she was quickly held back by Koneko and Rias as everyone looked on to see if Issei's crazy and stupid idea would work.

" **Albion, if I have learnt anything from this boy it is that he is the most stubborn fool when it comes to his training but most of all… I have learned that he can make the impossible… possible!** " Ddraig made clear to his rival.

Suddenly, Issei's body began to glow as his screams began to die down. Vali and even Albion were overcome with a sudden dread as they saw what appeared on Issei's right arm… A White Gauntlet identical to Vali's own one.

"Ha! I knew… I...could..." Issei midway through his sentence suddenly began to tip backwards as his Scale Mail Armour dissipated along with both Gauntlets. Gohan disappeared and then reappeared behind Issei as he caught the falling boy.

"You idiot… guess I will have to up your training once this is over, won't I?" Gohan slowly laid his friend on the ground.

"Told you… I could do...it" Issei grinned at Gohan.

"Yeah by nearly killing yourself you moron!… You did good Issei, better than I expected you to do but now I think it's time I give him the fight he so desperately wants so rest for now..." Issei by that point had already drifted into unconsciousness.

Gohan picked Issei up and took him over to Asia who was still in tears because of Issei screams of pain from earlier. "Don't worry, he's fine just fatigued more than anything..."

"Thank you Gohan..." Asia mumbled while checking Issei over.

"Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel if I was you I would put a very powerful barrier around yourselves and everyone here..." Gohan almost commanded.

Without a word, Sirzechs quickly put a barrier up, Michael seeing how quick the Devil King had agreed to Gohan's suggestion also added his own magic to the barrier which strengthened it considerably. Azazel didn't say a word as he looked towards the boy and also added his magic to the barrier too. Everyone was now safe inside possibly the strongest barrier that could be made, question was, could it withstand what was about to come?

"So you finally ready to fight me then?" Vali seeing Gohan now ready to fight had become cocky again.

"You sure you want this Vali… if you walk away now, then all of this can just be over with..."

"HA! No, I have been wanting this ever since I saw your fight against Kokabiel… I will beat you and prove that I am the strongest!"

"Well then..." Gohan was now stood several feet in front of the barrier. The sky had begun to grow increasingly dark especially above Gohan.

"He's doing that straight away… I think Vali has pissed off Gohan..." Rias declared as everyone inside the barrier had a feeling they knew what was about to happen.

As the rocks surrounding Gohan began to float around him and the storm clouds above him became more vicious, Gohan's hair suddenly changed as the usual black hair became blond once again and the sparks of lightning snapped along the ground around him causing cracks all around him. Gohan's hair then began to pulsate a brighter gold as it began to grow longer until eventually it was just behind his knees.

"ARRRGGHHHH!" Gohan had blown away all debris and created a massive crater around him as he had transformed into Super Saiyan 3.

" **Vali...you know we can't divide his power don't you? We may not come out of this alive...** " Albion made clear to his host in hopes that he may change his mind about fighting someone whose power was dwarfing theirs.

"I want this Albion! I will beat him!" Vali at this point sounded like he was trying to reassure himself more than his partner.

" **Hmm...** " The White Dragon knew that this fight would be very different compared to the fight with Ddraig and his host who surprised even him with how strong he actually was, especially with what he had just managed to do.

"You wanted me Vali, now you get me" Gohan scowled at the silver haired man. Gohan then motioned to his opponent, "bring it". Vali straight away began to use his top speed as he dashed straight towards Gohan with his fist cocked back hoping to make the first hit.

Gohan reading the attack with ease dodged at the last second causing Vali to skid right past him. Vali turned quickly and began throwing punches and kicks at Gohan, however Gohan just continued to dodge with ease not wasting any energy in his actions. Vali began to get angry quickly seeing as how nothing see to be working and he still couldn't get a hit on Gohan.

"Dammit! FIGHT BACK!" Vali shouted as yet again he missed with his fist.

"I told you Vali… you are nowhere near my strength or speed so why should I… this is pointless" Gohan made clear to the White Dragon Emperor who just seemed to ignore the comment completely.

Vali then looked towards the group watching and could see the happy faces of Gohan's friends which seemed to piss him off even more, "LAUGH AT ME WILL YOU!" Vali materialised multiple light spears quickly and sent them flying at Rias and everyone who was currently being protected behind the barrier.

Gohan seeing this used his lightning speed and appeared before the shield, "HAAAAAAAA!" the spears that had been thrown had very quickly and very easily taken care of as Gohan used his overwhelming energy to make the objects disappear, Gohan looked back out the corner of his eye towards Rias and Akeno in particular and just smiled slightly causing them to breathe a sigh of relief and smile happily back to him.

 **SMACK…** A huge shockwave had been made courtesy of the punch that Vali had managed to hit on an unsuspecting Gohan. The White Dragon Emperor could now be seen with a huge smirk on his face as if he had just won the fight with that one punch. Gohan hadn't moved whatsoever, instead he just turned his head back towards Vali and smirked back at him as he saw Vali's face drop after realising that his attack had literally done nothing.

Gohan looked straight at the now petrified man as he gave him a very quick and powerful uppercut, sending him flying high in the sky. A loud crash soon ringed throughout the campus as the barrier that had been covering the campus was now shattered thanks to Gohan sending Vali through it. Gohan then reappeared above the still rising Vali as he kneed the man in the stomach sending him back down to earth.

Rias and co saw the White Dragon Emperor coming down towards them as he soon crashed straight into the school's main building which ultimately caused the entire building to collapse on the man as Gohan made his way back down to earth and landed in front of the now devastation of his school building.

"His power is….incredible...I don't think anyone in the three great factions could defeat this boy" Azazel was in complete shock at how Vali was being beaten so easily.

"Sirzechs… should you ever go to war with any of us, I believe we would lose completely..." Michael was genuinely worried now, _If this boy is loyal to Sirzechs or even decided to destroy us all… we would be doomed…_

"Michael… The reason for this meeting between myself, you and Azazel was to stop the mindless killing of our people. Just because Gohan is apart of Rias's peerage doesn't mean I would use him like that...besides that boy is too kind and caring to want to do what you are thinking… and I don't want a war on my hands either" Sirzechs smiled to the Angel which reassured the man as they all looked on watching Gohan.

 _Gohan… you have saved my sister from her marriage crisis, you've managed to strengthen all of Rias's peerage members, each of them look to you for guidance and help… and now you are protecting them and even us leaders from those who wish to disturb peace… All I can say is thank you, you may not be from this dimension but you will forever be my brother and apart of the Gremory family…_ Sirzechs inwardly beamed as he felt grateful to ever have met the enigma known as Gohan.

Vali at this point managed to push of some debris that was covering him as he finally laid his eyes on Gohan in front of him. As he looked up at Gohan he noticed something beyond him high in the sky that was rapidly coming closer, he smirked as Vali recognised just what or who it was…

"Do you get it now Vali, you will never be able to defeat me… however you have a rival in Issei and believe me when I say this, he will defeat you just like this the next time you two fight" Gohan noticed the slight change in Vali's eyes as he seemed to be looking beyond him, "After all that you believe you can beat me still..."

Gohan's aura that had been surrounding his body since his transformation into Super Saiyan 3 was suddenly gone as he felt the incoming threat, Gohan twisted his body and lifted one hand up towards the newcomer that was incoming. As the man was few inches away, Gohan caught the staff the man was trying to hit him with completely shocking the new enemy. With a powerful roundhouse kick, Gohan sent the newcomer flying back and hitting the dirt with a loud crash.

"Who is that and how the hell did Gohan know he was there! I only saw him once Gohan had grabbed his staff….that was amazing!" Irina bellowed out surprising Xenovia who was next to her.

"He is incredible" Xenovia soft voice spoke as she watched the person she had fallen in love with.

Once Azazel saw the owner of the staff after Gohan had caught it he quickly looked back to Sirzechs and Michael who both recognised the attacker. The Angel leader and Devil leader simply nodded as Azazel left the barrier and made his way over to Gohan.

"Well damn... that...hurt" The man managed to pick himself up as he then quickly went over to the very bloody and bruised Vali, "Damn man, this guy did a number on you..." he sarcasticly said.

"Shut it... he seemed to wound you with only one kick..." Vali seethed in annoyance by his "comrades" comment.

"Who are you?" Gohan made himself known to the pair but before they could reply...

"That is Bikou... I didn't realsise that even you had joined the Khaos Brigade Bikou..." Azazel appeared beside Gohan.

"Well I had to admit that it sounded like fun..."

"Gohan... this is the Monkey King and is also the descendant of Sun Wukong..." Azazel revealed to Gohan.

"Sun Wukong... wait, why does that sound similar to Dad...Son Goku" However before Gohan could ask any questions, Bikou surprised the boy completely.

"Why can you smell like a monkey?" He asked

"I have heritage that involves monkeys and did have a tail before..." Bikou then looked in horror as something clicked in his head, "What kind of monkey does your heritage involve!?" Bikou now looked rather nervous which Azazel and Vali noticed quickly, _What's wrong with him..._

"Oozaru..." was all Gohan said.

"Vali... you are an idiot to believe you could beat this person... we need to leave now!"

"Wait! What do you know of Oozaru!?" Gohan surprised by this person reaction.

Bikou froze in place as he looked towards Gohan, "They were the strongest of our race... but they suddenly became extinct, my father was half Oozaru and I am a quarter but they were terrifing and could grow to as tall as humans buildings..." Bikou grabbed his golden staff and managed to pick up Vali.

Before Gohan could ask anything else, Bikou hit the ground with his staff and both him and Vali disappeared leaving a very confused Gohan and equally surprised Azazel, _So the kid had ties to something similar to the legendary Oozaru..._

Time seemed to stand still for Gohan as question seemed to rush through his mind, he didn't even notice his two girlfriends incoming.

"Gohan!" Rias and Akeno shouted in unison as they tackled him to the ground in a bear hug, "You are amazing Gohan!" Akeno said as she nestled into his abdomen while Rias nestled into his neck.

 _Guess the questions can be for later..._ Gohan soon returned the hug to his girls much to their enjoyment.

Sirzechs and Michael ended the barrier as everyone else made their way over to Gohan and Azazel.

"I think we best have our people begin the fixing of the school and everywhere that is damaged don't you think..." Sirzechs chuckled as he looked around, "Yes... I believe so..." Michael laughed as he looked around at the mess.

* * *

Soon enough, Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels began repairing the damage to the school and surrounding areas. Gohan and everyone else were now just chatitng amongst themselves.

"Michael... there is something I wanted to ask of you..." Issei fidgeted as he spoke to the Angel Leader.

"If it is within my power..."

"Can you make it so Asia and Xenovia can continue to pray even if they are now Devils?"

Both girls were stunned by Issei's sudden request. Gohan had heard Issei's request, "I would also like to ask that of you Michael..." Gohan grinned.

"Is that what you both would like then girls?" Michael looks to the pair.

"Yes sir... even if God is no longer alive, I would still like to be able to pray as it just feels natural to me and I miss it..." Asia's soft voice replied.

"I too would like to be able to pray again without being struck with pain Michael sir... it brings me happiness..." Xenovia pleads.

"Very well, upon my return to Heaven I will make it possible for you both to be able to pray again" Michael smiled upon hearing their reasons.

"Thank you Michael sir" Issei bowed to the man as he waved goodbye and disappeared heading back to Heaven along with the rest of the Angels.

* * *

"Is it finally over Koneko?..." Gasper asked as he and Koneko were sat on the hill away from everyone else.

"It is Gaspy... it's my fault that they managed to capture you in the first place" Koneko put her head inbetween her knees as she felt down about not being able to protect her friend.

"No it's not! It's my fault for not being able to control my powers and for being weak!"

"You're both wrong..." A new voice said causing Gasper and Koneko to both look towards the bottom of the slope they were sat on.

"Big brother Gohan..." The pair said in unison as they saw both Rias and Gohan making their way over to them.

"This was neither your faults, the people to blame for all of this mess is Katarea and Vali..." Rias stated trying to reassure the pair.

"Rias is right guys... Koneko you did your best in protecting Gasper, it was only due to the fact they got a sneak attack on you that you were both caught... and Gasper you did brilliant, you managed to shut the gate that they were using to come through and also managed to control your powers!" Rias nodded in agreement of what her boyfriend had said about the pair.

Rias moved forward and hugged Gasper, "I'm so proud of you Gasper..." she muttered into his ear.

Gohan then walked forward to Koneko and stroked her hair which she always loved, Koneko decided she wanted a hug too and latched herself onto her "Big Brother".

Meanwhile, Sirzechs looked on at Rias's group, "It's amazing... to think that Rias and her peerage have grown so much in such a short amount of time..."

"Well, they are a family..." Grayfia smiles as she looks at them all.

"I believe Gohan and Issei are the nucleas to the groups strong will... Gohan has truly become apart of this world now..." The final words of the Devil King.

* * *

The next day had been a strange one for Rias, Gohan and their friends. After all the devastation that had occured to the school grounds the night before it was strange to see that everything was back to normal and as if nothing had happened. However nothing had come as more of a surprise once the group had made it to their clubroom...

"So as I said last night, I have grown fond of this town and the people that reside here which yes does include all of you... so Sirzechs has allowed me to stick around, however there was a catch which was that I am to help you with you in maturing your Sacred Gears..."

"Damn that brother of mine..." an angry crimson haired leader said.

Azazel had been waiting for the group at their clubroom and announced that he would be The Occult Research Club's advisor from now on.

"Issei Hyoudou... the boy with the unpredictable boosted gear... Kiba and Xenovia... weilders of holy swords and Kiba with his Sword Birth... and Gasper the Vampire who has the Forbidden Balor View..." Azazel eyed all four of them.

"And last but certainly not least... Gohan... the boy who came from another dimension... this certainly will be alot of fun" Azazel laughed out loud as the group in front of him became nervous on what was to come of them with the Fallen Angel Leader now overseeing their progress...

* * *

 **Well, there we go people... this is the end of season 2 and as I said in the Author note I will be taking a break from this story for a while to have a go at other stories but first I need to rest I think xD.**

 **Don't think of this story ending though because I will be coming back to it but won't be for a while really.**

 **Please review and thanks again guys/girls!**


	24. One Hell Of A Summer!

**Chapter 24 – It's going to be a Hell of a Summer!**

"What is...happening right now..." Issei spoke in utter disbelief at the chaos in front of him. As the young Devil looked around he could see all his friend's lifeless bodies along with his hometown of Kuoh burning to the ground.

"Asia…Kiba… Rias…" he muttered as he looked at the bodies. As Issei then looked back at the town he was petrified by the beast that seemed to be doing the destroying of everything in its path. The young Devil could not make out the beast completely but there were two very distinct features he could see by looking at it which was the golden fur and large tail that was blowing away houses with a simple movement.

"Issei…save me..." Issei froze in recognition of the sweet voice he had heard as he slowly turned to see someone he thought was long gone from his mind… "Yuma..." Issei watched as she slowly changed into the more evil looking form of her true self Raynare.

"This is… all **HIS** fault..." Raynare spat out blood as she collapsed and fell into unconsciousness. The large monster was now preparing a new attack coming from its mouth and as the light blinded Issei's eyes his last thoughts were… _Where is Gohan…?_

"Issei…Issei wake up!"

Issei suddenly shot up from his sleeping position in a state of panic covered in sweat as he gasped for air and looked at his surroundings.

"Asia… thank goodness" he breathed a sigh of relief as his eyes lay upon his girlfriend who had been shouting at him to wake up.

"Issei, are you okay? You were having a horrible nightmare it seemed and I couldn't wake you from it at all" the small blonde haired girl said with concern in her voice, "What happened!?"

Issei finally managing to regain composure thought for a moment about the nightmare he had just had and wondered if it would be best to tell Asia right now. He hated having to lie to her but until he could gain a better understanding of what this all meant it would be best to keep it to himself for now.

"It was just a nightmare about the recent battle, sorry to have worried you Asia" He tried to act his normal self in hopes that the girl would buy his story.

Asia just looked at her boyfriend for a moment as she hummed to herself, "Are you sure Issei?"

"Yes..." Just as Issei was about to reply his alarm clock rang causing both teens to realize the time.

"OH CRAP! We're going to be late!" Issei shouted as he jumped out of bed making a quick dash to his bathroom to get ready for school. Asia giggled at his antics as she decided to strip Issei's soaked bed for him quickly and get his uniform out ready for him.

* * *

Once Issei was finally ready he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen area to see that everyone else was up and eating breakfast. Asia and Xenovia were busy cooking while Koneko was helping out where she could meanwhile, Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Gohan, and Gasper were sat at the table eating and trying not to be put off from Gohan's usual huge breakfast that seemed to be disappearing by the second.

"Morning everyone!"

"Good morning Issei, are you feeling better now and ready for the last day of school before summer break?" Rias politely asks her pawn as she smiles at him.

"Yeah! All my injuries have healed now thanks to Asia and I'm just glad that today's our last day, which reminds me… what are we going to be doing for Summer break president?" Issei asks.

"I will inform everyone after school today in the club room so make sure you're not late" Rias replies loud enough so that everyone can hear.

"Has there been any news from my parents by the way?"

"Yes, they are still currently touring Europe and will be coming back around the end of Summer break" Rias noticing the slight worry in her young Pawns voice when asking about his Family.

"Issei..." Issei turns to look at Gohan, "Asia said you had a nightmare last night, everything okay?"

"Yeah… it was nothing… just from our last battle is all, I'm fine honest" Issei laughs while scratching the back of his head hoping that Gohan and everyone else would believe him.

"If you say so..." Gohan knew there was something more to this and that Issei wasn't telling the complete truth. He had seen many peoples faces when they lied or just tried to brush off a similar question and judging the way Issei replied something was plaguing the boy, _hmm wonder what's up with him…_ Soon enough everyone had finished their breakfasts and were ready to leave for school.

BREAK….

As the group began to walk to school idly chatting amongst themselves, Issei had dropped behind them as he continued to think about his dream… _What could that dream have meant if anything? Just what was that huge monster and why was it attacking us? Why was I thinking of Raynare of all people and why now? This doesn't make any sense..._ Issei upon thinking of Yuma/Raynare began feeling sad at how that whole scenario had turned out especially considering the fact that he had feelings for her at the time.

Asia had turned around at this point and noticed the rather sad look on her boyfriends face she dropped back and began walking next to him, "Issei, everything okay?"

Issei brought out of his thoughts looked at the beautiful blonde girl beside him, _I have Asia now and I will never let anyone hurt her ever again!_

As Issei and Asia began walking again to catch up with the rest of the group he couldn't help but smile at his friends and laugh at Rias and Gohan.

"Gohan… you will behave in class today or do I need to get out my friends here..." a dark red aura began to surround the President as she brought out her secret weapon, the frying pan ready to bash her boyfriend on the head.

"Yes! I promise just please put that thing away!" Gohan cried as the others just laughed at the pairs charade.

 _It amazes me that someone so powerful can be so scared of a frying pan, it's a good thing Kokabiel didn't pull one out in that fight…_ Issei chuckled to himself which in turn seem to reassure Asia who was walking beside him.

"Issei, I've been meaning to tell you… seeing as you did so well in that last fight with Vali I am going to up your training over the Summer break so be ready" Gohan smiled to his friend as he already knew of Rias's plan for the Summer but didn't want to let anything slip to Issei or the others.

"Alright! Then I can finally pummel that ass Vali!" Issei replied as he fist pumped the air.

* * *

"Man, this day is dragging as are these boring lessons..." Issei said out loud to no one in particular. Issei looked around the classroom and saw that Asia and Xenovia were talking to some other girls about what they would be doing for Summer break. _I wonder what the prez has in store for us…_

Issei was broken from his thoughts as a male's voice boomed through his sensitive hearing causing him to slightly wince, that male being Matsuda, "HOW CAN YOU ALSO HAVE THE SPECTACLE POWER!" one half of the perverted duo shouted.

Issei then noticed that both Matsuda and Motohama were talking to a slender and busty girl, long brown hair tied in two braids with blue ribbons and deep hazel colored eyes girl. The girl was indeed wearing some pink, circle-rimmed glasses that seemed to suit her really well. This girls name was Aika Kiryuu, the queen of pervertedness who always tries to pick a fight with the perverted duo.

"You really think you are the only one with a special power to be able to measure a girl's sizes, HA don't make me laugh!" Kiryuu laughed loudly as she sat on her desk. "I have the power to calculate any males 'manhood' size just by looking at them!" again Kiryuu laughed manically out loud, unfortunately for the perverted duo Kiryuu had used her power on the pair and embarrassed the pair by revealing the size of their own 'manhoods' to the rest of class causing the boys to become red-faced and crying.

"They never learn..." Issei sighed. Unfortunately for Issei, the queen of pervertedness had set her eyes on him as she was curious about her best friend Asia's boyfriend.

"Well well, Asia..." Kiryuu began to say as both Asia and Xenovia turned to look at the brown-haired girl, "Your boyfriend seems to be packing a lot of heat between those legs of his" Kiryuu announced causing both Asia and Issei to blush with the latter now cursing the girl's glasses.

"Dammit Kiryuu, go annoy those two some more!" Issei shouted. Kiryuu just laughed as she walked away.

"Don't worry Issei, nobody can beat the King of the school in size..." Kiryuu revealed causing Issei to look at the girl in shock, "What do you mean?" the boy asks.

"Son Gohan, the King of the school… he's so... **HOT**!" Kiryuu suddenly began panting heavily as she began drooling and making some of her classmates along with Issei rather uncomfortable.

"When he first came to this school I used my powers to see what he was packing and instantly fell for his HUGE DI..." Before Kiryuu could finish her sentence the door to the classroom opened to reveal a familiar spiky haired boy walk through causing everyone to look in his direction. As Kiryuu looked and saw who it was, she immediately had a nosebleed that fired everywhere causing the girl to collapse to the floor.

"Hey Issei, Asia, Xenovia I was looking for you..." Gohan declared, however, he then noticed the random girl on the floor seemingly twitching while laid in a puddle of her own blood, "erm guys… shouldn't she be taken to the nurse's office?" the young Saiyan half breed questioned.

"NO!" the shout coming from nearly everyone inside the classroom causing Gohan to jump in surprise.

"Gohan, why are you here anyway?" Xenovia asks as she and Asia walk over to him as Issei follows suit.

"Oh right yeah! Rias wants all of us at the clubroom now for a meeting so I came to get you three" He smiled in reply.

"Well let's not keep the President waiting shall we..." Xenovia spoke as she ushered Gohan out the room quickly before the perverted Kiryuu regained her senses, _nobody else will have Gohan but the President, Akeno and me!…_

Issei and Asia waved back to their friends in the classroom as they went to catch up with Xenovia and a confused Gohan. Luckily not a minute or so later Kiryuu had managed to regain her composure from Gohan's sudden appearance and was angry at the fact that Gohan along with the others had gone already before she could have some fun, _Oh I will taste that monster in his pants!…_

Gohan had a sudden and horrible shiver up his spine, _That was the worst one I've ever had!…._

BREAK…..

Everyone but Rias and Akeno was now in the Occult Research Clubroom now making chit-chat amongst each other. Asia and Xenovia were talking about how nice it was to be able to pray again after Michael had made it so the two Devils could without being hurt from it. Kiba was sat on one of the sofa's drinking some tea while Gohan and Koneko were across from him with the latter sat in her usual place which was on her 'brothers' lap as she ate some sweets. Gasper was sat in his box by the window playing on his game Issei had given him.

Issei was looking out the window next to Gasper, the nightmare once again entering his mind as he looked out at the school grounds and the town of in the distance, however, flashes of it burning and destroyed kept entering his mind, "What does it mean..." he muttered under his breathe.

"Issei, is everything okay? You seem kinda out of it today..." The small Vampire asked as he looked to his 'big brother'.

"Yeah sorry was thinking about something don't worry Gasper"

The door to the clubroom suddenly opened revealing Rias and Akeno who walked in, "Hello everyone, I'm glad to see you are all here as we have some things to discuss" Rias announced to her peerage as she walked over to the sofa and sat beside Gohan and Koneko. Akeno walked over to the kitchen area and made some tea for Rias and herself and then sat on the other side of Gohan and Koneko.

"Is this about what we will be doing for Summer President?" Issei asks.

"Yes Issei. I have already informed Gohan while Kiba and Koneko already know as we did it last year" Rias crossed her legs as she sipped on her tea.

"We will be going to the underworld for the whole of Summer Break..." she announced.

"Wow, to think that someone who had been sending souls to Hell would now also be visiting Hell is kinda nostalgic… I'm excited to see just what it's like" Xenovia said as she smiled.

"Oh yeah, you never came with us before!" Gohan remembered, "Last time we went was via Grayfia's magic and when we fought against the roasted chicken..." Everyone began laughing at that nickname Gohan had brought up again for Riser.

"Ahhh…. That will never get old Gohan" Issei laughed as the others nodded in agreement while Xenovia and Gasper were filled in by Asia.

"Anyway, Rias what will we be doing in the underworld exactly?" Issei asks.

"There is going to be a conference about the recent revelations regarding the Chaos Brigade and also everyone here will be receiving some special training while we are there" Rias reveals causing Issei to grin as did Gohan after seeing his reaction. Gohan then noticed the sudden arrival of a certain Fallen Angel in the room as he looked towards Rias's desk and chair, he noticed that nobody else had seen the arrival and was somewhat disappointed by that fact as he felt Issei or even Rias should have felt the new presence in the room, _If that was an enemy and I wasn't here nobody would have survived a sudden attack...hmm they all need some serious training…_

"I too will also be coming with you to the underworld..." a new voice made itself known to everyone but Gohan.

"Azazel! How did you get in here and how long have you been sat there!?" A surprised Rias shouts as she and everyone look towards the Fallen Angel Leader.

"Please, you may be a Gremory and the King of this group, however, Gohan was the only one of you that noticed me entering the room which says a lot about this group's current power..." Azazel in his usual cocky tone replied.

"Azazel is right..." Everyone then looked to Gohan as he moved Koneko from his lap and stood by the desk Azazel was sat at, "The fact that even you didn't notice Rias is troubling, each of you needs a lot of training but not only just in your Sacred Gears but also your senses and your fighting abilities..." the group looked at him somewhat taken aback by Gohan's seriousness. "If Azazel had been an enemy like Kokabiel or even Riser, you all would have been killed before you knew what hit you..."

Rias along with the rest of the group looked dejected from what Gohan had said to them because they knew he was right, especially Rias and Issei.

"Hey, don't look so down… this is what I will be helping teach you all while we are in the underworld. I will be helping with your training as will a few others I believe..." Gohan looked at Azazel who replied with a nod, "Yes we will have a few extra helpers so be ready for anything all of you!" Azazel smiled to the group which just seemed to peak their curiosity as to who will be helping them.

"Anyway, we will be going to the underworld via the Gremory Train which will be picking us up from the Kuoh terminal in the morning around 10:00 so all of you make sure you are ready and packed" Rias announced to her peerage.

"Yes President!" They all said in unison.

With that everyone began to leave and make their way back home, however, "Rias, Akeno can you stay here for a little while longer please" Both girls were confused by Gohan's request but both just nodded in understanding.

"Issei we will catch up with you guys at home..."

"Okay see you later..." With that Issei along with Kiba, Gasper, Koneko, Xenovia, and Asia left the room and began to make their way home.

"Gohan why did you want us to stay behind?" Akeno questioned her boyfriend.

"Azazel did you notice while you were here?" The Saiyan half breed asked the older man.

"You mean Issei don't you?"

"Yes, I noticed it this morning when this nightmare Asia spoke about was brought up this morning. He has been having this distant look in his eyes every now"

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Rias asks as she had not noticed anything seeing as she hadn't seen much of Issei today.

"I'm not sure, it could be nothing but I think for now we need to all just keep an eye on him just in case. Call it a gut feeling if you like" Gohan chuckled while pulling his usual grin.

"Okay" Rias and Akeno say in unison.

"Well, I have to go meet your brother now so I will see you all in the morning on the train" Azazel then disappeared via a magic circle.

"I guess we should head home now too..." Gohan says as he looks at the two girls, both Rias and Akeno were still in thought about Issei and also about what had happened earlier which revealed how weak they truly were.

"Gohan you will be spending some one on one training time with both of us won't you and not just spend all your time training Issei, right?" Akeno grabbed his arm and pushed it between her breasts causing him to blush at the sudden feeling.

Rias then grabbed the other arm and did the same, "We're your girlfriends remember so we should get some special training..." Rias muttered into his sensitive ears.

"Yes...don't worry…." Gohan knew where this was going as he just gave in to the girls knowing that once they were in this type of mood then nothing could stop them from getting what they wanted.

* * *

"It's kinda funny, I spent so much time sending people to Hell and now here I am on the way there now as a Devil..." Xenovia laughed as she conversed with Kiba who laughed as well.

Everyone had been woken up bright and early the next morning as per Rias's orders due when the train would be picking them all up.

As Xenovia and Kiba were sat at the bar area talking, Gasper was sat in his usual cardboard box while playing on the game Issei had given him. The Red Dragon Emperor was sat next to Asia on one of the large couches and across from them was Rias, Akeno and Gohan.

Koneko was sat near Gasper which surprised the Vampire as he would have thought Koneko would be sat either next to or on Gohan but as he looked at the cat-like girl he could see she had a far-off look in her eyes.

"Koneko, everything okay?" He timidly asked.

"..." No reply came from Koneko as she just continued looking out the window.

"Koneko? Hey Koneko!" Gasper repeated in hopes of snapping her out of her thoughts.

Koneko turned her head back towards Gasper after hearing her voice being shouted, "Sorry Gasper, what did you want?"

"Are you okay...Koneko? It's just you seem distracted by something?"

"I'm fine Gaspy… no need to worry" Koneko then gave a weak smile and returned to her thoughts as she continued looking out the window. Two people had been listening and watching the conversation between Gasper and Koneko and they had both seen that something was definitely troubling the small girl, those two being Rias and Gohan.

"We will soon be arriving at the Sitri Terminal..."

"Wait Sitri Terminal…" a confused Issei mutters until…

The carriage doors open to reveal Sona, Saji, and Tsubaki as they walk into the Gremory Carriage. "Ah, hello Sona" Rias warmly greets her longtime friend.

"Hey Saji! How come you guys are on this train?" Issei asks confused by their appearance.

"Yo dude… well" Before Saji could continue he received a quick whack on the back of the head courtesy of Sona and much to the amusement of Issei and Gohan.

"Saji, what have I told you about being respectful..."

"Sorry..." Saji mutters as he rubs his head and glares at the chuckling pair of Issei and Gohan.

"We just wanted to come and say thank you for allowing us to ride on the Gremory Train and for dropping us off," the young heiress said to her childhood friend.

"You're more than welcome Sona, you know that and don't worry about your pawn's behaviour… I believe my own pawn and special piece need to be reminded of certain customs themselves" Rias then gave the boys a very frightening smile which caused Gohan and Issei to instantly freeze up in fear.

"I hope that your training goes well with Azazel, however, we will also be training hard too just in case we have to be apart of any rating games ourselves" Sona winked.

"Issei, don't go getting all weak on me or I will be the one to be known as the most powerful pawn!" Saji declared to his rival as he pumped his fist.

"Bring it on Saji, I will be a lot stronger than you by the time summer is over with!" Issei smirked.

As the three began to leave, Tsubaki had a quick glance at Kiba and gave him a quick smile and wave. Kiba being the gentleman he portrayed to be, did the the same back, unfortunately for him though Issei and Gohan had seen the interaction and were now pointing and giggling as the knight blushed somewhat.

 **CLANG….CLANG…**

Rias had knocked the boys out with her frying pan as they were both now seeing little angels, devils and fallen angels round their heads.

"I warned you both..." Rias said as everyone laughed at them.

* * *

An hour or so had passed since the Gremory train had stopped at the Sitri terminal, Issei and Gohan had finally managed to regain their senses after Rias's secret weapon. Issei was now sat with Gasper playing games with him as Asia sat next to him, Rias had gone to speak to Azazel so Akeno was sat cuddling up to Gohan while Xenovia sat near them as did Koneko who continued to look out the window and not seem her usual self.

Soon enough Rias returned, to the carriage that her peerage was in and sat back down next to Gohan. As she sat down she quickly whispered into his ear, "Be ready for a sudden change in scenery..." Gohan turned and looked at Rias in confusion, but as he saw the serious look on her face he knew it must be something important.

"Hey guys look!" Issei shouted causing everyone to look out the window where he was.

"We will soon be arriving at the Gremory terminal, please make sure you take all luggage and belongings!"

"Wait so this entire area is controlled by the Gremory family!" Xenovia looked on in disbelief at what she was looking at. There must have been millions of buildings that they could see which just seemed to stretch on for miles and miles.

"Yes, this whole area is the territory of the Gremory family. It has grown in size due to my brother being Lucifer but even before then, my father told me that our territory was one of the biggest in all of the underworld." Rias explained to the group. "I also have something I must tell you all before we arrive..." Rias announced causing the group to all look at her, "We will be joined by an Asgard representative once we arrive."

"Wait… Asgard as in the Gods of Norse mythology!?" A very surprised Issei said.

"Yes Issei, although the representative will not be a God but a servant to Odin" Rias explains.

 _Maybe it's a good thing it's me here and not Dad, knowing him he would want to fight a God just to see how strong he is against one… maybe I should test myself against one…_ Gohan ponders as Kiba and Rias explain Norse mythology, Olympus and MT. Meru in Asia and how they have connections to Heaven and Hell.

"I take it that the reason we have a representative from Asgard coming is due to the conference about the Chaos Brigade..." Kiba summed up.

"Yes, due to the activity the Chaos Brigade has been showing as of late and the growing number of powerful beings that they have been recruiting, Heaven, Hell, and even Asgard decided that this conference is needed to make countermeasures against them" Rias explained to the group, "Asgard, in particular, Odin also wants to meet you Gohan so be prepared for that..."

"I guess that doesn't surprise me..." _Maybe I will get to test myself earlier than I thought…_ Gohan's Saiyan blood began boiling at the prospect of a powerful foe.

As everyone else was looking out the window and talking amongst themselves about the impressive sight and about Asgard, Rias pulled Gohan away from them all and as he looked at her to see why... Rias simply rose her finger to her mouth telling him to be quiet. Gohan simply nodded knowing that this must have something to do with what she had said earlier on… _What are you up to Rias…_

To the surprise of everyone, the train suddenly stopped very abruptly causing everyone but Rias and Gohan to fall over as they were all still engrossed in the Gremory territory. As the group began to get their bearings after falling over due to the sudden stop, a bright light engulfed the room causing them all to be blinded.

* * *

"What the hell happened..." A groggy Issei asked out loud, as he stood up and finally saw where he was, Issei was confused by what he saw.

"Issei, there you are!" Kiba jumped over a few rocks to get to his friend.

"Kiba! What's going on? Where are we?" Issei frantically asked.

"Issei, calm down! Just follow me, I will take you to the others"

Kiba then leads Issei to an open area where he saw the rest of his friends, minus two. "Asia! Are you okay?!" Issei asked as he quickly ran over to her.

"Issei, I'm fine I promise." Asia hugged him and reassured Issei.

"Where are the prez and Gohan?" Issei looked around not seeing the pair anywhere.

"We aren't sure Issei, we couldn't find them anywhere and I don't even sense them either" Akeno explained, "We were all teleported by someone out of the Train after that white light engulfed the carriage, it appears we are in the Gremory territory somewhere but at this time I have no idea where..."

" **THUD...THUD...THUD...** "

"Anyone else feel that just now?" Xenovia asks the group as she tries to regain her balance.

"How could we not… that felt like an earthquake!"

" **THUD...THUD...THUD...** "

"It's getting closer, quick everyone get ready it could be an enemy for all we know!" Akeno ordered the group. Kiba and Xenovia both brought forth their swords quickly, Issei's gauntlet soon appeared on his arm as Asia hid behind him. Akeno transformed into her battle clothing Miko attire. Gasper stood with Issei determined to help his friends no matter what this time. Koneko who had been silent the entire time waited to see what was coming while feeling somewhat nervous.

"You've got to be kidding me… it's a **DRAGON**!" Issei called out, shaken by the behemoth that had appeared.

As the humongous Dragon got closer, he looked at the Devils below him and huffed at the sight of them, _let's see if they can give me a workout at least…_

Much to the surprise of Issei, Akeno, Kiba and Xenovia, Koneko charged straight in without hesitation, "Koneko! Wait don't!" Akeno bellowed out. However, Koneko ignored her and carried on heading straight for the Dragon in front of her. Koneko cocked her fist back ready to punch the beast as hard as she could but was soon sent in a different direction entirely as the beast just slapped her away with ease using his tail.

"KONEKO!" Issei screamed as he and Asia flew straight over to where she had hit some rocks hard.

"Asia you heal Koneko, Issei cover her as she does so, Kiba, Xenovia… distract it while I charge some of my power ready for an attack… Gasper when I give you the signal I want you to use your powers to freeze time around the Dragon for as long as you can so I can get a direct hit on him!" Akeno ordered the group.

Asia quickly got to work on healing the small girl as Issei looked on in worry, "Dammit Gohan… Where are you!?" Issei hissed.

"Issei go help the others, I will be fine..." Asia reassured her boyfriend.

" **BOOST...BOOST...BOOST** " Issei's body began to glow red as he concentrated his power as much as he could.

" **WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER…** " Issei becomes engulfed in his armor and shoots of towards the giant Dragon.

"Gasper do it now!" Akeno shouts. Gasper tries to use his powers on the Dragon but unfortunately it seems to have no effect.

"It's not working" Gasper cries out but it falls on deaf ears as Akeno fires her charged up lightening attack only to watch in horror as the Dragon seems to take next to no damage from her attack whatsoever.

The Dragon then turned its attention towards the one who had sent that powerful lightning at him, Akeno. Akeno froze as the behemoth turned to face her and had a murderous glint in its eyes, _Gohan...where are you...please save me…_

Thankfully for Akeno, someone else appeared as if out of thin air and smashed the Dragon with a powerful punch straight to the jaw, "Issei..." she mumbled in surprise and relief. "Now it's my turn to kick your ass Dragon!" Issei shouted. Unfortunately for Issei, his surprise attack had little effect as the Dragon hit back sending Issei to the ground creating a massive crater where he landed.

Akeno looked around at the carnage that the Dragon had created. Both Kiba and Xenovia were barely able to stand as they struggled to do so, Asia was trying to heal them to the best of her ability. Gasper looked as if he had used his own powers on himself as he was just frozen with what he had been seeing happen to his friends. Issei's armour had vanished after a single hit, he was barely able to move from the crater. Koneko was still unconsciousness after her careless attack from the beginning. "What do I do now..." Akeno asked herself while feeling so helpless without Gohan or even Rias around to help.

"THAT'S ENOUGH TANINE!" A voice bellowed out surprising everyone. Everyone but Koneko looked up to where the voice was heard from and relief, as well as confusion, washed over them as they all saw Rias, Azazel and Gohan appear. The purple Dragon began to move away from the beaten Devils and sat down with a large thud as it waited for further instructions.

"Is that…really you...Goh..." Akeno didn't get to finish her sentence as she became woozy and started to fall out of the sky, luckily for her a certain spiky haired teen carefully caught her as she was falling. "I'm sorry it went this way Akeno and that I wasn't here for you..." Gohan muttered feeling bad for what he watched.

Gohan still carrying the barely conscious Akeno, Rias and Azazel landed beside Asia and a now-healed Kiba and Xenovia. "Asia will you please heal up Akeno, I will go grab Issei, Koneko and Gasper" Gohan laid Akeno down beside Asia as she quickly began to heal her. Gohan using his super speed quickly grabbed Koneko and a still frozen Gasper and took them to where the others were as he quickly went to his last friend.

"Hey… how are you feeling?"

"I feel...like I was just hit by three trains...all at once, that was only one attack that took me out..." A groggy Issei replied to his friend and mentor.

"Don't worry, all will become clear when we're back with the others" Gohan then pulled Issei up and put Issei's arm around his shoulder and took him to the others.

"Well, that didn't go as well as I had hoped..." Azazel sighed.

"I'm confused, what the hell is going on" Xenovia still pissed at how easily she had been defeated.

Gohan and Issei arrived just as Xenovia finished her little outburst. "This was all a test..." Azazel reveals to them.

"A test for what exactly?" Issei asks as he sits down beside Asia.

"Well, I think first off I should introduce you to your opponent who you were all beaten by" Azazel then turns as everyone looks at the Dragon who was just casually sat down while looking at them all. "Everyone, this is Tanine… he is a Devil and is known as the Blaze Meteor Dragon"

Tanine looks at Issei, " **I believe you would have known who I was if your partner had told you soon enough Issei Hyoudou**..." A very deep and raspy voice said, surprising the injured Devils.

"Ddraig! Why didn't you say anything before I attacked him and got my ass handed to me!"

" **I knew that you were in no real danger partner, so I thought I would see how you could handle it yourself** " the Welsh Dragon replied.

"Wait, how did you know that I was in no real danger though?" Issei asks confused by his partner's words.

" **Tanine was barely using any of his real strength against any of you, I know this because we have fought each other long ago and considering what I felt during your little skirmish, I would say he was only using about 5% of his full power** " Issei along with the others that had fought Tanine were completely dumbfounded after hearing that.

"So what exactly was the purpose of this fight?" Kiba speaks up snapping everyone out of their surprise.

"The reason behind this was to find out how each of you would fair against someone or in this case something with much more raw power and see what weaknesses you each have..." Rias explains _I feel terrible for having them all through this, especially after seeing how Gasper and Koneko ended up…_ Rias sighed as she looked at Azazel, "I will let you explain the rest while I deal with Gasper and Koneko once she wakes up" Rias then walks over to the pair.

"There will come a time where each of you may face an enemy that is considerably stronger than you, for example, Kokabiel or even Riser… fortunately for you all, Gohan has been there for you and helped save the day… However, Gohan may not always be there to save the day so, during this entire summer break, you will all be put through your paces with a considerable amount of training." Azazel reveals to them.

"You can't all just hope and pray that Gohan will save you when things get tough, which is why we had this test. We wanted to see how you would deal with the situation and as I'm sure you're all aware after that fight, you ALL have a very long way to go with your powers" Azazel looked at each of them noticing that he seemed to have struck hard into their minds.

Gohan then came forward, "All of you are powerful in your own ways...however you must become stronger if you want to protect everyone you hope to… What Ddraig said is true about Tanine, but if he had been an enemy you all would have been killed in the blink of an eye." Gohan didn't want to sound like Azazel and criticize everyone but the Fallen Angel was right. Gohan thought maybe after all the training they all did together before coming to Hell they would have put up more of a fight, but he was wrong.

Kiba, Xenovia, Akeno, Issei and even Asia knew what they were saying was true, especially about Gohan not always being there. What if Gohan goes back to his own dimension given the chance and we have to fight someone stronger than Tanine? What do we do then? This played through each of their minds.

" **Gohan...I do hope that you will be sparring with me as well...not like I have many beings that can make me use all one hundred percent of my power...HAHAHA!** " Tanine laughed hysterically while gaining some surprised looks from the others.

"Wait, Gohan you have fought this Dragon when he is using all of his power!?"

"Yes… when I first came to this dimension and was staying with Sirzechs, I was often asked to spar with Tanine as they wanted to see just how powerful I was… besides fighting with the big guy kinda reminded me of home" Gohan chuckled at his recollection of the sparring sessions with Tanine.

"How could fighting with a giant purple Dragon remind you of home exactly?" Xenovia curiously asked as everyone else wanted to ask the same question.

"Well, I didn't really fight with as you say giant purple Dragons… although when I was a kid I was left to fend for myself for a while and there were all sorts of huge creatures that were in the wild… mainly Dinosaurs which I tended to constantly get chased by" Gohan then looked at everyone else, "What…?"

"Gohan, you sure are one crazy kid..." Azazel said while laughing.

"Anyway, I am going to go through with each of you who will be training you and what it will you need training on exactly" Azazel gained everyone's attention with that but before he could continue a certain white-haired girl began to stir.

Koneko slowly began to lift herself up, "What...happened to me" Everyone turned to see her now upright and holding her head.

"Koneko!" Asia hugged her tightly, "I was so worried about you!"

"Nice to see you're finally awake Koneko, we've all be worried about you" Rias put her hand on Koneko's head to reassure her that everything was okay now.

"We will explain everything to you later Koneko, right now Azazel and I need to tell you something" Gohan gave the younger girl a soothing smile then motioned Azazel to carry on with what he was going to say.

"As I was saying… Each of you need training in order to be ready for any fights that will more than likely come in the future" Azazel then looked at Issei, "Issei, you have indeed come a long way from being the weakest member of the group, however only you can decide how strong you want to become… you will be training with Tanine for the most part but Gohan will also continue his training with you as well so let me just say this now Issei… be prepared for the training from Hell...literally" Issei shuddered at the Fallen Angel leaders words.

"Kiba and Xenovia, as for you to you will be training with me. Kiba we will be working on your sacred gear and Xenovia you will be training to have better control of your Durandal's power" Both Kiba and Xenovia looked excited until… "Oh and you two will also be training with Gohan at some point to improve your speed seeing as that is one of the vocal points to your attacks"

Gohan looked at the pair and saw the excitement on their faces seem to disappear upon hearing that he would be training them too, "My mentor was tough on me so don't think I will be any softer on any of you guys… just ask Issei" he said with a sinister smile causing both Rias and Akeno to chuckle at their boyfriend's Devilish side.

"Next up, Asia… you too will be training with me when I am working on Kiba's sacred gear. I want to see if we can bring out your own Balance Breaker as it could be beneficial to anyone needing urgent medical aid" Azazel revealed to the blonde.

"I'm ready to do what I must!" Asia proudly said, ready to not fall behind and be useful to her friends.

Azazel then looked to Akeno, _no easy way to tell her this so I will wait until_ _ **he**_ _arrives here, until then I will keep it a secret…_ "Akeno, you will be trained by a guest who will be arriving for the conference that is all I can say currently..."

 _Why do I feel like I'm not going to be happy about who is training me…_ Akeno inner thoughts ran as she tried to guess who it would be.

"Gasper, you will be training with Rias for the time being until we can think of a way to help you properly" Gasper simply nodded in understanding.

"Last but not least… Koneko, you will be training with Gohan only which I will let Gohan explain" Koneko then looked too Gohan waiting for his explanation.

"Koneko, the reason why I am the only one who will be training you is due to you being more of a hand to hand combat fighter, I will be teaching you how to fight better and smarter… especially after what happened to you today against Tanine..." Gohan could see the look of regret in the girl's eyes, _Koneko is better than what she displayed today… something is playing on her mind._

"Now that everyone has been informed of their training, I believe it's time we made our way to my house… but I think we all need to get cleaned up first, can't exactly take you while you're all battered and bruised" Rias chuckled, "We will be going to a favorite place of mine"

Soon enough the group all back on their feet began following Rias, "Will see you later on Tanine, I may come for that spar" Gohan shouted to the Devil Dragon who in return laughed, " **I look forward to it!** "

BREAK…..

The group had followed Rias to a hot spring within the Gremory territory, soon enough the girls went one way and the boys went another into their respective changing area and baths.

"Ahhhhh… I needed this..." Akeno relaxes into the baths as she feels the stress on her body slowly go away.

"I think we all needed this after today's fiasco," Xenovia said as she sat near Akeno and Rias who was settling into the bath herself.

"I'm sorry that you all had to go through that, I was against it, to begin with but Azazel, my brother, and even Gohan believed it was necessary..."

"It's okay, I guess in a way Azazel was right with what he said… we do rely on Gohan a lot" Akeno uttered feeling down about how she herself had performed during the fight.

"Then we will have to prove that we can all use our own strength to win fights that come our way and not always rely on Gohan..." Xenovia declared to her King and Queen.

Rias smiled at the enthusiasm of her knight. She looked over at Asia and Koneko who were both chatting although to her it seemed like Asia was doing most of the talking, Koneko on the other hand still looked slightly out of it. _Judging from Koneko's behavior ever since before we left for the underworld, something has been eating away at her… the Koneko I know wouldn't charge straight into a fight without first thinking of a plan, especially against someone as powerful as Tanine…_ Rias's inner thoughts were cut short as she as well as Akeno and Xenovia heard the boys in their bath.

"It would be so easy for Gohan to come up here and join us if he wanted too..." Akeno said with her usual devilish chuckle causing both Rias and Xenovia's imaginations to run.

 **Meanwhile with the boys…**

Issei, Gohan, Kiba, Gasper and even Azazel who decided to join them all got into the massive steamy bath and almost immediately felt their muscles and joints seem to relax within seconds.

"This is great" Issei mumbled as he sunk lower into the bath. "You can say that again kid, nothing better than a hot spring bath to wash away all those annoyances that the body has picked up..." The Fallen Angel leader said in agreement.

As Gohan was beginning to relax himself, he suddenly felt eyes on him. Gohan looked up to see that Azazel, Kiba and Gasper were looking toward his shoulder and chest, "I take it you're curious about these scars..." Issei then looked too after hearing Gohan, "HOLY CRAP GOHAN!"

"You would have thought you would have noticed them while we were getting changed Issei..." Gohan chuckled at his friends reaction.

"Dude, I don't go around staring at guy's bodies… you should know that by now" Issei laughed, "How did you get those scars Gohan?" Kiba curiously asked hoping not too bring up bad memories.

"You don't have to tell us if it causes you discomfort in doing so..." Kiba added.

"No, no it's fine… well, in the fight I had before coming to this dimension against Cell, he fired a large energy wave, similar to my Kamehameha but less powerful at someone called Vegeta… I jumped in front of the attack before it could hit Vegeta as I believed he would not survive the attack at his current power level… fortunately we both survived the attack but my left shoulder was a mess to the point I was having to finish the fight with only one arm" Gohan explained to his friends while thinking back on it, _I still can't believe Vegeta apologized to me that day...never thought I would hear those words come out of his mouth…_

Azazel had heard about it from Sirzechs and Beelzebub but after seeing the scar Gohan had he now understood just what they meant when they said it was not for the faint of heart.

"Does it affect you at all when fighting now?" Issei asks.

"No, thankfully Sirzechs and Grayfia managed to heal it very well and the only thing I have now is the scar to remind me of what happened..."

Kiba and Gasper smiled at hearing this, "You really are made of some strong stuff Gohan" Kiba said as he smiled at his friend and teammate.

Azazel then gained a devilish like smirk, "No wonder you have all the women after you Gohan, you know what they say chicks dig scars…"

Issei, Kiba, and Gasper all laughed at the statement while Gohan tried to hide a slight blush. Gohan looked up towards the other bath that he could sense had the girls in, he smiled… "I could easily get up there but I'm betting that's what Akeno has already said to them knowing her..."

With that, both the boys and the girls enjoyed a long soak as they continued talking about random topics as well as their upcoming training…

 **Somewhere far away from Gohan and co…**

"So you have finally come back… I was getting bored being here all alone just laying around… Bikou"

"Sorry I took so long… I got a little delayed as Vali wanted to confirm some things with me" Bikou shrugged. The person he was answering to was a very beautiful and voluptuous young woman. She had long black hair with split bangs, hazel-gold colored eyes with cat-like pupils. The woman in question wasn't appearing to be wearing much and left very little to the imagination, even to the oh so sweet talking Bikou, she was wearing a black kimono, a yellow obi with a set of golden beads tied around her body.

"Vali wishes for us both to be with him which is why I am here...Kuroka… I have some interesting news for you as well" Bikou chuckled to himself, hoping to grab the attention of Kuroka.

"Ohhh, and what news might that be?" Kuroka asked as she yawned and sat up properly.

"I had a little run-in with your little sister and her friends not too long ago and it would appear that she along with the rest of Rias Gremory's peerage have headed to her home for the summer..." This immediately grabbed the busty woman's attention.

"I will be getting my little sister back from that wretched girl… one way or another..." Kuroka uttered as she licked her lips, _who knows...maybe I will run into this Gohan who Vali and Bikou keep talking about..._

* * *

 **Hey everyone... SURPRISE!**

 **First off, I'm sorry that it has been so long since the last chapter. It's been a hard few months unfortunately but thankfully... IM BACK!**

 **Just wanted to say a huge thank you to all of you who have reviewed/favorited/followed this story, I recently had a lot of people sending me messages asking for me to continue the story and so on and I felt bad that it had been so long so thought why not... My original plan was to wait until I had moved into my new house which will be in 2 weeks thankfully...**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter people! The next chapter will be put up probably around the end of the month or early next month as got to get things sorted in my new place. Thanks again everyone and see you soon!**

 **Vasto out...**


End file.
